


Blooming Lilies

by Lady_Lily_Lost



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 160,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lily_Lost/pseuds/Lady_Lily_Lost
Summary: A young woman's life was changed upside down the moment a letter was sent to her by the lord of a far away castle. Despite her own doubts and uncertainties, she is determined to see everything through and return home.





	1. Far away from home

**Author's Note:**

> The setting of this fic is inspired by the 19th century. Sparda is still alive and he is a man with a plan. Vergil, Dante and V are brothers, with Nero still being Vergil's son.
> 
> Also a big thank you for reading this story! Feedback is not required but will always be greatly appreciated, so feel free to drop a comment down below. :)
> 
> Edit: As a last minute change, V's hair color changed from dark to light. Apologies go out to those who had already started reading before the switch.
> 
> This work was formerly co-written together with Squiddywritesstuffs.
> 
> ~ UPDATE ~
> 
> Past chapter 13, the fic is currently on hiatus and awaiting a rewrite/some heavy editing.

The croaking sound of a raven pierced through the silence of the night.

The village was quiet. Had it not been for the murmurs of the villagers, one might have thought not a soul lingered there on that fateful night. In a small room shrouded in darkness, a figure of a young maiden moved around the room. Pacing back and forth, she casted her shadow on the wall that was illuminated by a small flickering flame of the lamp. Books of all sorts were scattered around the room, on the table, and even on the window sill. Skirts and blouses were hung haphazardly onto anything that she could find, and when there was nothing to hang them on, they ended up on the bed or on the floor. The room was a mess, just like how her mind was right at that moment.

She busied herself with folding and putting away her clothes, thoughts after thoughts were racing through her mind as minutes passed by. At some point she murmured to herself “Bah, I need a bigger bag for this”, only to realize no, she did not have any bigger bag for the urgent matter. She had to leave tonight, she had to leave any minute now. Had it been possible, she would take her whole bookshelf with her, as she loved her collection of books more than anything. The lady simply loved to read and escape to her own world whenever the opportunity raised its head.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and another figure emerged as the creaking sound of the door being opened could be heard. Her mother, a woman with a kind smile, approached her after closing the door and placed her hand on the maiden’s shaking hands. The young woman had no clue she was shaking, not amidst the mundane little tasks she was busying herself with. She let out a sigh and smiled at her mother, putting down a blouse she was folding into her bag.

“ You look so pale Lucy … Here, a little gift from me.”

The older woman fished out a comb from one of her apron’s pockets and handed it to her daughter, who then tucked it into her bag. The mother then combed a hand through her daughter’s long silky locks, casting a glance at the scattered books around the room, and how the young woman had flung her clothes everywhere in her room. Her daughter was definitely not in the mood to go out tonight, or to be sent to anyone’s place for that matter. Especially not when she was suddenly forced to do so out of the blue.

“ It’s alright mother. I made up my mind, I will be on my way in just a moment.” the daughter said, putting on the best smile she could muster as she put away a book that was lying nearby on her bed, into her bag.

Her smile did not betray the sadness and frustration that showed in her eyes, and of course, this did not go unnoticed by her mother. Her mother knew she was not one who would crumble easily under pressure, for the girl was always the resilient type. Nevertheless, the older woman knew there was a storm brewing quietly and fiercely inside of her daughter’s mind tonight. A letter was sent several days earlier requesting for the girl to be sent to a castle owned by a lord. A mysterious figure according to some, powerful and sitting on top of a fortune. Words about him came in whispered rumors, for fears that upsetting him might cost one’s own life. Some claimed he was a charming and handsome man, but then again, perhaps they buttered their words fearing for their own safety. All the rumors certainly did not help Lucy get a good first impression of him, let alone letting herself be whisked away by this man.

“I can’t stuff anything else into my bag anymore, so.. I guess I am done packing mother. I am sorry about the mess.” the young woman said sheepishly, quickly looking around her room and then at her mother.

She was always the neat and organized type, not one who would haphazardly scatter books and clothes everywhere just to pack. Her mother squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, as if to say it was nothing she should be sorry about. “ I wish it did not have to be you, Lucy ...” The mother said, sorrow laced in her voice and anguish evident on her face.

The troubled maiden sighed and turned to hug her mother, burying her face in the crook of the older woman’s neck. Tonight perhaps was the last night that she could ever see her mother again, the last night she could ever hear the voice that sang her lullabies and be in the embrace that warmed her to the core. Lucy realized how uncertain her future was from that point, which made the dull ache in her chest roar like tides of the ocean.

“ I am not afraid mother.. I only fear that no one will be there for you when you need it the most, not when I will be so far away from you.”

The woman hugged her daughter back with all the strength that she had, combing her hand through the girl’s silky locks as if to soothe away the turmoil that was swirling inside of her daughter's mind. A knock on the door startled them both, and they turned to look at the source of the sound.

Stood there in the hallway was an old man dressed in a worn out cloak, he was holding a cloak for Lucy to wear and there were traces of mud on his shoes. The flickering light of the lamp illuminated the wrinkles on his face and the white beard he spotted, as well as the sadness that he tried to hide behind a kind, understanding smile on his face. Mr. Brandon was his name, a hard-working and kind travelling merchant who had a humble house a couple of footsteps away from the two women; he was their closest neighbor. He often brought them little items he found on his business travels, along with stories that he had heard from the exotic places that he ventured to. They always made Lucy’s eyes sparkle with interest. She would be so engrossed in listening to his stories that she would sometimes forget about the kettle she left on the stove whenever he visited. To her, he was akin to a grandfather whose stories captivate her to no end, and to him, she was like a grandchild that he never had. Tonight, however, he was the one who would be taking her to the castle of the mysterious lord.

“My apologies for intruding but.. Lucy, it is time.”

Lucy slowly let go of her mother, who then caressed her cheeks gently with her hands, calloused from years of hard work. The young woman in turn placed a lingering kiss on her mother’s forehead, as if to assure her mother and herself that they will both somehow get through this ordeal, no matter how bleak the future seemed to be for them. With that, Lucy reached for her bag that was on the bed and approached Mr. Brandon who was holding out her cloak for her. Casting her mother one last glance, Lucy walked out of her house with Mr. Brandon in tow. She could feel her mother’s gaze on her back, but she dared not look over her shoulder. She knew her resolve would crumble right then and there had their eyes met. The moment her daughter’s shadow was out of sight, Lucy’s mother finally allowed herself to be overwhelmed by grief. The woman could only cry about the fate of her daughter, her muffled sobs echoing in the silence of their house.

The moment she walked outside, Lucy was greeted with the cold evening air and the flickering lights of the torches held by the other villagers. She recognized some of them, and they looked back at her with worry and even sorrow. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Lucy kept her head up as she walked to the carriage whose door was held open by Mr. Brandon. She could hear murmurs and whispers amongst the villagers as she passed by them. The troubled maiden could make out something about her being so fortunate to be sent to the lord’s castle and be part of his luxurious life, while others felt pity for her. She bit the insides of her cheek and sat straight up once she got inside of the carriage, her bag placed neatly by her side. “Keep your gossip to yourselves, I’m right here..” she thought, and the door of the carriage closed with a creaking sound. She could hear Mr. Brandon’s familiar voice as he commanded Emily, his trusty steed, to begin their journey. She could hear the muted sound of wheels moving against the earthy path that led into the seemingly endless woods that surrounded her village. Normally Lucy would find the sound somewhat soothing, but not tonight, not when there is a storm swirling restlessly inside of her head.

\----------

Sitting quietly in the carriage, Lucy gazed outside of the carriage’s window at the scenery that was illuminated by the moonlight. Foreign, distant, nothing like home. She had no clue how much time had passed, nor where they were. All she was aware of was the dull ache in her chest, and the unceasing swirl of the thoughts in her head. She could not help but wonder how her mother was faring. Oh how she desired to be at home, to be reading to her mother in the flickering light of the lamp. Those peaceful days were no more, she realized, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, which she desperately tried to blink away. She would not cry, she made the decision, and she will somehow survive whatever lied ahead of her. She told herself that over and over, like a prayer to keep herself sane and to salvage whatever grain of strength she had left in her. In his seat, Mr. Brandon was also restless with his own inner turmoil. The person he had come to see as his own grandchild was being sent to a place no soul dared to linger. Only the gods knew how her fate would turn out, and what was waiting for her in that cursed castle. It was so weird how a single letter could turn someone’s life upside down, he thought. He looked up at the night sky as if to search for any higher being who was kind enough to be there at that moment.

“ If any of you gods are up there, any of you at all, please protect this child from harm.” the old travelling merchant muttered, his words were swallowed up by the dead silence of the night.

Hours and hours must have passed before Lucy was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Emily’s neighing and Mr. Brandon’s voice. The carriage came to a halt, and Lucy could hear footsteps approaching from outside. Mr. Brandon opened the door, and held out a hand for her to help her to get out of the carriage. She smiled at him, albeit exhausted from the trip, and slowly steadied her wobbly feet onto the ground of the foreign land she had never been to. It was then she noticed that they stopped before a path that led up to a castle looming in the distance. She let out a breath she was holding, and Mr. Brandon shot her an apologetic gaze.

“I’m sorry lass, Emily is too scared to go up that path. I reckon you might have to continue on your own.”

Lucy glanced at the horse, then at Mr. Brandon. She set her bag down onto the ground, then approached the old man and gave him a tight hug as if clinging to the last remnant of her old life. The old man in turn hugged her back just as strongly, and he could feel her shoulders tremble slightly. She was holding back her tears, he could tell, yet the girl was not the type to let the others see her inner turmoil and pain.

“Godspeed to you Lucy, I will keep praying to whoever is up in the sky to watch over you.”

Lucy smiled at his kind words, and she reluctantly let go of him. The young woman petted the steed one last time, then briskly walked over to where her bag was to pick it up. She waved at them before starting her walk towards the castle, where her unknown host awaited her arrival. Mr. Brandon stood still watching her, until her figure could no longer be seen. There were still so many stories he wanted to tell her, many exotic souvenirs he wanted to show her, all of which was no longer possible. The old man cast his look downwards, before returning to his seat and embarking on his journey back to the village.

\----------

“Geez … Whoever lives in that castle sure likes to walk a lot…”

Lucy muttered to herself as she continued to walk up the seemingly never-ending path that led her to hew new home, clutching onto her cloak on one hand and her bag with the other. It was dark, even the cold light of the moon could not help her see where she was going. Nevertheless, Lucy only knew that she had to move forward. The air was getting colder and colder, meaning that it must have been near the dead of the night when she arrived here. She could hear rustling in the bushes and trees that littered the path, and she could’ve sworn she saw things moving as well. Lucy sighed and began to walk faster, the last thing she needed was panicking over little things. At least the person in the castle will have tea and biscuits ready for her, she dared to hope. Otherwise she might go off about their possible lack of hospitality after making her travel so far to the middle of nowhere.

When she arrived at the tall fences that stood tauntingly before the castle, Lucy was out of breath. She briefly lamented the fact that she never bothered to take walks more often, then slowly raised her head to look at the place in front of her. The castle was no doubt fancy, with towers raising so tall they seemed to pierce the night sky. Squinting her eyes, Lucy noticed that some of the windows emitted light, meaning that someone was home. Her hand came up to touch the fence, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How do I get in now … ?” she thought, perplexed, when suddenly the doors attached to the fence made a creaking sound and opened by themselves. Her eyes went wide and she quickly glanced around, seeing that there was no one in sight. Her heart was thumping viciously in her chest, and she gulped. There was no turning back now, not that she could possibly travel on foot all the way back to her home from where she was. Clutching onto the front of her cloak so tightly until her knuckles turned pale, Lucy gathered her resolve and willed her legs to carry her forward. From one of the windows of the castle, a pair of eyes watched her figure with keen interest.

With a huff, Lucy managed to push the front door of the castle open, only to be greeted with silence. She hesitantly walked inside, and the door closed behind her with a low thud. The young woman took a look at her surroundings, she was apparently standing at a foyer. There were two sets of ivory stairs decorated with a dark crimson carpet leading up to the higher parts of the castle, and on the dark wooden walls were paintings of different landscapes she had never seen before. She noticed the faint scent of flowers wafting in the room, and noticed that there were vases full of white lilies in almost every corner that her eyes could see. Whoever lived here sure had the fortune to keep the place in shape while indulging themselves in art, Lucy thought, and she began to wonder where her “host” was. Clearing her throat, the tired lady decided to call out to whoever it was that lived here.

“ I am Lucy and I have come as you requested, I would like to know if we can meet.”

Her question was greeted with silence. Lucy let out a dejected sigh and her shoulders sagged a little. Her host apparently was not hospitable enough to at least greet her.

“I guess I can make myself at home, huh ... ”

With that, Lucy began to ascend the stairs, having decided to let her curiosity for the castle guide her. When her feet landed on what she assumed was the first floor, she began to look left and right. Not a single person in sight, not a sound to be heard, except the echoes of her own footsteps down the hallway. She walked slowly, taking in the paintings decorating the walls and how the flickering light of the lamps attached to the wall seemed to almost give them an enchanting feeling. Even up here there were still white lilies tucked neatly into porcelain vases, placed atop wooden tables that were resting against the wall. It was strange, or perhaps it was just an odd coincidence, given how white lilies were her favorite. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy noticed faint light seeping through the crack between the doors of a room further down the hallway. Her fingers left the soft petals of the lily she was caressing, and she continued her little adventure by walking towards the source of the light.

\----------

She arrived in front of a pair of large wooden doors whose handles were full of with intricate carvings. Taking a deep breath, Lucy gently pushed the doors open and poked her head inside. When her eyes landed on shelves upon shelves of books, she squeaked in surprise and delight. She was standing inside of a dimly lit library. There was a fireplace to the right emitting warmth and casting light to a corner of the room. Books were stacked neatly onto the wooden shelves of the library, and she also noticed how the floor was covered with a plush and crimson carpet. There were two sets of ivory couches near the fireplace with a small coffee table in between, and a golden candle holder standing atop the shiny wooden table that was placed behind one of the couches. Three arm chairs were placed against the wall to the left, holding pillows that seemed so welcoming to those who were overwhelmed with tiredness. After some minutes of hesitation, Lucy finally dared to walk into the library, moving closer to the fireplace to warm herself up. She saw some small sculptures resting atop of the fireplace, resembling what she would call a cat and an odd looking bird of some sorts.

Lucy let out a breath of relief as she felt warmth seep into her body from the fire that was dancing in the fireplace just before her. She then placed her bag down against one of the bookshelves and began to walk around the library to check what sorts of books were available. She then realized most of them were books of poetry, and she absentmindedly let out a hum of interest. Her hand reached out and touched the books as she kept on walking, brushing against the covers of the various books on her way. The owner must be a very avid reader, she noted to herself, the books seemed to be very well kept.

The young maiden decided on a book of poetry about love, something she deduced from checking the book’s cover, and moved to one of the couches to read. The surface of the couch sank a bit under her weight, and she let out a purr of comfort when she realized how comfy and soft the couch was. However, as she sat down, Lucy noticed that she was not alone. In fact, there was somebody else resting on the couch opposite of where she was sitting. Slightly startled, she arose her back from where it was resting against the back of the couch, and slid herself onto the edge of the piece of furniture.

She put the book on top of the small coffee table that was between the two couches, slowly got up and moved closer to the opposite couch. Lucy noticed that the person was in fact a rather tall man, lying very still on top of the couch on his back with one of his legs folded up while the other dangled off the armrest of the couch. He rested one of his hands on his stomach, with the other arm flung above his head and resting his wrist across one eye. A book was laying on top of his chest. He looked to be in his late twenties, from what she could make out. The young man was wearing a simple white blouse with black pants that accentuated his long legs. Spurred on by her curiosity, Lucy dared to crouch down as quietly as she could before the man. White curls of hair sprawled atop of the pillow he was resting his head on; pale as the moonlight that shone upon the land.

He had rather sharp features, and from the light of the fireplace, she could barely make out how long his eyelashes were. As odd as the thought may have seemed in her head, she found his lips to be quite appealing, plump and seemingly so soft. Lucy could feel her breath hitch with how enchanting this man looked. He was beautiful, she thought, even in the muted light of the library, he had an ethereal air to him. She noticed that there were intricate tattoo markings running across his skin, all the way from his neck down to his hands, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander.

“It is quite rude to stare at someone darling, especially when they are trying to catch some shuteye.”

A deep, warm voice graced her ears, tugging the young girl back to reality once more. She blinked once, twice, and noticed that a pair of piercing green eyes were looking straight back at her. She quickly stood up with a gasp ,stumbled backwards and away from the man, who chuckled as he sat up and regarded her. He could see her trembling, her hands clutching the front of her cloak for dear life, eyes wide and lips formed in a thin line. Like a prey in the lair of a predator.

“A … Are you the owner of this castle?” she asked.

There was a crack in her voice, and Lucy mentally cursed at how meek she sounded. The man sitting before her let out a hum that sounded like a yes to her, and she took another step back. She noticed how he was eyeing her up and down, from head to toe, and she clutched the cloak even closer to herself (if that was even possible). “Oh god he seems weird ... And now he’s a pervert too ...”, the young woman thought to herself. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, the mysterious man smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on top of his knees, causing Lucy to take yet another step back.

“Yes, I live here in fact. Pardon me but, you seem to have some questions for me darling.”

Lucy swallowed visibly and cleared her throat. It was odd how her mind went blank when he looked at her, with that smirk that was both taunting and oddly ... appealing. She shakily pointed a finger at him, and then at herself, earning her a quirked eyebrow from the man.

“You. You’re going to dissect me, aren’t you? Or, what other ... purposes or ideas that you have in your head that involve me, I would like to know.”

The man shot her an incredulous look and seemed to be at a loss for words with her question. Seconds passed by agonizingly slow, before he finally erupted in laughter, throwing his head back and she swore she felt rather dumbstruck. The man shook his head and got off the couch, slowly circling the coffee table to get closer to her. Her own voice screamed inside her head for her legs to move, but for some reason she was glued to the spot, looking up at the man as he easily towered over her smaller form. He stopped a few steps before her, then bowed and she flinched at the gesture.

“Please find it in you to forgive my rudeness. I did not intend to offend you nor do anything unheard of to you my dear.”

When he raised his head again, the man noticed that she was still giving him a look that screamed confusion and fear, enhanced by the exhausted look of her form due to the long trip she had just made. He reached out his hand, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut out of fear. She then felt his hand caressing her cheek, and she looked up at him once again to see him smiling at her. It wasn't that taunting smirk, nor was it akin to a wolf seeing a clueless lamb within its reach. His smile was warm, and there was something unreadable about it as well.

"Oh dear, you look absolutely exhausted. Come, darling, I will show you to your room. I believe a good night's rest will do you good."

He retracted his hand and began to make it for the door when he thought he heard her voice. Looking over his shoulder, the tall male noticed that his guest had turned and was still looking up at him, prompting him to turn around. He tilted his head to the side, and the smirk made its way back onto his face. For a moment, he thought he saw a blush had crept onto her face.

"Yes? Is there something else I can help you with?" the man asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He crossed his arms and looked at his guest, awaiting her questions with keen interest. She hesitated for a moment before taking slow, measured steps towards where her bag laid - picked it up - and brought it close to her chest. She then raised her head up and looked at him, before letting the words slip past her lips.

"... I believe that you haven't told me your name yet. What name shall I call you by?”

He blinked owlishly at the lady standing before him, before it dawned on him that he had not introduced himself to her. He chuckled, placing one hand on his chest while holding the other hand folded behind his back. He bowed slightly and smiled at her, feeling pleased with how he made her blush once again.

"Ah, where are my manners ... I invited you here and left you wondering about my name, how very rude of me. Lucy darling, you can call me V. I would like to humbly welcome you to my home. I hope that you will find your stay here very enjoyable."

The man straightened himself when he heard Lucy repeat his name, then he gestured his arm towards the doors of the library. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice calling out to him, and so he turned around to look at her once again. He could sense the gears turning in her head as she shot him a curious look, one that he returned with a gaze full of mirth.

“How did you know my name? And why of all people, you picked me specifically?” she asked.

The tall male chuckled at her question, holding out his arms and shrugged nonchalantly.

“I have my ways around things, darling. Let’s just leave it at that ... Now then, shall I show you to your room? It is getting quite late after all.”

Lucy took the hint and slowly walked past him and out of the doors, waiting in the hallway until his tall figure emerged from the library. They walked together in silence, and occasionally she could feel his gaze on her, but she dared not look at him. V led her up the stairs towards the second floor, his steps light and graceful. Their little walk continued for a while until the young man abruptly stopped, causing Lucy who was walking right behind to bump into him. She quickly stepped back and looked at him, blushing at the sudden collision, and he smirked over his shoulder at her. She looked at her surroundings and realized that they were standing in front of a room at the end of the second floor’s hallway. V took the initiative to open the door slowly, and turned to look at Lucy, gesturing with his hands for her to come inside.

The moment Lucy stepped foot into the room, she let out a quiet gasp of awe. The room was spacious, much more so than she had expected. There was a slightly open window with aquamarine curtains swaying gently back and forth against the evening breeze. A white vanity was placed against the wall by the window, and next to it was a plush red armchair. Several paintings were hung on the walls of the room, showcasing landscapes and sights she was not familiar with. Lucy looked around the room, and saw that there was a rather big bed atop a big, fluffy white carpet just a few steps away from her. She dared to close the distance between her and the bed, and saw that the sheets, pillows and duvet were ivory white. She noted that everything was in fact a lot fancier than her old humble bedroom, with the bed installed with four wooden posts holding up a canopy. There was a small wooden nightstand next to the bed, on which sat a small candle lamp which light flickered whenever a breeze slipped into the bedroom.

“Hmm, I must have left the window open, how silly of me.” V said with a thoughtful hum, moving past his guest to close the window. It then occurred to Lucy that she was alone inside of a bedroom, with a man. The thought sent her heart racing, and unbeknownst to her, V was grinning to himself with his back turned to her.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that he had moved from his spot near the window and was taking measured, slow steps towards her. Lucy swore up and down that the smirk on his face at that moment meant nothing good, and with every step he took towards her, she took one step back. His eyes were on her, hypnotising, smoldering, and when her back hit the wall, she realized he had got her cornered. Lucy’s lips trembled and she clutched her bag as close to her chest as possible, as if trying to form a small, delicate barrier between herself and the man before her. He had both of his arms on either side of her with his hands on the wall, and he looked down at her trembling form. In her fear-induced state of mind, she did not notice how V seemed to hesitate. He was studying her face, smirk playing on his lips as his gaze wandered. Suddenly, his grin faded and his gaze seemed fixated, Lucy thought she could see his jaw twitch, as if he was clenching his teeth. What was that look on his face? Was he taunting her?, Lucy had no clue. Swallowing thickly, the young maiden closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then furrowed her brows and shot him a defiant look, at least as defiant as she could manage at that moment.

“I ... I will have you know, V, I am not intending to share the bed with you tonight!”

Lucy’s voice broke the silence between them, and V blinked at her a few times before the smirk crept back onto his chiseled face. He moved closer, until his lips were mere inches away from her ears. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her and how the fabric of his blouse grazed against her hands still holding the bag. The young woman swore her heart was beating so fast in her chest that it was starting to suffocate her. The man truly had her cornered.

“ Pity … My apologies, I simply wanted to lighten the mood, you seemed a little restless. I wish you goodnight, Lucy.”

The nerves of this guy! Lucy looked at him to see that his smirk now was accompanied by a mischievous glint in his piercing green eyes. She did not need to look into a mirror to know that her face was flushed, she was blushing so hard even her ears felt warm. V pushed himself off the wall and started heading towards the door, and Lucy’s eyes followed his figure without her realizing. He lingered there at the doorway for a second, before looking at her over his shoulder and closing the door behind him as he left. She let out a breath of relief, dropping her bag onto the floor with a thud. “This guy is no good, this guy is not good for my heart..” the young woman thought, placing a hand on her chest to soothe her racing heart. When she finally managed to calm down, she took off her cloak and hung it on the back of the armchair. Her fatigue started to creep up on her, and Lucy collapsed onto the bed unceremoniously.

It was then that the events of the day began to sink in. She was far away from home, she had been whisked away to a foreign place by a man she did not know. Everyone she ever knew in her life was no longer with her. She was all alone, and only the gods knew what V was planning to do to her. She could no longer listen to the fascinating tales about Mr. Brandon’s travels, nor could she hear the soft hum of her mother in the morning as she prepared for the day’s work. Worst of all, she could no longer be there for her mother in dire times, which made her heart ache even more as she knew her mother’s age would eventually catch up with her. The thought made Lucy curl up and hug her legs close to her chest. Slowly but gradually tears escaped her eyes, and choked sobs slowly got past her lips. She cried silently, lamenting the fact that of all the folks that lived in the village, she had to be the chosen one.

“I will return, mother, I will return. I promise ... I will ...”

\----------

It was at the crack of dawn when the door to Lucy’s bedroom was slowly opened. Footsteps approached the bed where the young woman laid asleep, curled into a fetus position and still dressed in yesterday’s dress. The person placed a lily flower on the nightstand next to her bed, petals still doused with the early morning’s dew. Quietly and carefully, they sat on the edge of the young maiden’s bed, next to her sleeping figure. A hand reached out and gently played with the end of her long silky locks, twirling them around the tip of slender, elegant fingers.

The person left a lingering gaze at the sleeping maiden, as if the sight alone soothed their soul to no end. However, they also quickly noticed the faintest hint of tears lingering on the corner of Lucy’s closed eyes. She had been crying, and perhaps she had cried throughout the night , curled up on this bed. The person frowned at the thought, and as carefully as possible, leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. She stirred and buried her face into her pillow, prompting the person to smile to themselves. She was so delicate and beautiful, like a lily blooming quietly under the endless sky.

“10 years I've waited, yet I would wait a thousand more.”

Words of promise and affection were uttered quietly, remaining oblivious to the maiden who was cradled by the night as she shed tears about her sudden twist of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Lilies are beautiful, aren't they?
> 
> See you next time. <3 Thank you for reading!


	2. Beyond the moonlit path

The smell of pastries lingered in the air throughout the house. Lucy walked about preparing treats and tea while humming a happy tune. Mr. Brandon was returning from one of his travels that day, and that would mean she got to listen to his fascinating tales. Her mother would be returning from work in a short while as well, which would make this a perfect opportunity for the three of them to have a lovely little tea party; to sit down and relax. The young lady had just placed the kettle on the stove top when she heard a familiar knock on the front door. Drying her hands quickly on the apron she was wearing on top of her dress, Lucy quickly made her way towards the front of the house and opened the door. The door slowly opened and revealed Mr. Brandon, who tipped his hat and greeted her with a warm smile. There were traces of mud on his worn out shoes, and he had his travel bag slung over his shoulder, a sight that Lucy had grown accustomed to. She returned the gesture with a happy smile , then opened the door wider to invite him in. The old merchant had barely made it inside when the young curious lady started to ask him question after question about his travels.

“Oh dear me! I have only been here for barely minutes and you already have questions for me? Ever the curious one aren’t you?” The old merchant made a gesture of mock surprise, and the girl realized she was already bombarding Mr. Brandon with questions before even asking if he would like a cup of tea.

Lucy shot him a bashful smile, which prompted the man to laugh heartily. He then reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a colorful little marble. He handed it to Lucy who happily accepted the little treasure into her hands, with a crinkle of joy in her eyes.

“You are in luck young lady. I have many fascinating tales in store for you today! ”

Lucy perked at that, and the two chattered as they made their way towards the kitchen. Mr. Brandon sat down in one of the chairs that were organized neatly around the table, while the young woman moved about checking her pastries. The old merchant looked around and noticed that the young woman had been baking up a storm - there were traces of flour everywhere - and a kettle was boiling on the stove top.

“I know you like baking and listening to my stories and all, but please don’t neglect the kettle hmm?” The old merchant chuckled when he saw the indignant look on Lucy’s face. It was always like this, he would come to their house whenever he was back from his travels. The three of them would sit at the table, drinking tea and eating biscuits while he shared his stories with the two ladies. It was always something that Lucy would look forward to. She loved being in the company of her loved ones, while having her curiosity sated with tales about far away lands. The little gifts Mr. Brandon always brought with him were like her little treasures, and she kept them neatly organized on a shelf in her bedroom.

“Aww come on stop teasing me about that one ruined kettle please, it only happened once!” She pouted slightly, earning herself another chuckle from Mr. Brandon. The two then heard the creaking sound of the front door opening, and a smile bloomed on the young lady’s face. Quickly excusing herself and rushing to the front door, Lucy saw that her mom had returned from work. She quickly helped her mother put away her cloak and bag, then led the older woman into the kitchen area. Mr. Brandon greeted her mom who settled herself in a chair next to him, and the two began their talk. Lucy smiled and turned around, trying to find the little plates and teacups that she had washed earlier for their coming little tea party.

“So Mr. Brandon, what stories are you planning to tell us today? I can’t wait to hear them!” she asked, and she heard Mr. Brandon’s chuckle behind her. It was then that a sudden chill ran down her spine, as she noticed how distant his voice suddenly became. For some reason, she dared not turn around, some sense of foreboding overwhelmed her and she shivered.

“Why, Lucy, I was planning to tell a story of how you abandoned us both to go after a man you did not know.” the old man said gleefully, upon which his chuckle broke out in full on laughter. A laughter that echoed between the kitchen walls and became even more distant, making Lucy want to shut her eyes closed and cover her ears due to the growing ringing noise inside her head. The sound of a plate shattering against the wooden floor echoed inside the kitchen, snapping her back into reality. Lucy’s eyes went wide and she quickly turned around, only to see that she was all alone in the room. Panic seized her and she could feel her heart thumping viciously in her chest. The perplexed young woman frantically looked around, and out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the pastries she had baked earlier turned into crawling bugs. She gasped and took several steps back, only to realize that she managed to knock a nearby lamp onto the floor. Fire started to spread and before she knew it, she was all alone inside of a house ablaze. Lucy felt her legs gave out, fear had completely paralyzed her and she knelt on the floor like a helpless rag doll.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please forgive me! Mother, Mr. Brandon, where are you!? Please don’t leave me alone!”

\----------

Lucy jolted awake with a deep gasp and clutched the front of her dress with a shaky hand. Beads of sweat were visible on her pale skin, her heart was beating madly against her rib cage. The young lady swallowed visibly and slowly sat up on the side of the bed. She looked around with tired eyes and noticed that she was not in her old bedroom. No, this room looked very different . Everything was too luxurious, out of reach for someone who came from a humble background like her. The place was quiet, save for the sound of birds chirping outside of the window.

“Ah.. that’s right.. I am in his castle.” She muttered and let out a sigh. Lucy slowly got out of bed and walked towards the windows, her steps sluggish and mind heavy. When she pulled the curtains aside and looked outside of the window, the only thing Lucy could see was an endless forest. The young woman deduced that the castle was secluded, and there was no sign of any villages nearby. Her heart sank at the thought, a frown spread onto her face and she gripped the curtains tightly in her hand. She did not belong here, she was ripped away from the life she had grown so accustomed to, and thrusted into a new, unfamiliar life against her will. The feeling of emptiness gripped her heart tightly, to the point it became nauseating. Taking a deep breath, the troubled maiden shook her head and looked at the scenery before her.

“I made a promise to myself and my mother. I will come back, I will ... But I can’t just sit around and mop all day long.”

With that, Lucy gathered her resolve and began her new day at the castle. She then searched for her bag and rustled about the contents until her hand touched something solid. She grabbed the object and slowly took it out of her bag, and realized that it was the comb that her mother had given her as a memento. Lucy brought the comb close to her lips and planted a lingering kiss on it, and moved to put the item onto her nightstand. The young lady noticed then, on the top of the nightstand, there was a white lily flower. She gently picked the flower up, its soft petals caressing her skin as if trying to soothe away her inner turmoil. Lucy looked around the room and noticed that there was a small vase on top of the vanity. She made her way over to it and carefully placed the lily into the vase, then took a look at herself in the mirror.

“... Well I definitely need to fix my appearance, don’t I.” She muttered out loud as she stared at her reflection. Her hair was tousled, her complexion pale and she noticed that she was still wearing the same dress as yesterday’s. She recalled flopping unceremoniously onto the bed and crying like a lost child when everything came crashing down on her. As a result, her eyes were sort of puffy, and red. “This won’t do ...” she thought, and began to fix herself. She changed into a new dress, plaited her hair into a loose braid and made the bed. Lucy then folded her old dress neatly and placed it on top of the red armchair, then made her way towards the bedroom door to head out of the bedroom.

The bedroom door opened slowly and Lucy poked her head out into the hallway. She glanced about and once she decided that the path was clear, the young woman closed the door behind her as she walked down the empty, silent hallway. The lady then remembered that she had not eaten anything ever since she arrived yesterday, and as if on cue, her stomach began to rumble. “Alright, I can’t survive on an empty stomach, that is for certain. I need to find where the kitchen is ...” Lucy thought, and continued walking. She couldn't help but wonder about her mother again, and Mr. Brandon, especially after the nightmare that she had during the previous night.

So lost in thought, Lucy didn’t notice the figure that was walking towards her, not until their bodies collided. She let out a sound of surprise and clumsily tried to gather her balance. The young lady was about to apologize to the man before her until she noticed how he was dressed. V was wearing a silky looking, jet black, knee length jacket. Intricate silver patterns of embroidery ran across the front of it. The front cutaway also had contrasting black and white patterns, fastened with a number of white buttons. He sported a pair of black pants, and a white blouse with a black bow tie peeked out from underneath his coat. To top the outfit off, on his hands were a pair of thin, black leather gloves. He looked absolutely dashing; the ethereal air around him seemed to increase with the way he dressed. Lucy couldn’t help but stare, and when she realized she was indeed staring at V, she quickly looked to the side to avoid his gaze.

When she felt his gaze on her, the flustered maiden cleared her throat and looked at him again. As she did, she noticed that he was carrying an open book in his hand. “He reads while walking around..?” she stared at the tall man with a hint of disbelief, while he simply shot her a surprised look. The book closed in his hand with a gentle thud, and V bowed slightly before his companion.

“Ah, Lucy, forgive me for I wasn’t watching where I was going. I hope you got some well-deserved rest last night? How are you feeling today darling?” V asked, his tone gentle and with a smile on his face. Before the young woman could reply, her stomach decided to wail loudly. Her eyes went wide, and she could feel her face heat up as awkward silence ensued. “Of all the possible timing, why in front of this man?!” She mentally cursed her stomach for betraying her, but her thoughts were cut short when she heard V chuckle. Lucy meekly looked up and noticed that V was smirking down at her, which made her wish she was swallowed up by the ground right at that moment.

“Oh dear, it seems that you are quite famished. Come, darling, I shall show you to the dining room. I can’t possibly leave you on an empty stomach.” V tilted his head to one side and gave her an expectant look, as if waiting for her agreement. She hesitated for a moment, and decided to go along with his suggestion. Some food and a drink would do her good.

“Please lead the way, if you don’t mind.”

V’s smirk grew wider at her words, he gracefully turned around and began to descend the stairs with Lucy following him. When they arrived at the foot of the stairs on the ground floor, V abruptly stopped, causing her to bump into his back. The young woman looked up at him bewildered, and noticed that he was smirking at her over his shoulder, just like when they bumped into each other the day before. “This way my dear.” He gestured with his book and proceeded to walk to the right of the foyer, steps ever light and graceful. The young woman shot an indignant look at his back, “This man will definitely be a handful.” she thought to herself.

The two arrived in front of a large wooden door, and Lucy suddenly remembered to keep some distance between herself and V. She became hyper aware of the distance between them; the idea of bumping into him again made a blush creep onto her face. Her subtle change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by V, who chuckled to himself. He then held the door open with one hand and gestured for her to come inside with the other. She stepped in quietly, and saw how spacious the dining room was. The room alone could easily be two of her kitchen areas combined, she noted. In the center was a long, well polished table, on top sat three small vases that held flowers abundant in colors. Several chairs were neatly arranged around the table, and on the dark wooden walls hung paintings varying in sizes. There was a fireplace with intricate carvings installed to the right of the room, its fire dancing gracefully and emitting a pleasant warmth. On either side of the fireplace were windows with crimson curtains, and the wooden floor was covered with a large crimson carpet complete with golden embroidery.

While Lucy admired the room, V gracefully moved to pull a chair out for her; the noise of the piece of furniture scraping gently along the floor snapped her back to reality. She slowly approached him and sat down in her chair, and the tall male tucked her closer to the table effortlessly. V then circled the table to the opposite seat across her, sat and shot her a smile while his thumb lazily caressed the cover of the book he was holding in his hand. Lucy shuffled in her seat and her soul almost jumped out of her body when a butler came out of nowhere from behind her and approached V. The old man leaned down next to V as his master whispered something into his ear; he nodded and then was on his way. The dining room was quiet once more, only the crackling sound of the fireplace could be heard.

“It will only take a short while Lucy, then your meal will be ready.”

The young woman made a noise, and stared down at her hands folded in her lap. The events of her nightmare from yesterday still held a tight grip on her mind and she felt a little disoriented with reality. She vaguely registered that V was talking to her, but her mind was a jumbled mess and she could not reply to him. Seeing how quiet his companion was, V frowned and moved out of his seat and took slow steps towards her. He stood beside her and carefully tilted her chin up towards him with his thumb and index finger. The feeling of his gloves pulled Lucy back to reality, and she noticed that V was studying her face with a worried look of his own.

“You seem … restless, Lucy. Is something on your mind?” V asked, his tone gentle and laced with concern. The young woman sighed at his question and looked down at her lap again; a lump starting to form in her throat. She laced her hands together and tried to steady her voice, before letting an answer slip past her lips.

“... It’s nothing. I simply had a nightmare, that is all.”

V let out a thoughtful hum, he lingered by her side for a fleeting moment before gently squeezing her shoulder and returning to his seat. Lucy could feel his gaze on her, and she slowly raised her head and noticed that he seemed to be in deep thoughts. The tall man seemed as if he was weighing options in his head, as he rested his chin on one hand while holding his book with the other. Silence flew by in the room, before V straightened up in his seat and shot his companion a smirk that she had come to associate with him. She quirked an eyebrow at the man sitting opposite to her, and he tilted his head to one side, regarding her with curiosity.

“ Shall we go to the nearby town after the meal? I believe that will help you clear your mind, darling.”

Lucy perked up at that, and she searched his face for any hint of deceit. V simply quirked an eyebrow at her, as if spurring her to go along with his idea. The young lady quietly considered his suggestion and after a while, she let out a sound of affirmation. She would rather be out rather than staying in and be consumed by unpleasant thoughts about a nightmare. A thought suddenly appeared in her head, and she called out to V, who returned her beckoning with a thoughtful hum.

“How are we getting there? If I recall correctly the castle is in a secluded location.”

She thought about the possibility of having to walk to the nearest town, and grimaced. The young lady recalled how her legs felt like jelly walking up the path that led to the castle, and how breathless she was by the time she arrived at the fences. As if reading her mind, V chuckled and leaned back in his chair, the signature smirk returning in full force.

“Why of course, darling, we will walk there.”

V visibly had to hold back the urge to laugh heartily, as he saw a horrified look slowly crept onto her face. She was about to protest when the butler came back through the door; a number of staff members in tow. Each of them placed different plates of food onto the table; different aromas spreading through the dining room. While the food was appealing, Lucy kept staring at V as if the man had completely lost his mind. The man in question shook his head and chuckled at her, making her indignance grow tremendously.

“ I was joking, Lucy. We will be taking a carriage there, of course. Unless, you’d prefer to walk all the way there?” His gaze was full of mirth, and she could feel anger bubbling up inside her. Lucy felt like a child being chidded in a teasing manner, and by the grace of the gods the young woman despised that more than anything. Without answering his question, the maiden grabbed her fork and knife, then took a bite from the dish that was placed before her. She shot V a look of pure disdain, which only made the fair-haired male smirk even more.

“Remember to chew properly, darling.” V said, then started reading the book he was holding, as if there was not a fuming lady seated opposite of him by the table. At that moment, Lucy swore that if she gripped the utensils any harder in her hands, she might have broken them by the pure force of catharsis. Had she not been properly raised, she might have flung the knife in hand at him. Behind the book, V had the biggest grin on his face, secretly looking up at her every now and then whenever she wasn’t paying attention.

\----------

Lucy had never had such an exquisite meal before in her life. She felt energy coursing through her veins, and the young lady let out a sigh of satisfaction. Throughout the meal, however, she noticed that V did not touch anything on the table. He simply sipped from the glass of wine he was twirling absentmindedly in his elegant gloved fingers as he read. When she questioned him about his lack of appetite, he simply shrugged it off and said he was never a fan of having breakfast. As odd as it sounded to her, she decided to drop the subject as she did not want to overstep her boundaries.

\----------

V had requested that Lucy wait for him outside, as he had to fetch a few items before their trip. The young lady agreed and was standing outside of the front doors of the castle, dusting the front of her dress now and then while she waited for him to return. The weather was perfect for a day out; the sky was clear and the air was pleasantly warm. She always adored warm days like this. The young lady would spend time reading by the window of her room, feeling the breeze caress her skin and getting lost in her own little world. She took a look around and noticed that the natural area within the vicinity of the castle was very well kept. Lush trees and well trimmed bushes of flowers, and there was a fountain not too far away from where she was standing. Several staff were moving about minding their tasks, chatting among themselves. For a moment, the young lady thought about how serene everything was here at this secluded castle.

Movements before her caught Lucy’s attention, and she noticed that the coachman was bowing in her direction. The young lady blinked owlishly before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt and squeak in surprise. She turned her head and noticed that V was standing beside her, carrying an opened umbrella with his other hand. The butler from earlier was standing next to him, holding an object she thought to resemble a cane with intricate patterns. V looked down at her, and she frowned at the eye contact. She was definitely still riled up from his teasing earlier, and with a humph, the young lady got out of his grasp and moved away from him. V smirked at her behavior and simply walked past her towards the waiting door of the carriage. He turned back and looked at his female companion, who was still frowning at him. The tall male then bowed slightly, holding one hand toward the inside of the carriage.

“Ladies first.” His silky warm voice graced her ears, and Lucy let out a sigh. She slowly approached him and got into the vehicle, scooting as far away from the door as possible. She felt movements and V got in as well, sitting on the opposite bench and took the cane from the butler who was standing outside. The door of the carriage closed, and Lucy tried to avoid eye contact with her companion by all means. She heard the neighing of a horse , and then the carriage slowly rumbled and began moving away from the castle.

\----------

For a whole hour after embarking, the young lady felt V’s eyes on her the entire time. She let out an exasperated sigh and begrudgingly turned to look at him. If there was one thing she could associate V with, that would be “handsome bastard”. He looked dashing, the ethereal air ever present, but he was riling her up without even trying.

“Was the meal to your liking?” Lucy realized he was attempting to break the ice with her. She nodded gently and he gave her a lopsided smile. The young woman knew, however, he had something on the tip of his tongue by the way he looked at her. She tried to brush it off by standing up slightly to fix her dress, just when the carriage hit a hole in the road. The young lady let out a gasp as she lost her balance, and the next thing she knew she fell forward into a pair of arms, her face flat against the man’s chest. Her face heated up as she realized she was leaning against V, and she slowly looked up to see the bastard was smirking down at her. Again.

“Bumpy ride, isn’t it darling?” V taunted her by smirking even wider as he noticed a blush creeping onto her face. Lucy made an indignant sound before scrambling ungracefully out of his arms and back to her seat. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she suddenly found everywhere more interesting to look at rather than V himself. The tall man then leaned back, regarding her with his head tilted to the side, his smirk never leaving his lips. She glared daggers at him, and he only chuckled at her attempt to be intimidating, crossing one leg over the other with arms raised to lean atop the backseat.

“I hope you refrain from making any kind of remarks about the ... unfortunate incident just now, V.”

V shrugged as if agreeing with her, and she looked away from him while twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. She heard V cleared his throat, and she reluctantly looked at him again. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, shooting her an amused grin that sent her blushing. “Yes?” she asked, and hated how her voice seemed to crack as she spoke. The fair-haired male quirked an eyebrow at her before letting the words spill past his plump lips.

“Was my back not to your liking, so you had to bump into my front instead?”

Lucy gasped audibly at his question, she felt all the blood rushed to her face and her eyes went wide. Her lips were trembling, both from frustration and anger. This guy was playing her like a fiddle and he knew it, the smirk on his face was a dead giveaway. The young lady gripped her dress tightly and attempted to scoot as far away from him as possible inside of the moving carriage. She could feel his gaze on her, but she did not have the will to deal with him and his teasing anymore at that moment.

“I am not speaking with you anymore, not until we arrive in town!” the young lady said, annoyance visible on her face. She heard V laughed heartily, and that spiked her disdain for the situation tenfold. She crossed her arms and looked outside the window, the scenery suddenly became more appealing than looking at the person seated opposite to her. Lucy quietly wished they would arrive at the destination already, so she at least had other things to occupy her mind with. She regretted not bringing any book with her to use as a distraction, as every now and then her eyes would meet the piercing green eyes of V. The rest of the ride was painfully quiet, with the young lady determined not to speak with V, while V himself seemed determined to test her will against him.

\----------

The carriage slowly came to a halt, pulling Lucy out of her reverie and back to reality. She blinked a few times and realized she must’ve fallen asleep somewhere along the way. Looking out through the small carriage window, she noticed that the scenery had changed from lush forests to what she assumed to be a town square. The place was bustling, with shops of all kinds everywhere her eyes could see. There were more people than she had ever seen in her life; walking about on the streets, chatting to each other, entering and leaving buildings. It was nothing like the little village where she came from. Back there, the only time you would see this many people out and about in one place at the same time would be around the time of the harvest festival during fall. This was a foreign experience to her, and she couldn’t help but look at everything with big curious eyes, like a child going to a toy shop for the first time.

She then felt movements inside the carriage and at that she turned to see that V was already exiting the vehicle. The tall man held his umbrella in one hand while reaching his other hand out towards the entrance of the carriage, waiting with expectant eyes for his companion. Lucy shot him a frown and moved to get out of the carriage herself, straightening her dress once she had landed her feet onto the ground. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that V was saying something to the coachman, unhearable due to the bustling sounds of the crowds around them; in the next instant the carriage stirred as the horse pulling it turned, giving notice of their exit. V approached her, umbrella overhead and cane in his hand. He looked down at her with a questioning gaze.

“Well then, where to darling ? We have the whole day for ourselves.”  
The young maiden hummed at his question, quickly looking around to search for a destination of interest. Everything looked new to her; there were so many things she wanted to discover. After contemplating for a little while, she then looked back to V who quirked an eyebrow in interest at her.  
“I have no place in mind right now so, may we walk around first? I would like to get to know the place a little bit better.” She shot V a hopeful look, and noticed that he seemed to not mind her suggestion. “A very good idea, let us go then.” he replied, starting to walk ahead; his brisk pace prompting Lucy to try and catch up with him.

They walked on the sidewalk together in silence, with Lucy looking left and right at everything along the path. Her long locks of hair swaying slightly back and forth, a glint of childlike wonder ever present in her eyes. There were fancy looking buildings that stood tall on either sides of the street, housing different types of shops. Horses were pulling carriages about along the path, their hooves creating a steady, rhythmic melody on the cobblestones. Everywhere around her, people dressed in beautiful clothes walked about gracefully, laughing and talking to each other. A pair of children ran past the two, laughing as they chased after each other on the street. Lucy followed them with her gaze and the sight made her smile; she realized that everything was so lively here in this town.

Still with her head turned, her train of thought came to a halt when she felt her body colliding with something. With a dazed look in her eyes, she looked up and realized that she indeed bumped into V - once again - who simply looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. He then nonchalantly continued walking, and she glared at his back. The young woman took a deep breath to calm herself and slowly started to follow his form. The last thing she wanted to do was to be on the receiving end of his relentless teasing again. Or, that was what she thought. Lucy realized that it was far from the last time that she would bump into V; every now and then he would suddenly stop dead in his tracks, reasons unknown. Sometimes she felt as if it was her fault, since she was too busy looking at everything to mind where she was going. However, the smirk he shot at her each time her face planted flat on his back was a dead giveaway. That bastard was doing it on purpose. Even when she tried to avoid collision, she would instead bump into someone else on the street. While V continued walking without a care in the world, the young lady was slowly growing exasperated with her companion’s antics.

Lucy could not help but wonder how V could keep up such a brisk walking pace the whole time. It was either because of his long legs, or perhaps he was just used to walking like that all the time. Regardless, for every four steps he took, the young woman had to do a half jog to match his steps. This, combined with how he would randomly stop walking before her, was starting to make her blood boil.

“Will you cut that out already!?” she said behind him, audibly annoyed and breathless. The tall man stopped walking and turned to regard her. The young lady was standing there seemingly out of breath, frowning at him and clearly agitated. His companion clearly did not find the stunt he was pulling amusing, and in fact was glaring daggers at him. Oh if looks could kill ... V chuckled and held his cane up against his shoulders, his smirk never leaving his face.

“Oh darling I could, but I am definitely not stopping.” If Lucy wasn’t fuming before, she most definitely was now as she gave him an incredulous look when his answer graced her ears. She rolled her eyes at the man standing before her and moved to walk past him, ignoring the pleas her lungs and legs were making. Lucy was stopped in her tracks when something swung out at the corner of her eye and clutched to her shoulder, prompting her to halt in her steps. The fuming lady looked up to see that V had stopped her with his cane, and he was visibly trying to do his best not to laugh at her enraged demeanor. Heaving an irritated sigh, she turned and looked at him straight in the eye. Due to the difference in height between them, she had to somewhat crane her neck to be able to do so. Lucy crossed her arms in a defiant manner as she looked at him.

“My apologies, I was simply jesting. I promise I will not be a hindrance in your path again.” V said, and held out an arm for her. He waited patiently for her, not even showing signs of being deterred by her glare. Minutes passed by before she finally gave into his request with a sigh, slowly reaching out and circling her arm around his. She was still fuming, but she dared to hope that doing so would stop her companion from trying any other stunts while they were still walking about. V gave her a pleased grin, and she avoided his gaze with a pout. Lucy then noticed that a sweet scent was flowing through the air, and turned her head to look for the source of it. Her gaze landed on a confectioner’s shop at the end of the street, and the young lady could not help but perk up at the sight. V seemed to pick up on her sudden spark of glee, and he followed her gaze to see her destination of interest. “Hmm, the confectionery shop? Is that where you would like to go next?” His question earned a rather eager “Yes” from her, whose face lit up with a smile as she quipped her head to look at him. Realizing how eager she seemed, the young lady tried desperately to cover her excitement by clearing her throat.

“Y … Yes, if you don’t mind, shall we?” She replied, and V simply gave her a lopsided smile with a thoughtful hum. Once again he offered her his arm for her to hold onto, which she accepted - less defiant this time. They began walking towards the shop, and Lucy could vaguely register butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. The sweet, honeyed scent became more and more distinct as the two approached the shop. When she stepped foot inside the place, Lucy’s face lit up tremendously. The place was small and cozy, but still packed with people. The young woman deduced that this must be a locally famous place, given how business seemed to be flourishing. There were people seated at tables that were covered in white linen, enjoying cakes and chatting over a cup of tea.

Lucy heard V cleared his throat, and she turned to look at him. The young man gestured towards the counter, where there was a rather long table where sets of sweets upon sets of various pastries were on display. “Why don’t you go and pick out whatever you like? Go on, it’s my treat.” V said with a faint smile. The maiden raised an eyebrow at the man’s sudden display of generosity, and internally she wagered her options. She cast a glance across the table full of delicacies and let out a sound of inner conflict as she realized it all seemed delicious. How many more chances would she get to try something like this, she wondered. Couldn’t hurt to indulge herself a little now could it? Besides, the man said he was paying; it would only seem fair for him to do so considering he had spent the entire morning teasing her up until then. On that thought, Lucy strolled over to the table full of sweets.

V’s eyes went wide as he moments later saw the young woman return with an armful of different pastries. Lucy froze in her step at the look of slight shock in his eyes, realizing what he must be thinking. But it was too late to undo what had just been done, so instead she bashfully placed her collection onto the counter while she felt her face heat up. V said nothing about it thankfully, but proceeded to pay the elderly woman behind the counter instead. Upon being done, the tall man looked around the shop and finally nudged his companion’s arm gently and gestured with his cane towards a table in the corner of the shop by the window, and they both made their way toward the spot.

Once Lucy had settled herself in her seat, V went to fetch some tea for them both. As she sat down, she noticed that V was not touching any of the pastries that she had picked out. “Doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth, huh ...” she thought, and began to indulge herself with her bountiful harvest of sweets and pastries of various kinds. Everything tasted heavenly; sweet yet not tooth-rotting, soft and crunchy in just the right places. In her bliss induced haze, she did not notice that V was leaning forward until she felt his gloved finger poking her cheek. The man was sporting an amused grin on his face, making her blink owlishly at her companion.

“Puffy cheeks suit you darling.” He said, then leaned back in his seat and took a sip from his teacup. Lucy could feel a blush crept onto her face, but she would not be put down by this man again; not when she is having the time of her new life. As if to defy V like a disobedient child, the young lady stuffed even more cakes into her mouth, then shot him a defiant look. V shook his head and looked out the window, but she could tell he was trying not to laugh at her by the way his shoulders seemed to slightly tremble. The duo left the shop with Lucy seeming to emit an aura of pure bliss, given the delicious treats she just had indulged in. She then noticed V staring at her, and she could not help but give him a questioning look. The young man let out a thoughtful sound, before casting a look around as if searching for something, or some place. Once he had found what he was looking for, the man once again directed her eyes forward with the tip of his cane. Following his gaze, the young lady realized he was looking at a dressmaker's shop located a few blocks away from where they were standing.

“I’d suggest we visit that dressmaker’s shop and stop by the bookstore later on. What say you, Lucy?” The young woman gave her companion a look of surprise at his question. New dresses were definitely not what was on her mind, since she was always pleased with the simple dresses that she had. Besides, she definitely did not have the means to afford pretty dresses, no matter how much she secretly loved them. “I … I don’t have the means to afford them.” she replied bashfully, looking up at him with a flustered expression. The young man tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, and slowly a smirk appeared on his face at how flustered she was.

“I’ve been teasing you more than I should have today, darling. I am trying to make up for the ordeal I had put you through. Please, allow me to indulge you.” V said, tone sincere with a soft smile on his face as he gazed at her. The young lady hesitated at his request, but she knew for a fact it did not seem like he would back down from his offer. She shyly nodded, which in turn earned her a pleased smile from V. The two entered the shop, and Lucy could not help but gawk. She was overwhelmed with the beautiful dresses and fine materials that were lined up neatly on the different shelves and tables of the shop. A middle-aged woman greeted them, and while she was looking around meekly, Lucy vaguely heard V politely asking the shopkeeper to show his companion around the shop.

The shopkeeper then approached her with a kind smile on her face, and beckoned for the young lady to follow her. The maiden reluctantly let go of V’s arm and followed the shopkeeper around, looking at and picking out different dresses that she liked. Once Lucy was done choosing a few dresses to try on, the older woman asked her to follow as she made her way towards the changing rooms. The young woman stopped in her step and looked over her back at her companion. V quirked an eyebrow at her, and she frowned a bit at him while feeling a blush crept on her face for the umpteenth time that day.

“Do be kind and stay put where you are. I request that you do not follow me into the changing room.” She glared at V despite her flushed face, and the man in question in turn answered her glare with a smirk, while nodding his head slowly.

The duo continued their day trip after Lucy had picked a handful of dresses, per V’s request to indulge herself. Apparently he would have them delivered to the castle, and the young lady’s face went pale when she realized how much her little shopping spree had cost the man. V seemed to notice how silent she became the moment she saw how much he had to pay on her behalf, and gave her shoulder a light squeeze when they left the shop.

The young woman could not contain her excitement when they arrived at the bookstore later on, looking at every bookshelves with a glint of enthusiasm in her eyes. She got carried away and did not realize she was talking on and on about a book she really liked until she caught him looking at her. Instead of the signature taunting smirk that would send her fuming, V was listening to her attentively with a gentle smile on his face. Lucy bashfully and slowly shielded her face from his gaze with the book she was holding. She could hear V’s chuckle, and her face heated up even more. Hours flew by as the young lady spent her time at the bookstore with her companion, browsing and discussing about various books that they found there. At one point while wandering the shelves on her own for a moment, Lucy caught sight of the young man through a hole between books standing on a shelf that separated the two companions. The lady paused her steps and blinked, letting her gaze rest on his slender frame. For a moment she thought he had fallen asleep, as he was leaning against a bookshelf with his back turned to her, but then he started to move.

He wasn’t sleeping nor was he just standing around waiting for Lucy to finish her own little tour; nay, as he turned around she saw that he was holding a book whose contents had him utterly captivated. Being lost in thought, he didn’t notice how the girl was watching him through the bookshelf. He walked slowly back and forth along the shelves, not pulling his gaze off the book even once. Following his steps with her gaze, she suddenly felt something starting to stir inside her chest. Was it wonder at how engulfed he could become in a book? Curiosity over what kind of book it was that had him so captivated? Or was it merely fear that her gaze might be caught by his own? She didn’t dwell on it for long and pulled herself away from where she was standing, walking over to where he was; for she was done with her mission to search for books anyway.

Upon leaving the bookshop, the two embarked on their journey back to the castle, with Lucy carrying the books she got in her arms. There was a skip in her steps, and the young lady absentmindedly hummed a tune as she walked towards the carriage waiting for them at the square. Unlike the morning trip full of relentless teasing, the ride home was quiet as Lucy succumbed to slumber not very long after the carriage started to move, the movements of it gently rocking her to sleep.

\----------

Lucy was awakened by the sound of a horse’s neigh as the carriage came to a halt with a jolt, and she noticed that the sky had taken on a dark shade of ink blue. She blinked a few times and stirred in her seat, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see V looking at her with a lopsided smile. “Ah, you are awake, darling. Shall we go back inside and get some proper rest?” he asked. The tired maiden nodded at his suggestion, still too groggy from sleep to form a proper reply. V then gracefully got out of the vehicle, and helped his companion out after him. Lucy turned to take her books, but V placed a firm hand on her shoulders and ushered her forward the castle’s awaiting doors.

“Do not fret, Lucy, I will have them delivered to your room. Ah that reminds me, I had a bath drawn and ready for you. I believe a soothing bath will end your day on a pleasant note darling.” As if on cue, a young servant girl then approached them. She curtsied as she stood before the two, and with a gentle tone, V requested the girl to show his companion to the bathroom. “Please follow me, Miss.” The girl beckoned for Lucy in a soft voice, and the young lady in question quietly thanked V before following the maid. Footsteps echoed in the hallway as she followed the young servant girl down the hallway to the left of the foyer. The path was dimly illuminated; the soft light coming from the small lantern held by the servant girl, who stopped before a set of wooden double doors. The young maid then carefully opened the door and curtsied at Lucy, inviting her to come in. She thanked the dutiful servant and stepped into the room, hearing the door close behind her.

The bathroom, like most rooms at the castle, was rather spacious. Lucy looked around, and noticed intricate patterns imprinted on the ceiling of the bathroom. The place was illuminated by a pair of candle-lit lamps attached to the ceiling, and there was a sink attached to the wall to her left. The wooden floor was covered with a large carpet, and there was a large bathtub rested against the center of the wall in front of her. To the right was a small couch, on which was a neatly folded white nightdress. The young maiden noticed that there wasn’t a mirror anywhere, and let out a thoughtful sound before undressing. She stepped out of the pile of clothes slowly, then made her way towards the bathtub and stepped carefully into it. The young woman let out a pleased purr the moment her body submerged in warm water, her long locks of hair floating on the surface. As she sat in the tub embraced by water of the tub, her mind drifted back to the events of the day.

Now that she thought about it, today was quite an eventful day. She got to experience new things in a town she had never been to before; she got to enjoy various sweets and she’d even gotten the chance to buy clothes that would normally be unaffordable. Well. Maybe “buy” was stretching it a little, since she hadn’t actually been the one paying for her new wardrobe. Which brought her mind to the paying man in question; the tall, fair-haired male with piercing jade eyes. V was certainly an ... infuriating individual at times, especially when he would find something susceptible inside of her that could be used for his relentless teasing. And yet, she could feel that beneath his cocky, confident and mysterious appearance, V was a warm and kind-hearted person. Even better, he was also generous enough to indulge her in various things, all for the sake of keeping her mind off a nightmare. He was a gentleman through and through, and he did not seem to mind her childish outbursts at times either. She hugged her legs close to her chest, her heart thumping as she recalled how dashing V looked in the clothes he had worn that day.

\----------

Just as V had promised, the bath truly soothed her to the core. Lucy walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the pure white nightgown that she had been given. Clutching the lantern tightly in her hand, the young woman started walking along the hallway that led to the foyer. The eventful day started to take its toll on her, and she wanted nothing more than to return to her bedroom and get a goodnight’s sleep. When she arrived at the foyer, a sound made her halt her steps. Lucy blinked a few times and looked around the place, and noticed that there was a door that had been left open down the hallway to the right of the foyer. From the crack of the door, the soft sound kept on flowing in, and the young woman then realized that it was the sound of a violin. Curiosity bubbled and stirred in her mind, and against her better judgement, the maiden decided to move towards the direction where the music was coming from.

She poked her head out of the door, looking around like a child who were sneaking about when it was already past bedtime. Seeing that the path was clear, Lucy carefully and quietly stepped outside and noticed that she was standing before a grassy path. The pale, cold moonlight peeked through the branches of trees that were scattered along the path, forming little bright spots on the ground. A gentle evening breeze danced through the air, causing the straws of grass to sway back and forth softly. Around her, numerous fireflies were floating about aimlessly. Their flickering, transient glow created a contrast against the darkness of the night, and seemingly lit up the path before her. Lucy stood there in a daze, captivated by the beauty of the scenery around her, until she heard the sound of the violin once more. The young lady tried to focus on the source of the music, which appeared to be coming from beyond the path laid before her. It wouldn't be a long walk then, she reasoned with herself. The rational part of her mind screamed for her to turn her heel and return to her bedroom, while the gnawing curiosity in her begged her to seek out the source of the soft music. Ever the curious one, the young woman took a deep breath to steel herself. She then began to venture along the grassy path, her hand clutching tightly onto the lantern as it light guided her in the dark.

She could hear her heart thumping in her chest as she crossed the moonlit path that led her away from the castle. The music was getting louder, signaling that she was getting closer to satisfying her curiosity. She placed her hand on her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart, and continued to walk forward. The evening breeze continued to dance in the air, caressing her hair and making her locks sway about as she walked. She thought to herself, “I can hear the music more clearly now, I am almost there. Just a little bit long--” the sight that came before her as she made her way through a set of bushes made her breath hitch to a halt. Any possible thoughts that may have resided inside her head suddenly were no more; her mind going completely blank at the sight before her.

A vast field of white lilies lay before her eyes, reaching for the horizon. The moon bashfully peeked out from behind the clouds, pouring its light onto the ground below. Swaying softly in the wind underneath the endless night sky were hundreds - nay, thousands of white lilies. They seemed to glow in the darkness, as the moon caressed them with its light. From the field, the sweet scent of flowers came flowing through the air, but that could not tear away the sensation gripping tightly onto the heart of the maiden dressed in a white nightgown.

Far from where she had her feet glued to the ground, stood a tall figure. She knew that form; she had grown to know it so well by now. Out in the middle of the field where thousands of lilies bloomed, nobly he stood, facing away from her. She could barely make out the dark markings that ran freely across his arms and bare back. Rested on the front of his left shoulder was a violin, and he masterfully willed the bow’s movements against its strings. The young man was clad only in a pair of black trousers and his white hair swayed softly with every movement he made; the muscles on his back went taut and lax seamlessly as if dancing along to the music. He looked absolutely ethereal, and even being at a good distance away, Lucy could still feel the passion laden in the way he performed his instrument. A sense of familiarity struck her as she stood watching; she had heard the tune before, but she could not place a finger on when and where. The young woman searched the deepest corners of her memory, yet she came back empty handed.

As the soft wind blew across the field, a veil of flower petals arose from the depths of the grass and danced silently and slow in motion around the young man, chased by fireflies caught in the wind. It was overwhelming; the quavering tunes of music and the young man’s beauty were intoxicating, making the girl feel light-headed. Deep within, her heart was clenching to the point where she feared it would claw its way out of her chest. Panic struck her as she realized he could turn around at any given moment, catching her staring. The young woman tried desperately to ignore her racing heart and began to backtrack to the castle. She walked as fast as her legs would carry her, not daring to look back. Lucy made it back to the foyer without alerting any soul that dwelled within the castle, and she ascended the stairs that led to the second floor as quietly as she could.

The moment she reached her bedroom and closed the door, Lucy leaned her back against its cool surface to try and catch her breath. Eventually, her nerves calmed down; but her blushing cheeks would not be swayed. She peeled herself off the bedroom door and carefully placed the lantern onto the vanity, and blew out the candle’s light. She then fumbled through the darkness towards the bed on wobbly legs, and crawled underneath the covers. There was a foreign sensation swimming about in her, prickling at her skin and swirling in her mind. She tried desperately to brush it off, closing her eyelids tightly and clutching the blanket close to herself. Sleep did not claim her easily, as she tossed and turned in her bed. Eventually, however, her mind and body gave in to the sweet seduction of sleep, and with it came a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin Timberlake dedicated "SexyBack" to V's back, didn't you know?


	3. Scheming weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Be warned: This chapter has NSFW content.**

A fire was ablaze within; she lay stretched out on her bed while little beads of sweat softly trickled down her skin. Pale, chill rays of moonlight poured into the room from outside the window, silently illuminating the room. Lucy was lying on her bed, her delicate hands pinned above her head by the tall, lean figure looming above her. Her wrists crossed each other and were held firmly by a large yet elegant hand, atop the soft pillow where she rested her head. A whirlwind of emotions were stirring in her mind; fear, bashfulness, and even excitement, as a pair of jade eyes looked down at her with a sultry, lustful gaze. She knew who he was, the man whose form she had grown so familiar with. His locks of snowy white hair framed his face beautifully, grazing her skin ever so lightly. She could not help but lock her gaze to his plump and inviting lips, as they formed a cocky smirk above her small frame. He had her right where he wanted her to be.

Her lips trembled as he raised his free hand to softly trace long, elegant fingers down her face, ghosting her jawline ever so gently. The man then caressed her cheek lovingly with the back of his hand, and the young lady closed her eyes and at the contact. Her racing heart had made her hold in a breath; one that she let out at his touch. He used his thumb and index finger to tilt her face upwards to look at him. Her heart was thumping madly deep within her chest as the man leaned down and captured her soft lips in a deep, lingering kiss. The moment their lips made contact, an electrifying sensation spread through her body. He kissed her once, twice, then over and over again, growing hungrier and hungrier with each kiss. She then felt his free hand move past her throat and behind her neck to grab it, causing his kisses to deepen and grow ever more insistent. Suddenly the young maiden felt something graze along her lower lip, its touch causing her to shiver. His tongue was silently asking for permission to enter, but her nerves were on fire and she dared not grant his request. Upon denial, however, he removed his hand from her neck and instead trailed his fingers up her inner thighs, towards her burning core.

At his touch, she let out a choked gasp and he immediately seized his chance. It was intoxicating, the way his tongue danced with hers. He explored her mouth slowly and she could swear she was getting light headed from the taste of him. Every now and then, he would coax her tongue out past her lips, before letting it slip past his own, sucking gently on it. Little whimpers escaped her mouth, and the depths of her face went ablaze as a moan escaped her lips. This seemed to spur him on as he slowly trailed his hand up her body, bunching up her nightgown in the process. How ironic it would seem, that her choice of clothing that evening had been something made of white fabric; the colour contradicting the wicked activities she was getting herself into. The maiden felt his teeth nip on her lower lip, tugging it gently. As he let it go, she closed her eyes shut and let out a sound so unfamiliar to herself; no one had ever touched her in such a way, causing her to emit such lewd noises. As a maiden, she was a girl of virtue. Laying strung beneath this man would seem forbidden to her and despite her knowing that it was sinful it made her feel blissfully intoxicated. She was breathless by the time his lips left hers, and her mind went blank the moment her gaze locked with his. With hooded green eyes, he was giving her a sultry look while biting his lower lip, and at that moment she believed that he was sin incarnated.

He leaned down again, and planted a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. Lucy could feel his breath on her, as he began to trail his lips gently down her face to her neck. The man took his time planting kisses on her neck while continuing to bunch up her nightgown. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath as the cold air grazed her body; her dress was moved to lay above her breasts. Her body trembled, feeling so exposed to the man who was shamelessly planting open mouth kisses up her throat. She pressed her head back against the soft pillow with a pitiful moan, and she could feel him smirk against the delicate skin of her throat. Lucy shyly looked at him the moment she felt him pressed one final kiss to her jaw, moving to hover above her once more. He shot her a lopsided smile before placing his hand on top of her stomach, palm flat against her skin. Without uttering a word, he started trailing his hand up her body ever so slowly. As if making a mental map of her body, his eyes kept following his own hand with their gaze as he traced along her skin. The young woman could not help but squirm slightly the moment she felt elegant fingers reaching the underside of her breasts. He simply chuckled at her reaction as he continued to explore her body, moving the back of his hand painfully slow over her right breast.

Lucy could feel her nipples harden. Whether it be from the cold air of the room or from the soft touch of the man above her, she had no idea. She desperately tried to mute the shameful sounds that bubbled inside her throat by biting her lip but to no avail; he still masterfully managed to coax them from her trembling lips. He circled the nipple of her right breast with his index finger, a knowing smirk bloomed on his face seeing how she let out a choked moan. A part of her wanted more but she tried to fight her desire and grasped for the last trace of pride she had in her, like a castaway reaches for a lifeline. She suddenly felt him pinch her nipple between two fingers, and the sound she made was akin to a cat mewling in heat. Upon hearing the sound that escaped her, he licked his lips just like a hungry wolf seeing its helpless prey. As he started to massage her breast in his hand her efforts to salvage her dignity crumbled, as gasps and moans escaped her lips like a flowing stream. The young man disappeared out of her field of view and just as she was about to protest, the words died in her throat as she felt his lips on her left breast. He began to suckle on her nipple like a hungry child, idly running his tongue across it. Lucy tried to break free from his grasp, only to feel his hand tighten its grip on her wrists. The young maiden could do nothing but arch her back and let the unfamiliar sensation of sinful pleasure course through her veins.

The fair-haired male flicked his tongue on the hardened nub, then blew softly on it. She threw her head back and let out a breathless moan, and he hummed at that, seemingly so pleased. Her breath quivered the moment she felt him tug on her nipple with his teeth, and the sensation made her mind go blank. She knew she had made a mistake the moment she dared to look at him. He was returning her gaze; his eyes seemingly ablaze with lust. The corner of his mouth quipped into a smirk, and once more he let his hand wander; trailing softly down her body as his own gaze followed its way downwards. His fingers lingered at and played lazily with the lace at the edge of her bloomers, while Lucy’s heart hammered against her ribcage. The tattooed man then turned his face to look at hers again, and with all her might she tried to form a protest as she could see what he was thinking. To her surprise, what spilled forth from her lips was nothing even remotely close to a protest; only shameless whimpers and heavy breathing. That was the only clue he needed, and he hooked his hand into the waistband of her bloomers and dragged the piece of clothing down her legs. If her hands were free at that moment, the young trembling maiden would be covering her blushing face with them.

He glanced at his hand as he dragged the bloomers off her dainty legs, and without a care he flung the piece of clothing to a corner of the room. She tried to close her legs to shield herself from him, but he thwarted her efforts by placing his hand on her inner thigh. Slowly but carefully, the white-haired male grabbed hold of her left knee and pushed it aside, prying her legs open. He then did the same to her right leg, and kept them apart by placing himself kneeling in between them with trouser clad legs. Her breath became audibly labored the moment he started to trail his fingers up her left thigh. The man then cupped her womanhood without shame, the taunting smirk ever evident on his chiseled face. Lucy felt her body jolt, no one had ever touched her the way he was before. She was desperately trying to grasp hold of the last bit of chastity she thought herself to have left, but she was failing; arching her back at his touch. His fingers caressed the outer folds of her labia softly, tracing their shape and he let out a low pleased purr. She knew why, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She was wet, and she hated how he got her so frustratingly aroused.

Up and down his finger caressed her, dipping in just slightly now and then only to be retracted and instead went to caressing her inner thigh. He was teasing her, she knew by the way he chuckled whenever her hips tried to chase after his fingers. He repeated the course of actions over and over. Frustration boiled in her, and she tried to wiggle free from his grasp. He shook his head at her, and before she could scold him, he slowly brought his fingers back on her womanhood and slid two fingers inside her sheath. Lucy’s eyes went wide, her mind completely blank and she let out a high pitched moan. The tattooed man above her shot her a grin, and began to pleasure her with his long, elegant fingers. Obscene wet sounds graced her ears, making the young lady’s cheeks flush an even darker shade. The feeling was so unbeknownst to her, downright sinful, but she was drunk on it. His fingers were hitting all the spots that sent her seeing stars, scissoring and working her up. He then let out a thoughtful hum, before angling his hand upwards so that the pad of is palm started rubbing against her clit. The pleasure sent Lucy mewling, her legs began to quiver and a knot started to form in her stomach. She was starting to feel like a dam that was on the verge of bursting.

She felt as if she was about to burst, yet pain was oddly enough absent; in its place was only pure pleasure, with beads of sweat visible on her forehead. He still had her wrists held together above her head, rendering her unable to even grip the sheets. She laid there, arched into his ministrations; a complete pleasure-wrecked mess. Her eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from the kisses he would give now and then. Her body was on fire, her legs quivered and breath came out in labored gasps. She felt as if the unfamiliar knot in her stomach would unwind at any given minute. To her surprise, he denied her that bliss. The man stopped, withdrew his fingers from her and let go of her wrists. Lucy panicked as she felt the built up bliss starting to dissipate. The young woman looked at him with glazed over doe eyes, only to notice he was hovering above her. The young man was supporting his own weight with one arm, hand placed next to her head, and she meekly looked down to see what his other hand was doing. He was palming a very prominent bulge in his pants, a low groan escaped his plump lips as he did. Slowly he leaned back onto his knees between her legs, his chin length snowy white hair all tousled. Moving his hands to hook into the waistband of his trousers he pulled the piece of clothing down just enough.

Lucy vaguely registered that she let out a gasp the moment she saw his manhood; tip flushed and something akin to a glistening tear came out of it. The fact that he somehow remained so composed all bare before her eyes like that amazed her to no end. The young maiden then felt his hands grabbing her hips, and he pulled her towards him. Without a word, the tattooed man then lifted her hips up and rubbed his limb against her aching sheath. The sound that she made at that moment was so obscene to her own ears, yet she could not take her eyes off him. Even amidst such sinful moments like this, he still looked so beautiful and ethereal. Beads of sweat were cascading down his tattooed chest, and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She then felt the tip of his length against her entrance as he positioned himself and ...

\----------

Lucy woke up with a gasp, her heart frantically beating in her chest. Sitting up on her bed with her hands clutching the bed sheets tightly, the young lady was desperately trying to calm her nerves. Never in her life had she experienced such an obscenely sinful dream, one that left her completely perplexed. She could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her skin at the nape of her neck, and she swallowed heavily as she could still vividly recall the details of the dream. She hated how there was once again a whirlwind of emotions stirring inside of her mind, making her all restless and on edge. She hated how she quietly touched her lips as if those kisses in her dream had actually happened. But most of all, she hated how her body seemed to respond in earnest to the dream. The young maiden huffed, and pinned the blame of it all on V’s relentless teasing from the day before.

Lucy sighed and laid back down, intending to let slumber claim her once more. Regardless, her efforts were fruitless and she tossed and turned underneath the warm embrace of the plush blanket. Warm, it was too warm, her body was too warm. She turned to lay on her side facing the window, and noticed that it was still dark outside. She figured it must have still been around the dead of the night when she had jolted awake. The young woman squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip as she felt how her body was still wrecked with the unfamiliar sense of need. She could still feel her legs quiver, how her core was still throbbing and clutching onto nothing. Lucy tried with all her might to ignore the gnawing sensation of lust that had her body tightly strung up, but to no avail. It consumed her, had her nerves on fire and caused her mind to drift back to the dream once more. She started rubbing her thighs together to get some relief via the friction, but it only added to the fire in the pit of her stomach. Her womanhood throbbed insistently as she tried to hold onto her resolve that was crumbling like a sandcastle before a great wave of lust.

“Just this once … Shameful as it may be, no one will ever know, right?” the maiden reasoned with herself as lust finally overtook her judgement. She slowly reached down and pulled on her bloomers, until the garment was low enough to expose her womanhood. Letting out a sigh, the young woman then curled up on her side, her nightgown bunching up around her hips. She then slid a hand down between her legs, and with a shaky breath, she touched the outer lips of her labia. She was soaked through and through, and the moment her finger came into contact with her core, Lucy let out a low moan. When the noise slipped past her lips, the young woman quickly covered her mouth with her other hand as not to attract unwanted attention. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her folds up and down slowly; just like how he had caressed her in her dream. Not enough, it was not enough, the little flame of lust was still burning silently inside her. She needed more to quench the lust that was prickling away at her skin.

The young maiden let out a moan that was muffled by her hands as she inserted one finger inside of her awaiting entrance. Her face was flushed, lips trembled behind the delicate fingers of her hand. She started to move her finger in a rhythmic way in and out, feeling her juices slicking her own hand. Shameful as it was, she enjoyed the tiny spark of pleasure that shot through her body. Gradually she started to pick up the pace, and inserted another finger into her greedy, soaked cave. “Mphm …” She let out another whimper at the sensation of letting her fingers move in and out of her, trying to mimic his ministrations. The maiden felt her nipples harden underneath her nightgown. Their friction against her dress added to the lust bubbling in her.

Despite her efforts to be quiet, moan after moan spilled forth from her lips, muffled by her hand. Her hips started to move without shame, her juice was oozing out freely on her fingers. Images of V's sultry gaze flickered periodically in her mind, and she let out pitiful whimpers. It felt good, so sinfully good, that she couldn't stop; didn't want to stop. Now and then she would angle her hand so that her palm would graze her bud with bundle of nerves, spiking her pleasure significantly. The bed sheets rustled gently as her body writhed in pleasure. That budding sensation inside of her stomach grew and grew until it finally erupted, dotting her vision with snowy white. Upon rapture, Lucy flung her head backwards against the mattress and her mouth opened, emitting an unabashed groan. Her hand, having left the grip over her lips, was tightly gripping the bed sheets. Sobs and heavy breathing echoed through the room. The young woman was near breathless, her eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed a dark red. Once the spasms within her core had burnt out, Lucy slowly retracted her hand from between her legs. The sensation of lust subsided, and was replaced with guilt as it washed over her. She whimpered as she realized what she had just done, masturbating to the man that dwelled in this secluded castle.

\----------

“I hope that you slept well last night, Lucy?”

The young lady jolted in her seat as a familiar voice graced her ears. She slowly raised her head and looked at the fair haired man sitting opposite to her across the table. Once again he was twirling a glass of wine in his hand nonchalantly, his other hand holding an open book. He was giving her a curious look, quirking one of his eyebrows the moment he saw how she reacted to his question. She blinked a few times, and cleared her throat before answering him.

“Y- … Yes, I slept very well. Why do you ask?” Lucy looked back down at the plate of food in front of her as soon as she answered him. There was a subtle crack in her voice at the end of her answer, and she desperately hoped that it went unnoticed. The two were sitting in the dining room, on either side of a table filled with various dishes and pastries of all kinds. V seemed to have picked up on the fact that she had a sweet tooth, evident in the bountiful harvest of pastries she had made during their day out in town. Once again he indulged her with his hospitality, which would have been endearing had the young lady’s mind been at ease. That damned dream made eye contact with V a real ordeal; merely being in the same room as him was enough to send her heart racing. She didn’t dare to look at him, avoiding his gaze the whole time. She was scared that if their eyes met, she would only be jolted back into the shameless thoughts she had experienced the night before. It was almost comical how she intently stared at the walls, as if they were the most beautiful piece of architecture she had ever seen in her life. The young lady hated how fidgety she was, just like a child trying desperately to hide a secret from prying eyes of others. With fingers trembling slightly, she put down her utensils to reach out and grab her glass of water. Perhaps a sip would calm her nerves down, she dared to hope.

“You seem a little on edge, darling. Did you have a bad dream?” V asked in a worried tone, and she made a spluttered sound at his question as she choked on water. She began to cough and mentally cursed at the impeccably bad timing of his question. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy noticed the fair haired man sported a perplexed expression as soon as he saw how the young lady choked on her drink. Lucy made great efforts to calm her nerves, heart hammering in her chest and a blush started to make its way onto her face. Her trembling hand was clutching so tightly onto the glass that she feared it might break. This was not good, if she continued to stay in the same room as him, those sinful thoughts would not leave her be. She had to leave before her heart would just crawl its way out of her ribcage; before he noticed how flustered she was. V had other plans, however, as he closed his book with a soft thud and leaned back in his chair, regarding her with curious eyes.

“You seem to have a lot going on under the surface my dear, care to let me in on the details? I could give you a hand if you needed me to.”

That bastard was onto her, she knew it with the way he was smiling at her; a cocky smile full of mischief. She could tell that he was slowly getting more and more amused with how flustered she was the longer his gaze lingered on her. Gathering herself, Lucy quickly stood up from her seat and excused herself to go back to her room, claiming that she simply did not have the appetite at the time. As she left through the door of the dining room on hurried steps, she could feel his jade eyes following her. Unbeknownst to her, the wheels started to turn in his head and the smirk grew even more on his handsome face. The young lady got a feeling that he was determined not to let her live this down.

\----------

Lucy successfully returned to her room without tripping over her own feet in her attempt to escape from the dining room. She hurried to get inside her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her, resting her back against its cold surface. She did not have it in her to care about how loud the sound was, not when the sound of her heart thumping viciously in her ears was much louder. The young lady was breathless, and with a sigh, she slid down against the door until she was sitting on the floor. She was blushing heavily, and she hated how it was so easy for V to get her on edge.. “No, let’s not think about him anymore today ...” she thought, and slapped her cheeks gently with her hands as if to kick some sense into herself. The young woman then slowly stood up and made her way to pick up her bag that was placed in the lap of the armchair. Perhaps there was something in the bag that could be used as a distraction, she thought, as she began to rummage through its contents. She carefully took out the objects that her hand came into contact with from the bag. Old books from her old home, a few little marbles given to her by Mr. Brandon as mementos, and -- a dress with a tear ... Lucy frowned as she looked at the dress, maybe in her hurry to pack she did not notice that she took a dress that needed mending.

“I think I had a sewing kit in here somewhere ...” she muttered to herself and continued to rummage through the bag’s contents. The young woman let out a sigh of relief as she realized she managed to bring along her small wooden box of sewing items. Letting out a thoughtful hum, she then put everything else back into the bag and stood up; her flawed dress draped over her forearm and the sewing kit in her hand. Perhaps she could try to sew her dress in the library to pull herself away from sinful thoughts. “There are probably hundreds of rooms in this castle, it’s impossible for him to be there all the time ...” the young lady thought, and turned to walk towards the bedroom door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, then slowly turned it and pushed the door open carefully. Poking her head out in the hallway, Lucy let out a sigh of relief at the fact she was alone. Closing the door softly, the young woman began to descend the stairs and walked down the hallway of the first floor, quietly making her way towards the library.

\----------

The wooden door slowly opened and Lucy once again checked for signs of her host by poking her head into the library. She uttered a sigh of relief at his absence, closed the door behind her and moved to sit down at one of the couches near the fireplace. The cushion of the couch sank underneath her weight, and Lucy carefully placed the sewing kit on the coffee table nearby. With her dress placed carefully on her lap, Lucy reached to open the little wooden box to gather the items she needed for the task at hand. Inside were a number of needles, different spools varied in colors, a pair of small scissors and a thimble; all organized neatly. She picked out a spool of white threads and a small needle, then carefully looped the thin white string through its dull end. The lady carefully examined her flawed dress, and began to sew little stitches to close up the tear. Gracefully her dainty hand moved, and the little flaw on her dress gradually began to become less and less evident. So engrossed in her task, Lucy failed to notice the sound of quiet footsteps approaching the library. Her eyes never once left the dress held with care in her hand, and thus she did not notice the tall figure that leaned against the doorframe of the library’s entrance, watching her.

“Ah I made the wrong stitch…” Lucy muttered to herself and let out a frustrated hum at her mistake. She reached for the scissors that were placed before her on the coffee table, only to notice that someone else was suddenly sitting on the couch opposite to hers. Blinking owlishly, the young woman looked up slowly and her gaze locked with a pair of green eyes that she knew all too well. V was sitting before her, leaning forward with his elbows resting on top of his knees. He shot her a lopsided smile, and she could feel her mind go blank for a moment before the image of him sitting there finally registered in her head. Her face heated up as if on cue and she fumbled to scoot back in her seat, earning her a chuckle from him. He then leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and head tilted to the side as he regarded her flustered form. The lopsided smile on his face turned into a taunting smirk the moment Lucy shot him a glare, seemingly finding amusement in the way she reacted to his presence.

“Ah forgive me, darling, I didn't mean to scare you.” he said, but Lucy knew he was not feeling apologetic at all. No person would have such a smirk on their face when they attempt to apologize to someone else. She then sat up straight again and, in a bashful manner, told him to let her patch up the dress in peace. His presence stirred awake a whirlwind of thoughts and unbeknownst emotions in her. She zoned in on the dress to avoid looking at the person sitting on the other side of the coffee table. The last thing she needed at that moment was to let him know how flustered she was on the inside, since she knew he would tease her without relent again. Try as she might, the maiden could not stop her hand holding the small needle quivering. Thoughts of the dream started to dance about in her head once more, and her face began to heat up at their horrid timing.

“Darling, are you feeling alright?” V asked, a hint of mirth in his voice. Steadying a shaky breath, Lucy tried to form an answer that could mask her emotional tangle, but the only sound that came out was a surprised noise. She then felt it, the little sensation of pain on her thumb. The young woman noticed that a small bead of blood was rapidly forming at the tip of her digit. In her nerves induced trance, she had managed to prick her finger with the sharp tip of her small sewing needle. “Ahh …” She let out a pained noise and vaguely registered that V had stood up from where he was seated. The young lady heard quick footsteps approaching her, and felt long, elegant fingers wrapping around her wrist, pulling her hand to the side. Lucy felt her face heat up at the contact, and realized that V was sitting beside her on the couch. He had his eyes locked on her bleeding finger, and her breath hitched the moment he directed his gaze to her face.

“Please, allow me ...” he said, and moved her hand towards his mouth, closing his eyes as her finger met with his lips. Lucy’s mind went blank and her eyes widened in shock the moment he placed a kiss on her thumb. The young lady let out a squeak, lips trembling and face flushed bright red. V’s little kiss sent a spark running from her hand up her arms, and then it slowly spread across her body. Before she knew it, he slowly let the tip of her thumb slip past the barrier of his lips, and into the dark, moist cavity of his mouth. Tentatively he started to suck on her finger; a low moan spilled from deep within his throat, causing the young maiden’s heart to race inside her ribcage. Her nerves were on fire and it was when she felt his tongue brush past the tiny wound her needle had left behind that she finally reached her limit. “V ... V, please stop … V?” she pleaded to him, but her words fell on deaf ears; his tongue continuing to probe her digit while his eyes remained shut. With all the strength she could muster, Lucy finally yanked her hand out of his grip as she stood up from the couch and V shot her a slightly surprised look, as if she had just pulled him out of a trance.

“Was that too much for you, darling?” he asked, a slightly taunting smirk creeping its way back onto his lips.

She felt infuriated, her annoyance was clearly something he found joy in. Frustration, anger and indignation swept over her like a storm, and then suddenly a loud smack echoed through the silence of the room. Without thinking, Lucy had acted on pure instinct; she’d slapped him right across his cheek, making his head swing to the side. He slowly turned his head back to look at her, a bewildered look etched onto his face. Lucy could feel tears starting to prickle at the corner of her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with her hand.

“Please don’t toy with me like this ...” the young woman said, shoulders trembling gently as she tried to restrain her tears. She turned and started to walk away from the couch, towards the entrance of the library. Without even looking back or saying a word the young woman simply left, not caring about the pair of green eyes that lingered on her figure. In her rush to return to her room, Lucy did not even notice that she had left her torn dress in the library.

\----------

V was left alone at the library in a daze, watching the maiden’s figure disappearing behind the doors. He slowly blinked once, twice, and slowly reached a hand up to touch his cheek. The fair-haired man lightly winced when his slender fingers came into contact with his skin, and let out a sigh. He had gone too far, too lost in his own stunt to the point her words did not reach him. He leaned against the backrest of the couch, throwing his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. A sinking feeling of disappointment began to seep under his skin, spreading and gripping tightly onto his mind.

“Weeell that didn’t go well, not at all.” The fluttering of wings, along with a coarse and boisterous voice broke the silence inside the library. A gust of air rustled the white locks of the tall man, as a large bird settled itself next to him on the backrest of the couch. V turned to look at the bird, finding golden eyes staring straight back at him with a glint of mirth in them. He frowned when he noticed the way the avian was regarding him, as well as how the creature seemed to cackle at his distress.

“Oh man you should’ve seen the look on your face when she slapped you, V. I’d definitely pay the finest grains of corn to see it again.” At the bird’s words, V let out an exasperated sigh and reached for its beak, but the creature simply flew up and away from him. Cackling with glee, the bird then swooped down on the couch opposite to where V was sitting, its talons kneading the surface of the cushion. The white-haired male was glaring daggers at the bird, which only fed to its new found joy in his annoyance. He definitely was getting a taste of his own medicine, being teased to the point of near fuming. The young man then noticed movements out of a corner of his eyes, as another creature made its way towards him. A small black panther softly padded its path on the carpeted floor, and circled the couch to approach him. It looked up at V with flattened ears, crimson eyes full of worry; a complete contrast compared to the bird that was still cackling at him. V softened his face and patted the spot next to him, prompting the feline to jump onto the couch. The baby panther then curled up on its side, resting its head on his lap and looked up at him. He shot his couch-companion a small, lopsided smile, and began to scratch gently behind its ear.

“I could do without your witty remarks right now, Griffon. I am aware of the mistakes that transpired.” V tried to offer the blue bird an answer in the most neutral tone he could muster, but it was clear as daylight that he was beyond exasperated. As if sensing the young man’s distress, the panther let out a noise and looked up at V , trying to quell the tangle of emotions that was inside its master’s mind by giving him a gentle gaze. The tall male shot his friend an apologetic look, and began to run his slender finger through the creature’s black fur, earning him a pleasant purr. Griffon simply let out a humph and held out one of his wings to look at his shiny blue feathers. The bird then looked at its owner, who seemed to be in deep thought as he absentmindedly ran his slender fingers through the panther’s black fur. Griffon rolled his eyes at the young man’s troubled expression, flapping his wings as if trying to get the attention of the man seated not so far away from him.

“Man, V what are you being so gloomy for? It’s not like she’s gonna pack up and waltz back to where she came from.” V’s frown deepened at the avian’s words, reaching one hand up to weave through his snowy locks. The thought of Lucy end up leaving the castle with disdain for him caused a sense of dread to bubble inside of the young man. Thoughts started to race through his mind, and he threw his head back against the backrest again. The fair-haired man failed to notice how his demeanor was starting to get on the blue bird’s nerves, who scoffed at the man’s distress.

“Oh geez V stop being such a drama queen. It’s not the end of the world yet.” The bird said and shot V a look that screamed to get his act together. Feeling his friend’s golden eyes on him, the young man rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Griffon. The bird in question tilted its head to the side and held out its wings as if to spur him to consider its words. However, V simply shook his head at the avian’s words, causing it to slump its wings and narrow its eyes at him.

“You wouldn’t understand.” V said in a low voice, and Griffon let out a squawk at the young man’s words. The bird was clearly growing frustrated with how its master were acting like a child who just got their candy taken.

“Oh come on lanky boy use your head for a second here. Yea, the pretty gal’s not pleased but bah, whatcha gonna do? Drag her to your flowerfield and make a wish upon a star?”

V blinked a few times and turned to look at the fuming bird once again, letting his mind slowly absorb the blue creature’s words. The frown began to disappear from his chiseled face, and the corners of his lips quirked up into a smile. The little panther seemed to pick up on its master’s change in demeanor as well, raising its head to look curiously at him. V then sat straight up in his seat, and carefully picked up the black feline and held it in his arms. The young man began to cuddle his little couch-companion, and the creature purred when it felt slender fingers begin to caress its ink black fur. V let out a thoughtful hum, gears turning in his head as he shot the blue bird his infamous smirk.

“You, my friend, are an absolute genius.” the fair-haired man said with a smirk, and his eyes had an amused glint that made Griffon flinch. The bird blinked at V, seeing how the man seemed as if ideas were rapidly popping up in his head like mushrooms after the rain. “Yes, absolutely genius ...” the man muttered to himself as he gently placed the little panther on the couch. He suddenly stood up and rounded the coffee table to move to the other end of the library. Griffon looked at the panther, then hopped to perch on the backrest of the couch to take a look at V. The man was humming to himself while frantically looking around as if searching for something. The blue bird could see how giddy his master was, a complete contrast to his sullen demeanor just mere minutes ago. Footsteps approached the coach as V came back with a piece of paper and a fountain pen. He placed the items down on the coffee table and moved over to the other end of the room again, prompting Griffon to lock his eyes onto the man’s tall figure. This time when he came back he had a small straw basket in his hand, and held it out to Griffon. The bird stared at the item, then at V, blinking up at him without knowing what was in the beaming man’s head.

“Since you were the one who thought of this genius idea, I request that you be the one who will ask Lucy to join us in stargazing.”

Griffon shot his master an incredulous look and his beak fell open in an almost comical manner. The tall lad was really going along with what he suggested on a whim, and the bird mentally kicked himself for running his mouth. He shot his master a glare and shook his head back and forth to defy the young man. The bird definitely did not want to be part of V’s grandiose scheme to apologize to his pretty little guest. Seemingly able to notice his avian friend’s growing annoyance, V chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at Griffon.

“I’ll have extra exquisite corn available at you beck and call for this whole week. Would that please you enough to assist with my plan?”

The blue bird narrowed his eyes at the white-haired man and grumbled something inaudible. V, however, was not backing down on his attempt to have the bird chime in on his scheme. He was a determined man with a little plan brewing in his head. With a dejected sigh, the blue bird leaned forward with its beak open, still glaring daggers at V. The man in question shot his friend a pleased smile as he placed the basket’s handle in the bird’s awaiting beak. He then moved to open one of the library’s window, making way for the bird to reach the garden from the castle’s library. Griffon let out a begrudging sigh, and hopped off the backrest of the couch where he was perching. He began making his way towards the opened window, beak holding the straw basket. He hopped up onto the window sill, about to take off. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when V called out to him. Griffon rolled his eyes once again and turned to look at the man, who was casually shooting him another of his infamous smirks.

“Do come back here after your task so I can fix you up too. A gentleman should never dress sloppy.” he said, while placing a small envelope into the basket, containing a note he had just sat down to write. “Oh, and,” V finally said, “You do not let her know what you are or I will have my chef pluck your feathers out.”

The bird nearly dropped the basket he was holding in his beak the moment he heard his master’s words. This lanky bastard was so good at riling people up - and evidently animals also - without even trying. For the sake of the promised exquisite corns, however, Griffon decided to carry on with the task he was given. He shot V another dagger glare and begrudgingly took flight towards the designated destination for his first task. “Bastard better have a whole field of corn planted for me when this is over, or I’ll freaking claw his eyes out ...” the bird muttered to itself, flapping its blue wings in the warm, pleasant air.

\----------

It must have been hours since Lucy had escaped from the library and returned to her room. She was sitting in the red armchair, her hands playing absentmindedly with the petals of a lily flower held in her hands. Once again, there had been another lily flower placed on the nightstand for her when she woke up, doused with the early morning dew. Who kept placing these beautiful flowers by her side, she wondered. She was still on edge, as her mind would not stop thinking about what transpired in the library. A blush crept onto her face as she recalled how V’s lips felt on her finger, and the low moan that spilled from his lips. Letting out a sigh, Lucy leaned back in her seat and threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut. It was evident that V certainly had his effects on her, and she hated how he effortlessly got her so riled up. The sinful dream she had had the night before was certainly not helping her to coexist with him under the same roof either.

The maiden’s train of thought came to a halt the moment she heard a noise akin to something smacking against the closed window of her bedroom. She slowly got up from the red armchair, and she took slow, curious steps towards the window. When she finally approached the window and opened it, Lucy’s eyes went wide at the sight before her. A large blue bird unlike any avian she had ever seen before was flapping its wings, suspending itself in the air in the process. In its beak was a straw basket full of white lilies. Lucy could not help but gawk at the creature that suddenly appeared outside of her bedroom window. A large bird holding a basket full of flowers in its beak, was hovering in the air right before her. As if sensing her thoughts, or maybe it was because of her dumbfounded expression, the bird looked to the side to avoid her gaze. The young lady was pulled back to reality when she thought she heard someone talking, and she blinked a few times before she noticed that the bird was staring at her intently.

“Oh … hello there, sorry I zoned out on you for a moment. Please come here.”

Offering the bird an apologetic look, Lucy patted the window sill and waited patiently for the creature to approach her. When the strange looking bird finally perched on the window sill, the maiden held out a hand towards the side of its head and gave the creature a gentle scratch. Her gesture seemed to surprise the blue bird, as it almost dropped the item it was holding in its beak. She let out a surprised squeak when the bird fumbled to catch the straw basket, and she cooed at it when it successfully caught the object’s handle just in time. “Aw you’re one capable big guy aren’t you birdy?” Lucy smiled and petted her visitor on the head. For a split moment, she could have sworn she saw the bird winced. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she thought she saw the creature contort its face to form an uncomfortable look.The bird looked as if it just wanted to smack itself against the nearest wall. It then leaned forward and looked at her intently once more, looking at the basket then back at her. Realization dawned on the maiden, as she finally understood that the bird apparently was sent here to give her what was being held in its beak.

“Were you sent here to deliver this basket to me? Thank you so much!” Lucy carefully removed the basket from her visitor’s beak, and the bird looked to the side once again. The maiden moved to place the basket on the nightstand, and she thought she heard a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that the blue bird was staring at her while holding one of its leg up, sharp-looking talon pointed in her direction. The young lady blinked owlishly a few times, then peeked at the basket held in her hands. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that there was a small envelope placed among the white petals of the lilies. Lucy carefully took the envelope out, then went to place the basket full of lilies on the nightstand. The bedsheets rustled gently as she moved to sit on the bed, facing the window as she gingerly opened the letter to look at what was inside. Inside the fancy-looking envelope was a letter with beautiful handwriting, and her eyes began to read what was written.

“ Dear Lucy,

I am deeply sorry about the events that transpired in the library. I was way out of line and if possible, I would like to make amends for what I have done. As it appears, the sky will be quite clear tonight, and I was hoping to stargaze in your company.

Once again, I apologize for my reckless behavior and sincerely hope that you can forgive me.

Sincerely yours,  
V.”

A blush crept onto her face and her heart began to thump once more as Lucy realized the sender of the letter. She slowly looked up and locked eyes with the bird, who was still perched on the window sill. Apparently V sent this interesting looking fellow here to deliver an apology, and an invitation to stargaze tonight. “Killing two birds with one stone huh, how sly of him ...” she thought, and shook her head. The young woman then noticed that the bird was looking intently at her again, that wincing expression was back on its face. The creature looked as if he was desperately and silently begging her to go along with what was written in the letter. Lucy shot the bird an apologetic smile as she stood up and made her way towards the window to approach her visitor again. The bird looked up at her and tilted its head to the side as if gauging her answer, to which she offered a smile of her own and petted him on his head again.

“He sent you here and got you caught up in our affairs huh …”

The bird seemed to roll its eyes, and she giggled at the creature’s behavior. For a pretty intriguing looking bird, there was certainly an attitude to be reckoned with. Lucy tapped her chin with her index finger, while her other hand was scratching the side of the bird’s head in an absentminded manner. She then noticed the way the creature was looking at her, eyes narrowed and feathers all puffed up. The bird was definitely begging her to go along with V, as if doing so would free it from performing flower delivery duty again. Letting out a defeated sigh, Lucy smiled at the bird and crossed her arms as she tilted her head to the side to look at its puffed up form.

“Alright, I will go and stargaze with him tonight. I wouldn’t want you to be caught up in his schemes again, blue guy.” Lucy said, and moved from the window to put the letter away in one of the drawers of her vanity.

“You don’t say, girlie.”

The young woman’s eyes went wide and she whirled around to look at the bird that was perched not so far away from her. She definitely heard it, she swore she heard a rough, coarse voice just now. There was a look on its face akin to being flustered, and things went silent between her and the creature as they locked eyes. The silence stretched for a while, before the bird began to let out a pitiful squawk, its face looking so uncomfortable the expression was borderline comical. She blinked at the bird owlishly, before slapping her cheeks gently with her hands, noticing how the bird seemed to jolt a bit as she did so. “I’m imagining things, i am definitely imagining things … Birds don’t talk.” she muttered to herself over and over, and for a fleeting moment Lucy thought the bird shot her a glare. The maiden shook her head and moved closer to the window after putting away the letter. Once again, she reached out to gently pet the blue creature on its head.

“ Could you wait just a bit, I will write a letter back to him as well. I’m sorry for the trouble, it won’t take long, I promise.”

And with that, she quickly turned and moved to her vanity, searching through the drawers for a piece of paper and a pen to write with. The young woman then sat down and began to write a response, then folded the piece of paper neatly once she was done. Lucy walked towards the window and held out the small piece of paper to the blue bird, who shot her an odd look before taking the item into its beak. Without a sound, the creature hopped off from where it had previously perched and took flight, gliding gracefully in the air. Lucy leaned out of the window and stretched her neck to look at its form, her eyes following the bird until it disappeared out of her sight around a corner of the castle walls. With her sudden visitor gone, the maiden walked slowly towards her bed and flopped down onto its soft sheets on her front, burying her face into the fabric. Her face began to heat up once again at the thought of spending time together with the fair-haired man, and she clutched the sheets in her hands.

“I can’t avoid him forever, we live under the same roof now after all. You better make it up to me V …” she whispered, feeling her heart thumping in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh V, you dirty, dirty boy. :D


	4. Oh HELL no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Be warned: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of physical violence.**

The last rays of sunlight dissipated as nightfall blanketed the land, coloring the sky in a shade of deep dark blue. Lucy sat quietly at her vanity, fixing and absentmindedly playing with her long ashen blonde locks. Once again she could feel her heart race in her chest at the prospect of spending time together with V. The man in question had decided to apologize for his behavior by asking her to stargaze with him that night; going as far as sending an intriguing looking blue bird to deliver his invitation. Had it not been for the bird’s comical yet miserable pleading look, she might have stayed in her room and fumed at his behavior instead. Letting out a sigh as she put down the comb given to her by her mother, on the smooth surface of the vanity, the young woman jolted as a knock broke the silence of the room. Quickly standing up and adjusting her dress, Lucy took quick steps and approached the door. The doorknob turned, revealing a young maid standing on the other side of the door. She curtsied, a lantern in one hand and a light coat held in the other.

“Good evening, Miss. My master has sent me to fetch you for stargazing.”

The young woman nodded and quickly closed the door behind her to follow the waiting servant. As the two women walked in silence, Lucy could feel her heart thump viciously in her chest. A light blush started to creep its way onto her face, and she was grateful that the young girl walking before her did not notice how fidgety she was. Lucy’s waist-length locks swayed as she followed the dutiful servant to their destination. They descended the stairs, crossed the foyer, and hugged the hallway until the door that led out to the open field appeared in sight before them. Lucy thanked the young maid as she was given the light coat, and they ventured out to the awaiting field that lay just beyond the grassy, moonlit path. Putting on the piece of clothing, the young woman let her feet carry her onwards. A cool summer breeze gently caressed her cheek and played with her hair, coaxing her ashen blonde locks to dance gently. As the sight of a field of blooming lilies slowly became more and more visible, she could feel her heart race from deep within. Her breath hitched the moment her amber orbs noticed his figure, standing tall among thousands of lilies and gazing at the night sky.

The tall man turned his head and shot her a lopsided smile when he saw her approaching him; the young maid in tow. V then slowly walked closer to greet them, and thanked the dutiful servant for fulfilling his request. The girl then curtsied and began to walk back to the castle, leaving Lucy alone with her master. After the young servant had left, the atmosphere was filled with a tense silence. Lucy struggled to look at her companion in the face while remaining composed, and she mentally chided herself for being so fidgety about him. The young lady then heard V clear his throat, and slowly raised her head to look at him. White locks of hair gently danced in the breeze, jade green eyes and pale skin. The ethereal aura once again surrounded him, as the pale moonlight illuminated his figure. He sported a simple white blouse and a pair of black trousers, seemingly unfazed by the chilly breeze that grazed the earth now and then.

“Lovely weather tonight, isn’t it?”

Oh he is trying to do small talk, she thought. He brought her all the way here, to this open field just to do small talks under the starlit night sky. She looked up and shot him an incredulous look, quirking an eyebrow as if to emphasize her disbelief. Her demeanor did not go unnoticed, as upon seeing the way she looked at him, V looked down and let out a chuckle. The fair-haired man almost seemed bashful for a fleeting moment, before he moved his gaze towards the sky once more. Then she noticed that his cocky smirk had returned.

“Ah my apologies, I didn't mean to bring you here so late for small talk. I have found a nice spot where we could stargaze, please allow me to lead you there.”

With that, V held out his hand towards her and bowed slightly, as if to beckon her to follow him to said destination. Knowing that he is not the type of person to back down once he has his mind set on a goal, Lucy let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly placed her hand in his. The white haired male let out a pleased hum, and the two began to walk side by side in silence. His hand felt cool to the touch; had he been standing out here for long waiting for her? White lilies swayed back and forth around them, and occasionally stray petals would dance about in the air. As the two crossed the seemingly endless field, Lucy noticed that there was a blanket laid on the ground not so far ahead of them. When they arrived, V seemed to notice something was amiss as he let out a thoughtful hum. Quickly excusing himself, the young man then walked about looking for something while Lucy slowly sat down on top of the soft, warm blanket. It was then she noticed that they were not the only ones there, as placed not so far away from where she was sitting was a particularly large bird cage. Inside was a big bird; blue tinted feathers shone under the pale moonlight. Around its neck was a neatly tied white bow tie. Lucy flinched in surprise. She also noticed that there was a rather large, fine looking corncob placed nearby. “Blue guy? You’re here too?” she whispered with a puzzled expression on her face, and the bird jolted upon hearing her soft voice. An uncomfortable look etched onto its features as the bird slowly turned its head to look at her.

“I see that you have greeted Griffon. He will be stargazing with us tonight as well.”

The blonde maiden turned her head at the sound of V’s deep, warm voice, and noticed that he was carrying something. The white-haired man gracefully sat down on the blanket, mindful to keep a distance between himself and his guest. Out of the corners of her eyes, Lucy noticed that something was moving in V’s arms. The young lady then let out a squeal and covered her mouth with her hands in surprise, as she saw that he was holding a black baby panther. Purring, it opened its mouth in a rather big yawn before dipping its head down to rest on its master’s forearm, blinking owlishly at Lucy with its ... red eyes. Lucy’s reaction seemed to catch V’s attention, as he looked down at the small creature and back up at her beaming face again. A small grin appeared on his face, and the fair-haired man carefully held out the little feline towards her.

“Ah, I almost forgot, let me introduce you to Shadow. She wandered off earlier so I had to go and look for her. Would you like to try holding her?”

The young maiden perked up visibly at his offer, a happy glint sparkled in her amber eyes. She carefully picked up the small creature from V’s awaiting arms, and placed it in her lap. Shadow let out a loud purr and stretched its limbs in the maiden’s lap, causing the young woman to coo at her.

“Forgive me if I remember incorrectly, but aren’t panthers’ eyes meant to be yellow?” Lucy asked in a puzzled manner, pulling her gaze off the feline to look at V. For a fleeting second, she thought she saw his face freeze up, before finally replying. “Ah, this little one? I believe she has a birth defect. Found her out tottering around all alone in the cold rain one day. Poor thing must’ve been abandoned by her mother.”

Lucy looked back down at Shadow and gently ran her fingers through the panther’s fur. A gentle smile etched onto her face and her eyes softened as she gazed at the creature purring in her lap. She was pulled out of her trance however when a warm, deep voice graced her ears.

“It seems that you two get along very well.”

Lucy looked up at V, and noticed that he was gazing at her with his infamous smirk. She felt a blush started to dust her cheeks, and the young woman let out a huff at his remark.

“Well she is adorable, and easy to get along with. You could learn a thing or two from her.”

Lucy then gently picked Shadow up and placed a chaste kiss on the top of the little panther’s head. As she turned her gaze away from V, the fair-haired maiden failed to see how the smirk visibly disappeared from his face. The white haired man sported an incredulous expression, and he could not help but gawk at his companion. Lucy became so lost in her own little world that she completely failed to see how V’s mouth hung open in a rather comical manner. "You're cute enough to know your manners, unlike your master, aren't you." Lucy cooed at the adorable creature, visibly enthralled by its cuteness. Shadow let out an adorable, heart melting meow, and gave Lucy’s hand a kitten lick.

A low snicker started to ring in the air from within the birdcage; Griffon was trembling from his attempts to contain his amusement, much to V’s chagrin. The bird’s snickers did not escape the lanky man’s ears, who swung his head towards the creature’s direction with a glare. A loud squawk and the sound of the cage rattling quickly snapped Lucy out of her trance, and she turned her head to see V resting his hand on top of the contraption. He was giving the bird a smirk, while the avian seemed to cling to the bars of his cage for dear life. The maiden could not help but blink owlishly at the two, as V turned his head back to Lucy with a charming smile.

“Uh-- My apologies, darling, my hand simply slipped.”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at her companion, and placed Shadow back down on her lap. She took a quick glance at Griffon, and saw how the bird’s feathers seemed to poof up in aggravation. The young maiden let out a sigh and looked at V, a frown evident on her face as if to scold him for how the bird reacted. Noticing the way she was looking at him, the white-haired man clicked his tongue and reached for the corncob lying on the blanket. He peeled off the leaves with ease, picked out a handful of grains and placed them onto the bottom of the cage. Griffon craned his neck to look at his master, seemingly shooting the young man a glare before pecking on his given treat. V then lifted his head up and looked at the fair-haired maiden sitting not far away from him, as if quietly asking for her approval. The corner of her lips quirked up into a smile and Lucy nodded, in return earning herself a grin from the young man.

Turning away from her, V lifted his head and gazed at the sky. A gentle breeze skipped past the two, ruffling his snowy white locks and coaxing them to dance gently in the air. Silence began to surround them once more, and the scent of lilies drifted through the summer air. In her lap, Shadow let out another little yawn and began to curl up, prompting Lucy to run her fingers gently through the creature’s fur. The maiden quietly looked at her companion, and noted how he had a rather distant look on his face.

“Have you ever star gazed with anyone before, V?”

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, causing the fair-haired man to blink a few times before turning his head to look at her. Upon seeing the questioning look on his face, Lucy blushed and looked down at Shadow, who was now sleeping peacefully in her lap. “I’m just curious ... I’m sorry if I’m stepping out of lines ...” the young maiden muttered meekly, not daring to meet his piercing gaze. The silence stretched on for a couple of minutes before she heard the familiar sound of V’s chuckle. Lucy lifted her head to look at the white-haired man, and noticed that he was smiling to himself.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t. You could even be my first stargaze partner for all we know, darling.”

The young maiden frowned at his ambiguous answer, and turned to gaze at the endless sky that hovered above them. Stars littered the black veil of the night sky, twinkling like little marbles placed in the embrace of the sunlight on the window sill of her old home. A sense of comfort swept over Lucy, as she sat in the heart of the flower field and felt the gentle caress of the summer breeze. The silence was broken once more the moment she heard V clear his throat. Long locks of ashen blonde hair swayed gently as the young maiden turned her head to look at the young man, shooting him a questioning look in the process.

“I would like to apologize for what transpired in the library earlier today. I hope our little outing tonight is enough to make amends for what I have done to you, Lucy.”

Lucy’s heart started to race in her chest the moment she saw the way that V was looking at her. Sincere, soft and apologetic. The young woman quickly turned her face to hide it behind a wall of her own hair as she felt a blush started to dust her cheeks. Nervously, she started to idly twirl her long locks of hair between dainty fingers. Lucy let out a thoughtful hum and raised her head to look at the starlit night sky again, refusing to let the young man see her flushed cheeks.

“ Since you went through the trouble to offer me an apology, I will forgive you this time. Just … don’t drag Griffon into your affairs again.”

V quirked an eyebrow at her words, and smirked to himself. He then turned his head to lock eyes with the blue creature, who shot him a glare full of daggers in return. Shaking his head gently, the white-haired young man once again lifted his gaze to admire the night sky. Together, V and Lucy then sat in silence; around them the sea of white lilies continued to sway gently back and forth.

\----------

Lucy set down her fork and knife neatly on the table, letting out a satisfied sigh. She was sitting at the dining room’s polished table for breakfast, and V had made sure to have plenty of treats ready for her that morning. The fair-haired man attempted to make remarks about the way she was wolfing down the biscuits one after another. Upon her usual glare full of daggers however, he simply smirked and dropped his antics. He then asked her if she would like to read in the library with him over a cup of tea, to which she happily agreed. Nevertheless, at that moment, the old butler came in and apparently carried some news to deliver to his master. V then requested the blonde maiden to go ahead to the library, and said that he would meet her there as soon as possible. Nodding her head, Lucy then quietly stood up and began making her way back towards the foyer, her long locks of hair swaying softly in time with her steps. As she began following the hallway to reach the staircase that led to the first floor, the maiden could not help but let her mind wander about her outing with V yesterday. She felt a blush creep onto her face as she remembered the way V looked at her when he delivered his apology. Shaking her head, Lucy then continued her way forward, the scent of lilies becoming more prominent as she reached the heart of the foyer.

Back in the dining room, V was twirling his glass of wine while waiting for his butler to deliver the news to him. The old man walked up to him and placed an envelope before him on the table, clearing his throat.

“My lord, I have been informed to tell you that you will be having guests visiting within the next couple of days.”

V quirked an eyebrow upon receiving the news. The white haired man let out a thoughtful hum, and set down his glass carefully on the table to pick up the envelope instead. It was a rare occurrence for him to have someone come over, given the location of his abode. He flipped open the envelope and took the note out to read, while looking at his servant with a questioning look upon his face.

“Guests? I haven’t corresponded with anyone of such a matter in a while. Who is it?”

“Y … Your older brother and nephew, sire.”

V’s eyes widened and he visibly froze in his seat. “My older brother? Which one?” he replied with a stern look towards his butler. The old man cleared his throat and became visibly nervous, adjusting his collar.

“My lord, I--”

But the dutiful butler had no time to answer, as he was interrupted by a loud sound booming throughout the castle.

At the foyer, Lucy stood at the foot of the staircase, halted in her steps the moment her ears heard the sound of the main doors being opened by a strong force. Whirling her head around towards the entrance of the castle, her eyes widened in shock as she saw that she was no longer alone in the foyer. A tall, rugged looking man was there in the doorway, holding his arms out as he casually strode inside. Snowy white hair, blue eyes and with a carefree smile on his face. He was clad in a long, red jacket with black cuffs, a black blouse peeking out from beneath, completed with a black pair of trousers.

“ Hooome sweet home! V, where are you? I have come to visit, come and greet me little brother!”

The young maiden stood there in a daze, glued to the spot as she saw an unfamiliar face in her so-called new home. Her appearance seemed to catch his attention, as the not-familiar white-haired man quirked an eyebrow in her direction. A lump formed in her throat as Lucy noticed how the man seemed to stand still in his spot, looking at her from head to toe and crossing his arms as he did so. The young woman began to fidget, her hands absentmindedly playing with the front of her dress as the unknown man began to approach her. He stopped a few steps before her, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her in a scrutinizing manner. The blonde maiden could not help but craned her neck up to shoot him a nervous look, seeing how the man easily thwarted her in heights.

“Now this is a face I have not seen before. Who are you exactly, little lady?”

As he uttered his words, Lucy vaguely registering how he took slow, measured steps towards her and she flinched. The man stopped in his tracks however when a hand placed itself firmly on his shoulder. He blinked a few times before a deep, warm voice rang in the air.

“Please have some tact and inform me properly in advance about your visit next time, brother.”

The unannounced visitor smiled to himself and slowly turned around to look at the lanky man standing behind him, who had Griffon perched on one of his shoulders. While the man in red had a rather nonchalant look on his face, a frown was visibly evident on V’s facial features. Lucy blinked owlishly at the two males standing before her. To her surprise, V apparently had siblings that he did not inform her about. The visitor clicked his tongue then began moving away from the perplexed maiden, prompting his brother to quickly move and stand next to her. As he did so, Griffon took off from V’s shoulder and flew to a nearby chair, landing on its backrest. For a fleeting moment, Lucy thought she could see the bird shoot its master a furious glare, as well as puffing up its feathers.

“ Damn it Dante, I told you to wait for us-- Oh.”

Another voice greeted Lucy’s ears, but younger sounding and more brash. She then saw another unfamiliar face, as a tall, young man emerged from the doorway. Shaggy white hair, blue eyes with a surprised expression on his face. She reckoned that the man must be around her age, seeing how young he was. He scratched the back of his neck and moved to stand next to Dante, seemingly fazed by her appearance. Movements out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention, and she turned her head to look at V. The young maiden noticed how he was pinching the bridge of his nose with an annoyed frown etched onto his features. One thing seemed to be transparent, he was clearly exasperated with the appearance of his guests.

“... Dante is here, and you are here too Nero. I reckon he is here as well?”

As if on cue, footsteps echoed from outside the main door, making V turn his head towards the source of the sound. Lucy let out a surprised squeak as she felt V wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up and was about to protest, but flinched as she noticed how he was clenching his jaw. An intense gaze was prominent on his chiseled face as V stared at the direction of the castle’s main entrance. The young woman blinked a few times at the sudden change in her host’s demeanor, and she slowly turned her head to see the cause of his distress. The sound of footsteps came to a halt as yet another tall figure appeared at the foyer.

Slicked back white hair, piercing blue eyes, clad in a dark blue coat with white patterns running down in the front and on the side of his sleeves. A deep turquoise blouse was peeking out from beneath his coat, and a pair of black trousers accentuated his long legs. There was an air of power swirling about him, causing an uneasy feeling to appear in the pit of her stomach. He looked around the foyer before looking in her direction, and Lucy felt her breath hitch the moment their eyes met. A pair of ice blue eyes narrowed at her, and she felt as if she was being pierced by a sword at the intensity of his gaze. A chill ran down her spine as she noticed the pure disdain in the way he was regarding her. His appearance seemed to stir something in V as well, evident in the way he tightened his grip on the anxious maiden standing next to him.

“We are sorry to visit you unannounced, Mr. V. I hope you find it in you to forgive us for our intrusion.”

A soft, feminine voice snapped Lucy out of her anxiety-induced trance, and she noticed another figure arriving at the foyer. A young woman was quickly walking up to the heart of the room, clutching a parasol in her gloved hands. At her appearance, the young man called Nero perked up visibly. He took quick steps to cross the foyer to approach her. Once he reached her he took her hands into his and squeezed them, and the two started chatting to each other. Tension in the air seemed to dissipate the moment the newly arrived guest’s voice rang in the air. The man clad in blue with a menacing aura scoffed at the sight before turning away to look elsewhere. Lucy could feel how V seemed to relax, as he slowly began to loosen his hold on her, but still keeping a hand on her shoulder. Slowly letting out the breath she was holding, Lucy turned her head to look up at her host. White locks of hair swayed gently as the lanky man turned his head to meet her gaze, an apologetic smile etched on his face as he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. Out of the corner of his eyes, V noticed that Dante was staring at him, one of his eyebrows quirked up and arms still crossed.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your pretty little friend there, V?”

Lucy blinked at the man in red while V let out a sigh at his request. The green-eyed man cleared his throat to gather his guests’ attention, snapping Nero and his lover out of their little bubble. The shaggy-haired man scratched the back of his neck as a blush appeared on his face, while his lady simply giggled. Lucy shyly turned her head to look at the surly looking man clad in blue, and promptly looked away the moment her gaze was met with a glare.

“Everyone, please allow me to introduce you to my guest, Lucy, who I recently invited to come and stay at my castle. Lucy, I would like to introduce you to my family. This man here is my brother Dante, and the young man over there is my nephew Nero who is with his fiancée, Kyrie. And …”

V paused, turning his head to look at the man who was leaning against a wall across the foyer; one leg over the other and arms crossed while shooting a menacing smirk in his direction. Lucy could feel V tense up for a fleeting moment, before he continued with his introduction.

“... my second brother, Vergil.”

It could have been her imagination, but she felt as if V uttered his second brother’s name with a hint of venom in his voice. The young maiden turned to look at Dante, who shot her a wink and a charming smile. He then took her hand in his and bowed, lifting her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. She in turn felt her face heat up immensely and shot the man an awkward smile, then tried to retract her hand the moment he straightened himself again. The young woman proceeded to turn her head to look at the young man in blue and his lover. Lucy noticed how Nero was giving her a questioning, unsure look, while Kyrie offered her a warm, kind gaze to which she returned with a friendly smile of her own. After a round of introduction, V then turned to look at dante, quirking an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

“May I suggest that we move to the living room? I wouldn’t want us to be standing at the foyer for the rest of the day, brother.”

Dante let out a hum at V’s suggestion and then stared at Lucy, causing the young woman to blink owlishly at him. He then turned to look at Kyrie, earning him a confused smile in return. The man in red idly tapped his chin with his fingers, before moving to place a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. The blonde maiden jolted in response, and Dante simply offered her another one of his charming smile. He completely ignored the way V was glaring at him the moment he laid a hand on the perplexed young woman.

“Actually, Lucy, I was thinking if you and Kyrie could spend some time together. Girls’ quality time and all, you know, while us men have some family time to ourselves. Alrighty?”

Lucy blinked a few times at the man’s suggestion, turning her head away from him to look at the young woman standing next to Nero. She too seemed to be taken aback by the sudden suggestion, but quickly recovered as a warm smile appeared on her face.

“That is a very good idea, Mr. Dante. Miss Lucy, if it isn’t too much trouble for you, shall we go somewhere and get to know each other?”

Upon seeing how the young woman seemed to be so eager about Dante’s suggestion, Lucy knew there was no way she could wiggle herself out of this situation. She offered the lady a small smile and nodded her head, then turned to look at V. The fair-haired maiden noticed then V had a look that resembled a pout, which disappeared as quickly as it etched onto his face. He reluctantly removed his hand from her shoulder, and she moved away from him to approach Kyrie. The moment she came close to said woman, Lucy noticed her companion seemed to be looking at her with a fixated gaze, before a kind smile returned to her face. The two ladies then walked away together, talking among themselves as they went through the entrance door held open by the old butler. Once outside, they descended the stairs in front of the castle’s front gate.

Behind them, Dante locked his eyes on Lucy’s form. The man quirked an eyebrow and whistled, oblivious to the intense glare that V was shooting in his direction from behind. Turning his head, Dante looked at V with a beaming grin on his lips.

“Damn. I’ve got to say you’ve really lucked out this time little brother. She looks divine too.”

Ignoring his remark, V cleared his throat to gather the rest of the company’s attention, as Nero was still gazing with adoration at his Kyrie’s figure as she walked off into the distance. Upon their heads turning to look at him, V cocked his head towards the stairs, and began to make his way towards the living room on the first floor, his brothers and nephew in tow. Seeing his master ascending the stairs, Griffon mumbled something and hopped off the back of the chair, flying after him.

\----------

The four men walked into a large room on the first floor, on the opposite wing of where the library was located. Dante promptly made himself at home as he flopped down unceremoniously onto a forest green, velvety couch. The man leaned back and rested his arms over the backrest of the furniture, while Nero and Vergil sat on the couch opposite to him. The younger man was mindful to keep a good distance between him and his father, scooting away from the surly man and resting his elbows on his legs. Vergil rested his head in one hand with his elbow perched on the armrest, while idly drumming his fingers on the cushion's surface with his other hand. V rolled his eyes at his guests before moving to sit down on the same couch as Dante.The sound of flapping wings came to a stop as Griffon arrived at the scene as well. The creature perched itself on top of one of the shelves in the room, insistent on glaring daggers at its master.

"This pretty little guest you got here V, has she been here for long?" Dante voiced his question and turned to look at V, who crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat. The tattooed man in turn shot his brother a sour side stare, making the man in red quirk an eyebrow at his antics. Dante opened his mouth, seemingly about to comment on V's glare when the butler came inside the room carrying a tray of glasses and a bottle of wine. The dutiful man placed the tray on the table placed between the four men, bowed to his master and left the room. While Dante helped himself to a glass, Vergil cleared his throat, prompting V to reluctantly turn his head to look at his second brother.

"I hope you know we aren't here for chitchats, V. We are here to tell you that Father is immensely disappointed in your lack of commitment to your duties."

Dante made a sound at that as if to confirm what Vergil just said, while Nero shot his uncle a troubled look. Upon hearing his brother's words, V scoffed as his infamous smirk appeared on his face. He shrugged as he crossed one leg over the other, quirking an eyebrow at his brother who was glaring intently at him in return.

"Old news then, when has he ever been satisfied with what I do. Truth to be told, I find his tasks very rigid and inefficient, they drain my motivations dry." he said.

Silence ensued between the company for a minute, making Nero seemingly very uncomfortable as he finally cleared his throat and started to fidget at a loose piece of fabric on the armrest next to him. Vergil on the other hand kept his icy stare peeled at his younger brother.

“Keep slacking and the man himself might end up having to come see you. You wouldn’t want that now, would you? There is no enjoyment to be had in having to run his errands, especially if it involves coming out here. Come to think of it, it is quite interesting how he would send us out here mere weeks after the quality in your work starts to wane off. One could almost make the mistake of believing he is concerned about your well-being.”

Removing his arm off the armrest Vergil then sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his knees and narrowed his eyes towards V before continuing.

“Speaking of which … You look pale, little brother. Have you been sleeping alright? Have you made sure to keep yourself well fed?” he asked in a taunting manner.

V responded with a blank stare before leaning forward to pour himself a glass of wine; picking it up as he rose from his seat. His white hair swayed gently as he moved from the couch and walked towards one of the windows. V leaned against the wall, hand idly and slowly twirling the glass of wine as he gazed outside.

"Tell him I will eventually fulfill my tasks, though I do not guarantee I will do so within a snap of his fingers."

The green eyed young man answered in a nonchalant manner, causing Nero to roll his eyes and throw his hands up in the air in exasperation. Dante chuckled to himself as he shrugged and continued to enjoy his drink, seemingly not to mind his brother’s lack of willingness to cooperate. V let his eyes wander, and a small smile appeared on his face the moment he saw the familiar figure of his fair-haired guest. She was walking side by side with Kyrie, who had her parasol open and hovering over her head. So lost in his little reverie, the tattooed man did not notice the scowl that was starting to frown upon his second brother’s face.

\----------

“Kyrie, can I ask you about what kind of person V is like ...?”

Lucy decided to break the ice by asking Kyrie a question about the owner of the castle. Ever since their little outing the day before, there had been a growing curiosity within her mind, sparked by V’s ambiguous answer to her question asked towards the end of the night. Kyrie let out a thoughtful hum at her companion’s inquiry, turning to look at the fair-haired maiden with a warm smile on her face. The two were taking a leisurely stroll in a park that was connected to the castle. It was a warm, early day of summer that had a sense of tranquility to it.

“ Forgive me for I fear I am speaking out of line, but may I know the reason behind your sudden curiosity for Mr. V?”

Lucy felt a blush began to dust her cheeks, her amber orbs went wide in response to Kyrie’s unexpected question. The fair-haired maiden meekly turned her head to look at Kyrie, who was shooting her a rather curious look. Turning her gaze away from her companion and instead looking at the path ahead, Lucy began to twirl a lock of ashen blonde hair between her fingers. She silently hoped that her sudden change in demeanor went unnoticed by her companion, and attempted to regain composure by clearing her throat.

“Ah, well, I will be living with him for another while so … I suppose it’d do us both a favor if I knew more about him …”

A glint of mirth sparkled in Kyrie’s eyes as she noticed how her companion suddenly became so bashful. The lady began to twirl the handle of her parasol gently, causing the item to spin above her head.

“ Do you find his company enjoyable, Miss Lucy?”

Lucy could have sworn her heart skipped a beat the moment she heard her companion’s question. Letting out a stuttered sound, the young lady quickly looked away from Kyrie. Out of the corner of her eyes, she swore she saw a hint of interest and curiosity in Kyrie’s eyes. Lucy turned her head away, hoping to shield her flushed face from Kyrie’s gaze behind the curtain of her long hair. The young woman could not help but let her mind wander about the man in question. While he had his moments when he annoyed her beyond the limits of exasperation, V did treat her very well, hospitality and class laden in his actions. He indulged her in her interests without a second doubt, and even going to great, convoluted lengths to apologize to her when he realized he had stepped out of line. Infuriating as he could be at times, there were moments when he would fluster her to no end with his unexpected gentle demeanor. A feminine giggle snapped Lucy out of her train of thought, prompting the maiden to return her gaze to her companion.

“My apologies, I was simply jesting. Miss Lucy, would it be okay for you if we sit somewhere and converse? I believe that there is a bench not so far ahead.”

The amber eyed maiden turned to look in the direction pointed by her companion. Located not so far away from them was a wooden bench beneath a large oak tree. Its branches cast different figures of shade dancing gently across the bench and the nearby ground. A sense of relief washed over Lucy, and she happily agreed to go with Kyrie’s suggestion. The two women began to make their way towards the bench, and Lucy felt thankful that her demure companion did not tease her any further along the way.

\----------

Vergil’s patience began to wear thin as his brother seemed to pay no heed to the warnings he made. Disappointment and anger began to boil in his mind, and the surly man could not help but scoff at the way his brother was gazing outside the window. “Like a child longing for his little toy”, the man mumbled under his breath, barely audible even across the table; scowl ever evident on his face. He began to drum his fingers on the table that stood between the couches, and Nero could not help but cast a quick glance at his father. In his seat, Dante took the last sip from the glass in his hand, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. V played oblivious to the icy glare that Vergil was sending his way, and had there been a knife present in the room, it could’ve been used to slice the tension in the air like butter. Nero seemed to be the only one to notice, as he had a painfully awkward look on his face as he continued to stare down at the piece of fabric he was peeling at.

“Look at you, V, ogling from the window like a fool. I can’t believe you are neglecting family duties for the sake of an untouched meal.” Vergil continued.

The moment his words left his lips, Vergil noticed how V abruptly stopped twirling the glass held in his hand. A heavy, uncomfortable silence hung in the air, and tension seemed to reach a near eruption point. Nero’s eyes went wide as he realized what his father just said, while Dante shot the man an incredulous look, mouth hung slightly open in surprise. The small smile that the tattooed young man sported mere minutes ago disappeared, replaced by his lips forming a thin line on his face. White locks of hair covered his face, barring sight to the expression that slowly etched on his features. From where he was sitting, Vergil could see his brother’s grip on the glass began to tighten.

“Repeat that for me, brother. I did not catch you the first time.” V finally uttered in reply; his tone laden with a growing rage.

Seemingly able to pick up on the change in his uncle’s conduct, Nero sucked in a breath through his teeth. The young man turned to look at Dante with a troubled expression, as if asking whether they should interfere before something happened. A smirk began to tug at the corner of Vergil’s lips at that moment, as he noted the subtle changes in his brother’s demeanor. He had struck him right where it seemed to sting the most.

“I said, that you neglect your duties, for an untouched meal, little brother.” Vergil said, slowly and calmly; putting emphasis on each syllable. An object came flying past his head the instant he finished the sentence, crashing at the wall behind the couch. The sound of glass shattering was deafening in the intense silence of the room, causing Nero to flinch and Dante to click his tongue at his brothers. Vergil’s smirk grew even wider at the sight before his eyes. V was furious, clearly not finding what had just been said amusing in the slightest. He clenched his jaws so tightly while shooting his smirking brother a look that screamed murder. The young man’s anger only seemed to fuel the amusement that was bubbling underneath his brother’s skin. The unholy smirk that garnished Vergil’s lips did however slowly fade away the second he stood up from the couch and looked down. On his coat’s shoulder and chest area, red stains started to sink in to the fabric. Nero looked up at his father and seemed to notice what had just transpired, as he quickly turned his face to look at Dante; panic plastered all over his face. Slowly Vergil raised his head to look towards his younger brother; face crinkled with creases of animosity as a low growl rose from deep within his throat.

\----------

“ Mr. V is a gentle soul, Miss Lucy. He is one of the kindest people I have ever met.”

Kyrie spoke fondly, the warm smile never leaving her face. Lucy could not help but quirked an eyebrow at her companion’s comment, almost as if doubting what had just been said. The fair-haired maiden let out a sigh as she shook her head gently, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

“I don’t know, Kyrie … He is just so infuriating at times. I mean, he spent half a day teasing me when we visited a nearby town together. Can you believe it?”

Kyrie giggled at Lucy’s indignant words, much to the maiden’s chagrin. She reached out her hand and caught a falling leaf, then began to play with the item absentmindedly.

“Please pardon me for I may be wrong, but he has been very hospitable to you so far, yes? He treats everyone with kindness and respect, that I can assure you, Miss Lucy.”

The amber eyed maiden softened her gaze at her companion’s words, and looked down at her lap as she laced her hand together. Kyrie shot her a warm - yet full of mirth - smile and began to twirl her parasol once more, lifting her head to gaze up at the blue summer sky. She seemed to contemplate for a moment before moving her gaze back towards Lucy.

“It sure is hot outside today. I fear the sun is getting to me.” she said.

Being graced by her words, Lucy too lifted her head up to look at the sky. “You are right, it is getting rather warm out here. Now that you mention it, I can feel I am getting a little thirsty too.” she replied. The two young women then looked at each other for a fleeting second, before erupting in giggles.

“Then may I humbly suggest that we head back, eh Miss Lucy? You need something to drink and I could do with a change of clothes.” Kyrie said once the giggles had faded; her voice full of mirth. Lucy smiled brightly at her companion and nodded eagerly, and thus the two ladies began their stroll back to the castle.

\----------

V fell on his side on the floor with a groan, clutching his mouth and glaring daggers at the man standing before him. Vergil’s hair was tousled, his breath came out in labored huffs and his chest heaved with each breath. Behind them, Nero was yelling for the two men to stop, quickly standing up to try and intervene in their fight. His attempt was thwarted, however, as an arm reached out and stopped him. The young man turned his head to see that it was Dante who stopped him in his tracks. “What the hell are you doing?!” Nero asked his uncle in an incredulous manner, only to have his question fall on deaf ears. Dante shrugged nonchalantly and poured himself another glass, then sat back down on the couch and watched the fight before him unfold.

“Nah, let them fight. That would probably let them release some steam to be honest. You sit this one out and let adults handle it, kiddo.”

Before Nero could answer, he heard a sound similar to a fist colliding against someone’s jaw and a grunt that sounded to be his father’s voice. V had managed to peel himself off the floor and send his brother flying back by a countering punch, making the man’s back collide with the wall behind him as a result. The latter staggered slightly before letting out a breathless laugh, sneering at his brother who was standing not so far before him. The tattooed sibling was not faring any better, bruises visible on his face and chest heaved in labored breaths. Anger was evident on the young man’s face, and he clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

“What’s wrong, V? The truth stings, doesn’t it?” Vergil taunted, and V let out a roar as he lunged towards his brother. His attack attempt did not succeed, as Vergil quickly ducked down and delivered a blow right in the lanky man’s stomach. V fell flat on his back, his white locks clung to his face, eyes squeezed shut and he let out a labored breath laden in pain. Seeing his sibling in pain seemed to spur Vergil on, as he licked his lips while standing above him; one foot on each side. Vergil then reached down and grabbed the younger man by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up by one arm; making his feet dangle above the floor. Grabbing onto his older brother’s arm that was holding him up, V was seething with rage which only made his brother smirk even more; seeing how he clearly had struck a nerve with his usually composed brother. Sucking in a breath, the younger sibling moved his head back and with all his might, thrusted his head into the smirking face of the man who was holding him up. Letting V go upon impact, Vergil let out a pained groan and staggered backwards, clutching his forehead while V sported a triumphant yet exhausted smirk on his face. His breaths were heaving and rugged while blood was slowly starting to come out through both his nose and at the corner of his swollen lower lip. Lifting an arm, he wiped the blood off on the back of his hand; only to be hit by another large impact. Vergil had regained his composure and lunged himself into his younger brother, making them both fly to the ground with a thud. Upon landing, Vergil quickly sat up while straddling V and furiously started to throw punches at his face while emitting growls, hitting him from left and right.

Griffon was still perched on top of the shelf that was furthest away from the two men, not wanting to get caught up in their fight. Out of the corner of his golden eyes and through the open window, the blue bird noticed the figure of his master’s guest and her companion walking towards the main gate of the castle. Hopping onto the window sill he poked his head out to have a better look before letting out a loud squawk.

“Uhh … Ya might want to stop throwing punches now lads, the ladies are returning from their lovely little walk.”

Upon hearing the situation update from the bird, Dante let out a sigh and set his glass down on the table. The rugged man rose from his seat, rolled his shoulders a few times and let out a grunt. He then moved to grab Vergil by his coat’s collar, and pulled him backwards and back onto his feet, while V laid still on the floor with his forearms up in the air. Breathing heavily, the white haired young man coughed and turned his head to the side before spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the carpet beneath him. Dante looked at him for a short second before letting out another deep sigh. Stepping up to his younger brother, he reached out a hand to help him back onto his feet. V shot him a glare but still took his hand after a second of contemplation. Dante looked between his two brothers before scolding them. “Are you done now? Playtime’s over boys, our girls are coming bac--”

“Goodness! What has happened here?!” A feminine voice interrupted Dante before he could finish his sentence, and the man sucked in a breath through his teeth. Nero winced the moment his fiancée’s gentle voice graced his ears, turning his gaze towards the doorway to where she was standing. A pitiful squawk could be heard from the open window.

Kyrie covered her mouth with her hands, a shocked expression was evident on her face. Coming up from behind her, Lucy’s amber eyes widened in shock at the sight before her, and she stood glued to the floor next to Kyrie. Kyrie on the other hand rushed towards V and Vergil and began to check for wounds. While V simply turned his head to look away, Vergil swatted the young woman's hand away from him. A hurt expression etched onto Kyrie's face for a fleeting moment before she returned to stand by Nero's side. Dante let out a sigh before patting V on his shoulder, then moved away from him and towards the door.

"Looks like it's time for us to leave huh. Thanks for having us over, V. See you again sometime soon, little brother." he said, then looked at Nero and Vergil, tossing his head towards the stairs down the hallway.

Lucy stood there in silence, before letting out a surprised sound as Vergil took quick steps towards her direction. The menacing man stopped briefly as he stood before her, then continued on his way after shooting her a glare that sent chills down her spine. Footsteps approached her as Kyrie walked towards the door, her fiance in tow. The woman shot her an apologetic smile while her significant other looked at his uncle with a worried expression. They then left together, leaving the blonde maiden alone with her host.

Lucy let out a shaky breath, visibly taken aback by what had transpired during her absence. Holding his stomach with one hand, V staggered as he moved to sit down unceremoniously on one of the couches. Leaning forward with his arms resting on his thighs and hanging his head, he let out a labored breath. The fair-haired maiden clutched the front of her dress, a wave of anxiety flushed through her. Out of the corner of her eyes , she saw the familiar figure of V's blue bird perched on one of the windowsills of the room, looking out through the window. When her amber eyes locked with golden ones of Griffon, the bird seemed to jolt a bit in surprise at her presence. It then held up one of his legs, talon pointed at the direction of its master as if pleading her to check on him.

Lucy meekly looked at the white-haired man sitting before her and she took a deep breath to steel herself. The young woman took careful, slow steps and carefully approached V, who still wouldn't look at her or acknowledge her presence. She slowly reached a hand out towards the young man’s face, but he flinched and shied away the moment her fingers grazed his cheek. Taken aback by his reaction, Lucy blinked a few times and frowned at the young man.

"V, please let me see your wounds. We need to tend to them before they get infected ..."

The blonde maiden carefully sat down on the couch, mindful to keep some distance between V and herself. Once again, she reached out a hand towards his face, hoping to coax him to look at her. Her attempt was thwarted as her host suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. He disappeared beyond the door, not even uttering a word nor looking back at her even once. A sinking feeling started to grip tightly at her heart, as a sad yet confused look appeared on Lucy's face. Her amber orbs lingered at the doorway, before she looked down at her lap. Silence filled the room, as the maiden sat on the couch by herself. Still perched on one of the windowsills of the room, the blue bird was staring intently at the maiden with long ash blonde locks. It seemed to contemplate for a while, before letting out a loud squawk, which fell on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never bring alcohol to family gatherings. It will fuck you up.


	5. Making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter may cause diabetes and/or toothrot.**

Lucy did not see the white haired man for the remaining of the day after what had transpired. He did not show up for lunch or dinner, and he did not linger in the library like he usually would. While she thought his antics were cranked up to a whole new level, the young woman could not help but worry. She let out a sigh as she absentmindedly played with a lock of wet hair. The young woman was sitting in the bathtub, her glistening skin dimly illuminated by the flickering light of the candle-lit lamps attached to the ceiling. Long ashen blond locks cascaded down her back and floated gently on the water surface of the bath. She could not help but wonder about the way V abruptly left the room without saying a word, and worry swirled restlessly deep in the pit of her stomach. “What is wrong with you V …?” Lucy muttered, tilting her head back as she let out a sigh. She then slowly stood up and got out of the bath, feeling how the water had gone slightly lukewarm.

The bed creaked as Lucy flopped unceremoniously onto her back on the piece of furniture, wrapped up in a dressing gown. She could not seem to relax even after taking a bath, the waves of worry were still crashing against her without a stop. Her mind wandered and she thought about the way V refused to look at her; how he would not even let her tend to his wounds. It was odd how the day before they had even gone stargazing, and today he suddenly became detached after his family’s visit. She had thought she knew a bit more about the man seemingly shrouded in mysteries, but this was apparently not the case. A little noise pulled her out of her thoughts, and she blinked a few times before sitting up in her bed. Lucy thought for a moment that she had imagined there to be a sound of something scratching against her door, only to flinch slightly when the noise reached her ears again. “This place isn’t haunted … is it?” the young woman muttered to herself, hand clutching the top of her dressing gown tightly.

The noise however did not cease after a while, and she thought she heard another sound akin to that of a little kitten’s trilling. Taking a deep breath, the young woman slowly moved from her bed and approached the door with slow, careful steps. She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door just slightly, an anxious look evident on her face. The door seemed to come into contact with something, and she blinked a few times before looking down. The young woman jumped backwards and let out a little squeak, heart thumping viciously in her chest the moment she saw movements and a pair of red eyes. Her legs gave out and she fell on her behind, a look of fear etched onto her face. The door moved a bit and she saw something weaving itself inside the room from the hallway. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt it approach, feeling her fear spiked up tenfold and prickling at her skin .

At the sound of a purr, Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see a small straw basket full of flowers that her unexpected late night visitor had brought her. Her mind then slowly registered that the item was being held in the mouth of a little black panther. “Shadow?” the fair-haired maiden let out a sound of relief as she realized that it was the feline that had been scratching on her door prior. Red eyes blinked at her as the little black cat sat down before her, still holding the small basket in its mouth. The black creature blinked at her a few times as its tail swished back and forth, as if asking the maiden to accept the little gift held in its mouth. Lucy smiled at her visitor and carefully removed the basket from the cat’s mouth, standing up to place the item on the smooth surface of her vanity. She then returned to where Shadow was sitting, and gently scratched behind her ears.

“He sent you, didn’t he? I guess Griffon is out of commission huh ...”

The feline was purring at her gentle touch, and the fair-haired maiden could not help but smile. Shadow was heart-meltingly adorable, and Lucy started to feel her anxiety dissipate beneath her skin. The young woman then turned her head to look at the basket of lilies on her vanity briefly, before turning her gaze to look at the little black creature again. “I reckon those lilies I get every morning is from him too, right …?” she muttered, and Shadow was already getting onto her back, showing her little tummy to Lucy as if asking for belly rubs. The feline’s antics earned itself a little giggle from the blonde maiden, who happily fulfilled the cat’s silent request. Letting out a sigh however, Lucy slowed her caressing, which prompted the black cat to quickly shoot her a curious look.

“Hey, care to listen to me for a bit? I know you probably won’t understand what I say, but … I just really need to vent.”

Shadow blinked at Lucy, ears twitching and tail lightly thumping the floor. The feline slowly rolled its body to get onto its legs again, then slowly rubbed the side of its head against her hand and blinking up at her. Lucy thanked the little visitor before carefully picking the cat up and placing her on the bed. The small black cat began to gently knead the bed sheet with her little paws, purring happily while Lucy laid down next to her. The young woman smiled at how cute the black feline was being, before reaching out a hand to weave her fingers through its silky black fur.

“You see, V got some visitors earlier today, his family to be exact. I went outside with one of them and didn’t know what was going on back inside but … I think something bad happened. V and his older brother appeared to have gotten into a fight for some reason, once we got back.”

Lucy let out a thoughtful hum, and noticed that Shadow was no longer kneading the sheets. Stretching her body, the little feline then padded closer to her human friend, and flopped down on her side, earning herself a smile in return. The blonde maiden continued to gently caress her little visitor, a frown began to appear on her face as she continued talking to the black creature.

“I wanted to tend to his wounds, he seemed to be badly hurt. But ... he just left, without looking at me or saying a word. It’s frustrating, Shadow, one second he pulls me in only to detach himself from me in the next. I feel like there is a wall between us, I don’t understand him.”

Shadow let out a sound and raised her head to lick at Lucy’s forehead, prompting the maiden to giggle at the ticklish feeling. The lady continued to talk to Shadow about various things, be it her love for sweets or the complaints she had regarding the feline’s master. Before she knew it, sleep had Lucy held tightly in its grasp, and she fell asleep with the little panther still lying on the bed next to her. The little feline raised her head to look at her human companion, and noticed that the young woman was already fast asleep. Stretching herself once more and letting out a yawn, the little black cat began to look around the room . The moment her red orbs landed on the bag that was placed on the red armchair, Shadow perked up immensely. With careful steps, the little feline hopped off the bed and began padding in a tottering manner across the room to get to her object of interest.

Wiggling her body a few times, she then jumped onto the armchair and began pawing at the bag before biting softly onto an object lying inside and pulled at it. The opening of the bag drooped, making the feline squish its tail back and forth in glee. Shadow then looked into the bag and sniffed, little black ears twitching the whole time in curiosity. Inside the bag were some books, as well as a couple of colorful marbles. Lucy seemed to have already moved all of her clothes to the wardrobe in the room. Out of the corner of her eyes, the black panther noticed something peeking out from the corner of a book. She tilted her head to the side, then began to paw at the item gently as if gauging what it could be. Turning her head around to look at the sleeping figure on the bed, Shadow then realized that the human seemed like she would not wake up anytime soon. A mischievous glint sparked in the cat’s reb orbs, as she began to pull the item out of the confines of the book with her mouth. Said item turned out to be a letter. Shadow then let go of the piece of paper, sniffed on it a few times and tilted her head as if thinking about something. After a few minutes of contemplating and casting the sleeping maiden another glance, the black cat then took the letter into its mouth. She carefully hopped off the armchair before padding across the room towards the door that was still slightly open. Slipping out to the hallway quietly, Shadow disappeared into the darkness of the castle.

\----------

V was sitting on the windowsill of his room, one leg bent while the other dangled idly. He rested one of his arms on the bent leg, while the other drummed on the windowsill in an absentminded manner. White locks of hair swayed gently as a night breeze sneaked into the room, and at that moment a storm was brewing in the young man’s mind. He had been badly prepared for his brothers’ visit, which quickly ended on a sour note. His blood was still boiling when he recalled the way Vergil looked at him, and the remarks the man had made about his fair-haired guest. The bastard definitely hit a spot that stung, resulting in V losing his composure. He winced as he remembered how his second brother seemed to overpower him completely, and he lamented how weak he was.

While his brother’s onslaught did a number on his body, his heart sank at the thought of leaving Lucy behind all alone in the living room. Having her see him all beaten and her worrying about him were the last things that he wanted. The shame and fury-induced adrenaline that had washed over him in that moment had been overwhelming and unbearable, to the point he did not want to be seen nor touched by anyone. Letting out a sigh, V ran his fingers through his hair, feeling guilt gnawing at the back of his mind. He could not help but wonder whether he had deeply upset the fair-haired maiden, who was now sleeping downstairs. A part of him wanted to apologize to her, while the other told him to keep distance, given the sorry state that he was in. He reached up and touched his cheek and winced at the pain even a soft touch caused. At least the bleeding had stopped, but his entire face was swollen and stained with shades of red and blue.

Movements out of the corner of his eyes caused V to turn his head to look at the doorway. Slipping through the small crack of the slightly opened door, Shadow slowly padded her way inside the room. The feline squished her tail back and forth, blinking up slowly at her master who in turn shot her a lopsided smile. The white-haired man then noticed that his pet was carrying something in her mouth, and tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. “What do you have there, Shadow?” the young man said in a gentle tone, quirking an eyebrow at the feline as she approached the window sill. Shadow then sat down and looked up at her master, prompting V to reach down to scratch behind her ears before taking the piece of paper from the little black panther. The young man looked at the folded letter in his hand, letting out a thoughtful hum.

“What unspoken secrets are held within this letter I wonder.” V said, the corner of his lips quirking up and forming a smirk. Right at that moment, the sound of fluttering wings could be heard as Griffon flew into the room. The blue bird proceeded to perch itself on the backrest of one of the chairs, prompting his master to turn and look at him. When their eyes met, Griffon narrowed his golden eyes at V, which earned him a taunting smirk from the fair-haired man.

“Don’t you smirk at me you black-eyed bastard, I ain’t running errands for you ever again.”

Upon hearing the bird’s words, V simply shook his head and returned his gaze to the letter he was still holding in his hand. Griffon tilted his head as he noticed his master was holding something, and hopped off the chair as he flew towards the window sill.

“Whatcha got there? A letter ? Oh geez some unfortunate soul happened to send you a letter? You gonna read that, poetry boy?”

The tattooed man let out a thoughtful hum before turning his head to shoot the bird a look full of mirth, smirk ever evident on his chiseled face.

“That, I was planning to do. This could be a love letter for all we know, my dear friend, shall we read together?”

Griffon’s face scrunched up in disgust before he took flight, perching himself on the backrest of the chair once again. Shadow had curled up into a ball below the windowsill, sleeping peacefully and occasionally twitching her ears. V grinned to himself upon seeing how his words had managed to shoo the mouthy bird away, leaving him some privacy to unearth the possible secrets kept within the letter. “Now then …” he muttered to himself, slender fingers began to unfold the piece of paper. Jade eyes began to scan the words that were written, but as he continued to read, his eyes began to widen. The smirk disappeared from his face, as the secrets held within the letter began to dig its claws into his heart. Plump lips hang open slightly in shock, and tattooed hands began to tremble just barely. His chest started to feel tight, as he was flooded with sadness and longing. The more he read, the more the dull ache in his chest intensified. It wasn’t long before warm tears began to patter onto the piece of paper he was holding in his hands.

V slowly brought one hand up to cover his mouth, as choked sobs began to spill forth from his lips. With the letter still clutched in his hand, the young man’s shoulders began to tremble as tears ran freely down his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, brows scrunched up in an expression that could only read as sadness. Seemingly able to notice the change of demeanor, Griffon blinked a few times before hopping off the chair once more to make his way towards his master. The bird perched himself on the little space available on the windowsill, and tried to catch a glimpse of his master’s face. The task proved to be fruitless, however, as V hung his head and continued to let out choked sobs. White locks of hair hid the pain etched on his face from the perplexed bird’s golden eyes, and the avian noticed how tightly his master was clutching onto the piece of paper.

“You uh … You alright there, buddy? What did the letter say? Hey, V? You alright?”

Minutes passed by before V regained his composure, raising his head to look at the bird before wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. An unreadable expression appeared on the young man’s face, as he then looked out through his window once more. Griffon’s eyes widened the moment he saw a faint smile slowly spread across his master’s face. The blue bird could not help but wonder if whatever was written in the letter had driven the lanky man mad. His thoughts were cut short, however, when V’s warm voice disrupted the silence in the room.

“I am alright, I am merely holding onto hope is all.”

At his words, the avian shot his master an incredulous look before shaking its head and flew back to his previous spot. The smile did not leave V’s face as he gazed at the moon, white locks of hair danced gently in the breeze. Silently, the white-haired man moved the letter to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the piece of paper, letting out a sigh that got swallowed up by the silence of the night.

\----------

The following day after her host’s family’s visit felt so strange to Lucy. V doubled, almost tripled the amount of pastries available for her, but he still wouldn’t talk to her nor meet her gaze. Bruises were still visible on his face, which stirred that worried feeling in the pit of the maiden’s stomach. The lanky man would just sit there, sipping the wine from his glass in a manner best described as awkward. She did not want to coax him into talking either, seeing how he seemed so unsure about the situation. Each time they crossed paths in the castle, V would quickly move out of the way after offering her a lopsided smile as a greeting.

That was not the only day with such an uncomfortable awkwardness, as the white haired man’s antics continued for days afterwards. And, before they both realized it, days quickly turned into weeks. At first, the blonde maiden was worried about the young man; about the way he seemed fidgety to be around her, but she also worried about the bruises that were still etched on his face. However, as V’s awkward charade did not seem to cease after day one, Lucy’s initial worry began to turn into annoyance and even frustration.

\---------

“Pardon me for speaking out of line, V, but I believe we need to talk.” Lucy said after clearing her voice, hoping to get the attention of the taciturn male sitting opposite to her. It was early morning and the two were sitting at the dining table about to enjoy some breakfast. The frown that was on the maiden’s face became more evident when V looked at her briefly, before turning his head away. He cleared his throat and gently set down the glass that he was twirling absentmindedly in his hand, then slowly raised his head to look at her. Although he wore a neutral expression on his face, Lucy could tell her host wasn’t feeling comfortable about the situation they were in. Letting out a sigh, the young maiden sat up straight in her seat and shot V a worried look.

“Well, to start with, I would like to thank you for the flowers you bring to my room every morning, and for the little basket of flowers as well.” she said, and took a small pause to give the man some room to voice his thoughts. In return, V contemplated for a moment before letting the words slip past his lips.

“Do you not like them?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and shooting the maiden an inquisitive look. At his words, she let out a sigh, lacing her fingers together in her lap to try and quell the frustration bubbling underneath her skin. The young man definitely wasn’t making this easy for her.

“I adore them, but for now I would like to talk about you, V.”

V let out a thoughtful hum upon seeing the determined look on her face, and politely urged the maiden to continue with her talk. Lucy was about to ask about the events that transpired several days ago, but her words were cut short when she noticed the prominent bags under his eyes. The young maiden could not help but blink owlishly at her companion, prompting him to quirk an eyebrow at her. Had he not been sleeping well? Did he have trouble sleeping ever since his brother’s visit ? Questions began to run through Lucy’s mind, and she felt worry whirled about in her mind once more. Perhaps the questions can wait, what she needed to do was to urge him to go and get some rest.

“No, never mind … May I instead request that you catch some shuteye, V? You look quite sleep deprived, I reckon some rest would do you very well.”

V shot the maiden a blank stare at her request, and she in turn frowned as if to emphasize her words. Shaking his head and letting out a defeated sigh, the white haired man smiled at his companion and thanked her for her concern. Slowly standing up from his chair and circling the table to head for the door, he lingered by the fair-haired maiden’s side for a fleeting moment before leaving. Lucy locked her amber eyes on his back, heaving a sigh of relief; she felt thankful for how cooperating he was being, especially after weeks of avoiding her.

The blonde lady arrived at the foyer after finishing up her food and pastries. She then thought about what to do to pass the time, seeing how V would probably be out cold for a couple of hours. Movements out of the corner of her amber eyes caught the maiden’s attention, as she then saw a maid scurrying towards the entrance door. The young girl was carrying a bunch of linens, which appeared to be laundry. Perhaps because she was in such a rush, the young servant then tripped, causing the items to pile up on the floor. Without thinking twice, Lucy rushed to the maid’s side and picked up the linens, oblivious to how flustered the young servant was. They two then stood up, with the young maid meekly thanking Lucy for her kindness. Lucy looked at the maid as she fumbled with the items in her hands, before an idea popped into her head.

“If it’s not too much trouble, may I please assist you with your task?” she asked, causing the young maid to give her a flabbergasted look. The servant tried to refuse, but gave up after seeing the pleading look on the maiden’s face. Lucy perked up visibly as the servant girl agreed with her request, and she followed the young maid out of the main gate, linen held still in her arms. The two walked together towards an area where clothes and linens could be seen fluttering against the breeze. There were other servants moving about as well, chatting among themselves and hanging clothes on the clothes-line. Upon seeing the fair-haired maiden approaching them with a young servant girl in tow, however, their faces paled in shock. Lucy, on the other hand, offered them a kind smile as she walked towards one of the unoccupied clothes-lines.

“Please do not worry, I have come here on my own will. If possible, I would like to lend a hand in the upkeep of the castle.”

The servants looked at each other and then at their master’s guest, who was carefully hanging the linens she was carrying. Once she was done, the young woman then walked over to another clothes-line nearby. She politely offered to help a middle-aged maid with hanging the pile of clothes that the older woman was carrying. As they continued to take care of the laundry, the servants gradually warmed up to the young maiden. Laughters and giggles rang in the air as the women conversed with each other amidst fluttering lines of clothes and linens. Wiping sweat off her brow with one hand, Lucy then reached down and picked up a basket that contained some table cloths and a freshly washed blanket that were finished drying.

“Oh young Miss, those belong to the tables in the library and the living room. Please allow me to carry them there, you have helped us so much already.” one of the servants spoke to her in a gentle, kind tone, scurrying over to where she was standing. Soft locks of blonde hair swayed gently as Lucy shook her head, giving the dutiful servant a warm smile.

“Please don’t worry, I can carry these upstairs. May I ask which one goes to the library, and which goes to the living room?” she said, earning herself a kind smile from the maid. Upon receiving the instructions from the older woman, Lucy gave her thanks and was on her way. The young maiden crossed the green grassy field to reach the main gate of the castle, the hem of her dress fluttering and hair dancing gently in the wind.

When she reached the castle’s main entrance, the maiden was greeted by the butler, who had an astonished look on his face. The dutiful man quickly held the door open for her, and she offered him her gratitude before stepping inside. With the basket of clothes in her hands, the young woman crossed the foyer and ascended the stairs to reach the first floor. She turned towards the hallway that led to the library, absentmindedly humming a happy tune along the way. The moment she arrived at the library, Lucy walked towards the coffee table and placed the basket onto the carpeted floor. Fishing out one of the tablecloths from the basket, she carefully covered the wooden surface of the coffee table with the piece of fabric. After adjusting the item a few times, Lucy then let out a satisfied hum and moved back to pick up her basket. As she looked up, she then noticed a sleeping figure on top of one of the couches.

He was sleeping peacefully, white locks of hair sprawled out on the little pillow on which he rested his head. His lanky form did not fit completely in the couch, as he had one leg bent while the other dangled off the armrest. One of his tattooed hands was on his stomach while he rested the other over his head, his wrist placed across one eye. The young man was lying so still, in the dim light of the room as the windows were closed and their curtains drawn shut. Lucy stood there, gazing at him in the silence of the library. She could not help but let her mind wander, thinking about the first time she met him; right here in this very room. A sense of relief washed over her, as she noticed the tranquility on his face as he slept; the corners of her lips quirked up into a small smile.

Lucy reached into the basket to pull out the folded plush blanket. As quietly as possible, the young woman made her way towards the couch where the jade eyed man was lying asleep. She gently draped the blanket over his sleeping form, and her amber orbs could not help but linger on his face for a moment. A blush began to dust her cheeks, and the amber eyed lady slowly moved away from the couch. Ignoring her thumping heart, she returned to where the basket was and picked it up. As Lucy walked towards the doors of the library, she turned her head to look at him one more time, and was then on her way to continue with her task.

\--------

It was not until after the last rays of sunlight were starting to dim that V woke up. The young man let out a grunt as he groggily sat up on the couch, feeling revitalized after finally getting some proper shuteye. Casting a quick look around the room, he noticed then it had gotten dark outside. V ran a hand through his snowy white hair; he had basically slept the day away. The feeling of something soft grazed his slender hand, and the white-haired man looked down to see a soft blanket was covering his lower body. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the young man recalled that he crashed as soon as he laid down on the couch, not having bothered with any blanket. Someone must have draped it over him in his sleep. A small smile graced his face, and V could not help but ponder about who bestowed such a kind gesture upon him. Stretching and rolling his shoulders before swinging his legs off the couch and onto the floor, the young man made his way towards the library’s entrance. Footsteps echoed in the foyer as the lanky man began to descend the stairs and made his way towards the dining room.

“Oh, good evening, V. You’re finally awake.” Lucy said upon seeing her host’s figure emerging from the door. At her words, the white haired man shot his companion a lopsided smile as he circled the table to reach his seat across her. When he looked up again after settling in his seat, V noticed that Lucy was looking at him in a scrutinizing manner. Quirking an eyebrow at her, a smirk began to bloom on the young man’s face.

“ Is something on my face, darling?” he said, and chuckled as a blush began to dust the maiden’s cheeks. She cleared her throat and looked to the side, her fingers idly twirling a lock of hair.

“Oh, uh … I didn’t mean to stare, I’m sorry. I just think your complexion looks much better now that you have gotten some rest.” she replied in a meek tone, and slowly turned her gaze back at him. Upon seeing how his smirk had softened into a smile, the maiden could not help but blink owlishly at him. Leaning forward, the fair-haired man rested his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of his hands. He seemed to contemplate for a while, before letting the words escape from his lips.

“It’s odd but, when I woke up, I discovered that a kind soul had draped a blanket over me during my slumber. I wonder who could that be.” he ended his musings in a mirth-filled tone, and shot a gentle gaze in Lucy’s direction. The young woman suddenly became aware of how her heart began to race in her chest, and how her face heated up instantly. She cleared her throat and tried to maintain a neutral expression, which proved to be difficult as green eyes were locked onto her.

“I’m afraid I don't know the answer for that… I have been helping around the castle the whole day you see. But truth be told, your antics for the past few weeks did worry me greatly.” the blonde lady replied, and she saw how V’s gentle smile slowly morphed back into his infamous smirk. “Oh no …” she thought, seeing how a glint of mischief sparked in his piercing green eyes once more. Unlacing his fingers, the white haired man then rested his chin on one hand, while the other drummed idly on the table’s surface.

“Oh dear, are my own ears tricking me, or did you just say you are worried about my well-being, darling?”

While a part of her was relieved that V seemed to be back to his usual self, Lucy could not help but feel flustered at how he seemed to be onto her. Letting out a huff, the young maiden frowned at him. The green eyed bastard immediately went back to teasing her as soon as he had got some rest in his system. “Don’t push your luck.” the fair-haired maiden said, tone laced with defiance and amber eyes narrowed at her companion.

V leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, smirk ever evident and eyes full of mirth. As if on cue, the butler and other servants then began to carry food into the dining room. The fair-haired maiden turned her head to thank them, and then returned her gaze to the young man sitting opposite across the table, still grinning at her. Something seemed to click in her mind as she stared at him, and he quirked an eyebrow at her in response.

“How come you never eat, V?” The words came out before she could stop herself, and she saw the smirk immediately disappeared from her host’s face. He seemed to have frozen in his seat at her question as he shot her a stare that could best be described at dumbfounded. Seeing her companion’s reactions made Lucy mentally kick at herself. The young woman could not help it, ever since she arrived here, she had not even once seen him touch any food on the table. She found it to be unfair on him, how he seemed to starve himself while indulging her in the best pastries and meals she could ever wish for. It could have been her imagination, but a look akin to panic seemed to sweep across his face for a very brief moment. The man then went quiet, seemingly lost in thought before clearing his throat and beckoned for the butler to come over. He whispered something into the dutiful old man’s ears. The butler then nodded his head before heading out of the room along with the other servants, and Lucy shot V an inquisitive look.

“ I do eat, darling. My food is just very peculiar while my appetite is usually absent.” the lanky young man answered before offering his companion a small smile. Lucy could not help but feel as if her host was starting to fidget a bit in his seat, particularly so when the butler returned moments later with a dish in his hand. “Oh, steak huh …” she let out a hum and quietly muttered to herself upon seeing the fair-haired man’s meal. The butler carefully placed his master’s food onto the table, then excused himself as he exited the room. Lucy picked up her cutlery and began to dig in, but out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed how her host seemed … very hesitant.

There was an expression that screamed uneasy and nervous on his face as he looked at the steak before him. Letting out a quiet sigh, the young man picked up his cutlery and began cutting into the steak. As she looked up from her plate with her mouth open, ready to engulf her fork holding a bite, Lucy froze in her tracks the moment she saw blood seeping out through the piece of meat on her host’s plate. The maiden was completely oblivious to how the food held in her fork fell off and hit her plate with a splat.

“V … V, that steak is raw … It’s really raw, is that even cooked?” the young woman said, voice quivering and eyes wide as she saw how seemingly nonchalant her host was about his food. V let out a hum as he continued to cut at his steak, before impaling a bit of the meat on his fork. The young man then raised said item towards his lips. He hesitated for a fleeting moment before engulfing the chunk of meat with his mouth. Lucy cast a flabbergasted look at the steak that was oozing red liquid, before locking her amber orbs onto the white-haired young man again. The man in question shot her a small smile before starting to chew, but she swore she saw his face twitch in the dim light of the candles.

“I like my steak really raw, is all.” V said before gently urging his companion to continue enjoying her meal. In an awkward manner, the blonde maiden slowly picked at her food before continuing to eat the rest of her meal. The next hour of the dinner went by in the most excruciatingly awkward manner as it could be. Now and then, she would shoot the young man a worried look, seeing how he seemed so uncomfortable in his seat. “Maybe I shouldn’t haven’t asked him about this ...” she thought, feeling her appetite slowly drain as the jade eyed man continued to struggle with finishing his steak. Lucy then set down her cutlery, prompting the young man to look up at her, a questioning look visible on his face.

“V, I’m very sorry … I didn't mean to pry, about your eating habits like this. I will not ask about such a matter again.” the young maiden said and offered her companion an apologetic look. To her surprise, V simply shook his head and shot her a smile. Upon finishing his meal the two then got up to leave the dining room, seeing how her appetite was no more. At the dining room entrance, V squeezed her shoulder lightly and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. The blonde maiden barely had time to let out a perplexed sound before the white haired man was already walking away. Standing alone in the hallway, Lucy could not help but let her eyes follow his tall figure. Worry settled deep in the pit of her stomach, and she let out a sigh before making her way back to the foyer.

Long locks of ashen blonde hair swayed back and forth as the young maiden walked towards the foyer. So lost in thought, she was oblivious to the figure that was standing at the heart of the room. Walking right into them, she let out a sound of surprise. Lucy staggered backwards slightly before regaining her composure again. “Please pardon me, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” she said, and noticed then the person standing before her was quite tall. A chill ran down her spine as she saw white patterns embroidered on dark blue sleeves. Slowly raising her head, her eyes were met with piercing icy blue eyes that held a gaze full of disdain. His gaze made Lucy gulp down the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat.

“You are punctual as ever, brother. Do keep distance from her if you can.”

A familiar warm voice graced her ears, and Lucy felt anxiety dissipate beneath her skin. Vergil slowly took a step back from her and turned to see his brother standing a short distance away. The moment his icy blue eyes landed on his brother’s lanky figure, Vergil seemed to notice something was off about him. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the stoic man crossed his arms and looked at V from head to toe, causing the younger sibling to narrow his eyes at him.

“... What happened to You? You look horrible.” Vergil said, and Lucy couldn't help but sneaked a glance at her host. His face was pale as a sheet, and he seemed to be out of breath. Clearing his throat, the tattooed man began to approach Vergil, who still had a confused expression visible on his face.

“Unless you enjoy discussions while standing, I suggest we both move this to the living room.” the young man said in a low tone, trying to maintain his composure to the best of his ability. Without a word, the older man began to move towards the stairs, shooting his brother’s companion an icy glare. Once his surly brother was out of sight, V then approached his fair-haired guest and squeezed her shoulder gently, a gesture that had come to mean reassurance to her. Giving her a gentle smile, the white haired man then requested that she retire for the night, seeing how his brother and him had numerous matters to discuss. With wide strides, the young man crossed the foyer and ascended the stairs, and was then out of sight as he followed the corridor that led to the living room. Lucy stood there alone in the foyer, amber eyes following his steps until his figure could no longer be seen. An idea popped up in her head, prompting the young maiden to quickly make her way back towards the dining room.

\-----------

Although weeks had passed since their little “family gathering”, the animosity between Vergil and V did not quell in the slightest. The surly man sat on one of the couches, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his legs. V was sitting on the couch opposite to him, one leg over the other and arms crossed. The silence of the room was laced with a tension that seemingly could be cut with a butter knife. Vergil rolled his eyes when he saw the way his younger brother was glaring at him, and decided their little game of silence was a waste of time.

“Once again, I am sent on an errand because of your inefficiency with your given duties. You have been ignoring His letters for too long, V. He is growing impatient.”

The green eyed young man quirked an eyebrow in his brother’s direction before letting out a scoff. Keeping up correspondence with his father was something that V always dreaded. It was something he would often put off to keep the man out of his life. His attempts seemed to be no longer working, seeing how the man in question had decided to send V’s least favorite brother out here to speak to him. A little sense of amusement swirled inside of V’s mind, given how Vergil hated doing errands that were connected to him. The younger sibling felt the urge to make a snarky remark, but decided to listen to his more rational judgement instead. He would only end up worrying and upsetting his fair-haired guest should he engage in another pointless fistfight; something he’d rather avoid.

“ I see … Well, I shall try to improve my correspondence skills then. Is there something else that you require, brother? I don’t think you came all the way out here just to tell me that.”

Vergil shot his brother an incredulous look upon hearing his answer. How surprising it was to the surly man to see his brother so agreeable. In return, V quirked an eyebrow at his brother, who was still staring intently at him.

“You’re cooperating for once huh? Well then, Father expects to see your seal of approval on these documents, so go and see to the task properly.” Vergil said before pulling out a thick envelope from beneath his coat and placed it onto the table. Quickly looking at the size of the envelope, V then shot his brother a glare while the older man simply smirked at him. The younger sibling let out a sigh before grabbing the envelope. He then stood up and exited the room to head towards the library, where he stored his collection of stamps.

Being left alone in the living room, Vergil leaned back in his seat, tilted his head back against the backrest of the furniture and closed his eyes. Upon hearing footsteps approaching the room, however, the man turned his head to look at the doorway, expecting to see his brother with stamped documents in his hand. But instead of his brother, Vergil saw long locks of ash blonde hair swaying as Lucy turned a corner and stood at the doorway. His icy blue eyes narrowed and he shot her a glare.

“Good evening, Mr. Vergil, I have brought some treats for you and V. I hope they will be to your liking.” Lucy said with a smile as she entered the room, carrying a tray of biscuits, two teacups and a pot of tea in her hands. She flinched in her steps, however, when she noticed the way Vergil was staring at her. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel akin to having an icy blade pierced through her flesh. The blue eyed man scoffed as he rose from his seat, and with slow steps, he began to approach the young maiden. A lump formed in her throat as Lucy saw the predatory look that slowly etched on his face, her grip on the tray tightened to the point her knuckles turned white.

With each step he took forward, the amber eyed maiden took another backward, intending to keep as much distance between them as possible. When her back hit the wall, Lucy let out a squeak and felt her heart hammered in her chest. She gulped when the surly man got closer and closer to her with each step he took, the predatory gaze ever prominent. Vergil slammed his hands on the wall over the young woman’s head, and leaned in very slowly, as if he derived joy from seeing her so uncomfortable and squirmish. He looked down at the anxious maiden and a smirk began to bloom on his face. The man was pleased upon seeing how the proximity had reduced her smile to a thin line on her face. As he leaned in, his eyes almost seemed as if they were glowing; the shade of his irises kissed by the final light of the sunset coming through a window. He had her cornered, and how pleasant it was for the man to see her look up at him, amber orbs full of uncertainty and even fear.

“Spare me the pitiful attempt of getting friendly just because my brother has rock bottom standards. Know your place and stay put where you belong, which is a good stride away from me.”

Lucy flinched the moment his venomous words graced her ears, and she could feel her chest began to feel tight. At that moment, the amber eyed maiden could not help but wonder if her existence alone bothered this man to no end. While fear began to spread beneath her skin, an ember of anger and indignance was also burning quietly in her heart.

“You remind me of a puppy. Picked up, cared for, but all you can do is wag your tail at the person who took pity upon you.” Vergil continued, eyes narrowing at the blonde maiden who was still trapped between him and the wall. She could feel the tears start to prickle at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill at any minute. Lucy felt her lips tremble, never in her life had she felt so insulted by a man, especially when all she wanted was to offer him a treat of hospitality. While fear still had a tight grip on her, she also felt that little spark of anger start to take over. As minutes of silence passed by, the flame in her heart began to burn fiercely, to the point it pushed back the fear and anxiety that gnawed at her mind. She decided that no one, not even this man who was towering over her, would get to scar her pride. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy tightened her grip on the tray held in her hands, before shooting the blue eyed man a defiant look.

“ For your information, Mr. Vergil, puppies and animals in general tend to bring joy to others. You, on the other hand, seem incapable of such an emotion.”

Lucy knew she had struck a nerve when she saw how Vergil instantly clenched his jaw. The man looked beyond furious, eyes narrowing at her and nostrils flared. For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw his eyes glow in an even more prominent manner than before, and she felt sure she was about to get slapped. But instead, the man leaned in close enough for her to feel his cold breath on her skin, as he whispered into her ear.

“Quite the contrary. I take great pleasure in watching life get sucked out as I squeeze the life out of little wenches like you.”

The sound of footsteps down the hallway seemed to be her savior, as Vergil finally pushed himself off the wall. He let out a scoff at Lucy, and reached into his coat to fish out an envelope with a fancy looking wax seal keeping it closed. Casting her an ice cold glare, the blue eyed man tossed the envelope onto the tray which was still held tightly in the dainty hands of the fair-haired maiden. Vergil seemed to hesitate briefly while looking at her, as if he had just noticed something about her appearance. A smirk graced his face once more. Turning his heel, the surly man began to head towards the door and walked out to the hallway.

V was making his way back towards the living room when he saw Vergil walking towards him, a smirk evident on his face. Quirking an eyebrow, the fair-haired young man shot his brother an inquisitive look and held out the envelope full of stamped documents. “Leaving already?” V asked, crossing his arms and tilted his head to the side after his older brother took the envelope from him. The older sibling let out a hum before taking slow steps towards the staircase. Something made him stop in his tracks however, as he turned around to shoot V a smirk. An uneasy feeling washed over the jade eyed man the moment he saw how oddly pleased his brother was.

“I almost forgot, but Father has sent you a letter. I tossed it on the tray that your new pet is holding, go and get it from her. Your hobby of keeping stray animals sure hasn’t waned off at all huh, little brother. It is quite the little menagerie you are starting to have here.” Vergil said.

Upon that, the older brother turned on his heel and continued to walk towards the stairs, leaving V standing alone in the hallway. The tattooed man glared at his brother's back before starting his way back to the living room; a knot of anxiety rapidly starting to form deep within his gut. Vergil certainly did not make things easy for him, and he had a bad feeling of what he would come to find once he entered the living room. The moment he entered, the lanky man’s green eyes widened at the sight of his fair-haired guest. She stood there, all alone in the living room, knuckles turning white with how tightly she was gripping onto the tray held in her hands. Her shoulders were trembling, amber eyes all misty. The maiden looked down as she bit her lip to hold back choked sobs, tears after tears cascaded freely down her face. V could feel his chest tighten at the sight, and he quickly moved from the doorway to approach her.

“Oh Lucy … What were you doing in here? Did he lay a hand on you in my absence? I am so, so sorry. I never should’ve left you alone back there.” the white-haired man said. He carefully took the tray from her hands, placing it on the coffee table. He then slowly raised his hand to wipe away her tears, but the maiden shied away from his touch. In the most gentle manner, V carefully tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. Worry prickled at his skin as he gazed at her saddened face; a dull ache insistently gnawing in his chest. He let go of her chin to instead place his hands on her shoulders, before giving them a light squeeze.

“Lucy, please allow me to make amends on my brother’s behalf. Shall we go to the library? If you would like, I could read something to you?” the fair-haired man said in a sincere and soft tone, knowing how much Lucy loved to read. His words prompted his amber-eyed guest to meekly look up at him. After contemplating for a while, Lucy found his offer agreeable and nodded her head, earning herself a soft smile from her host. V then held out his hand for her, and after a few seconds of reluctance, the blonde maiden quietly placed her hand in his. The lanky young man shot her a gentle gaze before leading her out to the hallway. As they walked side by side, Lucy dried off her tears with the sleeve of her dress. The two companions’ footsteps echoed slightly, stirring the silence of the castle.

\----------

When they arrived at the library, V let go of his companion’s hand and gently urged her to come inside. With a small smile on his face, the tall man requested Lucy to take her time with finding any book she might like. Bidding her another smile, he turned to walk to the other side of the library. The young woman offered her host a grateful smile in response and walked towards one of the bookshelves. As she browsed through the books, Lucy sneaked a glance at the young man who was standing on the other side of the room. He was holding a book open in his hand, seemingly lost in thought as his eyes scanned for its contents. Her heart fluttered at the sight, and she could not help the smile that bloomed on her face as she continued to gaze at him from afar.

As if being able to feel her eyes on him, V suddenly peeled his eyes off the book and turned his head to look at the fair-haired maiden, making her jolt in surprise and shame of getting caught. The book was closed with a soft thud in his hand, as the white haired man then crossed the library to approach his companion. As her host came closer with a book held in his hand, Lucy’s heart began to race and she felt panic gripping its claws into her. Wide-eyed, the young maiden quickly turned around and tried to reach for one of the books on the shelf above her, but her height - or, well, lack thereof - rendered the task impossible.

Upon seeing her struggle, a gentle smile spread across V’s face. “Oh, let me help you with that.” he said as he reached for the book with ease, prompting Lucy to let out a squeak of surprise before turning around to face him. Curious to see what kind of book had caught Lucy’s attention, he flipped it open to have a look at its contents, humming absentmindedly as he did so. When he saw what was inside, however, his jade eyes went wide and his lips hung open slightly in shock. Sensing a change in his demeanor, Lucy felt a sense of worry forming within her gut. She could not halt her curiosity, as she moved to stand beside him to take a look at what stories the book held. The moment her amber eyes saw what was written on the pages, the young maiden felt her face heat up tremendously. Indecent images and erotic writings were etched onto each of the pages, words describing the sinful acts in such a detailed manner that there was no room left for imagination. V cleared his throat as an awkward silence had settled between the two of them, and he closed the book before placing it back onto the shelf above.

“Funny that, I didn’t know such a book existed in this castle. It must’ve come with the rest of all the things my father sent me through the years ... Ahem. Lucy, why don’t you go ahead and sit by the fireplace? I will go look for more books for us to read. I promise I won’t be long.” he said and offered his companion a kind smile. Meekly looking up at the man, Lucy let out a sound of agreement and slowly turned to walk towards one of the couches by the fire, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

True to his words, V came back moments later with a stack of books held in his arms. Carefully placing them on the coffee table, the young man then sat down beside his fair-haired guest on the couch. Lucy felt a blush began to dust her cheeks at the proximity between them, and her heart was once again thumping inside her chest. The white haired man took out one of the books from the stack, flipped it open and turned to check if the blonde maiden was ready to begin their reading session. At his words, Lucy nodded her head and offered the young man a small smile. A glint of childlike wonder sparked in her amber orbs, as she was curious about what sorts of book V had in store for her.

His voice was warm and deep, soothing her anxiety and dousing the flame of anger in her heart that still burnt from Vergil’s venomous words. She could not help but peek a gaze at him now and then, and her heart fluttered whenever she did. Jade eyes looking down as slender fingers skimmed across pages of stories and poetries, eyelashes fluttering periodically on pale skin. White locks of hair hanging and swaying gently, and he would now and then move one of his hand to tuck stray snowy locks behind his ears. He was beautiful, she thought, even more so in the warm, flickering light coming from the fireplace. How long had they been there? She had no clue, she must have lost track of time at some point. Slowly, sleepiness began to embrace her, and she vaguely registered the young man saying something about reading his favorite poem to her. Her body was starting to feel feather light, while he began to read once more.

“... _And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,_  
_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_  
_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_  
_But tell of days in goodness spent,_  
_A mind at peace with all below,_  
_A heart whose love is innocent!_”

As he uttered the last word of the poem, V felt a weight on his right shoulder, prompting the young man to turn his head. Blonde locks of hair then grazed against his cheek. His fair-haired guest must have fallen asleep at some point, as she rested her head against his shoulder. Seeing the tranquil look on her face soothed V’s heart tremendously. He gently closed the book he was holding in his hand and placed it beside him on the couch, trying his hardest not to wake up the sleeping maiden. “How wonderful it is that one’s love can be so innocent.” he whispered, raising his hand to brush away a stray blonde lock from her face. When his slender fingers softly grazed her cheek, Lucy stirred and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Amber gaze met with jade, and upon realizing that she was leaning against her host’s shoulder, she jolted backwards into sitting up straight.

Silence ensued between the two and only the soft crackles of the fireplace could be heard throughout the room. Lucy felt her cheeks turn red and her heart went hammering inside her chest, as her gaze seemed unwilling to let go of his. When she looked at him, all thoughts seemed to evaporate from her mind. There was such a soft look on his face, and for a moment it felt as if time had stopped entirely in the library. His gaze wandered slightly and locked onto her lips, and in her mind Lucy vaguely registered that he seemed to lean in just slightly, before halting and returning his gaze to her eyes once more. She could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest, and no matter how hard she tried she could not look away. A minute passed by before V tore his gaze from her to stand up from his seat, snapping the fair-haired maiden out of her trance. Lucy blinked owlishly up at him, and noticed that there was no sign of the usual taunting smirk on his face. In the dim light of the room, she thought for a moment that there was a faint blush on his face. Letting out a quiet sigh, V ran a hand through his snowy locks before turning to look at his companion with a gentle smile.

“It is getting quite late. Shall I escort you back to your room, Lucy?” V inquired, and held out a hand for her. Nodding in agreement, the fair-haired maiden shyly placed her hand in his and stood up from the couch. With her hand in his, the young man led her out of the library, and they followed the hallway to reach the stairs. Along the way, the blonde maiden could not help but look at her hand that was held gently in his. A sense of security suddenly washed over her, and she could not help the small smile that bloomed on her face. The two arrived at the door of her room, and V gently let go of his companion’s hand. He lingered there for a while, and she turned her head to look up at him.

“Well then, Lucy, I wish you a pleasant night. Sleep well, dear.” the green-eyed man said before placing one hand on the maiden’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. He then turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks the moment her voice graced his ears.

“Goodnight V. Thank you for today, I am very grateful.” Lucy said.

The young man turned his head to look back at her over his shoulder, and his gaze was met with a gentle smile on her face. Lingering for a short while, the fair-haired man then returned her smile with one of his own, before turning and continuing his walk down the hallway; white locks of hair swaying gently in time with his steps. Lucy stood there alone in the quiet hallway, amber eyes following his tall figure until he descended the stairs. Once the tall man was out of sight, the young maiden leaned against the door and placed a hand on her chest. A strange sense of comfort cradled her and she felt warmth rise from within. For the rest of the evening, she wondered about the strange feeling of butterflies playing catch in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to chew properly, darling.


	6. Callings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains NSFW content.**

Summer was coming to a close, and autumn seized the chance to rear its head. The leaves on the trees surrounding the castle were starting to dye themselves hues of yellow, orange and red, and a chill began to linger in the air. The season change was just around the corner, and that was not the only change that Lucy was hyper aware about. Ever since the reading session with V at the library, she felt as if something between them had stirred. While the white-haired man still teased her every now and then and managed to get her all flustered, there were also moments when his face would soften as he regarded her. His taunting smirk would annoy her, but his soft, gentle smile would send her heart racing. She felt something began to bubble from beneath her skin, and butterflies were ever present. They fluttered about in her stomach in between the lingering touches and gazes the two would sometimes share. She could not explain it, the way this man had managed to get such a strong hold of her. She found it both unfair and annoying. The more time she spent with him, the more these feelings swirled in her mind. Before she knew it, she even began to look forward to days the two would spend time together, wondering what sort of things they would get up to.

He had begun to use his teasing nickname “darling” for her less and less, and instead chose to call her by her name. It was odd, but she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. The green eyed man indulged her in many things, and he also taught her things that she had never learnt before. One evening at dinner, V brought up the question of whether she had ever played any musical instrument before. With a blush, the young maiden bashfully admitted to not having had the luxury of engaging in such activities back where she came from. She then saw him contemplate for a while, before offering to teach her how to play the piano. As she didn’t want to come off as a bother to him, Lucy tried to refuse his offer at first. But after some persistent persuasion on his behalf she finally gave in and accepted his offer, seeing how he would not back down. They then went to the room where the young man kept a grand piano. In front of it stood a piano stool, and V urged his companion to take a seat before sitting down next to her. Despite the stool having been made to fit two people, Lucy’s racing heartbeat certainly wasn’t soothed by the fact that the two of them had to sit so close to one another.

The room that the piano stood in was rather spacious, and V called it his "creativity space". Said room was decorated with a well-polished wooden floor, beautiful paintings on the walls, large windows with thick and heavy curtains made of crimson velvet, and a couple of chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. Watching him play, Lucy could not help but notice how beautiful and elegant his hands were, moving effortlessly across the piano keys. Now and then, their fingers brushed against each other, and she shyly looked at him to find that he was giving her that gentle gaze again. Their gaze lingered on each other for a fleeting moment, before a soft smile bloomed on his face as he turned his head to look at the music sheet. She adored it whenever he moved his hand to tuck stray white locks behind his ears, a gesture she had grown very fond of. Gradually, she began to look forward to her music lessons.

“Have you ever danced before, Lucy?” he asked one early autumn day, as they read together in the library, sitting opposite each other on the two couches. His question prompted her to look up from her book and lock her amber gaze on him, and he shot her a cute little smile. Truth to be told, she had always been too busy helping her mother, or had her nose in a book, to take the time to learn to dance. Twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, the blonde maiden let out a little chuckle as she looked at her companion.

“Truth to be told … No, I haven’t danced in my 26 years of life.” she said, and her answer caused a surprised expression to etch onto his face. She could not help but look away and frown a little, feeling her face heat up a bit from embarrassment. The sound of a book being closed graced her ears, and she turned her head to look at the man with snowy hair as he stood up from his seat. He held out a hand for her, and in response she closed the book in her hand and placed said item beside her on the couch. She placed her hand in his and stood up, but not before giving him an inquisitive look.

“Shall we learn how to dance then? I would not mind teaching you.” he said, voice warm and tone gentle. She began to fluster at his request, the last thing she wanted to do was fumbling around like a bumbling fool before him. The fair-haired maiden tried to voice her reluctance, but he countered by gently reassuring her that she would do just fine. Knowing how stubborn he could be, she let out a defeated sigh and allowed him to lead her out of the library. The two arrived at his creativity room, and thus V began giving her dance lessons with a bow each time. While her music lessons went smoothly, the same could not be said about her dancing ability. Despite her efforts, Lucy kept on stepping on her dance partner’s toes, disrupting the flow of the dance more often than she would have liked.

“I’m sorry ... Sorry ... I’m sorry again ...” the maiden apologized as she stepped on the tall man’s foot. They were practicing once more, after what must have been a couple of weeks. It was a rainy day, and the castle was silent save for the pattering sound of rain against the large windows of V’s creativity room. The soothing sound of the rain did not quell the frustration that was welling up beneath the maiden’s skin. She let out a sigh when she stepped on her companion’s foot for the umpteenth time, and a frown began to etch onto her face. V seemed to notice her change in demeanor, and the two slowly came to a stop. The green eyed man shot his partner a worried look when she raised her head to look at him, amber eyes full of frustration and cheeks flushed.

“I am not good at this at all, V. I reckon we should stop ...” Lucy said in a dejected tone, and slowly moved to walk away from her dance partner. She did not make it far, however, as the white-haired man tugged on her hand and pulled her back to him. Letting out a surprised squeak the moment her body was held close to his, the blonde maiden meekly looked up at him. He held a gentle gaze, the corners of his lips quirked up into a smile as he looked at her.

“Shh … one step at a time, my dear. You are more capable than you think you are. Now then, shall we start again?” he reassured her, voice deep and warm as ever. His jade eyes seemed to pull her in, and she once again felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach. Her amber eyes lingered on his lip for a moment, before she attempted to regain her composure by looking to the side and clearing her throat. Taking in a deep breath, the maiden slowly adjusted herself to stand straight again before her dance partner. She offered him a small, bashful smile, before asking to resume the dance lesson. He in turn let out a pleased hum, and there was a crinkle of joy in his jade eyes. As they moved around together in a slow dance, Lucy began to feel the rhythm flow in her veins. Her dress swayed back and forth gently as they danced, and she let out a giggle when he twirled her around. In the silence of the castle, the ambiance of rain drops became the music to accompany their dance.

Lucy had always adored autumn. She told V one evening how out of the four seasons, autumn was her favorite. The sun wasn’t scorching like it would be in the summertime, and the wind brought a refreshing sensation of chill that she loved. The fair-haired maiden then asked her host to join her for a walk, and that he’d bring Shadow along, to which he happily agreed. As the season had changed, the field of lilies was no more, and instead it had become an open field of autumn-colored leaves.

Holding an parasol in his hand, V stood and watched from afar as the young maiden played tag with his little black panther in the open field. She giggled as the little feline tottered behind her, and she leaned down to pick up her little friend before placing a kiss on the cat’s nose. A smile bloomed on the green eyed man’s face, and he began walking closer to where she was.

“The changes of season doesn’t seem to affect your high spirits in the slightest, Lucy.” V said , earning himself a smile from the blonde maiden standing before him. She then walked closer to him and carefully held out Shadow in her arms, prompting the man to lean down and receive the little cat from her. Shadow curled up in the arms of her master, and let out a purr when the young maiden gently scratched behind her ears. Bidding the tall man another smile, the young maiden then turned and walked away from him. Holding out her arms, Lucy began to twirl in the open field. Her blonde locks of hair danced in the air, and her dress swayed in time with the movements of her feet. She giggled in glee, oblivious to a pair of jade eyes that locked onto her figure. Taking a little stop, the maiden then turned around and smiled at her white-haired companion, before humming a happy tune as she began to twirl once again. V’s gaze softened as he smiled at the happy maiden with long blonde locks, as the feeling of tranquility settled deep in his heart. A gentle breeze danced about the field, coaxing little leaves to fly up in the air.

\-----------

It was around the end of autumn when V received a letter from his father. He had led the fair-haired maiden to the back of the castle one morning, accompanied by a young maid holding a parasol to shield them both from the piercing rays of the sun. At their destination stood a gazebo among the shades of the trees. The pavilion structure housed a few wooden benches and a small table; at the heart of it was a chess board. As the two sat down by the chess board, the young maid seated herself a few benches away. Upon V’s request, Lucy agreed to indulge him in a game of chess, which eventually led to many rounds of chess. She noticed then, beneath his stoic composure and ethereal beauty, V was a ruthless tactician who spared no thought in thwarting her efforts to win.

Sitting opposite to the white-haired man, Lucy could feel a different aura swirling around him. A shiver ran down her spine, given how similar it was to that of his menacing older brother’s. They sat in silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of tree branches and small birds chirping. The fair-haired maiden had a chess piece in her hand, frowning as she pondered about her next move. She was in a bind, given how her companion had conquered most of her pawns.

She tried to hold back a shiver when she looked up at him. His piercing green eyes were directed right at her, in an intense gaze. As she laid her eyes on him, the corners of his lips quirked up into a smirk. That look alone was predatory, and she could not help but swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

“Go on dear, I’m waiting.” he taunted, and she could not help the shiver that spread all over her body. She slowly put down the pawn she had in her hand, and he shot her a triumphant look before making his move and claiming her king pawn. “Ah …” Lucy let out a surprise sound, blinking a few times before looking up at her companion once more. For a fleeting moment, she thought as if his look alone could make her heart stop. He was holding up her king piece in one hand, smirk ever present and green eyes full of mirth.

“I got you, Lucy. Checkmate.”

She let out a defeated sigh and pouted at him, prompting the young man to let out a chuckle. Narrowing her amber eyes at him, the young maiden was about to comment on his change in demeanor, but halted at the sound of footsteps approaching them. Turning her head towards the source of the sound, Lucy noticed that the old butler was walking towards the gazebo with a tray in his hand. When he arrived, the dutiful servant greeted his master’s companion with a bow, to which she returned with a kind smile. For a moment, however, the young maiden thought she saw a nervous expression on the old man’s face. With brisk steps, the butler then approached his master and carefully held out the tray. Lucy noticed on the tray was an envelope with a fancy wax seal keeping it closed. Upon seeing the seal, however, the white-haired man’s face paled visibly, and his butler also seemed intimidated by delivering the letter alone. V pinched the bridge of his nose, an exasperated sigh left his plump lips and eyes squeezed shut in annoyance. The young man then thanked his butler, who nodded before scurrying away, leaving his master alone with the blonde maiden once more. Quickly excusing himself, the green eyed man opened the envelope and checked the letter inside for its contents. A worried expression etched on the young maiden’s face, feeling tension swirling in the air with how V seemed beyond annoyed at the letter’s arrival.

“It appears that my father has requested my appearance at his home. I have to depart by tomorrow morning. I reckon I will be gone for at least a couple of days.” he said, placing the letter and its envelope onto the chess table. “Oh … Is … something the matter?” she asked in return, a dejected feeling woven into her heart at her companion’s words. Silence hung heavy in the air, as the fair-haired man sat silently and contemplated, while the young maiden looked down at her lap where she laced her hands. “... No, not at all. It is just concerning a few business tasks I need to attend to. Nothing to be worried about.” he finally answered. A small smile slowly graced his facial features before V let out a hum and looked at his companion. Lucy slowly raised her head to regard the young man.

“Ah, my apologies, I didn’t mean to worry you. That reminds me, there is a harvest festival happening in the nearby town. If you would like, I’d like to take you there and enjoy it together this evening.”

Lucy’s heart skipped a beat at his words, and he shot her a gentle smile seeing how she seemed to perk up visibly. She was beaming, eyes full of excitement and the corners of her lips lips quirked up into a happy smile. It filled his heart with joy when she agreed to go along with his suggestion, and he slowly rose from his seat. The young man then held out a hand for his companion, prompting the fair-haired maiden to place her hand in his before standing up as well.

“Well then, we shall depart in the evening. For now, my dear, shall I indulge you with some tea and pastries?” he suggested, and earned himself a cute little smile from the maiden. With her hand in his, the green eyed man began leading his amber-eyed companion back to the castle; the young maid in tow with the parasol.

\-----------

Lucy could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she paced back and forth in her room. It was only an hour until she were to depart with V to the nearby town. While she was excited about the harvest festival, the maiden was held in the tight grip of nervousness. Dresses were hung over the back of her arm chair, flung onto the bed and even laid on the carpeted floor. She let out a squeak when a knock on the door graced her ears, and almost tripped when she scurried over to open the door. Standing there at the door was the middle-aged maid whom she helped with laundry before, and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. The older woman, who held a small basket of small daisies in her hand, shot the fair-haired maiden a confused look at her. Seeing the look on the servant’s face, the young maiden excused herself and invited her visitor inside her room. Upon seeing the mess inside, the middle-aged maid let out a sigh before quirking an eyebrow at the younger woman who was nervously twirling her hair between her fingers.

“Lemme guess, this is your first date and you don’t know what to wear?”

Blushing furiously, Lucy quickly shook her head and tried to deny the outing with V being a date with all her might. The maid rolled her eyes at the fair-haired young woman, clearly seeing right through her. Ever since receiving Lucy’s help with laundry and other tasks for the castle’s upkeeping, the middle-maid, Marianne, had come to see Lucy as her own child. The young maiden greatly appreciated the maid’s company, seeing how the maid was always very frank and had a great sense of humor. Marianne heard about her master’s outing that day from Lucy, whose face put tomatoes to shame because of how flushed she was. Resting her hands on her hips, the middle-aged woman shot her master’s guest an incredulous look.

“You have about one hour to prepare and you’re here flinging clothes around? Also, are you seriously going out tonight without styling your hair? Bah, why didn’t you call for me earlier you silly girl.” Marianne said, throwing a hand up in an exaggerated manner.

The blonde maiden could not help but wince a bit upon hearing the maid’s chiding. With careful steps, Marianne crossed the room to place the basket of daisies on the vanity. She then turned around and picked up a dress that was lying on the floor, holding it up with a thoughtful hum. While the fair-haired young woman was still busy picking up and dropping dresses, something seemed to click in the dutiful servant’s head. “Hey, Lucy, come here for a sec, won’t you?” the maid beckoned, and rolled her eyes when she heard a squeak from her friend. Quickly scurrying over, Lucy noticed then the older woman was holding up a dress that sent her heart racing. It was an open-shoulder, jade green dress with black stripes. The dress had puffy, green net sleeves with a pleated berthe above the bodice; both trimmed with black embroidery in form of little flowers. What really caught Lucy’s attention was the beautiful, wide black lace that ran across the front of the bell-shaped skirt in a diagonal fashion. While the bottom of the skirt was very poofy, its top was quite flat. The blonde maiden covered her mouth with her hands in awe at the exquisite dress, and the dutiful maid shot her a happy smile.

“Oh thank you so much, Marianne, this is such a gorgeous dress!” the young maiden said as she approached the older woman, and carefully took the dress into her hands. Hugging the dress close to herself in glee, the young woman turned around and was about to change. She was stopped in her tracks, however, when she heard Marianne clear her throat. Quickly turning around, Lucy shot the maid an inquisitive but surprised look when she saw how the dutiful servant crossed her arms as she looked at the young woman.

“Grab a corset to go with that dress. Come, let me help you. You aren’t going out tonight without looking like a queen.” Marianne said, walking closer to the blonde maiden before dragging her away by the hand to help her change into the dress. As the maid laced the corset for her, Lucy thanked her stars that she was still somehow be able to breathe. A blush dusted her cheeks as she looked down and saw how the corset pushed her breasts upwards, making her find the sight rather impure. “M- … Marianne, my bosom looks very … obscene.” she said, causing the maid to roll her eyes once more. “Lucy, honey, that’s the whole point. You’re only going to find it beneficial, trust me.” the middle-aged woman quipped, and Lucy let out a squeak as the maid finished lacing the corset.

After putting on the dress, Lucy sat down at the vanity with Marianne by her side to help with her hair do. After some time spent contemplating, the young maiden decided to style her hair into a messy, wavy low bun, with a large side braid laid around her scalp, meshing with a loosely twisted braid at the base of the bun. Marianne cooed at Lucy’s reflection in the vanity’s mirror, and the young woman couldn’t help but smile bashfully. Letting out a thoughtful hum, the dutiful servant reached into the basket of daisies and wove a few into the blonde maiden’s hair. “You look absolutely stunning, Lucy. But there is still something missing … Ah! I know now!” the older woman said, opening up Lucy’s vanity and rummaged through it a little with her hand, before pulling out what looked to be a black velvet choker; its pattern formed into small black roses. Placing the item around Lucy’s throat Marianne then fastened it at the nape of the young woman’s neck, leaving two thin velvet bands hanging freely down the top of Lucy’s bare back. Finally she laid her hands on each of the maiden’s shoulders, as if giving her seal of approval. “Now off you go, I’ll see you off and then clean up the room for you.” the maid said, and patted the young maiden’s shoulders a few times before walking towards the door. Slowly standing up from the vanity’s seat, Lucy took a deep breath and turned to meet her dedicated helper by the door. The door to her room closed with a creaky sound, and Lucy walked together with the maid down the hallway towards the staircase leading to the foyer.

\-----------

V was standing at the foyer, holding a cane in his hands. The young man was clad in a brown frock coat, with a black double-breasted waistcoat underneath. The collar of a white, frilly blouse was peeking out from underneath his waistcoat, and he had a pair of black pants to complete the look. He wasn’t at the foyer by himself, as Dante and his companions were also there near the main gate of the castle. The older sibling had thought it would be a neat idea if they departed together, seeing how the man himself also wanted to go to the harvest festival. Kyrie and Nero were lost in their own little world, as the demure woman was helping her fiance straighten the collar of his top. A woman with beautiful black hair was chatting with Dante, heterochromatic eyes narrowing at the man as he told a bad joke. Standing not so far from them was a blonde lady with blue eyes, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. The ladies were dressed in exquisite dresses that hugged their bodies just right and accentuated their curves.

Taking a quick glance at his brother, Dante noticed the younger man was fixing his cuffs for what must have been the umpteenth time. Quirking an eyebrow at his younger sibling, the rugged man then excused himself to approach the lanky young man and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Want me to fix your cuffs for you? Or are you actually nervous?” Dante jested, and V shot his older brother a glare. Throwing his hands up in a surrendering manner, the older sibling chuckled as his younger sibling turned around to face him, standing with his back to the staircase. “I am perfectly calm, thank you for your concern.” V answered, and his green eyes narrowed when Dante crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. The older man then let out a hum and, in a teasing tone, asked his younger brother whether the fair-haired maiden would be joining them tonight. A smirk graced Dante’s face the moment he noticed a very faint hint of a blush on V’s pale cheeks, and he stroked his chin as an idea popped up in his head. He wasn’t letting the chance of teasing his sibling go to waste, especially since the green eyed man was always so composed.

“So, tell me V, you think love will finally blossom between the two of you tonight?” the rugged man said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at his little brother. V shot his brother an incredulous look before rolling his eyes at the man’s question. Although he turned his head to the side, snowy locks of hair could not fully hide the faint blush that dusted his pale cheeks. Seeing how the stoic young man struggled to remain composed amused Dante to no ends. The man was about to poke fun at his brother further, but stopped the moment he heard footsteps from beyond the stairs. The chatter echoing throughout the foyer died down as soon as the sound of footsteps registered in everyone’s ears, and everyone turned their attention towards the staircase. With a beaming face, Kyrie let out a sound and covered her mouth with her hand while Dante let out a low whistle. The Lady with raven locks gasped while the blonde woman arched an eyebrow. Seeing his guests’ reactions made a rush of excitement weave into his veins, and V slowly turned around to look towards the stairs.

He vaguely recognized that one of his maids was descending the stairs, holding the hand of the fair-haired maiden. Dressed in an exquisite jade dress with her hair donned with little white daisies, she took his breath away. He blanked out completely by the time she arrived at the foot of the stairs and was standing before him, bashful from the attention bestowed upon her by his guests. Lucy meekly smiled at him, cheeks tinted with a shade of pink and he couldn’t help but gawk at her. The young maiden let out a squeak the moment she felt Marianne patting her back, asking her to give a twirl to show the dress to the others. In an awkward and stiff manner, the fair-haired lady twirl around slowly, earning herself praises from Kyrie and the lady with black hair.

Turning her gaze towards V once more, Lucy couldn’t help but ask in a bashful manner, “How do I look?” But he simply stood before her with his lips slightly parted, still gawking at her. Painfully long seconds passed without an answer coming from him, and Lucy started to feel a sense of dread gnawing inside of her. Slightly tilting her head to meet his gaze she started to wonder if something was seriously wrong. “A- … Are you alright?” she asked timidly and with a worried look in her eyes. A muffled snicker could be heard coming from the direction of Dante. Rolling her eyes however, the dutiful Marianne placed her hands on her hips and shot her master a questioning look. “What is the matter, lost ye tongue boy? The lady asked you a question, now you answer it.” she quipped, snapping the young man out of his trance. Clearing his throat, he attempted to form an answer.

“Uh … I uh … I’m- … Ah, you look--” he stammered incoherently, but was interrupted by his older brother who placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder, making her turn her head to look at the smiling man.

“Hey there little girlie! Good to see you Lucy. I’d like to introduce you to my two friends, Lady and Trish. Lady, Trish, meet Lucy.” Dante said, and gently pushed his younger brother’s companion towards the woman with raven hair, leaving V dumbfounded and with an icy stare at Dante’s back.

Lady’s face beamed visibly the moment she got to introduce herself to the blonde maiden, while Trish seemed to be taken aback by the sense of proximity. Once the women had finished with their rounds of introduction, Dante then clapped his hands as if to gather everyone’s attention. “Alright ladies, the horses are ready and the festival isn’t going to wait for us. Shall we?” he said, gesturing with both of his hands towards the front door.

As Lucy walked past him to go outside with the rest of the group, V let his gaze follow her figure in silence, still unable to utter a word to her. A whistle graced his ears, and he turned his head to see his older brother standing by his side, arms crossed and smirk visible on his face. The older sibling then turned his head to wiggle his eyebrows at the lanky young man, cocking his head towards the main gate of the castle. “Roll up your tongue, little brother. You might wanna save it for later, hmm?” he continued to tease, giving his brother a couple of slaps to his shoulder before heading towards the door himself, unaware of V rolling his eyes in exasperation behind him.

When she stepped outside with the others, Lucy noticed that there was only one carriage waiting for them. Blinking her eyes a few times in confusion, the young maiden checked left and right for possible signs of the second carriage. V and his brother were just on their way out to the front yard, and the young maiden quickly turned her head when she heard Dante beckoned for her. “Hey, Lucy, ya might wanna move back a bit.” he said, prompting the perplexed young woman to grow even more confused. At that moment, the sound of a horse’s neighing caught her attention, and the young woman quipped her head towards the source of the noise. From afar, a carriage was quickly approaching, skewing left and right with the coachman screaming in a rather high pitched and incoherent manner. Seeing that the carriage was headed towards where Lucy was standing, V quickly sprinted forward and grabbed onto the maiden’s arm before yanking her back to him and out of the way. The carriage then came to a stop with a screeching sound, and upon a closer look, the fair-haired maiden realized that the coachman turned out to be a coach … woman.

“Nico, my trusty charioteer! You are right on time!” Dante exclaimed, holding out his arms as he walked closer to the carriage. “That’s _Nicoletta_ to you, ya ‘ole brute!” the girl snapped, tipping her top hat at him as a greeting; a grin visible on her face. She then turned her head towards V, who was still holding the maiden with amber eyes close to him. The girl noticed then that the green eyed man was shooting her an annoyed look, and she realized that she had nearly just run his companion over. “Sorry sorry, that was really my fault! Is the lady alright? No injuries anywhere?” Nicoletta said, and V let out a sigh while Lucy slowly straightened herself.

The girl jumped out of her seat and onto the ground to come and greet Lucy, her dark auburn curly hair bouncing as she walked with jaunty steps. Her slender figure was clad in a double-breasted black riding coat, styled with an open front that sported a thick black lace trim. The collar of a white frilly blouse peeked out at the top of the coat. On her legs she wore a pair of tight white riding pants and on her legs were a pair of dark brown knee-high boots. Her hands sported a pair of white gloves. Her pert little nose was spotted by freckles and she wore glasses. She didn’t look a day older than 15. As the tomboyish young girl introduced herself to Lucy, another idea popped up in Dante’s head. He then approached his younger brother and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, while pointing his thumb back at the other carriage.

“Say, V, why don’t you and little Miss girlie here go with Nico? I’ll go with the others in the second carriage. You’re OK with that, right Lucy?” Dante suggested while turning his gaze to Lucy, and V shot an incredulous glare at the man. Instead of asking for his brother’s opinion, the carefree man decided to instead aim for the maiden’s agreement. As soon as he received an affirmative nod from Lucy, Dante turned on his heel and started walking towards the second carriage, urging his companions to enter the vehicle. Turning around, he made a saluting gesture towards his brother and the fair-haired maiden, before slapping the outside of the carriage and hopping inside. The carriage’s door closed and with the sound of a horse’s neigh, the vehicle slowly rumbled and was then on its way.

Silence ensued as Lucy was left behind with her companion and the dark auburn haired young charioteer. Blinking her amber eyes, the young maiden then turned to look at the tall man, who was adjusting the collar of his top in an awkward manner. Nicoletta let out a low whistle in hopes of quelling the tension in the air, and made her way back to the carriage to hop back onto her seat. She then beckoned for the young maiden and her companion to enter the vehicle, not wanting them to be late for the festival.

Clearing his throat, V then offered a small smile to his companion before walking towards the vehicle to hold the door open for her. She smiled at him in response, and made her way to the carriage and stepped inside, scooting towards the window. Whether it was due to his nervousness or his height, V managed to hit his head against the top of the vehicle the moment he tried to enter. The young man mentally cursed at the little mishap as he settled down on the bench opposite to his fair-haired companion, before closing the door. Whirling her head around to check that the two had entered the carriage, Nicoletta then signaled her trusty horse to begin their journey.

Lucy noticed that V seemed rather tense, as he sat with his arms crossed and eyes locked onto the scenery outside the window. Nicoletta’s coaching skills were also not helping the situation either, given how she seemed to enjoy the thrill of having her horse galloping. As the carriage turned at an intersection in the dirt road, the momentum knocked V off his balance and pulled him out of his reverie. As he tried to straighten up in his seat, the young man noticed that his companion was shooting him a playful smile. “Bumpy ride, eh darling?” she said; tone full of mirth, prompting the green eyed man to let out a bashful chuckle. How the tables had turned, with him now on the receiving end of being teased. Clearing his throat, V stood up slightly to adjust his coat when the carriage suddenly hit a bump in the road, causing the young man to lose his footing. Before he knew it, he had fallen face first into the blonde maiden’s cleavage. Lucy’s amber eyes widened in shock and her face began to heat up tremendously while V fumbled to peel himself off from her warm bosom, finally moving back to his own seat. A quietly muttered apology could be heard, but the man could not bring himself to look her in the eye.

“You guys alright in there? Sorry about that little hiccup, hope you two had something to grab onto!” Nicoletta shouted from her seat, making the situation even more awkward. Lucy looked down at her lap and laced her hands together, refusing to look at the white-haired man at all cost. She mentally cursed at Marianne’s suggestion for a corset, while V once again found solace in looking at the scenery through the small window. The two did not exchange a single word for the rest of the journey, both of their flushed faces putting tomatoes to shame.

\-----------

The sky was already dark by the time they arrived in the town’s main square. People quickly jumped out of the horse’s way as Nicoletta signaled for it to slow down, and finally the vehicle came to a halt. Hopping off from her seat, Nicoletta then walked towards the door of the carriage and held it open with a smile for the two people sitting inside. The girl’s cheerful demeanor dropped a bit, however, when she noticed the tense atmosphere inside the carriage. V had his eyes glued to the window, while Lucy had hers locked onto her laced fingers in her lap.

“Are you two gonna get out or what? Don’t make me have to say ‘Please’.” Nicoletta quipped with an eyebrow quirked, snapping the two back to reality. Clearing his throat, the snowy-haired man proceeded to get out of the vehicle and held out his hand for the lady still sitting inside. Lucy meekly looked at her companion, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before stepping out of the carriage as well. The white-haired man let out a quiet, shaky breath when he felt his companion’s hand in his. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that someone was waving at him, who turned out to be his older brother. Turning his head to ask if Lucy was alright, V then begin leading her towards where his brother was standing.

“Heeey you two made it. Hmm? Did something happen on the way here?” Dante said as his brother approached, and a smirk slowly spread across his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at the lanky man, who still had a faint tint of a blush on his cheeks. Hearing the older man’s words sent Lucy blushing even more furiously, and she looked down in a bashful manner. “May I request that you keep your witty comments to yourself for now, brother?” V said in an annoyed tone, narrowing his green eyes at Dante who still had a grin on his face. Slowly raising her head up, Lucy bidded Dante a small smile as she greeted him. She then noticed that Lady was fuming at a distance across them, while Trish was glaring daggers at Dante’s back behind him. Kyrie and Nero were nowhere in sight, and Lucy deduced the two lovebirds had probably decided to go somewhere on their own for more privacy.

“Alright, enjoy the festival kiddos. I’ll be having a look around with Lady and Trish. Don’t lose each other in the crowd, eh?” Dante said and winked at his brother before walking away from the two. As soon as the man reached them, Lady began to yell at Dante while Trish scoffed at him, crossing her arms. From afar, complaints about a crowded carriage and abominable scents could be heard faintly. Lucy looked at their figures briefly and then began to scope the area around her. There were definitely more people compared to the last time she had gone here. Music was playing in the distance, and the scent of food was floating through the air. Around them, festival goers were participating in contests, chatting among themselves, and laughing joyfully. The young maiden smiled at the festive atmosphere, and quietly made a gesture to thank the gods for the year’s bountiful harvest. A light squeeze on her hand prompted Lucy to turn her head and looked up at her companion, who had a gentle smile on his face as he gazed at her.

“Well then, shall we take a look around as well? I reckon there might be at least something that would be of interest to you, Lucy.” V suggested, and at his words the maiden happily nodded her head. The two began to cross the town square hand in hand, and Lucy looked at everything with a glint of excitement in her eyes. There were many stalls with an abundance of items on display, ranging from food to the freshly harvested crops of the season. Pumpkin orange, marrow green and squash yellow greeted her amber eyes, as the sweet smell of pumpkin bread enticed her nose. A sense of joy slowly bubbled under her skin, and a smile bloomed on the blonde maiden’s face. Just at that moment, a breeze blew in their direction, and something seemed to be caught at the foot of her dress. Blinking a few times, Lucy quietly leaned down and picked up the item, which turned out to be a poster of a missing person. “Excuse me, young Miss, may I please have that back?” an unfamiliar voice rang in her ears, and the young woman noticed that an old gentleman was approaching them. In his arms was a stack of paper, which she assumed to be posters of similar content as the one she was holding. As she handed the piece of paper back to its original owner, the old man bowed and gave her his thanks before scurrying away.

“More and more people are going missing recently huh … ” she heard a townswoman utter behind her, and slowly people began to murmur to one another. It appeared that recently, a number of people had gone missing, and the reason behind their disappearance remained a mystery. Her ears vaguely registered someone saying that most of those who went missing were young women. The young maiden felt anxiety began to rear its ugly head, and she could not help the worried frown that etched onto her face. “Oh, young miss, please be careful and make your way home before too late this evening. You’re lucky you have a partner with you tonight, monsters lurk in the dark recently it seems.” one of the townspeople said, and Lucy nodded her head and thanked the person for his kind words. However, for a moment she felt V tense up beside her, his grip on her hand tightened for a fleeting second, prompting her to look up at him.

“Don’t let this get to you, Lucy. I promise you you’ll be safe with me. Now then ... I reckon you must be feeling peckish, shall we go and look for something for you to eat?” V suggested, and finding his idea agreeable, the young maiden offered an affirmative hum in response.

The two continued walking and made their way towards one of the smaller streets of town. Lingering in the air was the scents of different sorts of food, and vendors were greeting people who walked by their stalls in hopes of attracting clientele. There were numerous options for her stomach to choose from, and Lucy began to look left and right to check for anything that might be of interest to her. The moment her eyes landed on a stall that sold pumpkin bread, Lucy perked up immediately. She then turned her head to look at V, who was also seemingly checking to see if there was something that she could enjoy. A sudden, strange sensation crawled under her skin and grasped at her heart, and for a moment the young maiden felt completely at odds with herself. She could not tear her gaze away from the white-haired man, and the strange sensation intensified as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

“Is something the matter, Lucy?” he inquired, gaze soft and tone gentle as a smile slowly crept its way onto his lips. Blinking owlishly at her companion, the maiden gently shook her head and smiled at the tall man. She then pointed a finger towards the stall that sold pumpkin breads, and shot her companion a hopeful look. “Pumpkin bread? Well then, let us go and get you some.” V said, and led the fair-haired maiden towards the stall. On the way, the young maiden wondered about the strange sudden feeling of familiarity that had hit her mere moments prior.

\-----------

Lucy let out a satisfied sigh as she ate the last bit of the pumpkin bread that V bought for her. It had been quite a while since she last had something simple yet tasty, given how a certain lanky man kept having only the finest meals made for her. While the meals she had at the castle were a delight, she certainly missed the taste of a commoner’s treat that she grew up with. Perhaps she could ask for them from the kitchen staff, or maybe she could try and prepare them herself when they get back, the maiden thought. As they continued to walk, Lucy then recognized two familiar figures walking ahead of them. A tall person with shaggy white hair and a feminine figure were walking before them, their fingers intertwined. “Kyrie? Nero?” the blonde maiden mused out loud, and upon hearing her name, the demure woman halted her steps and turned around. Her face lit up immediately when she saw her friend, and the young couple made their way over. Seeing his uncle with Lucy in tow, Nero shot them a friendly smile, and V nodded his head in return.

“Good evening once again, are you two having fun? Lucy, you look absolutely amazing in this dress, I think it suits you very well!” Kyrie beamed, and the blonde maiden could not help but blush at the woman’s kind words. Smiling at his companion, V then turned his gaze towards his nephew and inquired about where he and his fiancée were headed. Cocking his head towards the main square, Nero then told his uncle and the fair-haired maiden about the dance that was taking place. “You two wanna join? Dante is already there with Trish and Lady I think. I am going there with Kyrie myself.” the young man said, and Lucy noticed the hopeful look on Kyrie’s face, as if silently begging for her to come along. Knowing that she could not resist her new friend’s smile, Lucy looked up at V, prompting the tall man to return her gaze. “Shall we join everyone at the dance?” the young maiden voiced her suggestion with a smile, to which he let out a thoughtful hum. After a few seconds of consideration, the lanky man returned her smile with one of his own and agreed to go along with her idea. The four companions then started walking together towards the main square, chatting and smiling all the way.

By the time they arrived, people were dancing and singing happily at the main square. Excusing themselves, Nero and Kyrie then joined the townspeople in their celebration, with the latter smiling warmly at Lucy. As the couple left, Lucy turned her head to look at her companion, and she noticed that there was a tense look on his face. She gently squeezed his hand to get his attention, pulling him out of his reverie as he turned to look at her. “Shall we?” the young maiden asked in a gentle tone, a crinkle of excitement sparked in her amber orbs. He quirked the corner of his lips up into a small smile in response, and began leading her forward to join the others in their dancing. As she curtsied to meet his bow, Lucy thought she saw an expression akin to nervousness on his face for a fleeting moment. She quickly deduced the impression to be a figment of imagination, as he placed one hand on her hip and held her hand with the other, just like he had taught her during their dance lessons. The two began to move to the rhythm of the music, and around them couples were swaying and giggling as they danced to celebrate the season’s good harvest.

Dante was making his way back to where Lady and Trish were standing, humming a happy tune along the way. When he approached them, the man noticed that his companions were looking at people dancing before them. However, Lady had a concerned look on her face with her arms crossed, while Trish was staring intently at something. “How’s the festival going, ladies?” he said with mirth, snapping Lady out of her trance and earning him an annoyed look in return. Shaking her head, the woman with raven locks sighed and pointed a finger in a certain direction. Letting his blue eyes follow the woman’s finger, Dante clicked his tongue as he realized what was happening. In the distance, his younger brother and the fair-haired maiden were dancing together. Or, well, attempting to. It appeared that V kept stepping on his companion’s toes, causing the couple to stagger in their steps every few minutes. Even from where he was standing, Dante could tell that his brother was slowly losing his composure.

“What the hell? V suddenly can’t dance to save his life?” the rugged man remarked, and Lady let out a sigh as the green eyed man bumped into another couple. Stroking his jaw idly with one hand, Dante then looked around the square and noticed a drunk bard sitting against one of the haystacks just around the corner. Yet another idea popped into his head, and he began walking away from the two women, oblivious to their questioning looks. When he arrived at the snoring bard, the rugged man noticed that there was a mandolin lying on the ground next to him. “Alrighty then, I’ll borrow this, here’s some coins to get yourself more booze.” Dante said, and placed a few coins into the bard’s palm before picking up the mandolin. He eyed the instrument up and down a few times, and a smile bloomed on his face as he began walking towards where his brother was. “Gotta help a bro out huh …” the man muttered quietly, weaving himself through the jolly crowd.

“My apologies, Lucy …” V apologized for what must have been the umpteenth time ever since the two started dancing at the square. With the arrival of his father’s letter, anxiety and uneasiness had been swirling restlessly in his mind. He also did not want to be away and leave the fair-haired maiden alone for several days, despite knowing that his servants would be at her beck and call. On top of that, the way she looked tonight certainly did not help with his nerves. Completely, utterly, enticingly enchanting. She had completely taken his breath away. The incident in the carriage on their way to the festival had gotten him on edge, and he struggled to remain composed around his companion. Looking at the fair-haired maiden became more of a challenging task than it should have been for him. Because of stress and anxiety, V was now failing at dancing, and it showed with the way he kept stepping on his partner’s toes. He could not help but feel frustrated, she deserved more than a bumbling fool like himself for the evening. A gentle squeeze on his hand snapped him out of his thoughts, and V noticed that his companion was looking up at him with a concerned expression.

“Is everything alright? You seem very tense.” Lucy said, and he frowned as he realized his antics caused the young maiden to worry. Still swaying slowly to the music, the tall man offered an apologetic smile to his companion before replying. “I’m deeply sorry, Lucy. I’m certainly not fulfilling my job as your partner for tonight am I. We can stop dancing if you wish ...” the young man said in a low tone. Thinking he had let her down, disappointment started crawling underneath his skin as her amber orbs widened at his words. When he slowly removed his hand from her hip, he was surprised to see that she reached out to grab his hand and placed it back at its original spot. Lucy let out a sigh and shot her companion a determined look, prompting the man to blink owlishly at her in return. “May I lead?” she inquired, and it was the lanky man’s turn to widen his eyes at her words. With a defeated sigh, the green eyed man agreed to go with his fair-haired companion’s suggestion, earning himself her approving smile in return.

Nero and Kyrie were dancing happily to the music, with the young man locking his blue eyes onto his beautiful fiancée. He then twirled her, and she giggled in joy. As the two continued to dance, Kyrie noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to get a better look. Seeing that his fiancée was looking at something, Nero followed her gaze with his, and his eyes widened in the process. His uncle was dancing with the fair-haired maiden not so far away from them. To his surprise, the one who was leading the dance was his uncle’s partner. “What the hell? She’s actually leading?” Nero said in a disbelieving tone, and Kyrie simply giggled as she shook her head at her fiance. “Oh my love, you just don’t have a clue.” the demure woman said, and her fiance quirked an eyebrow as he returned his gaze to her.

“You have become quite good with your steps, Lucy.” V commented with a smile, prompting the maiden to look down in a bashful manner. They were moving gracefully to the rhythm of the music, her dress swaying gently with every step. Raising her head to look at her partner once more, the blonde maiden offered him a smile before twirling. “I had a little help from an excellent teacher, but I still have a lot more to learn.” she said, and he smiled at her in response. He adored how humble she was; she had not let her advances during their dance and music lessons get to her head. Their gazes crossed paths, and Lucy felt lost in his jade eyes for a fleeting moment. She swore she would never admit to it out loud, but his soft gaze always managed to send her heart racing frantically in her chest.

“Hello hello, fantastic evening we have here eh you two?” a familiar voice graced her ears, and Lucy let out a small yelp as she was forcibly pulled out of her reverie. Standing there beside them was Dante with a mandolin in his hands and a carefree grin on his lips as he regarded the two of them. “Can we help you, brother?” V said, quirking an eyebrow at his older sibling who was complimenting Lucy and her dress. The green eyed man was not amused with his brother’s appearance, seeing how the man had broken the little bubble that V and his companion were in. “Oh, don’t mind me brother. I’m just here to provide a little ambience for your dance.” Dante said, and began to play the musical instrument in his hand. He then started to sing a song as he continued to play, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable look that etched onto his younger brother’s face. Across the square, Lady was shooting the rugged man a disbelieving look, while Trish looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her right at that moment.

V was just about to tell his sibling to stop with the nonsense, but a giggle halted him. Looking down at his dance partner, the young man noticed that she was trying to stifle her laughter, shoulders visibly trembling despite her attempt. The maiden then raised her head to look at him once more, amber eyes full of mirth and a smile blooming on her face. She urged him to resume their dancing, and with an awkward chuckle, he indulged her at her request. The evening continued on with the two of them dancing and smiling happily at each other, while Dante continued to play his mandolin without a care in the world.

\-----------

The festival slowly started to wind down as it came close to ending. With her heart still hammering in her chest, Lucy smiled and curtsied at her partner as the final song of the night came to an end. She then felt the young man gently take her hand in his and raise it to his lips, as he leaned down to kiss it. Snowy locks of hair framed his face beautifully, and V closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips to the back of the maiden’s hand. Warmth began to spread all over her body, and the fair-haired lady felt her breath hitch as the odd sensation of familiarity was once again gnawing at the back of her mind. As he straightened himself, the green eyed man offered a kind smile at his partner, a soft gaze present on his face. Not so far away from them, Dante had stopped playing the mandolin and was now instead talking to Nero and Trish. Letting out a hum, the older sibling then approached his brother and placed a hand on the lanky man’s shoulder.

“We’re gonna head home. You two get back and get some rest too, alright? Head straight to bed when you guys are home hmm?” he said and winked at his brother, who returned the gesture with an annoyed look. Lucy waved goodnight to Kyrie, and the woman mimicked her actions with a smile of her own. A carriage arrived a few moments later, and Lucy entered the vehicle with her partner in tow, sitting opposite of each other. The coachman then signaled for the horse to start the journey, and with the horse’s neigh, the carriage then slowly rumbled and was on its way. Inside the carriage, Lucy began to feel sleepiness creeping underneath her skin, gnawing at her muscles. Before she knew it, the young maiden was starting to doze off in her seat.

“I could lend you my shoulder if you wish.” V said, jolting his companion out of drowsiness. Lucy of course tried to refuse, not wanting to be a bother for her host, but seeing how he was so keen on his intention to help her she finally gave in to his offer. Her cheeks flushed a shade of red as she moved to sit on the same bench as her companion, and she shyly rested her head on his shoulder. Holding onto his arm, a strange sense of comfort and tranquility seeped into her heart. A small smile bloomed on her face, and before she knew it, the words were already slipping from her lips.

“Have you ever felt as if a piece of you is missing, V?” she said quietly, and for a moment she felt him tense up at her question. She slowly raised her head to look up at him, and noticed that there was an unreadable expression on his face. It might be because of the sleepy state she was in, but she continued to let words run free without a care. “For many years of my life I have felt this hollowness in my heart. I wish I knew the reason behind it …” she murmured, and leaned her head back down onto his shoulder. Letting out a sigh, the green eyed man lingered for a short while before giving a dodging reply. “Get some shuteye, Lucy. I shall wake you when we have arrived at the castle.” he said in a gentle tone, looking out through the small window. As his companion let out an affirmative hum, a subtle smile crept its way onto his lips.

Lucy’s head gradually became heavier on his shoulder, and before long sleep had claimed her in its tight grip. Turning his head to look down at her, V placed a chaste but lingering kiss on the top of her head, before resting his cheek against her blonde locks. “... I am no stranger to that hollow feeling.” he said quietly. The scenery outside passed by the window in a blur, as the carriage continued to carry the two back to the castle. Hours must have passed before the carriage arrived at the secluded castle’s front yard. Lucy groggily opened her eyes when she felt someone gently nudge her awake, and she slowly sat straight up in her seat, finally letting go of V’s arm. There were movements inside the carriage, as the snowy-haired man got up to exit the vehicle through the door held open by the coachman. As he got down on the ground, V held out a hand and helped his fair-haired companion get out of the carriage, and led her back inside of the castle. Walking side by side, they entered the front door and crossed the foyer, their footsteps echoing in the silence of the night.

When they reached the top of the stairs of the second floor, Lucy stopped in her tracks, prompting the tall man to mimic her actions. She seemed to be contemplating something, her gaze pointing downwards. Worry began to settle deep within the white-haired man’s stomach. With a small smile etched onto her face, the fair-haired maiden then slowly raised her head to look up at her companion. With an index finger she gestured for him to lean down a bit and come closer to her, and V could not help the smile that bloomed on his face. Perhaps there was something she wanted to tell him, he thought, and he complied with her silent request as he crouched down to her level. His guess proved to be wrong however, as instead of whispering into his ear Lucy then planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Green eyes widened in surprise, the young man with snowy hair found himself at a blank. “Thank you for today. I had a really good time.” she whispered, a blush dusting her lovely cheeks and a soft smile blooming on her face. Bidding her companion goodnight, she then slowly turned and made her way back into her room, her green dress swaying gently in time with her steps. She lingered at the door of her room for a moment, before turning the doorknob and was then out of his sight , the door closing behind her with a creaky sound.

Even after she was gone, it took V a while to slowly straighten himself from his crouched form. A blush spread across his face as the young man raised his hand to touch his cheek, eyes still widened in surprise at what had just transpired mere moments ago. Slender fingers moved from his cheek to cover his mouth, eyes looked downcast in a bashful manner. A tingling sensation was sparking in his veins, and he could not help the smile that slowly spread across his face. Letting out a low chuckle, the white-haired man then began to ascend the stairs to return to his room, intending to also call it a day. The smile did not once leave his face for the rest of his walk back to his chamber.

\-----------

He could not recall coming to the field where a sea of white lilies were blooming. He could not recall how he got there together with her, or how they got into this state. Lilies swayed back and forth gently around them, and the atmosphere was laced with a tension thick as winter’s ice. Gasps and moans and pierced through the silence of the night, long locks of ashen blonde hair cascaded down the back of the woman whose arms were held tightly behind her back. Her amber eyes were glazed over, cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. He thought she looked so divine like this, with her head down and backside raised up in the air before him. The white-haired man knew three things for certain: she looked amazing beneath him, he loved thrusting his manhood into her sheath, and she emitted the most sultry moans he had ever heard.

How cruel it was of him to be so rough; to take her until she was beyond incoherent. He could not help it, she was just so enthralling and he thrived on the sinfulness of their coupling. Her moans were music to his ears, her body was enticing, and the warm depths of her sheath were oh God so inviting. When his length hit a certain spot inside her, an evil smirk bloomed on his face as she let out a choked moan. Her reaction stirred a cruel need deep inside of him. More, he wanted more. He wanted her to scream his name and beg for him to drown her in pleasure. Angling his hips, the young man began to thrust as deep and strong as he could, hitting that same spot over and over. “V … no more … please …” the fair-haired woman sobbed, her voice quivered and body jolted as he stretched her insides. Pleasure built up in the pit of her stomach, her body was hypersensitive under his selfish ministrations. She could not stay quiet, nor could she wiggle away from him, for the green eyed man had every intention to hear her sing for him, to have her writhe in pure bliss beneath him.

Leaning forward, harsh whispers danced off his lips and into her ear. “Act chaste all you want darling, I will break you and mold you to my desires.” The man then leaned back up onto his knees behind her. In slight confusion she started turning her head towards him, but she didn’t make it far before a hand came down harshly onto her buttcheek, coaxing a loud yelp from her lips. A cruel grin etched onto his face at her reaction, and the man with snowy white locks of hair then kneaded his hand heavy-handedly yet lovingly where it had struck. It was so adorable how her body began to tremble visibly, and the young man let out a hum before his thrusts started coming down harder and faster, making her moans and gasps seem even more desperate. It wasn’t long before she was tipped over that peak. The young woman let out a long, airy moan as her walls gripped his member tightly, earning herself a grunt from the man who paused momentarily just to feel the tightness of her fluttering walls.

“You feel so good clenching around me.” he said, his words coaxing a pathetic whimper to escape her lips. Holding her arms trapped behind her with one hand, he held himself up by bracing the other hand on the ground by her head. Beads of sweat were cascading down the smooth plain of her back, and he loved every sound she made as he started ramming his length into her sensitive sheath once again. A fiendish smirk etched onto his face as he realized there was nothing she could do but stay put and let him have his way with her, despite the fact that she had just come undone all over him. It was an addicting feeling, the power he had over her felt like a drug that he could not break away from. It was mesmerizing to see himself slide in and out of her without any resistance, and he loved how her body trembled beneath him. Semen started to seep from her sheath as he continued his thrusts, slowly running down the inside of her thighs and dripping onto the grass. He must have emptied himself inside of her more than once already. A twisted sense of glee snaked its way into his veins, spreading all over his body.

He could not help but shudder as he threw his head back and let out a blissful laugh, before letting go of her hands. He then flipped her over onto her back and by her thighs he pulled her close so he could enter her again. Her knees were bent by his sides and bottom raised as his hands held her up by her hips. Misty amber eyes, stray locks of hair clinging to her face and breasts bouncing with every thrust he made. He leaned forward and pinned her wrists down with his hands above her head, looming over her and gazing into her eyes with his predatory jade orbs. She felt so intoxicating, and he chuckled before leaning down to lock his lips to hers. His white locks grazed her cheeks, and he let his tongue coax her lips open to gain entrance and mesh with her own tongue. Pleasure wrecked his body, and the sound of skin slapping against skin almost made him lose his mind. It felt overwhelmingly good and it was blissfully sinful, as the young man registered in his mind that he had soiled her chastity in a field where white flowers were in bloom. He could feel her insides tightening and her gasps became more prominent, a telltale sign that she was about to tip over that peak once more. He was faring no better, feeling his climax creeping up on him, causing him to frantically slide in and out of her with jagged thrusts.

“I will finish inside you again, darling. Be a good girl and take every single drop for me.” he said, and his ears vaguely registered that she was pleading with him not to, with broken sobs. Her pleas fell on deaf ears, as moans and grunts spilled forth from the green eyed man’s lips. Feeling himself being on the brink of orgasm, he let go of her reddened wrists and leaned back up onto his knees once more, clutching onto her hips again with his hands, nails digging into her soft flesh. With a few more harsh thrusts, the young man shuddered as he finished inside of her, and she let out a whine as ropes of seed filled her to the brim. As he did so, his grunts finally erupted in a roar that echoed across the field of lilies and into the dark night sky. As his semen painted her insides once more, the white flowers around them suddenly started to turn black and wither away. Like a raindrop falling into a puddle of water, the ripple effect was absolute. The field of pure white lilies was rapidly cloaking itself in black. One by one, the flowers withered away around them, turning into ashes and disappearing into the air.

\-----------

The white-haired man jolted awake with a gasp in cold sweats, heart hammering in his chest and green eyes widened in shock. He sat up in his bed and covered his mouth with one tattooed hand, squeezing his eyes shut as if to ground himself in reality. It was still dark outside, and he assumed that he must have woken up in the dead of the night. Letting out a sigh, the young man slowly moved to sit against the headboard of his bed, silky black sheets rustling quietly as he did. Shame and guilt washed over him in waves, and he leaned his head back while trying to gulp down the lump that formed in his throat.

His body craved for her, and he hated how his desires showed themselves shamelessly in his dream. The young man could still feel the burn of lust beckoning for him in the back of his mind, and his body shuddered as the flame of desire burnt throughout his veins. He definitely could not go back to sleep, not while he was still held within the grip of lustful desires.

With a shaky sigh, he clenched his eyes shut and gave into his carnal instincts; beads of sweat slowly trickling down his forehead and cheeks, meshing with the damp locks of hair stuck to his skin. He slowly trailed a hand down his body, a low moan escaped his lips as slender fingers grazed his pert nipple. His hand continued to reach lower, past his abdomen and down to his pelvis. How he wished it was her trailing her dainty hands down his body, exploring him, looking up at him with amber eyes full of curiosity. He bit his lower lip the moment his hand grabbed a hold of his manhood, erect with precum leaking from the tip. He started pleasuring himself in languid, slow strokes, slightly bending his knees above the sheets and spreading his legs wider in the process. Moans and grunts started to spill from his lips as he remembered how she looked in his dream. He wanted to ruin her, he wanted to claim her and make her his. He wanted to have her clench down onto him as he took her, he wanted to kiss her lips, he wanted to hear his name rolled off her tongue like a fervent prayer.

“Please let me bury myself deep inside of you … my love ...” he whispered, quickening his strokes while gripping the sheets tightly with his other hand. Pleasure overtook his body, leaked into his veins and got him intoxicated. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung open, the young man reimagined the images of her from his dream, guilt and shame spiking his pleasure tenfold as he did. “I want to ruin you, yet I am the one who is ruined, Lucy ...” he sobbed, gripping down on his length more insistently as his face contorted in pleasure. The moonlight from outside the window illuminated his body; beads of sweat formed a soft sheen on his body. His pale skin glistened and chest heaved. He writhed in pure bliss all alone in his bed, the obscene sounds of his sinful actions tearing at the silence of the room. As he reached his peak, V tipped his head back, green eyes squeezed shut, his Adam’s apple slowly bobbing up and down as he swallowed, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as he spotted ebony sheets in white. His hand was still idly stroking his shaft as the trembles in his body died out and stillness once again took him into its embrace. Lust slowly dissipated underneath his skin, but his desire had only been temporarily sated, for his bond with and feelings for the fair-haired maiden had only deepened throughout the change of season.

Turning his head and taking a look out the window of his room, V noticed that the moon was hung high in the autumn night sky. Beautiful, bright and out of his reach. The castle was silent, its residents were already within the grasp of slumber, save for him. Guilt and shame were still present in his mind as another wave of thirst swirled without a stop from deep within, but this time it felt different. Heaving a labored breath, the young man moved to get off the comfort of his bed. He decided a walk would ease his heavy heart. Mere moments passed before he arrived at the foot of the staircase in the foyer, adjusting his coat and fixing its cuffs. Casting a glance up the staircase and down the corridor to where the young maiden’s bedroom was, the lanky man let out a quiet sigh before crossing the foyer. As he opened the front door and stepped outside into the darkness of the night, an unreadable expression could be seen etched onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh he grabbed on alright.


	7. What's in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains mild gore and attempted sexual assault. Sensitive readers proceed with caution. <3**

The door to her room slowly opened, and with quiet steps, the figure of the fair-haired maiden emerged from within. Letting own a yawn, Lucy carefully closed the door behind her and slowly walked down the hallway. It was quite early in the morning when she had suddenly woken up from her sleep. Walking down the hallway, she was still clad in her flowy nightgown. Just a little trip down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, then back to bed, she thought. Her blonde locks swayed gently with each step she took, and she was grateful noone was around given the bedhead she was sporting. She knew that one certain tall gentleman would very likely shoot her a smirk before making a witty remark about her appearance, should he see her. A small smile graced her face as she recalled the lovely night she spent at the festival with him, and butterflies started to dance about in her stomach. Her heart started to thump a bit as she remembered the way he smiled at her while dancing, and how dashing he had looked in his clothes. She could not help but giggle at the way he had seemed to gawk at her the moment she descended the stairs. He was so adorable, she thought. Never had she expected to see the man who was often stoic and composed to be so flustered.

As she reached the foot of the stairs at the first floor, the rustling sound of a coat being put on caught her attention. Rubbing one of her eyes with her hand, the fair-haired maiden turned her head towards the source of the sound. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as a familiar tall figure approached her, and she raised her head to look at the lanky man with a small smile on her face. Her smile dropped, however, when their eyes met. Something was off, and for a moment she had to question whether her own eyes were playing tricks on her. For a couple of fleeting seconds, she thought her amber orbs were met with a pair of icy ones. Weren’t his eyes always green, or did she remember wrong? Did the soft light coming in from one of the windows cause an illusion or was she still too groggy from sleep to see clearly?

A confused expression slowly etched onto her face. She could not help but stand there, glued to the spot feeling perplexed. A chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts, and before she knew it, V was already descending the stairs. The young woman vaguely registered his warm, deep voice bidding her a morning greeting, and she let out a breath she did not know she was holding in. Thoughts raced through her mind as Lucy wondered about his eye color, and it wasn’t until a while later that she finally regained her composure. “I’m still sleepy ... definitely too sleepy.” she said, before slowly descending the stairs, questions still swirling about in her mind.

\---------

The hem of her dress swayed as Lucy walked towards the dining room for breakfast, covering her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped her lips. Along the way, she could still feel the puzzling feeling left gnawing at the back of her head from the little encounter she had in the early morning hours. Shaking her head, the fair haired maiden gently pushed the door to the dining room open and entered. “Good morning.” she greeted, and was met with silence as she realized she was the only one standing there in the spacious room. Having expected to see her host at the dining table, she blinked a few times, before remembering V’s words from the day before about being away for personal affairs. A dejected feeling started to worm its way into her heart, and the young maiden quietly made her way to the table and sat down in her usual seat. She turned her head towards the kitchen entrance at the sound of the door being opened, and noticed that the butler was coming in with a tray, Marianne in tow.

“Good morning, Miss.” the old man greeted her, and carefully placed a tea set, slices of toast, butter and various sorts of jams and cold cuts from his tray onto the table before her. Smiling faintly at him in thanks, she stared owlishly up at him and then Marianne, who placed a tray of pastries onto the table. Marianne seemed to notice how quiet her friend was, and quirked an eyebrow at the young woman who in return was blinking at her and the butler.

“Where are your manners, child? Is the breakfast not to your liking? Or are you still daydreaming about yesterday, hmm?” Marianne gently chided, making the fair haired maiden apologize for her antics and greeted the two servants in return. With a sigh, the dutiful maid then shook her head and scurried out of the room along with the butler, leaving the maiden to herself. As she poured herself a cup of tea, Lucy could not help but look at the empty seat opposite to her across the table. A frown spread across her face, and as a sad look crept into her eyes she began to spread butter and jam on a slice of toast. Taking small bites of her breakfast, she chewed her food in an absentminded manner. The room was silent, save for the sound of cutlery grazing at the porcelain plate. There was an odd sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as the young woman ate her breakfast by herself.

\---------

“Marianne, have you been working here for long?” Lucy said as she stood in front of the clothesline, holding a still damp linen in her hands. She decided to once again lend a hand in the upkeep of the castle, and as per usual, Marianne welcomed her help. The middle-aged woman turned her head to look at her friend, who had a distant look on her face as her golden locks of hair danced gently in the air. Shooting the young woman a questioning side glance with one eyebrow arched, the maid sighed as she put the linen in her hands onto the clothesline.

“If you want to ask about that lanky young lad you could just ask away, I know you aren’t interested in my career.” Marianne quipped, and Lucy almost dropped the linen in her hand at the maid’s words. “Well, what is it then? Want me to tell you more about him?” the maid said, turning to look at her friend, hands placed firmly at her hips. At the maid’s question, a blush dusted the young maiden’s cheeks and she shyly nodded her head with a low hum. Marianne could not help but roll her eyes at the young woman’s antics, before turning back to the clothesline. Reaching down to get another linen from her basket, the dutiful maid then began telling stories about her master.

“Truth to be told, lass, I only started working here a couple of months ago. Dunno much about the young man himself, but he treats us very well. Boy always has his nose in a book in the library every time I go there to dust the shelves. A huge bookworm, he sure is.” the maid said, and Lucy could not help the small smile that graced her face as she hung the damp linen onto the clothesline. Her beaming face did not go unnoticed by the middle-aged maid, who had a knowing smirk on her face as she glanced at the young woman. “ He’s an odd one at times, but I believe the lad is good at heart. I reckon it might do him good to settle down eventually. You up for that task, Lucy?” Marianne said and shot the fair haired maiden a wink, then laughed at the dumbfounded look that etched onto the younger woman’s face. Lucy fumbled to regain her composure in vain, as her face flushed so red and her heart beat so frantically in her chest. “Geez, please don’t tease me like that …” she said with a high pitched voice, further fueling her dutiful friend’s amusement. The two kept on chatting as clothes fluttered gently around them against the cool autumn breeze.

It was odd how uneventful the day was in V’s absence. It was also even stranger how he seemed to constantly be on Lucy’s mind, regardless of what she did at the castle. She felt as if he was sitting right next to her, his slender fingers gently brushing against her as she played the piano alone. She felt as if he was sitting there on the couch in the library, tucking stray snowy locks behind his ears as green eyes scan the pages of a book held in his hand. The sinking feeling would not leave her be as the day continued, even as she sat hugging Griffon in her arms at the foot of the stairs in the foyer. The blue bird had quite an uncomfortable expression on its features, while the fair haired maiden absentmindedly ran a hand through the creature’s feathers. Curled up next to her on the last step of the stairs was Shadow, little black ears flattened on her head and red eyes full of worry looking up at the maiden.

“I wonder what he is doing …” Lucy muttered and let out a sigh, oblivious to the way Griffon seemed to puff up in her arms. With a trill, Shadow rubbed her head against the maiden’s dress, prompting her to reach down and scratch the feline behind her ears. A small smile bloomed on the fair haired maiden’s face as Shadow purred happily in return, but the odd sinking feeling was still gnawing at her mind. Letting out a thoughtful hum, Lucy began to contemplate about what she could do to distract herself. Moping at the castle all day didn’t seem like an appealing option to her, and Marianne had claimed that she had helped more than enough with the laundry. An idea then crossed her mind, and the young maiden thought that perhaps she could take a trip to the nearby town and return by evening. After a few minutes of pondering, Lucy deduced that going out was by far the best option.

“I guess I will be taking a little trip to town then.” she mused, and placed a small kiss on top of Griffon’s head. The bird let out a loud squawk in return, and began to fidget in the young woman’s arms. The moment she loosened her hold on him, Griffon immediately took flight and perched on the railing of the first floor. Humming a happy tune, Lucy petted Shadow one last time before standing up and making her way back to her room to prepare for her little trip. On her way back, the maiden shot a smile at the blue bird still perched on the railing of the first floor, not noticing how the bird seemed to wince at her. Once her figure was out of sight, Griffon shook his body and puffed up visibly in an almost comical manner. “That bastard will kill me if he finds out the lass kissed me like I’m her freaking rag doll …” the bird muttered, while Shadow simply sat up and cleaned her paw with her tiny tongue.

\---------

Lucy turned and waved at Marianne as she stood by the carriage, the vehicle’s door was held open by the butler. “Be back by evening, you hear me?” the maid said as she returned the gesture, earning herself a smile from the blond young woman. As Lucy entered the carriage, the butler bowed and closed the door, signaling the charioteer to begin the journey. The vehicle slowly rumbled and was on its way, and Lucy let out a sigh as she leaned back against her seat. Compared to the one led by Nicoletta, this ride was much more peaceful and comfortable, and the young maiden quietly thanked the coachman for his work ethics. She sat alone in the vehicle, hands folded in her lap and amber eyes gazing at the scenery outside the window. It appeared that V had left her a small pouch containing a hefty sum of money on the nightstand in her room before he left for his trip. There was a note next to the pouch, saying the contents of the pouch was hers to use freely in case she wanted it. She found his handwriting to be flawless, and the little daisy flower he had drawn had brought a smile to her face as she read the note, after fetching a glass of water that morning.

The corners of her lips quirked up into a small smile as she recalled the first time they went to town together. V had been so infuriating back then, given how he seemed so determined to get a reaction out of her with his relentless teasing. A few months ago she had found him to be a frustrating person to deal with, but this was no longer the case. Beneath his stoic composure and aloof attitude, the white haired man was a kind and generous person, something she found endearing. Lucy could feel it, the change in chemistry between them as summer gave way to autumn. A blush spread across her face as she smiled fondly at the pleasant times they spent together in the past few months.

Hours passed by before the carriage came to a stop at the town’s main square. The coachman hopped off his seat and held the carriage’s door open, and Lucy slowly got out before thanking the man for his service. The fair haired maiden took a quick look around her as the carriage started to roll off and she wondered where to go first. “I have the whole day to myself after all, huh … I’ll just take my time.” she said quietly to herself, and began to cross the square. Letting her feet carry her forward, the young woman followed the main street and hummed a little tune as she looked at her surroundings. When a sweet scent greeted her nostrils, the young woman perked up visibly as she noticed the confectioner’s shop was just a few blocks ahead. A smile bloomed on her face, and Lucy quickly followed the street to get to her destination of interest.

There were many people when she entered the little shop, chatting amongst themselves over a cup of tea and some pastries. Making her way towards the counter, the young maiden began to pick out different pastries in glee. A thought crossed her mind, however, and she looked down at the pastries with a hesitant gaze. “Maybe not …” she mused, and returned the pastries to their original place until there was only a slice of cake left. As she approached the counter to pay for her little treat, Lucy decided to pay with her own money instead of that left by her host. After thanking the shopkeeper, the young maiden went to get a cup of tea before making her way towards a table by the window, to indulge herself with the cake. As she sat and enjoyed her sweet bounty, the sinking feeling once again gnawed at her heart when she realized there was no one sitting on the other side of the table. He wasn’t there with her, he wasn’t there to poke her cheek and make witty remarks about her love for sweets. Lucy could not help but frown at the thought, and then tried to brush it off to fully enjoy her outing.

The fair haired maiden left the confectioner’s shop with a satisfied sigh, the tantalizing taste of the cake still lingering on her taste buds. She let her gaze wander left and right to see if there were other possible destinations of interest. It then dawned on her that there were parts of the town that she hadn’t visited before, during the times she came there together with V. Lucy’s curiosity began to whisper in the back of her mind, urging her to take her time and explore the town before heading back home. “I have the whole day to myself after all.” she said to herself, and began to wander. She kept on walking without a care in the world, a skip evident in her steps as her hair swayed gently back and forth. Curious amber eyes looking at everything along the way, and the hours passed as the maiden explored different parts of the town. Before she knew it Lucy was far away from the bustling main streets, as she stood perplexed in an area that lacked the splendor that she saw when she first arrived at the main square. Looking up at the sky, the maiden noticed that the sun was starting to set, its light peeking meekly from behind the orange clouds.

\---------

It wasn’t until sunset that V arrived at the path that led to the castle of his father. Looking up at the looming structure from afar, a grimace crossed the young man’s features. The castle was many times bigger than his own, reaching to the sky with its high towers. It stood proudly on top of a hill that was surrounded by lush forests; splendor boasting the might of the owner residing within its walls. To the young man however, the whole place seemed gaudy. If there was one thing he dreaded, it would be to attend the meeting his father had sent him an “invitation” for, considering that they did not get along very well. Letting out a quiet sigh, the lanky man began to tread the seemingly endless path to reach the main gate of the castle. He clearly wasn’t keen on the idea of spending a few days to deal with his father. As he continued to walk, his mind kept on thinking about a certain fair haired maiden. The corners of his lips quirked up into a small smile, and he felt himself relax a little.

“It is rude to keep others waiting while you take a leisurely stroll at their expense, little brother.” a voice rang in the air from behind him, and the smile immediately disappeared from his face. The sound of footsteps approaching stirred awake a feeling of dread in his mind, and he rolled his eyes before turning around. Clad in the same sort of attire as himself, including a black hooded coat with white intricate embroidery running down the sleeves, Vergil was quickly walking towards his brother. Covering his mouth with a fist, the older sibling let out a yawn and stopped right beside his lanky brother. Eyeing him up and down, Vergil shot the younger man a look of contempt before opening his mouth.

"Still being kept up and yet you are given naught in return, I see. Soon even rats won't go near you. Not with the pathetic state that you’re in, little brother."

A smirk bloomed on Vergil’s face the moment the young man with black markings on his skin shot him a glare in return. As he scrutinized his brother’s face, the surly man quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms before a thoughtful hum left his lips. "On the other hand, I see you finally had a proper meal at least." Vergil remarked, causing his younger sibling to run a hand through his snowy locks and scoff at him.

"Very charming, brother. Trying to be witty or is that just your bitterness speaking?" the younger sibling quipped, then continued to walk towards the main entrance of the castle looming in the distance. He did not bother sparing his older brother a second glance, feeling animosity bubbling beneath his skin. V began to walk in a brisker pace, intending to keep as much distance between himself and his surly sibling as possible. A hand was placed firmly on his shoulder, prompting the young man to turn his head to the side, but not before letting out an annoyed sigh and furrowing his brow.

“You’re actually here, V! Always good to see your smiling face around here!” Dante greeted his brother in a cheery tone, ignoring the exasperated look that was evident on his sibling’s face. Patting his sibling’s shoulder a few times, the rugged man then began stretching and rolling his shoulders, letting out a satisfied grunt in the process. “Is the situation so dire that the man decided to summon all of us at once, brother?” V questioned as the two continued to walk side by side, and behind them he could hear Nero’s brash voice as he talked to his father. Letting out a yawn, Dante hummed as if to confirm his younger sibling’s suspicions. The dreadful feeling returned to V’s mind, swirling restlessly and causing the frown on his face to deepen. Noticing his brother’s distress, Dante chuckled and patted him on the back, earning himself a questioning look from the lanky young man.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. Try to stay positive for the young miss, hmm?” the older man said with a chuckle, before moving away from his brother to walk ahead. Quirking an eyebrow at his back, V could not help but chuckle and shook his head at his brother’s words. He continued to cross the yard, and while a part of him still dreaded meeting his dad, he began to look forward to meeting the fair haired maiden again. Behind him, Vergil and Nero had stopped talking, with the later fuming at his father as he walked away from the surly man. The two had not been on the best of terms for quite a few years, and the bitterness between them was starting to wear the young lad out.

\---------

The hem of her dress fluttered as Lucy looked left and right while walking at a brisk pace. “I have to go back …” she thought, and attempted to backtrack in hopes of returning to the main square. Her task proved to be fruitless, however, as one unfamiliar narrow street led to another, and then yet another. Panic started to seep into her mind, and it wasn’t before long that she realized she was completely and utterly lost. The sky was starting to get darker above her head, further fueling the anxiety that was gripping her frantically beating heart in its claws. After a while, the young maiden had to stop and lean against a brick wall of an old building. Taking in deep breaths, she felt fatigue was slowly prickling away at her muscles, while anxiety was still swirling in the pit of her stomach.

Her mind started to wander, thoughts tracking back to the autumn festival where she had heard people talking about people going missing. Young women in particular. Fear started to creep its way into her, and she grit her teeth to try and shake off the feeling. “I am OK. I just need to find my way back to where I came from … then it will be alright.” she thought. A few minutes passed by before Lucy finally regained her composure. As she looked up, the blond lady noticed that she was standing on an empty street. She let out a dejected sigh at the prospect of not having anyone nearby to ask for directions, until movements out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

People were entering and leaving what appeared to be a tavern that was located a few blocks down the street. The young maiden winced at the thought of going to such a place, since she wasn’t a fan of alcohol and drunk folks. Looking around once more, the frown on her face deepened as she realized there was truly no one else around that she could ask for help. After contemplating for a while, Lucy let out a defeated sigh and began making her way towards the building. “Alright. I go in there, I ask for directions, and I get out …” she muttered to herself, and tried to steady her nervous heart by taking in a deep breath. The closer she got to the tavern, the stronger the scent of alcohol became, and Lucy wanted nothing more than to return to the castle right at that moment.

Her soul almost left her body the moment she entered the rowdy building and had all eyes land on her figure, the deafening echoes of chatter being reduced to a low murmur. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, the young maiden moved from her spot in the doorway towards the counter. It was unnerving, the feeling of being in the center of unwanted attention, she thought. Clutching the top of her dress with one hand, Lucy wanted to just shrink and be out of everyone’s seemingly hungry gaze as she crossed the cramped place with hurried steps. When she arrived at the counter, the blonde maiden was greeted by a grumpy looking woman who was chewing on something in her mouth. “What do ye want, girlie?” the woman asked, and the nervous maiden was taken aback at the way the bartender seemed to eye her up and down.

“Pardon me, but can you tell me how to get back to the main square, ma’am? I seem to have gotten lost.” Lucy said in a meek voice, and the bartender quirked an eyebrow at her demeanor. In the dim atmosphere of the tavern, for a fleeting moment the maiden thought she heard someone talking about her. She dared not look back, and instead glued her amber eyes to the grumpy woman standing behind the counter in front of her. Scoffing at the young woman’s behavior, the bartender pointed her index finger towards the doorway before speaking in a gruff voice. “Walk through that alleyway opposite to this place, and it should lead ye to the back of one of the main streets. Figure the rest out fer yeself.”

As she finished her sentence, the bartender turned away to fetch some ale for her customers, leaving the blonde lady blinking owlishly at her back. Quietly thanking the woman for her help, Lucy turned around and made her way out of the tavern. Unbeknownst to her, several pairs of eyes were locked onto her figure as she walked through the door.

“I will not stray off from the main streets again …” the young maiden muttered to herself, and shuddered as a cold breeze blew past her. Looking at the alley just up ahead, an uneasy feeling stirred restlessly in her mind. Try as she might, the young maiden had no idea what lay ahead in that alley. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Lucy began to walk forward, trying to ignore how her heart was hammering in her chest. In the dim light of the moon, her figure cast a shadow onto the walls of the buildings that formed the narrow alleyway. Her footsteps echoed in the silence of the night, and she wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly night’s air began to seep under her dress. The alley went on for what seemed like an eternity, and for a fleeting moment Lucy thought she heard footsteps behind her. Not daring to look back, the young maiden began to fasten her footsteps, dread and anxiety bubbled beneath her skin. Despite her efforts, the young maiden’s eyes widened in fear the moment a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. Slowly turning her head around, she noticed that a group of men she did not recognize were standing right behind her. They reeked of alcohol, and her skin crawled when one by one, the men began to surround her, snickering at her frightened demeanor.

\---------

“V, are you listening?” a voice said, snapping the young man out of the trance he was in. Blinking his eyes a few times, V realized he was still in the middle of the meeting at his father’s castle. He was seated at the main table alongside his brothers and father, in a spacious room full of people. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the benches formed a U before the table where he was seated. There were six rows of seats, all of which were occupied by individuals clad in the most exquisite clothing possible. On either side of the main table were two doors that led to the hallway, and V had had to resist the urge to just bolt through either one of them a few times throughout the meeting. An uneasy feeling was bubbling in his mind, and he tried not to let it show before the other members of his family.

“Mind repeating that for me, brother?” the young man said, turning his head to look at his rugged older brother seated to his left. Even though he was seated at the farthest end of the table to the right, V could still hear Vergil’s scoff, who in turn was seated two seats away from Dante to the left. In one of the benches before them, Nero winced at seeing how his uncle seemed to have completely detached himself from reality amidst the tense meeting. Before Dante could continue, a voice rang in the air, effectively silencing the older sibling and making V’s skin crawl.

“It is about time you stop daydreaming and start paying attention to your surroundings, son. Especially so when it’s your brother who is speaking.”

Dante clicked his tongue and let out a low whistle, while Vergil simply looked down at the documents on the table before him. The harsh words came from the man seated between the twins, clad in a velvety purple coat. His white hair was slicked back, and a double breasted red waistcoat was peeking out from beneath his fancy looking coat. He donned a white cravat with a large red jewel around his neck, while a monocle sat over his left eye. Swirling around him was a menacing aura of power that far surpassed anyone sitting in the room, making the air suffocating with tension. The man was his father, Sparda, a level headed man with a rebellious streak. Grinding his teeth, V sucked in a breath before apologizing for his lack of focus. The young man was slowly becoming more and more anxious as the minutes passed. Dante could not help but shoot his brother a side glance before clearing his throat and continuing where he left off. There was definitely a subtle change in V’s stoic composure, the man thought.

“So yeah, as I was saying, there have been sightings of unfriendly company near the border of our territory. My buddies and I managed to catch some of ‘em a few days ago, but they caused a commotion so we had to end ‘em. No significant damage has been done so far, so all’s good I’d say.” the rugged man said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. As he finished speaking, out of the corner of his eye, Dante could see his younger brother’s jaw begin to twitch just slightly. Letting out a thoughtful hum at his son's words, Sparda then began his speech for the other members presented at the meeting.

“My brethren, the people of the Sparda clan, we have fought long and hard for the sake of the land on which we stand. Alas, there are eyes set on our land, and enemies are pushing relentlessly at our borders. We need to muster all the strength we have and show them our united will is a force to be reckoned with!” Sparda said, and his speech was greeted by an enthusiastic wave of cheers coming from the gentlemen and ladies seated around the room. It was at that moment that the anxious feeling reached its peak in V’s head. He could feel it, the throbbing sensation within his head, echoing as if that of a cry for help. Beads of cold sweat started to trickle down his forehead and neck; he could not stand it anymore. Scooting his chair backwards, he abruptly stood up from his seat.

The room fell silent when everyone noticed how the youngest son of Sparda had suddenly risen from his seat without uttering a word. The man in question vaguely registered having all eyes locked onto his lanky figure, as well as the sound of his chair falling onto the floor. He paid them not an ounce of attention, as something else occupied his mind completely. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes widened, V completely ignored his father’s words as the man asked what was the matter with him.

“I must leave … I must leave now ...” the young man muttered, before turning and walking towards the exit to his right. He stopped in his tracks, however, when his ears recognized his father’s voice calling for him. A low growl bubbled within his throat, and the lanky young man turned around to shoot an uninterested glare at his father.

“And where do you think you’re going, son?” Sparda said in a low tone, quirking an eyebrow at his son who was standing a few steps from the exit of the room. Shooting an unamused side glance in the direction of his brother, Vergil let out a sigh before resting one elbow on the table and placing the side of his face against his palm. “What’s the matter, trouble at the zoo? Did your little puppy wander off? Should have kept a tighter leash on her, huh.” the surly man remarked. A taunting smirk crept its way onto his face as he noticed how his words seemed to snake their way in under his sibling’s skin. Realizing the meaning behind Vergil’s word, a disbelieving look etched onto Sparda’s face as he narrowed his eyes at his youngest son.

“What is the meaning of this? You are abandoning your duties in dire times just to play cat and mouse with a woman?!” the powerful man roared, anger and disappointment laced in his voice. Beside him, Vergil sported a triumphant smirk, seeing how even his father was not pleased with his sibling’s antics. While their words pierced through V and made his skin crawl, the young man simply smirked before scoffing in the direction of the main table. Running a hand through his white locks, he shrugged in a nonchalant manner before letting the words run past his lips.

“Indeed I am, Father, there are some pressing matters I must attend to. There are many pawns on a chess table, I’d suggest using more than three of them to win your game.” V said in an even tone, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and eyes narrowed. He did not care that his words meant defiance to his Father, and he did not care about the sound of murmurs echoing amongst the clan members. Within an instant, he felt strong hands grip around his throat, pushing him backwards and pinning him against the nearest wall. It appeared his father had had enough of his attitude; he found himself unable to breathe and his vision started to blur as he heard his father’s enraged tone ringing in his ears.

“Disobedient brat! Never have I been so humiliated by my own kin. You seem to be forgetting your place here, and I will have it no more.” Sparda snarled into his son’s ear. Feeling himself lose grip of consciousness from the hold of immense strength he was held under, V used both his hands to grip a hold of his father’s arm as if to try to pry him off. Suddenly he felt the grip loosen, and he slumped as Sparda removed his hand off him completely. Bending over in exhaustion, V gripped his own throat as he tried to regain normal breathing through ragged coughs. Slowly he stood back up and looked at his father in the eye as the man continued speaking.

“Leave now and beware of this; punishment shall await your return, Vitale Sparda. You cannot escape your fate; don’t you forget what you are ever again.”

With an exhausted sigh, the young man replied. “Go ahead, do your worst, father. I’ll gladly take it all.” He then turned his gaze towards his surly brother, who was still smirking at him from his seat.

“You wish you had someone to protect too, brother.” the young man said, turning on his heel as he proceeded to walk through the door. He spared not a second glance at anyone in the room and left with hurried steps. The man with dark markings was oblivious to how his words had sent the surly older sibling seething with rage in his seat.

Disappointment and embarrassment swirled in Sparda’s mind, and the man pinched the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner. Amidst the murmurs and whispered words, Dante was drumming his fingers idly on the table. He was deep in thought, trying to connect the dots to understand why his younger brother suddenly wanted to leave so badly. Out of the blue, the rugged man’s eyes widened as a thought struck his mind, and he too stood up from his seat; but not before letting out a string of profanities.

“Sorry father, I gotta go too. Vergil, handle this for us hmm?” Dante said, and quickly excused himself as he sprinted through the exit on the right. Behind him, Sparda let out another sigh as the frown on his face deepened visibly. Of all day, two of his sons decided that it was wise to leave in the middle of a meeting that concerned the survival of their heritage. The troubled father felt embarrassment starting to seep into his veins, and he cleared his throat to regain composure. It mattered little, the meeting must continue even with the absence of two of his most crucial pawns.

\---------

They had her pinned to the cold, wet ground. Fear was spreading through her veins, as she felt hands starting to grope at her against her will. She felt disgusted, the way these thugs snickered at her made her want to vomit. Panic had her frantically beating heart in a tight grip the moment her mind registered that one of them was starting to bunch up her dress. Amber eyes widened in fear, the young maiden started to thrash about with all her strength. “Let go of me you scum!” she screamed, and tears started to prickle at the corners of her eyes. The men laughed at her feeble attempts of self defense, and one of them moved to cover her mouth with his hand, silencing her screams for help. It must have been her luck, as somehow she managed to break free from his grip once. When his hand came down a second time to press against her mouth, she acted on instinct and bit down into his flesh as hard as she could, causing the man to let out a scream.

“You goddamn bitch!” he shouted, and the next thing she knew, the fair-haired maiden felt a sharp slap across her face. A whimper escaped her lips as the pain began to sink in. Hopelessness seeped into her mind and tears ran freely down her face.

It was then a gust of wind blew past them, and suddenly she felt a warm, sticky liquid splashing across her face. It all happened too fast, to the point her mind could not register what was happening. However, when she did realize what had happened, her mind went blank and her throat let out a high pitched shriek as amber orbs registered the grotesque sight before her. The thug who was bunching up her dress got his throat sliced, and blood was freely splashing out from the cut. His eyes widened in shock, his hands let go of her to instead grip at his own throat, then fell to the side without uttering a sound. “Oi, what the hell was that!?” one of the remaining thugs yelled, and before they knew it, another one of them got dragged away to a dark corner of the alley in a blink of an eye. Lucy trembled and let out a whimper as she heard the thug let out a terrified scream; the sound gradually turning weaker until it died down completely. Footsteps echoed in the alleyway, and a figure slowly emerged from the dark corner where the body of the second thug laid motionless.

A low growl could be heard before the unknown figure continued the brutal onslaught on the thugs. One by one they were dragged away from her and murdered, their screams were deafening in the silence of the night. Sitting up slowly, Lucy’s body trembled uncontrollably as she dared to take a look around her. What was once a dark alleyway morphed into a gruesome scene. Corpses laid motionless everywhere her amber gaze could see, and blood splattered on the walls and the ground. When her ears heard the sound of a body being slammed to the ground, Lucy quipped her head towards the direction where the noise came from. The moon began to peek out from behind dark clouds, shedding pale light on the ground down below and illuminating the alley. In the cold moonlight, she could see the figure of her mysterious savior, as well as the trembling form of the only remaining thug. The latter happened to be the thug who spit venomous words at her before slapping her across the face. Slowly raising her gaze, she locked her amber orbs onto the one who had come to her aid. Her eyes widened and she froze, as if time itself had taken its last breath.

Snowy white locks dyed crimson, broad shoulders clad in a black coat; its hood partly covering his face. She recognized that hunching figure, and she knew who that coat belonged to. He had worn it as he greeted her in the early morning hours that day, when they had crossed paths in the castle hallway. Her heart was racing in her ribcage, as she saw the familiar lanky figure of the white haired man before her. His hands were clutching onto the front of the thug’s tattered top, and the look on his face was nothing short of a frenzied beast. With a snarl, the fair-haired young man opened his mouth to reveal fangs that no human could possibly possess. Lucy flinched in her spot when he latched his mouth onto the neck of his victim, with the latter screaming in agony from having his life drained. Blood shot out from where he had sunk in his fangs, splashing across his face and further soiling his ethereal beauty. Perhaps it was because of her fear, but the fair-haired maiden could not move, nor tear her eyes away from the ghastly scene. Her fear had her completely paralyzed, and it wasn’t until her ears registered the thud of a limp body hitting the ground that she snapped out of her trance.

The maiden felt her breath hitch the moment he raised his head to look in her direction. In the dimly illuminated dark alley he knelt, panting labored breaths as he sat covered in blood. As she looked at him, her amber eyes were greeted with a pair of glowing, icy blue orbs. His irises had morphed into slits, and the crazed look was still evident on his facial features. An eternity concealed as seconds passed by before his face slowly took on a blank look; his mind finally started to clear. The moment the lanky young man saw the way the fair-haired maiden was looking at him, he cast his gaze downwards. He slowly raised his trembling hands, turning bloody palms up and locked his blue eyes onto them..

“... Jesus Christ, what are you?” a shaky voice broke the silence once more. Before Lucy knew it, the words had already escaped her quivering lips. She let out a squeak when the man slowly raised his head to look at her once more. A distraught look started to spread across his face, as shame and hurt seemed to overwhelm his mind and senses. In the blink of an eye and a gust of wind he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the night as quickly as he had arrived.

The blond young woman was left all alone in the alleyway, still sitting on the cold, wet ground in shock as the truth slowly sank in. So lost in her shock-induced trance, Lucy did not hear the footsteps that were approaching from behind her. She jolted and let out a gasp when a hand was placed firmly on her shoulder. The blond woman whirled her head around, her amber eyes widened with fear.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me, Lady. You are safe now.”

While her heart was still hammering in her chest, a tiny sense of relief washed upon her when she realized she was in good company. The black haired woman began to check the maiden for injuries, a concerned look was visible on her face. The sound of footsteps once again echoed in the dark alley, prompting Lucy to slowly look up as another figure emerged next to her and Lady. Black appeared in the corner of her eyes, and the fair-haired maiden saw the tail of a black hooded cloak fluttering in the air. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest until she noticed that the person wasn't V.

“Ah dang it, he went too far.” Dante said, furrowing his brow as he looked left and right to gauge the situation. The man then turned his head to look at the maiden with amber eyes, who flinched in response when she noticed his own glowing blue eyes. “Is she hurt anywhere?” the rugged man asked his partner as he carefully crouched down next to the two women. “Seems like there’s no significant injury, just a few bruises here and there.” Lady answered, stroking the still shaken maiden’s back in a soothing manner as if to quell her fear. Dante let out a thoughtful hum as he seemed to contemplate something. The man then looked at Lady and cocked his head towards the corpses still lying on the ground not so far away from them.

“I’ll get her home. Lady, can you handle the mess? I’ll make sure to have Lucy back at the castle safe and sound in the meantime.” Dante said, and Lady nodded her head in agreement. The dark-haired woman shot her friend a reassuring look before patting the young maiden’s back a few times. She then stood up and began walking towards one of the bodies, and Lucy let out a squeak when she felt Dante carefully placing his arms under her knees and back before lifting her up with ease.

“Hang on tight little lady.” he said, and took off sprinting towards the other end of the alleyway at a speed that was not possible for ordinary humans. Before she knew it, they already emerged at the other end of the dark alleyway. Dante looked at the maiden briefly, before walking towards an awaiting carriage parked not so far away.

“Dante, what the hell dude, it’s too damn late for a ri-- wait, is that Lucy? God almighty, what the hell happened?”

The maiden recognized that brash voice, as there was only one person she knew would speak to Dante in such a way. With a shocked look on her face, Nicoletta hopped off her seat and quickly approached the man clad in black. The young girl looked at Lucy with worry, and raised her head when she heard the rugged man call her name. “We’re taking her home. Now.” Dante said in a tone that lacked his usual carefree spirits, prompting the charioteer to gulp and open the carriage’s door in a hurried manner. After laying the young maiden down carefully on a bench, the man in black got in after her and seated himself on the opposite bench. Nicoletta closed the door after the two had entered the vehicle, then scurried back to her seat and signaled the horse to begin the journey.

\---------

Nicoletta took extra care with the ride home, not wanting to shaken her fair-haired friend nor angering the man in the black hooded coat. It was silent inside the carriage, as Lucy could not find it in her to strike up a conversation. What had transpired earlier shook her to the core. Her mind was still scrambling to process the events that she had witnessed. Gaze downcast and fingers tightly laced in her lap, the young maiden was still trembling slightly in her seat from the shock. Lucy could feel Dante’s icy blue eyes on her, but she dared not look up. Not when she still couldn’t process the fact that V and his family were not humans by any means. As it turned out, the young maiden truly hadn’t imagined the young man’s eye color that morning after all.

It all made sense now, given the odd antics she had noticed about him. He never touched any food at the dining table, except that one time when she had asked him about his constant lack of appetite. He had reacted in such a way that at first had seemed comical. Until today, of course, as she had just learned his meals consist of something entirely different. It also dawned on her that he never seemed to fancy the idea of being graced by the warm rays of sunlight; always keeping himself sheltered by the shade of a parasol when spending time outside. She remembered how he seemed to be in a trance when they first met, and how enthralled he was when he saw blood on her finger in the library. She recalled Vergil’s words when he got her cornered in the living room, and a chill ran down her spine. Come to think of it, there also didn’t seem to be any mirrors in the castle as far as she knew, save for the one in her own bedroom. On top of it all, V seemed to sleep the day away whenever he could, while being seemingly active during night time. At first she had even thought that he was suffering from insomnia.

She was confused, scared, and conflicted. Those budding feelings she had for him were still there in her heart, but fear covered her mind like dark clouds on a stormy day. He killed those thugs without a second thought, painting the grounds and the walls of the alley way in crimson. He took their lives in a brutal manner befitting of a monster. But, was he truly a monster, if he tainted his hands just to save her from a cruel fate? The distraught expression on his face, the pain, hurt and shame that became visible when she asked him what he was. Such a melancholic look it was, she thought, and a dull ache started to rear its head in her chest.

“I suppose he never told you what he is?” a voice pierced the silence inside the carriage, making Lucy jolt and snap out of her reverie. She shyly raised her head up and looked at Dante, who had a worried look on his face as he regarded her. The rugged man let out a sigh when he saw the fair-haired young woman slowly shake her head. He reached into one of the pockets of his coat and fished out a handkerchief, then held out the item towards her. Lucy meekly looked at Dante and thanked the man for his thoughtfulness, before accepting the piece of fabric from him. She began to wipe away the traces of blood that was still on her face. The task proved to be a challenge, considering how her hands were still trembling.

“Well, as you have already witnessed it first hand tonight, we are no longer human. We are part of a clan, my brothers and I. We are tasked by our father with safeguarding the borders of our territory, this land, from opposing forces.”

The young maiden’s eyes widened as his words began to sink in. She could not help but wonder about whether the disappearance of people had something to do with these creatures as well. At her silence, Dante paused for a while, mindful to give the young woman time to take in his words. He did not speak again until she had finished cleaning the leftover blood off from her face. The young maiden then took in a breath and looked at him, before quietly holding out the handkerchief. Quirking the corners of his lips up into a smile, the rugged man shot his companion a grateful look as he received his item back from her.

“You see, there are eyes set on this land, and we can’t sit back and just hope they will go away. Those guys don’t like negotiations, so we have been preparing for the worst case scenario for quite some time.”

Dante did not need to spell it out for her, as the idea was already laid bare in what he was saying. A war between these creatures was quietly brewing in the background, and V’s family has been trying to keep the enemies at bay. It was then that Lucy began connecting the dots. The contemplating look on his face before going to town with her, the sudden arrival of his brothers, and how tense he was after receiving his father’s letter. Her host had been neglecting the duties he had with his heritage and his land, all in favor for her company. A sinking feeling grasped onto her heart at her sudden realization, and a frown etched onto her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and lips formed a thin line, as there was quite a lot of information for her to digest.

“You know, if you had met him ten years ago, you’d be shocked. V was way different back then.” Dante said with a fond smile on his face, breaking the silence inside the carriage once more. Lucy blinked owlishly at him, and she could not help the curiosity that sparked in her mind at his words. A low chuckle bubbled in his throat when the man in black saw how his companion tilted her head to the side with a questioning look. He got her attention now, and he was glad that she seemed to be less tense than before.

“He used to be a different kinda guy. Now that I think about it, he was like Vergil back then.They always did everything together. He seems a lot more at ease whenever he is with you though. Truth be told I like him more this way, even if he's become a bit of a wuss.”

Of all the things she thought she would hear, Lucy did not expect to discover that her host used to be on good terms with his surly brother. When she thought about a cold, aloof V with a look of pure disdain on his face as he regarded her, the dull ache in her chest flared up momentarily. It was odd how she felt so sad at the thought suddenly crossing her mind. Sensing her distress, Dante once again went silent as if contemplating about what to say. Letting out a sigh, the man in black shot the fair-haired maiden a worried look.

“He is just trying to protect you, Lucy. He isn’t doing a good job, but he’s trying.”

As the words left his lips, the rugged man turned his gaze to look at the scenery outside the window of the carriage. The young maiden’s eyes widened temporarily at his words, before she cast her gaze downwards at the laced hands in her lap. The rest of the trip back to the castle was spent in silence, as Dante once again allowed his companion time to contemplate his words. Uneasiness and anxiety were still swirling in the back of her mind. With her gaze still downcast, Lucy silently wished she knew the reason behind the dull ache that would flare up whenever she thought of the tall man with snowy white hair and black markings on his body.

\---------

Marianne was standing at the main gate when the carriage came to a stop at the front yard. With a gasp, the maid rushed to descend the stairs, as Nicoletta hopped off her seat to open the vehicle’s door. A surprised look etched onto the dutiful middle-aged woman’s face when she approached the carriage and saw Dante getting out of the vehicle. He then held out his arms, and the maid gasped again. She saw the familiar figure of the young maiden emerge from inside the carriage, stepping out of the vehicle and into the arms of her master’s brother. There were still traces of blood splattered on her dress, and she looked visibly shaken. Something terrible must have happened, Marianne deduced. The maid could feel anger and worry bubble beneath her skin, and she quickly rushed to the fair-haired lady’s side. She reached up her hands to touch the young woman’s cheeks, who seemed as if her soul had left her body; a blank stare etched onto her face.

“What in the name of God happened!? You come inside right this instant, I will draw a warm bath for you right away.” the middle-aged woman said, placing a hand on her friend’s back and urging her to come inside. Behind them, Dante stood and locked his gaze onto the fair-haired maiden’s figure. Once the two women were out of sight as the front door closed behind them, the man in black let out a sigh and clicked his tongue. He shot Nicoletta a look and shook his head, before flipping the hood of his cloak back over his head, and hopping back inside the carriage, closing the door after him. Turning her head to look at the castle’s gate briefly, the young girl with dark auburn hair then return to her coaching seat. The carriage then rumbled and began its journey back into town, with both the charioteer and the rugged man deep in thought.

\---------

In the dim light of the bathroom’s candles, long blond locks of hair floated gently on the water’s surface of the bathtub. Lucy sat alone in the silence of the castle, hugging her legs close to her chest and resting her chin between her knees. The events of the day began to sink in, and the sensation of it was overwhelming. Among all that had transpired today, she still could not believe that V was something other than human. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the crazed look on his face as he slain the thugs one by one. Her heart ached as she recalled his face when he finally looked at her. A miserable gaze full of hurt, as if she had ripped out his heart and broken it to pieces. It was the look of a man who did not want anyone to witness how the monster within his soul had seized control of his mind. What was she to do, those feelings she had for him were still there, resilient and budding in her heart. But reality was harsh, and the information she got from Dante during the trip back home did not help her mind one bit.

Before she knew it, something warm was trickling down her face. Lucy blinked her eyes a few times, and it was then she noticed that tears were escaping her eyes. It all came crashing down on her right at that moment, and it wasn’t long before more tears trickled down her already wet cheeks. Her day had taken a dark turn, and she had discovered things that she wasn’t meant to. The dull ache in her heart flared up as she thought about him; about the warm smile and the soft gaze he held in the way he usually looked at her. She felt her chest tighten as she recalled his taunting smirk, and the kindness he bestowed upon her. She felt suffocated by all the conflicting feelings about him that swirled nonstop in her mind. She longed for him, and yet at the same time there was still that fear that gnawed at the back of her mind. More tears cascaded down her face, and her whimpers became broken sobs. Lucy sat there crying in the bathtub all alone, in the silence and darkness of the secluded castle; her host nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Well, shit.


	8. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of physical violence and also some NSFW content.**

**** The sound of leather smacking against skin echoed between the cold walls made of stone inside of a dimly lit dungeon; every now and then pained grunts would follow suit. Holding the end of a whip tightly in his hand, Vergil delivered yet another blow onto the hunching figure of his younger sibling. In a murky cell of the dungeon beneath the grandiose castle of Sparda, guards watched in silence as V faced retribution for his selfish, reckless act that ignited the fury in his father’s heart. The young man had been stripped of his clothes save for his dark pair of trousers, and he had been made to kneel down with his hands tightly bound behind his back. Sweat was now glistening all over his upper body and the black markings on his skin were now accompanied by red ones. He grit his teeth as his brother continued to bring down the whip on his body, and a faint smirk crossed his face as he realized that Sparda had sent Vergil to punish him on his behalf. For someone who was supposed to be second in command, his older sibling was quite the obedient errand boy, he thought. Another pained grunt left his lips as the leather whip hit his already tattered skin, effectively killing the smirk that bloomed on his face. 

“To think that you dared to defy Father in front of other clan members, I am amused. Your foolishness knows no bounds, does it, little brother?” 

Vergil rolled his bare shoulders as he shot a smirk at his younger sibling, who was still bound and heaving labored breaths. He had taken off his top prior to carrying out his father’s ruthless order, not wanting to wrinkle his clothes in the process. A sense of absolute glee was pumping through his veins, seeing how V had no way to retaliate. The sense of power and control he had over his foolish brother brought an adrenaline rush that almost made the surly man shiver with twisted joy. He thought it was a fitting consequence for someone who dared to put a human before the future of his own heritage. Try as he might, Vergil could not understand the reasons behind his lanky brother’s reckless and rebellious actions from yesterday. 

It infuriated him as it was insulting, seeing how his younger brother dared to turn on his own kind, all for the sake of a stray dog. Letting out a scoff, the second in command once again brought down the whip on his brother, who now simply flinched in response. To the surly man, when words were useless, pain was a far more superior and effective method of teaching others a lesson. Words fade along with the flow of time, but the pain will linger inside a person’s mind until the day they cease to exist. 

Cracking his neck and letting out a chuckle, Vergil idly slapped the end of the whip in his hand against his other palm as he regarded his brother. They had been at this for hours, and beads of sweat were trickling down the older sibling’s torso, making his skin glisten in the dim light. Contrary to his brother, V had been quiet ever since the start of his punishment. The dull ache that he felt in his chest was mind-numbing, and he could not stop thinking about the events that had transpired the day prior. Her cries for help rang in his head during the meeting, and he wanted nothing more than to rush to her side and protect her. He vaguely remembered losing control and ended up slaying all the thugs that dared to lay their hands on her. The pain in his chest flared up as he remembered her terrified gaze, and how her voice quivered as she asked him what he was. He wanted to stay and hold her trembling form in his arms, but the shame and guilt that overwhelmed his mind and senses made him flee like a coward instead. 

" It is truly a shame, V, you have strayed too far from the path you're supposed to tread. I heard she didn't even wag her tail to thank you the moment you saved her. "

V was pulled out of his thoughts when his ears registered his older brother’s words that were full of contempt. The older man was growing impatient with his brother’s lack of response, and proceeded to crouch down to his sibling’s level, bending both of his knees with an arm resting on one of them. With the handle of his whip placed under the younger man’s chin, Vergil slowly tilted his brother’s head up to look at his face. Beads of sweat were visible on V’s chiseled face, white locks of hair clung to his skin and a glint of mirth sparked in his icy blue eyes. Quirking the corner of his lips into a smirk, the younger man chuckled at the frown that etched onto his older brother’s face. Even down on his knees with his arms bound behind him, the lanky man refused to grant his brother the satisfaction of seeing him being affected by what was being done to him.

“You’re full of irony, brother. Deny it all you want, I see you enjoy being Father’s errand boy more than basking in glory on the frontline.”

Anger began to boil under the surly man’s skin upon hearing his brother’s taunting words. He was beyond furious knowing that to his brother, the dire situation of their heritage meant nothing compared to trying to please a human. Fury burnt like a raging fire in Vergil’s mind, seeing that defiant, cocky smirk on his brother’s face even though He was the one who had power in his hands in that moment. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his foolish brother’s face, he wanted to remind him of who he truly was. In the blink of an eye, V’s head turned to the side as he felt a slap across his face. With a snarl, Vergil grabbed a hold of V’s snowy locks and yanked his head back, making the lanky man wince in response at the gesture.

“The only one who is full of irony is you, you fool of a tactician. Never have I seen a monster try to save a trembling lamb from other monsters, and still longs to have love in return. You seem to be forgetting who and what you are. For centuries, we have hunted, fed on, fucked and even used humans as pawns for our own needs, and now all of a sudden you say you want to give it all up for the sake of one of their kind?”

His brother’s words cut deep; deeper than V had expected. The pain in his chest became suffocating, and it extinguished the last bit of will that he was clinging onto. He could no longer escape from the fact that the fair-haired maiden was terrified of his true identity. He had seen it with his own eyes, and yet a part of him stubbornly refused to acknowledge the cold, painful truth. The monster within him had clawed its way out, and what was left as an aftermath was a crack between him and her. Before the young man knew it, warm, crimson tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to stop them. The last thing he wanted to do was to let Vergil see such a vulnerable side to him. Pain overwhelmed his senses and mind again, and he no longer had the strength to even stop the tears that were trickling down his face.

“... Am I truly a monster if I taint my hands for the sake of someone else, brother?” V asked in a broken voice, casting an empty gaze at his brother and making him flinch in surprise. Vergil had not seen his brother this broken in a long time, not since they started to drift apart from each other. He always found the notion of love ridiculous, as to him, loving someone equals subjecting oneself to vulnerability and fickle emotions. The older sibling did not understand why his brother would withstand pain and even scorn, just for the sake of a nobody like that fair-haired human. Vergil thought it was pitiful, how V would willingly shed crimson tears for a mortal that feared him. A part of him was shocked to see his brother cry, given how no one had seen the pragmatic tactician shed a single tear for anyone before.

“You’re pitiful. All that glory and might that once surrounded you vanished the moment you gave into the temptation of being loved.” Vergil said with a scoff, letting go of his brother’s hair and moving to stand up. He then took slow steps behind his brother and untied the rope that bound the young man’s reddened wrists together. V sat frozen in his spot, his hunching figure cast a shadow onto the stone walls, arms staying limp by his side. White locks of hair shielded his face as he hung his head, gaze empty and crimson tears pattering the cold hard floor. His vision became blurry, and the pain in his chest numbing. Tension was heavy in the air, and footsteps broke the silence of the atmosphere as Vergil started to make his way back to the dimly lit path that led to the dungeon’s exit. Shooting his brother a side glance, he let out a sigh before walking past the guards and through the cell door.

\----------

There was a sinking feeling in her heart when Lucy woke up from her sleep. The sheets rustled gently as she stirred awake and slowly sat up in her bed. Turning her head, she noticed that there was no flower on her nightstand, like there normally would be in the morning. Blinking her amber eyes a few times, the young maiden let out a dejected sigh as her shoulders slumped. Sleep had not come easily ever since she returned to the castle from her outing a week ago. She had become used to the feeling of exhaustion weaving itself into every fiber of her being. The dull ache in her chest had not left her ever since that incident, and she could not help but frown at the feeling. 

Tears were still pricking at the corners of her eyes, and the maiden slowly reached a hand up to wipe them away. She had been crying herself to sleep every night since that night, and she always jolted awake during the early hours as the events in the alleyway kept on appearing in her nightmares. Lucy could still remember the sniggers of the thugs as they cornered her, and she wrapped her arms around herself as a chill ran down her spine. It had been a terrifying experience, being completely at the mercy of those who only held ill intentions towards her. Had he not come, perhaps she would not have survived. The heartache intensified and became suffocating the moment she thought about him. That frenzied look and the way he took lives without a second thought, truly what he did was nothing short of horrifying. And yet, her heart ached when she recalled the pain and shame that etched on his face the moment their eyes met. 

\----------

It wasn’t until a good while later that Lucy finally pushed herself to go to the dining room. Her feet felt as if they were made of lead, and her mind was heavy with thoughts. When she emerged at the dining hall, the hollow feeling gripped her heart even tighter in its claws as she realized he wasn’t there. She was once again standing alone in the spacious room, and the silence was deafening to her ears. The young maiden could not help but turn her head and look at where he would usually sit, and for a fleeting second she thought she could see him twirling a glass idly in his hand. A lump started to form in her throat, and before she knew it, Lucy was already making her way towards his seat. The fair-haired lady lingered there, reaching out and placing one hand on the backrest of the chair. 

So lost in thought, she did not hear the sound of the door being opened, as Marianne and the butler came in to deliver her breakfast. The two servants halted in their steps, however, as they noticed the sad expression that was evident on the young woman’s face. 

“What are you standing there for, child, come and have your breakfast.” Marianne beckoned in a worried tone, placing the tray of food in her hands down on the table before walking over to where her master’s guest was. 

The maid carefully reached out her hand and touched Lucy’s cheek, gently coaxing the maiden to turn her head. When their eyes met, Marianne could not help but furrow her brow and let out a worried sigh. The young woman’s face looked so pale, and she seemed visibly exhausted from a series of sleepless nights. The curious glint that was ever present in her amber eyes had now been replaced by a gaze of melancholy, and her eyes were puffy from crying the night away . Without a word, Lucy slowly turned her head to look at the tray of pastries that was placed at the table. It was odd how they seemed so unappealing in her eyes, and she could not muster an appetite for breakfast. She vaguely registered a hand being placed firmly on her shoulder, prompting her to once again turn her head and look at the worried maid still standing by her side. 

“I know you aren’t feeling well, but I’m not letting you skip another meal.” the maid said in a firm tone, determined to keep the young woman nourished until her master’s return. 

Marianne then turned to shoot the butler a look, making the man quickly place the items in his tray on the table before excusing himself and scurrying out of the room. She proceeded to urge her friend to get to her seat and dig in, pulling the maiden along by her arm in the most gentle manner possible. Lucy numbly abided the dutiful servant’s request like a puppet being strung, with thoughts and conflicting emotions still swirling about in her mind. Marianne didn’t leave the room until she had the younger woman settled in her usual seat. The middle-aged maid placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, and quietly walked out of the room to let her friend enjoy breakfast in peace. 

The blonde lady felt the dull ache in her chest flare up upon having her shoulder squeezed by the worried maid. He always did that, he always squeezed her shoulder in a manner that seemed to always quell her worries and anxieties. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly, trying to ease the restless storm that was still brewing inside her mind. Moments passed by as she sat staring at the food placed before her on the table, her appetite was still close to being non-existent. Marianne’s words echoed in her head, and the young woman let out a quiet sigh before picking up her utensils. It was as if her body was performing the task just to get it over with, but the omelette that she usually would enjoy with glee now seemed so tasteless in her mouth. She chewed her food in a slow yet absentminded manner, raising her head now and then to look at the empty chair on the other side of the table. 

\----------

Lucy was quietly following the hallway to return to the foyer. She did not touch the pastries, and there was still food left in her plate after she had stood up and left the dining room. It was strange how time seemed to pass much slower in his absence. She spent yet another day in the library, reading the books that were neatly stacked up on the various shelves. The young maiden had hoped that reading would temporarily detach her from reality, and yet her mind kept on coming back to that fateful night. She kept on thinking about the man with snowy white locks and dark markings on his skin, and her chest tightened whenever she remembered the distraught look on his face. Reading was slowly becoming a difficult task with how frequent he appeared in her mind.

Sitting on one of the couches near the fireplace with a book in her hand, Lucy cast a distant gaze at the window. Curled up next to her on the couch was a sleeping Shadow, while Griffon perched himself on the back of the furniture. The two of them had been staying close to the young blonde woman, as if they could sense her state of mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Griffon craned his neck as he looked at her, as if trying to get her attention. Turning her head towards him, Lucy offered the avian a small smile, and reached out a hand to pet the side of his head. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but the maiden thought the blue bird held a gaze full of concern as he stared at her. For a fleeting moment, Griffon opened his beak in a manner akin to a person fumbling to say something, before closing it again. The amber eyed woman brushed it off, however, and felt grateful she still had his pets by her side. She continued to read in their company, trying to quiet her inner turmoil as her amber eyes scanned through the pages of books. 

Hours passed by before Lucy found herself curled up on the couch, with Shadow purring next to her head. She must have fallen asleep at some point, her body finally gave out under the pressure of exhaustion. As she sat up and took a quick look at her surroundings, the maiden realized that the library had gotten quite dark. The warm rays of sunlight were no longer seeping through the window, and the sky had taken on a darker hue. Griffon was nowhere in sight, and the fair haired woman deduced that he must have flown off somewhere during her sleep. Next to her on the couch, Shadow stretched her body while yawning. The little feline then padded her way closer to her human friend, and gave the young woman’s hand a little lick. 

Lucy turned her head to look at the black baby panther, and a small smile graced her face when she saw that Shadow was looking up at her, black tail moving back and forth and ears perked up. The young woman gently scratched Shadow behind her little black ears, earning herself pleased purrs in the process. With her amber gaze downcast, she started to run her hand through her feline friend’s velvety fur, who was kneading the surface of the comfy furniture. 

“I wonder if your master will come back tonight, little one. It has been a week already ...” she said quietly, continuing to pet her little companion. 

Her question was greeted with silence, and with a sigh, she retracted her hand before standing up and walking towards the window. The night had covered the land with a dark veil, and no matter where she looked, her amber gaze only saw darkness outside of the window. Beneath the layers of her conflicting thoughts and uncertainty, there was a tiny spark of hope in her heart, yearning to see him once again. She dared to believe that he would be there at the dining room tomorrow, idly twirling a glass of wine in his hands as he sat in his usual seat. With that in mind, Lucy then turned on her heel to begin making her way towards the dining room for supper. She went to bed that night, struggling to sleep and quietly hoping that the morning will bring him back to her. 

But he did not return, no matter how long she spent waiting each day. 

\----------

The sound of falling droplets of water bounced off the walls of a sewer, and an unbearable stench lingered in the humid air. A bunch of rats were running back and forth, looking for scraps of food that came along with the flow of murky water. Their tiny squeaks stirred the silence of the sewer, and one of them ran towards a piece of rotten meat that was laying on the dirty ground. As the rodent was busy sniffing its bounty, it was oblivious to the hand that was reaching for its tiny body from above. Grabbing the rat, the hand then brought it up to its awaiting demise. Letting out a series of loud squeaks in fear, the rat met with its maker as a pair of fangs sank into its body. V drained the rat’s life to its last drop, making his Adam’s apple bob up and down. As he finished his meal, he then tossed the rodent’s limp body to the side and onto the ground before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He heard footsteps approaching, and as he turned his head to the side, V saw his surly older brother emerge from around the corner of the sewer’s opening. Shooting him a blank stare, V then leaned backwards and cast his gaze downwards. From a distance, Vergil regarded his younger brother’s form leaning against the wet stony wall for a moment, before letting out a dull chuckle.

"Forgive me, for it seems like I was wrong. Rats  _ do _ still seem drawn to that stench of desperation that you reek of, just like a moth to a flame. Surely, their own scent must remind you of her."

V let out a sigh and slowly turned his head once more to glare at his brother. While his older sibling’s words did sting, the young man simply could not muster up the will to bite back. Not when he was in such an emotionally drained state. Lucy had been on his mind ever since that gruesome encounter, and yet he feared that he would be greeted with fear and rejection should he return. He dared not come back even after one week had passed. He could not come back after seeing such a horrified expression on her face, nor after hearing the fear in her voice as she asked him what he was. What good would it do even if he returned, for she no longer saw him as a person, he thought. 

“Leave me be.” he said in a quiet tone, voice laced with melancholy as he tore his gaze away from his sibling who was still sneering at him.

He felt so numb, the pain in his chest was still suffocating and thoughts about her kept racing through his mind. He felt so disgusted with himself, having exposed to her the monster caged within his flesh. Ever since the events that transpired that fateful night, he had been hiding away feeding off rats dwelling in the sewers beneath his castle, to keep himself alive. 

Casting a glance around the tunnel’s opening, Vergil let out a disgusted grunt before taking slow, calculated steps towards where his younger brother was hunching; careful not to get his boots wet in the process. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you keep insisting on coming to such a place like this, when there are far more favorable places to feed. Even the filthy whores at the downtown brothels carry more dignity than you do, although their blood tastes about as bad as that of your little friends down here.” he said, as he kicked his brother’s latest meal out of his way. As he reached his younger brother, Vergil leaned his back against a dry spot on the opposite wall and regarded his brother in a few moments of silence, arms crossed and one leg bent to rest his foot against the wall behind him.

Seeing the state that his younger brother was in infuriated Vergil beyond words. The surly man shook his head as he regarded his sibling, who slowly began to stand up. 

"Whatever happened to you, little brother? We used to do everything together, be it hunting or feeding … Now look at you, regressed into nothing, spilling crimson tears over a stray."

Vergil could not help but reminisce the past they shared together, in words laden with frustration and even anger. He loathed how that a mere human had torn his brother away from him and his family, and how V endured all means of pain and scorn just for her. The foolish young man starved himself to the point his eyes lost their vibrant icy blue color. Also, he adapted to her waking hours until proper sleep became a luxury. Vergil could not fathom why, he could not understand what it was that pushed his brother to the extremes when it came to her. Casting his younger sibling a glance, the surly brother noticed that V stood facing him, with a questioning look on his face and his arms crossed. Vergil frowned at his brother; apparently he would not listen to anyone but that fair-haired mortal. Reaching a hand into his black coat, the second in command fished out an envelope with a fancy red wax seal and held it out for his brother. 

“Be there on the date that is written in the letter. Father is holding another meeting . He expects you to be more productive this time around, be thankful for his benevolence.” the surly man said as he waited for his brother to take the letter from his hand. 

V quietly pinched the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner, before accepting the letter from his older sibling. Having finished the errand he was sent for, Vergil scoffed and turned to walk away from his brother. Putting on the hood of his coat to shield himself from the rain that was now getting heavier with each drop, Vergil stepped out of the sewer and disappeared into the darkness outside. Left alone in the murky sewer, the young man with snowy locks of hair lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling, as her name left his lips in a muted, broken whisper.

\----------

“Man, it sure is pouring tonight huh …” Dante muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky. 

It had become nighttime as he walked up the path that led to his youngest brother’s secluded castle, humming a tune along the way. That night was one hell of a rainy one, the wind howled and the rain poured from the dark sky as if the heavens were shedding tears. Running a hand down his face, the rugged man could not help but wonder about his younger sibling and the fair-haired maiden. Two weeks had now passed since the night when his brother had lost control and revealed their identity to the young woman. Dante had tried to follow his brother that night, he sprinted as fast as he could after him the moment he realized what got V in such a rush. Along the way, he had realized that he needed someone to clean up the possible mess his brother may cause, and another person to help him get Lucy home. 

Dante remembered kicking down the front door of Nico’s house around her family’s bedtime, much to the latter’s chagrin. He recalled telling the young girl to get her carriage to the alleyway opposite to that one bar, where creatures like him liked to linger. The rugged man then had to rush over to Lady’s house, since the raven-haired woman knew how to deal with clearing all possible traces of his clan’s activities. Of course, all of that sidetracking led to him arriving at the scene much too late, after all the damage had been done. He too had faced retribution for leaving the clan meeting, but unlike his younger brother, he had been punished by their father himself. Sparda did a number on him, and Dante winced as he recalled how ruthless his father was during the punishment. 

The powerful man had been beyond furious that two of his sons dared to abandon their heritage in dire times, with one of them being shaken by useless feelings, and the other trying to cover for his brother’s mess. Hoping to buy V some time to make up with Lucy, Dante had agreed to take on tasks that were meant to be given to the lanky young man. As a result, he was kept busy for two straight weeks. Shaking his head, Dante let out a sigh as he continued walking the rest of the way. When he arrived at the fences, the tall man simply took a few steps back , sprinted forward and jumped over the obstructing gate with ease before landing on his feet. “Hah, easy breezy.” he thought to himself, and began walking towards the main doors of his sibling’s castle. Realizing that the gates were closed given the late hour, the rugged man clicked his tongue and looked for another means to enter the castle. 

When his eyes landed on an open window of what seemed to be the living room, a smile bloomed on Dante’s face. Walking away from the main gates, the son of Sparda sucked in a breath as he stood below the newly found “special entrance”. A huff escaped his lips as he kicked his foot against the ground, effectively leaping towards the window and latching his hands onto the windowsill. Heaving a grunt as he pulled himself up and into the living room, the rugged man smirked triumphantly before closing the window behind him. Turning on his heel, he crossed the room and began walking towards the library down the hallway. He had a feeling that he would see his brother and the young maiden there, reading together in the spacious room. 

When he reached the library however, a sinking feeling got Dante in its clutch. Contrary to his expectations, there was only the young maiden there, and his brother was nowhere in sight. She was sitting on the windowsill and casting a gloomy gaze at the scenery outside, hugging her knees close to her chest. On the floor below the window was Shadow, who turned her head around when she heard Dante’s footsteps approaching. As he didn’t want to risk scaring the girl, he didn’t go any closer and stopped at the room entrance, leaning against the door frame. He then turned his head to the side and noticed that Griffon was perched on the backrest of a couch. The bird held up his talon in the direction of the window, as if silently asking Dante to talk to the maiden who was deep in thought. 

Raising an eyebrow while squinting at the bird, Dante let out a sigh. The man clad in a black coat cleared his throat, causing the young woman sitting on the windowsill to jolt out of her thoughts. She quickly quipped her head to look at him, and he felt his chest tightened at the melancholic gaze on her face when they locked eyes. For a fleeting moment, there was a hint of disappointment on her face, which slowly faded as she looked at his tall figure. The son of Sparda could not help but wonder what had happened after he helped her get back to the castle on that night two weeks ago. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Why are you sitting here alone, Lucy? Where is V?” he asked, voice laced with concern. 

Ever since the clan’s meeting, he had not been in contact with his younger brother. Sparda had made sure that he remembered his place by assigning a number of tasks that kept him busy for two weeks straight. He felt relieved, however, when the young woman with amber eyes didn’t seem to be put off by his presence. At his questions, Lucy quietly shook her head and let out a sigh. 

“... He hasn’t been home in two weeks. Mr. Dante, do you happen to know where he might be?” the fair-haired maiden asked in a meek tone, and looked at her host’s older brother with an exhausted gaze. 

Dante could feel anger starting to bubble beneath his skin upon hearing the young woman’s question. Of all the possible courses of actions, the lanky bastard decided it was wise to take off without a trace and leave her behind for two weeks. The rugged man clenched his fist in anger; all the punishments and ridiculous tasks that he had endured on behalf of his brother were in vain. This silly parade could not continue. He would bring the foolish bastard back, even if he had to achieve such a feat by force. Silence was laced with tension as the son of Sparda could feel a furious fire burn in his mind. 

“... You know what, I’m gonna go and find him. Lucy, you wait right here, it won’t take long.” 

The rugged son of Sparda said, and then was already gone in a blink of an eye as he sprinted out of the library. Blinking her eyes a few times, the young maiden could not help but wonder if she had imagined talking to her host’s older brother. On the floor, Shadow was looking up at her human friend with worried eyes, tiny black ears flat against her head. With a sigh, Lucy carefully planted her feet onto the floor, mindful to only do so after having asked Shadow to move a bit to the side. The young maiden gently picked up the little feline and began walking towards the couch where Griffon was perched. She carefully sat down and placed Shadow on her lap, before returning her gaze back to the window where droplets of rain were cascading down its surface. 

“I want to see you … Please come back.”

\----------

Dante tore through the dark veil of the night as he sprinted, profanities were rattling about in his head. He was furious, the desire to beat some sense into that lanky bastard of a brother was stronger than ever. Dante knew that beneath his stoic and nonchalant demeanor, V did have a selfish streak. The man tended do what he thought would yield the best results as, after all, the end will always justify the means. What angered the older sibling the most, however, was the way V seemed to give up so easily on the blossoming affection that he hadn’t experienced in so many years. The older sibling could hardly recall the last time he saw such a gentle smile on his brother’s face as the young man gazed at someone. He saw it with his own two eyes, the way his younger brother seemed to be at ease whenever he was with the maiden. And he’d be damned if he said he wasn’t happy for the lanky bastard, finally seeing him smiling and enjoying life for once after many years. 

“I’m dragging you back to her, you bastard of a brother.” he thought, as he began to speed up his pace even more.

He was determined to both drag his brother back to the loomy castle,  _ and _ teach the young man a lesson. As the worried son of Sparda continued to rush along the path that ran through the forests surrounding V’s castle, thoughts were racing through his mind. Dante had a gut feeling that his brother might have gone to the closest town, in an attempt to distract himself from the broken state of mind he was in. “I might as well head there, could be worth a shot.” he thought, and began heading towards the town’s direction.

The moment he saw the faint outlines of the town in the distance, Dante began to slow down to a brisk, human walking pace. As he arrived at the main square he stood still, idly stroking his chin and letting out a thoughtful hum. He ignored how the howling winds were whipping his wet hair against his damp skin, and the annoying feeling of damp clothes against his body. 

“Where would I go and what would I do if I am a young man who is brooding over his crush … Hmmm …” 

Dante began to walk idly in circles, looking left and right as he did as if trying to find a sign that might lead him to his younger brother’s whereabouts. Ideas crossed his mind, and he began to go through a list of places that his brother might fancy enough to visit. 

"Regular taverns don’t have the fancy wine he has every morning … but temporary comfort sounds very tempting, so ... Ah dang it V, you idiot." he said to himself, and let out a curse as he realized where his brother might be. 

More curses spilled forth from his lips when he realized that this was a rather bustling town, and there were more than one place where people could go to for some fleshy fun. An idea sparked in his mind, however, as he suddenly recalled one place where they used to visit together, back when Vergil and V were still on good terms. “ Dang it ...” Dante thought, and he looked back and forth to check whether he was alone at the square. Once having made sure that the route was clear, the man took a deep breath then took off towards the less glamorous part of town. He rushed through the boulevards, wove himself through the smaller streets, and finally slowed down as he arrived at the end of an alleyway . 

Even from where he was standing, Dante could still hear giggles and slurred words. He shook his head with a sigh, before walking forward and making his way out of the alleyway. The pleasure district, a place where people ventured to forget about their own problems and get lost in bliss. The rugged man was no stranger to this place, having been here frequently with his brothers many years ago. Looking back and forth, Dante eyes landed on a brick building a few blocks down the street, and the gut feeling became more prominent than before. Shaking his head, he began walking at a brisker pace, ignoring all the eyes that seemed to lock onto his figure. Dante kicked the door open the moment he arrived at the building, not caring about the people inside who were standing by the doorway. 

The rowdy building became silent within an instant as he stepped inside, followed by low murmurs and whispers. Dante began looking left and right, searching for the lanky figure of his brother. Finding the search fruitless, he then started walking towards the staircase leading to the upper floor. Anger flared up once more inside of him, and he fastened his pace, climbing two-three steps at a time. 

Meanwhile, laboured breaths and soft whimpers could be heard coming from one of the rooms on the second floor where folks would come to seek bodily bliss. In the dimly lit bedroom, the figure of a tall man laid across a bed with his legs halfway off the edge, trousers down by his ankles and snowy white locks sprawled across the dirty sheets. 

Blank was the look in his eyes as he gazed upon the curvaceous figure looming above him. He had his hands on her hips, but his grip was limp as his mind was elsewhere. Contrary to the girl's ragged breaths, the young man's glistening chest was barely even heaving. Had it not been for his hands gripping onto her flesh, one might've deduced he wasn't breathing at all. Dainty hands traced his abdomen up to his bare chest and neck, her eyes shutting in pure bliss as her hips moved in unison with her own gasps. A faint smile appeared on her lips and she let out a chuckle as her mouth hung slightly open, paying no notice to the still figure beneath her.

"Haah … Come on baby let me take you to the stars once more ... I am close too can't you feel it?" she chanted, begging him to bring them both to the peak. Try as she might, her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to lay still. His body simply jerked as she slammed her sweaty body down onto his length, her exposed breasts bouncing in the process. Her dress had been torn off, and all that remained on her body now was the petticoat which had been pulled down to hang off her waist.

"Yes! ... Yes ... Almost there ... Come on now, I ... Hey, what's wrong?"

Her eyes had opened and she was now looking down at him with a baffled yet worried gaze. As her motions slowed down to a halt, her expression was asking for a reply that would never come. Seconds passed before V let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes shut and moving his face to the side as if to shield himself from her gaze out of shame. His grip on her hips tightened, and in the next instant she felt herself being lifted off him and pushed to the side, causing a surprised yelp and huff slip past her lips. The young man then sat up and pulled himself closer to the edge of the bed, leaning down to grab at the waistband of his trousers, pulling them back on as he stood up.

With a still puzzled look, the girl gazed up at his form as he put the rest of his clothes on. "What is the meaning of this? Did I do something wrong? Why are you getting dressed? Come here, let me help make you feel be--" she begged frantically, moving to the edge of the bed on her knees and tugging at the waist of his trousers to try and reopen his fly. But she was cut off by his voice and pushed back down by a hand.

"For your trouble ... " he said in a dry tone, reaching into the chest pocket of his hooded coat. Pulling out his hand, he then tossed a couple of coins onto the bed beside her. The prostitute blinked a few times as she looked at her payment, before turning her head to look at him once again. In contrast to the sultry look that was on her face moments ago, her gaze was now filled with animosity. 

"What the hell are you doing? That's not even half of it. Think you can hump me for free? This isn't a bloody charity event you bastard! Hey wait, I’m talking to you!"

But her words fell on deaf ears once more, as the lanky man had already turned on his heel and was on his way towards the door. Pulling her petticoat back up to cover her bosom, she hastily got off the bed and proceeded to chase after him as he made it out of the door.

Closing the door behind him, V let out a sigh as he proceeded to adjust the cuffs of his coat with his gloved hands. The young man then started to walk down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the main room of the tavern. However, he froze in his steps when he lifted his gaze and saw a familiar figure walking towards him in a brisk pace. His eyes widened and he grit out a curse, as the door behind him flung open and the girl he had just spent time with came barging out. Her dress was nowhere to be seen and her petticoat was being held up only by her hand. V felt panic seeped into his veins as he realized he was being cornered with no possible escape routes. With a dejected sigh, he looked at his older brother approaching, mind desperately trying to come up with something clever to say in hopes of explaining the situation.

V let out a grunt when his back slammed against the wall of the hallway. Dante was scowling at him, pupils forming slits and breaths ragged as he stood before his brother. Tilting his head to the side, V shot his brother a questioning look, further enraging the rugged man who had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Son of a bitch, do you think this is funny? I got my behind handed to me just so you could clean up your own mess, and you’re out here shagging prostitutes?!” 

“Excuse me? And who the hell are _you_?” the girl blurted out, now having caught up with the two men who were shooting each other unfriendly looks. Turning his head, Dante gave the scorned girl an annoyed look. 

“Look, Miss, stay out of this, will ya? The man is taken, sorry to burst your bubble. Now run along, alright?”

“Like hell I will, that bastard didn’t pay me enough!” she seethed in reply, poking a rather angry and insistent finger at Dante’s arm.

“Yeah yeah, here you go, now please go away.” Dante said in return, reaching a hand into the chest pocket of his brother’s coat and handing the girl the few coins that his hand managed to fish out. Still fuming visibly, she shot V a glare before scurrying down the hallway and out of sight. Dante then proceeded to snarl at his sibling, who was staring blankly at him with an empty gaze. Seconds passed by excruciatingly slow before V let out a sigh and tried to push his brother off him, determined to be left alone. Letting out a curse, the older son of Sparda slammed his brother against the wall once more, causing the younger man to wince in response. 

“You’re not prolonging this mess, you fool. I’m dragging you back to your damned castle whether you like it or not.”

Before V could react, Dante was already dragging him down the staircase and out the door of the building, sprinting along the dark alleyway while having a tight grip onto his collar the entire time. The lanky man felt himself being dragged along like a ragdoll, and he begrudgingly gave up resisting after a while of protesting, seeing how determined his brother was. Sceneries past by them in a blur, and thoughts raced through the young man’s mind. He wanted to return to the castle, he wanted to see the fair-haired maiden again despite all the pain that seemed to have extinguished his sanity. He just didn’t know how he could possibly face her again after what happened. 

V vaguely registered being flung over the fence, and the young man let out a pained grunt as his body collided with the ground. Dante was standing on the other side of the fence’s gate, frown was still evident on his face. Heaving labored breaths, V slowly raised his head to look at his brother, who cocked his head towards the castle’s front door in response. “Go talk to her, I’m leaving.” Dante said, and was then on his way, leaving his brother alone in the downpour. Once the rugged man was out of sight, V sighed and began to get back on his feet. The landing left his body feeling sore all over, and on slow steps, the young man made his way towards the castle’s main entrance. There was noone at the foyer when he stepped inside, and he raised his head to look at the staircase that led to the first floor. He knew where she was, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to face her despite longing for her. V quietly turned away from the staircase and instead headed for the hallway, walking towards the door that would take him to the path leading to the open field housing thousands of white lilies in summer.

\----------

“What do I do Griffon? I want to see him, but I don’t know what to do if I do see him …” Lucy muttered in a tone laced with frustration and anxiety. 

She had been pouring her heart out to the blue bird ever since her brief encounter with Dante in the library. While he felt sorry for the conflicted maiden, Griffon was slowly losing his mind over the fact that he wasn’t allowed to talk. He thought he had his wings full with his master being a bumbling fool, but now even the maiden was fumbling with her own feelings as well. His patience was slipping, given how she had been talking nonstop about the lanky bastard, all the while fidgeting. When he saw her return from her little daytrip two weeks ago, Griffon reckoned that something horrible must have happened. He winced then, after connecting the dots, as he realized that the lanky young lad must have let his human facade slip right in front of the young maiden. 

Puffing up his feathers, the blue bird was using all his might trying to repress the urge to speak. He was quickly growing annoyed; the last thing he wanted was to be part of the melodrama between his lanky master and the anxious maiden. He still remembered his master’s words of warnings, and he knew that if he spoke, he would have his feathers ripped off by the castle’s chefs. Griffon rolled his eyes when he noticed that Lucy had stood up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in a restless manner for the umpteenth time that night. She was muttering something to herself, and the bird swore he would get a headache if she began talking about the lanky bastard one more time. This had to stop, he wasn’t going to sit back and let the two idiots prolong their dramatic shenanigans. 

“Would you for corn’s sake stop acting like a fidgeting teenage girl with a crush already!? Dang it woman you are 26, not 16!” 

Before Griffon knew it, the words had already slipped out of his beak, causing the maiden to halt in her steps and look at him. Letting out a squawk and quickly covering his beak with both of his wings, he instantly knew he had let his facade slip. But the blue bird couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when the young woman shot him a flabbergasted look, as if she had just seen a ghost. The blue bird puffed up his feathers even more the moment she pointed a shaky finger at him, muttering something in a disbelieving manner about birds and their inability to talk. Her reaction spiked his annoyance tenfold, and Griffon held out his wings in a taunting manner. He did not care that the woman who was standing before him was his master’s precious guest. Not anymore. 

“What, never saw a bird actually talk before?! Guess what pretty face, I can talk. I simply could not yap my beak because the bastard was worried that I might scare you away.”

Lucy felt her heart thumping in her chest as she slowly absorbed the fact that there was a talking bird perched on the couch before her. So she was in fact not imagining that she heard a voice when Griffon visited her room for her flower delivery. Was V so conscious about his identity that he did everything, including forcing his pet to stay silent, just to keep her in the dark? The young maiden cast a glance at Shadow who was sleeping on the couch, before turning her gaze back to the blue bird whose golden eyes narrowed at her figure. She could not help but wonder if there were other things at the castle that were also supernatural, save for her host and his pets. Realizing that he had caused the fidgeting woman to be even more anxious, Griffon sagged his wings and let out a sigh. He knew if the lass left the castle, the lanky bastard would probably never be the same again. He had to do something, anything to keep her from leaving. 

“Listen, I know all of this is making that pretty little head of yours swirl, but hear me out. That lanky bastard has his head in the clouds whenever it comes to you. Truth be told lass, I haven’t seen him so happy in years, not until you came along. You’re not gonna pack your things and leave, right?”

Never in his entire existence had Griffon resorted to speak in a pleading manner like he was at that moment. There was truth laden in his words, as for as long as Griffon could remember, V was always so melancholic and lonely. He hid his sorrow beneath a stoic and aloof demeanor, choosing to isolate himself from his family and residing in a secluded castle. While his master annoyed him to no end by involving him in grandiose romantic schemes, the blue bird was secretly glad that the lad finally experienced some joy in his life. His words seemed to have reached the maiden’s heart, who was silent as she contemplated about what to do. Growing frustrated with her silence, the bird rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner before running his beak again.

On the couch, Shadow’s little black ears twitched slightly before the little feline abruptly jolted out of her sleep. Her little nose began to sniff at the air, black tail began to move back and forth. As if realizing something, the baby panther hopped off the couch and padded her way towards the maiden. Opening her little mouth, she bit onto the hem of her human friend’s dress, before tugging as hard as she could. Feeling something tugging her dress, Lucy blinked a few times before looking down at the little black feline with in a questioning manner. As he saw that the maiden was no longer looking at him, Griffon narrowed his eyes at Shadow who was still tugging at the lady’s dress while making tiny gurgly noises in her throat. 

“Mind your own damn business, cat. I’m trying to talk some sense into the lass here.”

The blue bird’s words fell on deaf ears, as before he knew it, the young lass was already chasing after the tottering panther out of the library. Letting out a sigh, Griffon hopped off the backrest of the couch before taking flight to follow the fair-haired maiden. On hurried steps, Lucy quickly followed Shadow as the latter guided her out of the library, down the stairs to the foyer, and towards the right wing of the castle. She ignored how her heart was frantically beating in her chest, and how a strange feeling settled deep in the pit of her stomach. The young maiden vaguely heard Griffon’s brash voice as he glided in the air behind her, but she did not want to slow down. 

Her footsteps echoed down the hallway as Lucy rushed to keep up with the little panther, who finally stopped running and sat down by the door that led out to the open field. Griffon hovered in the air as he flapped his wings, and it then dawned on him why the black feline suddenly urged the young woman to come here. He shot the lass a worried look, seeing how she seemed to stand glued to her spot as ragged breaths escaped her.

“... Griffon, I need an umbrella.”

Lucy said quietly, causing the blue bird to widen his golden eyes the moment her words registered in his mind. There was a determined look on her face as she turned her head to look at him. “This way then lass, follow me.” Griffon quipped, before taking flight again with the young woman following right behind him.

\----------

Droplets of water fell off his snowy white locks as the young man sat alone in the open field, under the downpour of the cold autumn rain. In the cold embrace of rain and howling winds, he wept; crimson tears washed away by the pellets that fell from the dark gloomy sky. He cast an empty gaze at the horizon, as if searching for something that was out of his reach. The pain in his chest was still mind-numbing, and shaky breaths left his lips as he tried to breathe while his chest felt so tight. V was soaked down to his skin, and yet the only thing he felt at that moment was the overwhelming sadness that had woven itself into every fiber of his being.

“Why won’t you remember …? Why can’t you remember …?” 

He muttered as more crimson tears spilled forth from the corners of his dull icy blue eyes. He thought he could finally feel the joy of having someone care about him. He had thought that inhuman as he was, he could still be loved by someone else; that he could still love and be loved in return. As the seasons went by, his love for her blossomed like a lily blooming nobly under the endless summer night sky. He loved everything about her, and he had sworn he would do anything to bring her as much joy and happiness as there could be. But it had all been a lie. He felt as if the last few months they had spent together were a dream that he was now starting to wake up from, to face the cold, harsh reality. That night had torn them apart, and a part of him died whenever he recalled the terrified expression on her face as she had looked at him.

At that moment, a figure was crossing the vast field. Clutching an umbrella tightly in her hands, Lucy was trying to push her way forward against the harsh force of the winds. She had a hunch the moment she saw the way Shadow desperately tried to get her attention, and she spared not a second thought before following the little panther. When she had managed to find an umbrella, the young maiden immediately rushed out of the door. Her small frame trembled in the chilling winds, but there was an ember of determination burning in her heart. As she continued forward, her amber eyes noticed a figure sitting in the rain, and her breath hitched. He was there, sitting in the rain with his back to her. 

She felt her heart throbbed a dull pain in her ribcage, and a lump began to form in her throat. Sucking in a breath, Lucy ignored the anxiety that was still prickling at her skin and closed the distance between them with slow, measured steps. She came to a stop, however, when he slowly turned to look at her over his shoulder. A chill ran down her spine as she saw the empty gaze he was shooting at her, and the pain in her chest flared up to the point she felt suffocated.

“... Go away, there is nothing for you out here.” he said in a cold, distant voice that was so unfamiliar to her ears. 

As he turned his back to her again, he did not notice the pained expression that crossed the maiden’s face. Letting out a quiet sigh, she slowly walked to stand before the young man who refused to meet her gaze. Holding out her umbrella towards him, the young maiden gently beckoned his name in a quiet voice. Her efforts of getting his attention remained fruitless, however, as no matter how many times she called his name, there was only silence. While a part of her felt relieved to finally be able to see him again, there was a gnawing feeling in the back of her mind at his aloof behavior. 

“V … Please come back inside with me, you will catch a cold otherwise …” she said in a gentle tone, reaching out a hand towards the fair-haired young man’s face to coax him to look at her. 

She flinched, however, when her ears heard a scoff and her eyes were met with dull blue orbs that were devoid of life. He was hurt, he was hurt beyond words as pain, guilt and shame overwhelmed his mind. Vergil’s words echoed in his head, further fueling the conflicting emotions swirling in his heart. No matter how much he longed for her, he would only defile her with his hands dyed in blood and tainted by sins. His desires and yearnings would only corrupt her in the end, and she deserved better than that. Perhaps it was time that he let her go, let her return to where she truly belonged. Yes, it was time to push her away, for her own good. Biting back the bitter taste of heartbreak in his mouth, the young man let venomous words flow free from his lips. 

“Did that night rob you of your sanity, or are you still in so much denial that you treat me like a human out of pity?” he said with a scornful smirk, ignoring the hurt that went visible on the young maiden’s face. 

She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, and her lips trembled as she shot him a sorrowful look. While sadness was pumping through her veins, anger and indignation also fueled a fire that started to burn in her heart. Seeing how he would not budge, the young maiden let out an exasperated sigh before flinging the umbrella out of her hands, letting the wind whisk the item away. The young man widened his eyes as she sat down before him, not caring that her dress was gradually becoming soaked as minutes passed by. “Have you gone mad, woman?!” he yelled at her in a disbelieving tone, but his outburst was greeted with a slap across his face. Before he could regain his composure, he felt himself being yanked by the collar that was held in a tight grip by a pair of dainty hands. He snarled at her in response, but his growl died down in his throat the moment he saw her face. 

He wasn’t sure whether it was tears cascading down her face, or droplets of rain that lingered near the corners of her eyes. Her shoulders were trembling, and the young man dared to guess that it wasn’t simply from the chilly evening air. She looked skinnier than the last time he had seen her, and there were dark circles below her eyes. Her amber orbs were devoid of the usual glint of curiosity, and they held such a sorrowful gaze that it made his heart ache. Wet blonde locks of hair clung to her pale face, and her lips quivered as she tried to hold back broken sobs. 

“I waited for you, I waited for you V and you were never there! I cried myself to sleep every night and died inside a little every morning, knowing that you were not there!” 

Lucy poured her heart out to the man before her, and her grip faltered as her heart broke within her ribcage. She slowly let go of him, casting her gaze downwards and more tears escaped from her eyes. She hated how vulnerable she was, as whimpers and choked sobs continued to flow forth from her lips. The young maiden could not breathe, her heart was squeezed so tightly by pain that she felt nauseous. The next thing she knew, she was yanked forward and felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her trembling form. V held her in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He too was trembling, and she vaguely registered the feeling of something warm trickling against her skin. 

Her eyes went wide and she felt her chest tighten at how broken he sounded as he apologized over and over. Letting out a sigh and squeezing her eyes shut, she listened to the last remnant of rationality within her mind, and with all her might she pushed him away from her. Pain spread in her chest as she saw the expression of shock and hurt on his face, but she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and voiced her thoughts. 

“I am not leaving this place, and I will not go back inside unless you come with me. Return to the castle with me, that is all I will ask of you tonight.”

The white-haired young man blinked a few times as he looked at her, before heaving a sigh of defeat and nodded his head in agreement. A small smile bloomed on the young maiden’s face, but as she slowly stood up, it dawned on her that V seemed to limp just slightly. She rushed to his side the moment he almost fell forward, earning herself a quiet thank you from her host. With a frown, the young maiden put one of his arms over her shoulder, and the two then slowly made their way back inside the castle, as cold drops of rain continued to pelt their skin and chill them to the bone. 

\----------

Lucy found it to be quite a struggle to get to the foyer while helping a limping young man who easily thwarted her in terms of height. Marianne had woken up by all the commotion, and the dutiful maid was fuming when she saw her master limping while leaning against the young maiden. Upon seeing the young maiden’s pleading look, however, the maid let out an exasperated sigh. She gave up on her initial intention of scolding her young master, and instead went to fetch some dry clothes for him by her fair-haired friend’s request. Heaving a labored breath, the young woman continued to help her host ascend the staircase to head towards the library. As soon as they arrived, Lucy urged V to sit down near the fireplace, and she then knelt by his side to catch some breath. Griffon and Shadow seemed to have agreed to leave the two of them some privacy, and she was grateful for their thoughtfulness. 

Realizing that she was also soaked to her skin, the young maiden let out a quiet sigh as she felt her dress cling to her body. “I should change into my nightgown and fetch some towels to dry him off”, she thought, after casting a quick glance at the quiet young man. As she moved to stand up, Lucy let out a surprised sound when she felt a hand grab hold of her arm. Turning her head , she noticed that V was shooting her a gaze that made her heart throb a dull ache. He was silently begging her to stay by his side, lips slightly parted and yet no word would come out. 

“I’m just going to change into a dry dress and get some towels to dry your hair. I’ll come back, I promise. ” 

She said in a gentle tone, shooting him a reassuring smile as they locked eyes. Letting out a hum, V slowly loosened his grip on her before letting his hand fall limp by his side once more. After excusing herself, Lucy quickly scurried out of the library and ascended the stairs to get back to her room. Putting on a white nightgown, the maiden then quickly rushed to retrieve a couple of towels from the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She carefully closed the door behind herself, and with hurried steps she made her way back to where her host was. When her figure emerged at the doorway, Lucy was greeted by a pair of icey blue eyes as V slowly raised his head to look at her. Offering him a kind smile, the fair-haired maiden moved from the library’s entrance and walked towards the young man who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor near the fireplace. 

As she carefully placed the towels onto the nearby coffee table, the young woman then heard footsteps from outside the library. Marianne appeared from the hallway, holding a dry white blouse and a pair of black trousers in her arms. Placing the dry clothes on top of the coffee table next to the towels, Marianne turned to look at her master and let out a sigh. The maid then placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder and squeezed gently, before walking out of the library. The atmosphere of the library was laced with a tension when the middle-aged maid was no longer around. A blush dusted her cheeks as Lucy realized that she would have to help V out of his soaked top, considering he seemed to be in no state of mind to do it himself. Taking in a deep breath to steel herself, the young maiden carefully sat down before V, who kept his gaze peeled at her the entire time. Reaching out her hands to the top button of his shirt, she met his gaze.

“Please, let me …” she began, nodding her head head towards where the button was.

Blinking at her in an owlish manner, the young man opened and closed his lips a few times as if wanting to say something. When he saw the pleading look on her face, however, V let out a defeated sigh and gave into her request. “Go ahead.” he said in a flat voice, keeping his hands to his side and his gaze still peeled to her face. Ignoring how her heart was hammering in her chest, Lucy began to unbutton the white-haired young man’s dress shirt with trembling hands. He sat still, inhaling and exhaling quietly while she clumsily tried to undo the buttons of his shirt. His breath hitched when she managed to pop the first button, and her heart sped up even more as she continued. 

Another button was undone, and another, then another, and her blush flushed darker as slowly, more and more of his skin was revealed before her eyes, showing those black markings. With each button unhooked in silence, she kept feeling his gaze on her, as if it were burning into her skin. When the last button was undone, she slowly raised her head to shoot him a timid gaze. Squeezing his eyes shut, V let out a shaky sigh and gave the maiden an affirmative nod, silently urging her to continue with her task. Swallowing in a nervous manner, Lucy placed her trembling hands at his shoulders, beneath the top of his dress shirt, and slowly pushed the piece of clothing off his upper body. The moment the shirt pooled around his body, a gasp escaped the maiden’s lips as her eyes widened in shock. 

In the flickering light of the fireplace, her amber eyes saw numerous red marks littering his pale skin. There was a rather big scar across his chest, and bruises were still evident all over his torso. Covering her mouth with her hand in shock, Lucy shot her host a questioning look. The young man offered her a sad smile in return, and she couldn't help but feel her heart throb in pain for him. He looked so broken, a far cry from the ethereal air that always used to surround him. 

“Who did this to you?” she asked in a gasp, watching his brow furrow as he shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” he said with a pained grunt, pulling his arms out of the shirt’s sleeves before continuing. “I simply faced retribution for not being an obedient pawn and instead carrying out a selfish act. Father sent Vergil to carry out the punishment.”

Putting two and two together, Lucy realized that  _ she _ was the reason for his tattered body. While a part of her was relieved that he finally talked to her in that warm, gentle tone that she loved, Lucy felt sorrow and guilt wash over her as she realized the pain that he endured on her behalf. Without thinking, the maiden slowly reached out a hand, wanting to touch the scar that was on his chest. Her attempt was thwarted, however, when V grabbed her wrist with a pained expression on his face, causing her to jolt slightly. “Please … ?” she pleaded in a quiet voice, shooting him a worried look that caused the young man to let out a defeated sigh. He found it unfair of her, knowing that he had no resistance against such a gaze. Slowly letting go of her wrist, the white haired young man kept his eyes on her smaller figure as the young maiden placed her palm flat on his chest. 

A shaky sigh left his lips the moment he felt her trail her hand down his chest, amber eyes following the path left by her fingers. The desire and longing in his heart burned like a fire, and he knew for certain he did not want to be away from her that night. 

“Please let me … spend the night at your side, Lucy.” 

Halting her fingers at his words, the young maiden slowly lifted her gaze to look at the lanky young man, her eyes widened in surprise. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks at his request, and yet she didn’t have the heart to refuse. Not when he looked so broken and lonely, not when he pleaded with her to indulge his request with a voice so hoarse. Letting out a defeated sigh, she slowly turned to fetch one of the towels off the nearby coffee table, feeling him lock his eyes on her figure the whole time. “... Just tonight, then.” she said quietly, before reaching her hands up to begin drying his snowy locks with the towel in her hands. She felt so bashful when he shot her a gentle smile, faltering with her task for a few fleeting seconds. The proximity between them certainly wasn’t helping her remain composed, but at the same time she was glad to be close to him once more. 

\----------

The young maiden was sitting in the armchair of her bedroom, idly twirling a lock of hair in a nervous manner. After drying his hair, she had excused herself and retired to her room, wanting to let the young man change into his dry clothes in peace. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the prospect of sharing a bed with him, and she let out a squeak when she heard a dull knock on the door. He was standing there at the doorway, clad in a white blouse and a pair of black trousers. The usual cocky, playful demeanor was nowhere to be seen, as the young man seemed uncertain whether he should enter her room or not. Sensing his distress, Lucy stood up from her seat and walked towards him with slow, measured steps. As she stood before him, the young maiden gently took his hands in hers, prompting the young man to blink owlishly as he looked at her. 

“It’s alright. I am with you, you are not alone. Let’s get some rest, shall we? Today has been unkind to the both of us.”

She said in a gentle voice, waiting for a sign of agreement from him. At her words, V heaved a sigh of relief, feeling the storm in his heart dissipating. He thanked her kindness, and a smile bloomed on the maiden’s face as she gently led him towards the bed, holding his hand in a gentle but firm grasp. With a faint blush on her face, she slowly got under the sheets, and lied on her side, locking her gaze onto the window. Moments passed by and her heart sped up at the sound of rusting sheets, as V carefully got into bed with her. Darkness engulfed the room the moment the white haired man extinguished the candle that was on the nightstand. He laid on his side with his back towards hers, resting one hand under the pillow and tracing patterns on the sheets with his other hand. 

“Goodnight, V.” 

Blinking his eyes a few times, V turned his head just slightly to look at her small figure over his shoulder. Long blonde, damp locks sprawled over the pillow where she rested her head, his heart quivered at the sight of her dainty shoulder blade. A small smile graced his face, and in a gentle tone, the young man with snowy white hair wished the young maiden a good night’s sleep. The events of the day had taken a toll on them, and exhaustion wove itself into their bodies and minds. Like a lullaby, the sound of the rain pattering against the window lulled the young maiden to sleep, oblivious to the fingers that gently played with the end of her hair. Raising his fingers to his lips, the white haired man placed a chaste kiss on her silky blonde lock, a longing gaze evident in his icy blue eyes. A sigh escaped his lips, and he then let go of her hair to let sleep claim his mind as well.

\----------

Hours passed by before V let out a grunt as he stirred awake in a bed that was not his own. It appeared daybreak was just around the corner. The raging storm had finally dissipated, and the sky outside the window took on a dark shade of orange. As he took in his surroundings, the young man thought for a second that he was in a dream. Having switched position in his sleep, he was now lying on his back. The lady beside him had also rolled over and was now lying on her side, facing him. His eyes took in the sight of the fair haired maiden sleeping peacefully next to him, beautiful golden locks framing her face and amber eyes squeezed shut. He bit back a choked noise, as he realized that she had, at some point, laced her fingers together with his. In the quietest manner possible, he whispered the lyrics to a song from a past long gone. His heart was filled with tranquility as the words slipped past his lips.

_ “May you bring love and may you bring happiness _

_ Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_ Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you _

_ I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Move bitch, get out the way. Get out the way bitch, get out the way.


	9. Solace for the broken-hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains slight gore and brief descriptions of physical violence, as well as suggestive themes.**

****Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as Lucy stirred awake in bed, her room dimly lit by the rays of the early morning. Blinking her eyes a few times and letting out a low hum, the young maiden took in the sight of the sleeping figure still lying beside her. He was on his side facing her, and her heart thumped in her ribcage as she looked at him. White locks of hair sprawled on his pillow and icy blue eyes squeezed shut, he looked tranquil in his sleep. Seeing how at ease the white haired man was brought a smile to the young maiden’s face. She had laced her fingers with his at some point during the night, and a blush dusted her cheeks as she shot him a bashful look. Without a sound, the fair-haired maiden sat up on her elbow, amber eyes still locking onto her host’s sleeping figure. Peace and relief filled her heart as once again he was by her side, after two weeks of being absent without a word. A quiet sigh escaped her lips, and Lucy carefully leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“You got me so worried, you idiotic man…” she muttered, looking at him with a soft gaze as the white haired young man continued to slumber. The maiden carefully unlaced her fingers with his, and the sheets rustled as she got out of bed. Padding her way towards the window, she pulled the curtains shut to shield the room from the warm rays of the sun, wanting to protect her host with her little gesture. Footsteps approached the bed as Lucy walked closer to V’s side, pulling the sheets over his chest and giving him a small smile. After retrieving a dress form her closet, which caused her to let out a quiet “oops” as the doors made a rather loud creaky sound, she retreated to the bathroom to change. Styling her hair into a messy low side long braid, the young maiden adjusted her dress before walking out and closing the door of the bathroom behind her. As she opened the door to her room in the quietest manner possible, Lucy looked over her shoulder at his slumbering figure one more time. The corners of her lips quirked up into a smile, and she walked out of her bedroom after placing her nightgown neatly over the back of the red armchair.

There was a small skip in her step as Lucy followed the hallway to reach the stairs that would take her to the foyer. Humming a happy tune along the way, the maiden smiled to herself as she descended the stairs and reached the foyer a few moments later. While a part of her wanted to enjoy breakfast in his company, the young maiden knew that he needed to get rest into his system after going through two taxing weeks. There will always be time for explanations later on, she thought, and continued walking towards her destination of interest. As she made herself comfortable in her usual seat at the dining hall, Lucy placed her elbows on top of the table and laced her fingers together. The young maiden then rested her chin on top of her fingers, and closed her eyes as she began humming one of her favorite songs. So lost in her happy little bubble, she did not notice that the doors to the spacious room slowly opened, as Marianne and the butler walked in to serve her breakfast. Upon seeing her, however, the two servants halted in their steps and shot each other a confused look. 

“Well well, someone seems to be in a superb mood this morning.” Marianne said with an eyebrow quirked up, a small smile evident on her face and her voice laced with mirth. 

Beneath her teasing demeanor, however, the maid was relieved that sorrow no longer seemed to surround the young maiden. The dutiful maid remembered waking up in the middle of the night prior as she heard noises coming from the right wing of the castle. She had to repress the urge to scold her young master upon seeing his lanky figure draping over the young maiden’s shoulder. The poor girl was clearly struggling to keep him upright, walking towards the foyer with slow steps accompanied by ragged breaths. Marianne could not find it in her to scold the two youngsters for causing a ruckus then, after seeing the pleading look on the young maiden’s face. Despite feeling furious about her young master's selfish behavior, the maid was relieved to see that he had made it back to the castle.

At the maid’s words, Lucy let out a squeak as she jolted out of her happy little trance and came back to reality. She quipped her head towards the entrance of the dining hall, and in a meek voice greeted the two servants who were standing there. A blush dusted her cheeks as the young maiden played with a lock of hair in a bashful manner, and yet her smile did not falter on her face for one second. There was truth in Marianne’s words, as butterflies were fluttering about in the young maiden’s stomach while her heart was thumping with joy. Marianne let out a sigh and shook her head at her friend’s behavior, clearly seeing the glint that sparkled in those amber eyes. While her fair-haired friend continue to deny it all in a stubborn manner, the maid clearly saw the changes in the chemistry between the two youngsters as the seasons changed. She could not fathom why the two youngsters still haven’t gotten together, despite all the signals and hints that they seemed to throw at each other constantly. The maid found it amusing, to be a witness to her master and the young maiden act like two teenagers having a crush on each other. Amusing, and somewhat frustrating.

“Dig in then child, you need some energy back after all of that melodrama. No spending quality time with the lad until you have finished your meal, you hear me?” Marianne said as she and the butler placed the dishes off their trays onto the table, chuckling to herself as Lucy let out an indignant sound in response to her words.

After the servants had walked out of the dining hall, the young maiden was then left alone in the spacious room. Letting out a sigh, she placed a hand on her chest to will her heart to calm down, which proved to be unsuccessful. It was odd how his presence alone both made her feel at ease and yet so giddy at the same time. She didn’t mind, however, knowing that she no longer had to spend each day waiting in agony for his return. Picking up her knife and fork, the maiden began cutting at the delicacies on her plate. She was glad that her appetite had finally returned after two weeks of everything having the taste of ash. As she sat eating her breakfast, Lucy started to come up with ways of spending the day with V.

\---------

Black clouds hung in the crimson sky and rain poured onto the vast field below. The howling winds carried with them the stench of blood and horrified screams pierced through the atmosphere. Smoke was reaching for the dark sky above, and fire was slowly spreading in the distance. Death had woven itself into the bleak scenery, as bodies fell one after another. The battlefield, where one’s life is put on the line for the sake of ambition and glory; where people trample on each other's ideals and wishes for victory. Amidst the chaos that surrounded the place, V stood, white locks of hair danced frantically in the howling breeze that rushed through the battlefield. He dreaded the scenery that appeared before his eyes, being no stranger to wars, given his crucial role in his father’s ambitious schemes of extending their territory. 

He was not sure which one out of countless battles it was that he was witnessing. The tactician lost track a long time ago, having been part of numerous wars that led the Sparda clan to its current glorious and powerful state. There were bloodied corpses everywhere his eyes could see, and he could not help but wince at the mind-numbing stench. It then dawned on the young man that the bodies of the fallen belonged to humans. Death spared none of them; claiming their lives in its grip and extinguishing whatever hopes and dreams that they may have had. Humans did not stand a chance against those of his kind, who were running rampant and taking lives without second thoughts on the battlefield. When footsteps graced his ears, V whirled around and saw the familiar figure of Dante slowly approaching him. The young man tried to open his mouth, but his brother simply walked right through his body without even sparing a glance. 

“Man, he’s goddamn ruthless today as well huh …” the rugged man said, not even acknowledging his brother who was standing not far away behind him. V blinked a few times in confusion, slowly walking forward to stand next to his brother who was wiping blood off his face with the back of his hand. The older sibling was looking ahead, narrowing his eyes in a concerned manner as he locked his gaze onto something in the distance. He crossed his arms and and let out a sigh, seemingly not pleased with whatever was happening before his eyes. Shooting his brother a worried side glance, V slowly turned his head to see what it was that got his older sibling in such a heavy mood. The moment his icy blue eyes registered what was happening before him, an aghast expression began to spread on his face. 

He felt a chill ran down his spine as he saw the figure that was standing before his eyes. He was clad in a black coat that was flapping in the harsh force of the wind, his white locks of hair dyed in crimson. There were numerous corpses surrounding the tall, dark figure, and blood formed a crimson puddle on the ground beneath him. The tall figure was holding up a trembling soldier by his throat, the human frantically begging for mercy. V’s eyes widened in terror when the mysterious figure began to tighten his grip on the soldier, before snapping the unfortunate human’s neck effortlessly. The young man flinched as he saw the soldier’s body being flung away, towards a group of eagerly waiting dogs who immediately began to tear the body to pieces. V could feel tremors vibrate through every fiber of his being the moment he returned his gaze towards the figure, who slowly turned to look at him with a smirk.

A cocky and taunting smirk that he also had. 

A lanky figure that he also possessed. 

A pair of glowing blue eyes similar to his, holding a gaze full of murderous glee that he loathed.

A pair of hands that were tainted in blood and sins just like his. 

V knew who it was. He knew him all too well. He was looking at himself. He was looking at a part of himself that he desperately wanted to forget. 

Glory seldom came without bloodshed, and bloodshed rarely came without a price. He had dyed his hands in the blood of the innocent to reign victorious on numerous battlefields. The adrenaline that came with being on the frontline drove him delirious, and yet the guilt that followed after crippled him to the core. With all the strength he could muster, the young man tore his gaze away from his reflection. He held up his trembling hands and locked his eyes onto them, only to see that they too were dyed in crimson. 

\---------

V jolted awake with a gasp, icy blue eyes widened and his chest heaved ragged breaths. He slowly sat up and rested his back against the headboard of the bed, frantically looking left and right, taking in his surroundings and trying to ground himself in reality. White vanity resting next to the window, aquamarine curtains pulled shut and a red armchair with a white nightgown draped over its back made him realize. Remembering he had spent the night in Lucy’s bed, he brought a shaky hand up to his face and buried himself in it with eyes squeezed shut. Rubbing his cheek and forehead with the palm of his hand, he tried to calm the storm that was whirling in his mind, slender fingers gracing his nose.

The young man dreaded the fact that he sometimes saw fragments of his past in his dreams. He had desperately tried to bury the memories of those days beneath layers of melancholy, while putting on a stoic front and hoping that no one would crack his facade. Try as he might, the sins and atrocities he had committed still haunted him in his dreams, insistent to remind him that he was beyond salvation. 

Lost in his thoughts, the white haired man did not hear footsteps from beyond the hallway, nor how the door slowly opened to reveal the figure of the fair-haired maiden. The smile on her face disappeared when her amber eyes registered the sight of the white-haired young man, who was sitting up in her bed. Snowy locks of hair hid his face, and he was clutching his head with trembling hands. Quickly entering the room and closing the door behind her, the young maiden quietly walked towards his side with slow, measured steps. In a careful manner, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting her host to quip his head and shoot her a terrified look. The young maiden’s heart cried for him when they locked eyes, seeing the terrified expression that etched onto his face; a far cry from his usual stoic demeanor. It was not until the night before that he had revealed a more vulnerable side of himself to her, looking so broken as he had bared his tattered body to her eyes, in the dim light of the fireplace. 

“V, it’s alright, it’s just me. Did you have a nightmare?” Lucy asked in a soft voice, slowly moving her hand from his shoulder. The young maiden then reached for his trembling hand, encasing it with hers in a firm yet gentle grip, as if hoping to ease the turbulence inside of his heart. 

His ragged breaths slowed down, and V felt relief seep into his veins upon seeing that the young maiden was by his side. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat and letting out a shaky sigh, the white haired man then noticed the worried look that etched onto the blonde maiden’s face. His heart sank as he realized that once again, he had got her worried, contrary to his wish of bringing her joy and happiness. Slowly shaking his head, V offered the worried maiden an apologetic smile before placing his other hand on top of her dainty fingers. 

“My apologies, dear Lucy, I didn't mean to worry you. I simply saw something in my dream that I wish I could forget.” the fair-haired man said in a low voice, idly stroking his thumb over the blonde maiden’s fingers, hoping to reassure her with his gesture. 

While worry was still gnawing at the back of her mind, Lucy felt a strong urge to brighten her host’s day. She took a quick glance at the person sitting before her, and it then came to her attention how ruffled his snowy locks were. Adorable as he looked with his bedhead, the young maiden was firmly convinced that a bath would do him good. Ideas were popping up in her head like mushrooms after the rain, and a smile slowly spread across her face. “The day is full of possibilities, perhaps we could make the most out of that together.'' she thought. Letting out a hum, the young maiden slowly retracted her hands, only to feel V quickly grabbing a hold of her wrists with his hands. There was that look again on his face, silently begging her to stay by his side as if she would vanish the moment he let go. Letting out a small giggle, Lucy offered the white haired man a lopsided smile before letting the words slip past her lips. 

“You can use my bathroom over there, I believe a relaxing bath will do you good. I will go and fetch some clean clothes for you in the meantime, and afterwards we can spend time together in the library. What say you?” 

The young man with dark markings blinked owlishly up at her, before casting his gaze downwards as he contemplated. Long seconds passed by before his grip on her began to loosen, and he turned to look at the maiden again with an affirmative nod. He could not help the smile that bloomed on his face, when he noticed how her face lit up visibly at his agreement. The young maiden excused herself and in the next instant she was on her way, oblivious to the way his eyes lingered on her figure as she left through the door. V proceeded to move the sheets away from his body before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet firmly on the carpeted floor. Chuckling to himself, the white haired man began to stretch and roll his shoulders a few times, letting out pleased grunts before heading towards the bathroom. 

A while later, Lucy emerged at the foot of the stairs of the foyer, holding a white blouse and a pair of black trousers in her arms. She did not pay much attention to it before, but V seemed to enjoy dressing in simpler, more comfortable clothes whenever he stayed at the castle. A small smile graced the young maiden’s face as she looked down at the pile in her arms. She then raised the clothes to her face and dug her nose into them softly to give them a sniff. With the smile still present on her face she then began to ascend the stairs once again to deliver the clean clothes to her room. When she approached her room, Lucy realized that the door was still left open. “I must have forgotten to close it ... “ she thought to herself, and quietly entered her room. Walking towards the red armchair, the fair-haired lady placed the clothes currently laying in her arms on top of the plush seat, before retrieving her nightgown from the backrest. Letting out a pleased sound, she turned on her heel and began to walk back towards the door. It was then that, out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, prompting her to halt in her steps.

Her heart was thumping frantically in her chest as the young maiden debated whether she should close the bathroom door or leave it as it was. There was that gnawing feeling in the back of her mind, urging her to close the distance between herself and the bathroom’s entrance. She knew she shouldn’t get closer, the last thing she wanted was to invade his privacy, given the possibility that he was still there. And yet, curiosity got the better of her. Against better judgement and before she was even aware of it, her feet were already carrying her forward. The closer she got to the bathroom’s door, the tighter her chest began to feel. Her breath came out in shaky, quiet exhales, and a blush started to appear on her face. Just a few more steps, there were just a few more steps between her and the door. 

They were separated only by the obstructing door, and yet the little gap it provided revealed a sight that stirred feelings deep inside of her. She knew what she did was perverted, and yet she could not muster the strength to tear her eyes away from him. He was standing there with his back to her, completely bare and seemingly oblivious to her presence. Lanky as he was, the white haired young man still had a rather athletic body type, with rather broad shoulders and enough muscle tissue not to make him look emaciated. Droplets of water were cascading down his back, and wet snowy locks clung to the nape of his neck. He then tilted his head back, slowly running his hands through his hair and slicking back the wet locks in the process. It was quite a challenge for the blonde maiden to stifle the whimper that almost escaped her lips, and she felt weak at the sight of his back muscles going taut and lax. She would never admit it out loud, but the dark markings that ran freely down his body made him look alluring. However, a small frown crept onto her face as she realized the black ink-like markings were now meshing with crimson lines coming from all directions. Her frown deepened as she were reminded of the fact that he had let himself endure getting whipped because of her. 

Despite the dull twinge inside her heart, Lucy could not help but let her gaze travel downwards. Her amber eyes drank in the sight of his broad back, and she felt the desire to wrap her arms around his slender waist burn in her heart. Closer, she wanted to be closer to him. The young maiden could not help but wonder if it was even possible for a man to be so physically enchanting to look at. Obeying the less rational part of her mind, she let her amber eyes continue to trace the markings of his body. As her gaze reached lower and lower, the young maiden noticed that the markings did not decorate solely his upper body. They were also on his legs, covering the expands of his thighs and calves, and running over his behind. Her lips quivered and heart thumped madly in her chest, as she locked her gaze on his behind. Soft, supple flesh curved beautifully under a set of two cute little dimples, and framed his backside by a slight crease at the base of it. Flushing bright red with a mouth hung open, Lucy had to momentarily tear her gaze away as she saw droplets of water trickle their way down past the dimples only to disappear between the tall man's buttocks. She never thought she would feel so warm all over, especially not from simply catching a glimpse of his lower body. In fact, _ why _ would she even come to catch a glimpse of his naked backside?

Chaste as she was, she could no longer deny that he made desire burn in her veins. Had it been a few months ago, she would vehemently deny such feelings that crept inside her heart, going as far as deeming them unacceptable, unbecoming of her. And yet, here she was now, peeking at him through the door’s gap while listening to her body’s lustful whisper of carnal temptations. She could no longer turn a blind eye to these feelings swirling inside her mind and body, she was slowly getting drunk on her desires for him. His absence during the last two weeks had only fanned the embers inside of her heart, which had begun to burn. And yet, she still knew what she was feeling was unacceptable. She would not let herself accept these emotions and give in to them. She knew it was wrong. It was something unfitting of a chaste young woman such as herself. She had to leave, she had to walk away before her resolve finally burned down in the flames of desires and longings. Biting on her lips to snap herself out of her sinful reverie, the fair-haired maiden took a few steps back and quickly walked out of her room. 

\---------

Sitting on one of the couches in the library, Lucy twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. While the wave of lustful feelings had finally begun to dissipate, her cheeks were still coated by a faint blush. “Calm down, Lucy … calm down …” she muttered to herself, and her soul almost flew out of her body when her ears registered a series of dull knocks on the door. Quipping her head towards the source of the sound, the young maiden noticed that he was standing there in the doorway. It then dawned on her that he still seemed to be rather anxious and uncertain, silently standing rooted to his spot and refusing to enter the room without her approval. Feeling a small worried frown creep onto her face, the young maiden stood up from her seat and walked towards where the white-haired man was standing. V locked his icy blue eyes on her small frame as she stood before him, craning her neck to look up at him with a warm smile. He blinked a few times before looking down, feeling that she was once again holding his hands in a gentle grip. The gesture alone made him feel at ease, as a sense of comfort spread through his entire body. 

“Shall we sit together by the fireplace?” she asked in a soft voice, waiting patiently for an answer from the tall man with snowy locks. Lifting his gaze to look at her face, V let out an affirmative hum as the corners of his lips quirked up to form a smile. With a beaming face, Lucy began to lead her companion by his hand towards one of the couches, oblivious to the soft gaze that lingered on her figure the whole way. The plush, comfy seat sank beneath her weight as the young maiden sat down on the couch. She looked up at her companion, who was still standing before her, and softly patted the spot beside her. Letting out a low chuckle, V quietly thanked the blonde maiden with a gentle smile, before moving to sit next to her on the couch. 

While the proximity between them sent her heart racing, the young maiden could not help but feel worries bubbled beneath her skin once more. He was still so silent and melancholic, a jarring contrast to his usual cocky and charismatic demeanor. The playful glint was no longer present in his icy blue eyes, and instead there were traces of what could best be described as remorse. There were still many things she had yet to know about him, but the young maiden had an inkling feeling that the mysteries that surrounded V were as dark as the night. At first, she had been simply curious about him, seeing how he seemed so keen on being far away from everything and everyone, residing in a secluded castle that was hard to reach. However, as the seasons went by, her curiosity slowly blossomed into a longing to know more about him; to understand him. 

“Forgive me if I am speaking out of line, but may I ask what is causing you such distress?” Lucy said in a quiet voice, shooting a worried look at the white haired young man who was blinking at her in an owlish manner. 

He opened then closed his mouth a few times, as if scrambling to form an answer to her question. The expression on his face was nothing short of perplexed, and he temporarily detached his gaze from hers. Seeing his reaction made the young maiden mentally kick herself, and she secretly wished that she had thought of a better topic to talk about. Letting out a sigh while squeezing his eyes shut, V swallowed the lump in his throat before returning his gaze to look at his far-haired companion. There was sadness in his eyes as he looked at her, causing the young woman to furrow her brow in worry. He knew it was unfair of him, as his selfishness was screaming in his mind to keep her in the dark once more, to not let her know about the ugly secrets that he desperately tried to keep hidden. And yet, he could not muster the strength to keep her out of his world, wanting to let her have a glimpse of a part of him that he wanted to forget. Because deep down, he knew that he yearned to be accepted and loved. 

“Lucy, what I am about to tell you … is not pleasant by any means. You may even feel repulsed, for what I have done is nothing short of being monstrous.” V said in a low voice, casting his companion a look full of uncertainty and even fear. Amber eyes widened in surprise, the young maiden could not help but feel conflicted about the white-haired young man’s words. While a part of her was glad that he was willing to share what was on his mind with her, another part of her wondered if she was prepared to know about the mysteries that surrounded him. Sucking in a breath to steel her resolve, the maiden reached out to hold his hand once again, offering him a reassuring smile. A pained look lingered for a fleeting moment on the lanky man’s face, and he began to tell her about his past. 

“As you have already guessed, I am no longer human. Instead, I am now part of a clan that rules this land. My father, Sparda, has entrusted me to be his tactician. My brothers and I are his crucial pawns, and I play the part of securing victories by any means possible.”

Lucy felt as if time had come to a halt as her companion’s words began to sink in. V could feel his chest tighten, sensing that the gears were beginning to turn in the maiden’s head. He knew she was a bright girl, but at the same time he dreaded the fact that she seemed to connect the dots quite fast. Swallowing the lump in his throat and letting out a shaky exhale, the man shot her a sorrowful look before continuing to tell his story. 

“Glory seldom came without bloodshed. I have joined countless battles to seize power and prosperity in the name of my clan. I have wiped out villages, slaughtered the innocent and soaked myself to the bone in their blood with glee. My hands are forever dyed in crimson sins, and I am bound by guilt for as long as I continue to exist. The markings on my body are a testament to my sins that will not find salvation.”

An aghast expression crossed the young maiden’s face, and V could not help but feel as if it was that fateful night all over again. Slowly retracting his hand from hers, the troubled young man leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hanging his head in shame. He could not bear to look at her, fearing that he would be met with the same horrified gaze as he had done two weeks prior. A thick silence filled the room and it was broken only the moment a choked sob left the distressed young man’s lips.

“I hear their cries every night, and I am crippled to the core by the guilt that suffocates every fiber of my being. I am a monstrous being that no longer deserves salvation, and what I have done can never be forgiven nor forgotten … I am nothing but a monster.”

His voice cracked and his shoulders trembled visibly. V could no longer hold back the remorseful feelings that gripped so tightly onto his mind. Sorrow and regret washed over him in great waves, flooding his heart and drowning his mind. He dared not face her, not after telling her a part of his grotesque past. Perhaps she would no longer wish to stay by his side, now that she finally knew about the horrible things he had done for the sake of glory. The young man was pulled out of his thought the moment he felt a warm, soft hand on his cheek, gently coaxing him to turn his head. As the young man abided the silent request in a slow yet reluctant manner, he was met with a pair of amber eyes that held a sorrowful yet worried gaze. She let her hand linger there on his cheek, and V shot the young maiden a perplexed look.

“You call yourself a monster, and yet you are haunted by remorse every night. No monster would endure pain and scorn just to save another soul, let alone a simple girl such as myself. There is goodness in you, and I believe that as long as there is a sparkle of light within you, you are not a monster. You are not a monster to me, V.”

Stroking his cheek with her thumb in an absentminded manner, the young maiden could not help but pour her heart out to the tormented soul that was still sitting beside her. Upon hearing her words, the white haired man froze in his seat, casting the fair-haired lady a shocked looks as he felt his heart throb within his chest. Plump lips quivered and brows furrowed in utter confusion. His icy blue eyes drank in her soft amber gaze, as well as the warm smile that bloomed on her face. The relief and surprise that flooded his heart was overwhelming, to the point he was rendered speechless. Letting out a quiet sigh, Lucy tilted her head as she continued to regard him. It was then an idea sparked within her head, and the maiden softly conveyed her thoughts to the man who was still silently looking at her. 

“May I sing to you?” she asked in a soft voice, continuing to gently stroke his cheek while waiting for his answer. 

It took a few moments for V to finally feel his companion’s words sink in. Being unable to form a proper answer, not with the state of mind he was in, the young man simply nodded his head at the maiden’s question. A tiny spark of joy lit up in his chest, as the maiden shot him a beaming smile in response. Clearing her throat a few times and inhaling deeply, the fair-haired maiden began to sing a song that always seemed to set her heart at ease.

_ "Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_ Bless you with love for the road that you go...” _

The moment her voice graced his ears, V felt his heart clench to the point he could no longer think straight. It was the song of a past long gone, it was the song with lyrics that brought him both peace and longing. Something finally snapped within him, and he could no longer get a hold of the whirlwind of emotions that swirled in his mind. All the agony and grief that he had been trying to suppress for years within his heart finally burst, engulfing his soul and drowning his mind in anguish. Something warm began to trickle down the young man’s cheeks, prompting the maiden to pause her singing. Warm, crimson tears began to flow freely out of his icy blue eyes. There was a heartbreaking look on his face, and try as he might, V no longer had the strength to stop the tears from coming. 

While Lucy was surprised at first to see the usually stoic man cry, she felt her heart ache for him. She knew a number of songs, having learned them from both her mother and Mr. Brandon, and yet this was the first song that came to her mind. Smiling warmly at the white haired young man once again, the blonde maiden placed both her hands on his cheeks, and began to wipe away his tears with her thumbs. Broken, choked sobs continued to slip from between his lips. His shoulders trembled visibly, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he wept, letting the tears wash away all the misery that he could no longer contain within his tormented heart. Yearning to comfort V, Lucy continued to sing, all the while caressing his cheeks and wiping away the crimson tears that flowed freely down his face. 

“_May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

V let out a shaky sigh as relief was coursing through his veins. His heart felt so much lighter, having let out all the grief that he endured alone all those years through his tears. She was there with him as he wept, singing to him in a voice that seemed to banish the inner demons that clawed restlessly at his mind. The warmth of her hands soothed him, and for once after many years, he no longer felt as if he was all alone in this world. Slowly blinking his last tears away, the white haired man offered his companion a grateful smile, leaning slightly into the hand that was still lingering on his cheek. Ignoring the blush that dusted her cheeks, Lucy let out a small chuckle as she shot the young man a small smile in return. A part of her was filled with joy, seeing how he trusted her enough to let her witness a more vulnerable side, hidden beneath his usually stoic composure. 

“I hope you are feeling better, even by just a little bit.” the fair-haired maiden said, slowly retracting her hand from his cheek. Earning herself a nod and a quiet thank you from the young man, the maiden’s face lit up visibly and she let out a sigh of relief.

Lucy leaned back against the back of the couch, tapping her chin in an absentminded manner as she contemplated about what to do next. Ideas were rattling about in her head, and she hummed a little tune as she went through the options in her head. As she continued to think, the maiden was oblivious to the pair of eyes that held a loving yet amused gaze in her direction. V could not help but find her little gesture both adorable and oddly so her. She was so cute, and yet she had no idea. Gently grabbing her hand in his , the young man shot her a gentle smile, causing the fair-haired lady to blink at him in an owlish manner. 

“I would like to say that it was very sweet and kind of you to listen to my distress. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

Lucy’s face went blank for a fleeting moment upon hearing his heartfelt thanks. While a part of her was so flustered seeing that gentle gaze of his, an idea began to gnaw at her mind, causing an excited smile to bloom on her face. V could not help but blink in a rather confused manner at her, seeing how she suddenly leaned closer to him with a glint of joy sparkling in her amber eyes.

“Shall we bake together? Yes, let’s go and bake together!” she beamed, prompting the smile on the young man’s face to disappear. 

The dumbfounded look that he sported was borderline comical, which went unnoticed by the blonde maiden who was still looking at him expectantly. While he had acquaintanced himself with a range of skills and knowledge as his father’s pawn, he was akin to a fish out of water when it came to household chores. Considering he no longer had the need to consume regular food, he had not had to worry about such matters for many years. Even during his human years, he had never been one to engage in activities such as cooking and baking, as he had always had staff to deal with such tasks. In short, unless it was war-related, or had to do with his hobbies, V had no idea how to go about doing things. That would make him a spoiled gentleman, would it not? “How does one even bake?” he thought, and grimaced at the prospect of being a bumbling mess before her. 

Gaping at her like a fish, the white haired man fumbled to come up with an excuse, desperately trying to divert the maiden’s attention towards other activities that they could do together. His words fell on deaf ears, however, as the young lady was already standing up from the couch, causing him to gulp at her enthusiasm. Lucy proceeded to grab a hold of his hand and tugged insistently, paying no heed to the silent pleading look he was giving her. Seeing that she would not change her mind, the tactician let out a defeated sigh before standing up from the couch as well. He let out a surprised noise as he felt her begin to tug on his hand, dragging him along as she walked quickly out of the library. While he loved seeing that cute, beaming smile on her face, the young man secretly regretted not having involved himself in such simple tasks before in his life. 

\---------

V could not recall the last time he had been to the kitchen, or perhaps he had never been there at all to begin with. It dawned on him he would now come to stand in an unknown territory. Although it did not match the other rooms at the castle in size, the kitchen was still spacious enough for the kitchen staff to move around in as they prepare food. There were a couple of chandeliers attached to the ceiling, providing light and illuminating the room. Pans and pots of different sizes were organized neatly on the wooden shelves that were secured to the wall, and to the left there was a large stove emitting heat to the room. At the center of the kitchen was a large wooden table, with various bowls and plates placed on top of its smooth surface. Kitchen staff were walking around, chatting among themselves and pondering about what to prepare for supper. The moment they heard the sound of the door being opened, their chatter died down, and they all directed their attention towards the kitchen’s entrance. 

Standing there in the doorway was the fair-haired maiden, who was smiling happily as she greeted them. Silence ensued as the servants noticed that standing beside her was their young master, who rarely ever left the library. While her presence was always welcome, seeing how she loved to chime in and help them whenever she could, none of the staff expected to see the lanky young man inside the kitchen. Letting go of his hand, Lucy quickly entered the room and began talking with the servants, who still had a shocked expression on their faces. V caught words of the maiden wishing to teach him to bake together with the staff, which caused his face to go pale. Sensing his servants’ disbelief, the young master cleared his throat to gain their attention, before requesting to have the kitchen all to himself and his companion. Silence ensued and was then broken by the sound of a pot being dropped, as the kitchen staff scurried out of the door, one after another. The lanky man did not enter the kitchen until the last servant had left. He let out a sigh of relief, feigning ignorance to the surprised look that etched onto the blonde’s lady face. 

Brushing his odd antics off, Lucy approached the white haired man to once again grab a hold of his hand. “Come, let’s bake some pastry together.'' she said with a smile, leading him towards the wooden table in the center of the room. The young woman requested her companion to stay put, before scurrying off to check for the necessary ingredients. Looking left and right, she absentmindedly tapped her chin as she began searching for a sack of flour. When her eyes landed on a small sack placed on top of one of the counters, a small smile bloomed on her face and she moved to fetch the item. A gust of wind blew past her, and the next thing she knew, the bag of flour was being held in front of her. Blinking a few times before slowly raising her head up, her amber eyes were greeted by a pair of icy blue ones. V was standing before her, holding a sack of flour in his arms and tilting his head in a questioning manner, as if silently asking if he had got the ingredient she needed. 

“Oh, of course. I forgot you can do that.” the young maiden giggled, prompting her companion to smile at her in return. 

Sprinting back towards the table, the young man carefully placed down the item in his hands, before appearing by the maiden’s side again. Seeing no point in walking around to get the other ingredients anymore, Lucy instead instructed her host to help her with the task. With all the needed items on the table a couple of minutes later, the young maiden hummed a little tune as she placed a large copper bowl before the two of them. She happened to have learned the recipe for queen’s cake a while ago from Marianne, and what a perfect opportunity it was that she could try to bake them together with V. Fetching some butter and adding it to the bowl, Lucy then handed a whisk to her companion with a kind smile. In a gentle tone, she asked him to beat the ingredient until it reached a creamy smooth state. Quirking an eyebrow at her, the young man accepted the whisk before holding onto a side of the bowl with one hand. With a hum, he began to move his arm at a speed that instantly killed off the smile on the maiden’s face. 

“V, please slow down! Stop!” the fair-haired maiden frantically begged, prompting the lanky man to quip his head to look at her, a confused expression visible on his face. The two then heard a sound, prompting the man with snowy lock to return his gaze to the bowl as his arm ceased its movement. As he finally stop whisking, the young maiden had a flabbergasted look on her face, seeing how he had managed to completely break the whisk. There were traces of butter all over the table, and some of it had landed on the hem of her sleeves as well. Realizing what he had done, V grimaced and slowly turned to look at his companion again, who was blinking owlishly up at him. Before he could offer her an apology, Lucy was already trying to stifle her giggles with one hand, all the while patting his arm with the other. 

“I’m sorry, I simply have never seen anything like _ this _before in my life. Let’s start over, shall we?” the maiden said, and was then on her way to get another whisk and some butter. Behind her, V let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner. The young man could not help but think that perhaps preparing strategies was a much simpler task compared to baking. 

That was far from the only time that V made a mistake during their baking session. He happened to spill a whole jug of milk into what was called “dry ingredients” by Lucy, and he managed to knock a jar of carbonate soda all over the floor. He found it embarrassing that he could not tell which jar contained sugar, and which jar contained salt. The young man was slowly growing frustrated, and he found it admirable of the kitchen staff how they were capable of producing such high quality pastries everyday. A frustrated growl left his lips as he managed to crack yet another egg by merely holding it in his hand. While V was seething with frustration, Lucy was having a blast making teasing remarks at him. Oh how the tables had turned, considering she always used to be on the receiving end of his teasing. It was so odd to her that while he seemed so talented at many things, the young man had absolutely no clue about how things worked in the kitchen. Stifling a giggle and clearing her throat, the young maiden instructed her companion to sieve the flour with a muslin. 

Another task that he did not manage to complete, as he instead got flour all over the table and onto himself.

She should be helping him, she should be offering him guidance for the tasks he was not familiar with. But she couldn’t, not as she began to laugh heartily at the sight before her. Letting out an annoyed sigh, V slowly turned his head to narrow his eyes in her direction. His hands were covered in flour and he did not like the feeling one bit. He knew it was petty of him, but he wanted to have his revenge on her for teasing him nonstop. 

“So, Mr. Tactician, what strategy should we use concerning the pesky flour that is all over your clothes?” Lucy said, doubling over and holding her stomach with her arms as she continued to laugh, much to her companion’s chagrin.

Little did she know, there was indeed a strategy in the tactician’s head. But his scheme did not concern the flour, as pesky as it felt lingering on his skin. A devilish smirk spread across his face, as he suddenly hatched a plan to get back at her. He stood there in silence, waiting for her laughter to die down before acting on his plan. Holding up his hands, V then let out a chuckle, prompting the young maiden to raise her head to look at him as she finally managed to regain her composure. A shiver ran down her spine the moment she saw the mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes, and she knew he definitely had something up his sleeve. She swallowed visibly, shooting the tall man a questioning look as he began to wiggle his fingers.

“Ah, my _ dearest _ Lucy, you required flour for your baking, am I correct?” he said, effectively killing the smile that lingered on the amber-eyed lady’s face.

His smirk widened as she realized what it was that he wanted to do, and the young maiden began to back away from the vengeful tactician with slow steps. With every step she took backward, V proceeded to walk forward, minimizing the distance between the two of them. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Lucy turned on her heels and began to run to the other side of the table, not wanting to face retribution of her teasings. She did not get very far, however, as the lanky man appeared before her in the next instance. A squeak escaped her lips, and without thinking twice, the young maiden began to run towards the opposite direction. Again and again, she could not escape, seeing how he would always let her run and appear before her in the next instant. This was a one-sided game of chase, and he was winning by a landslide. 

“Gotcha! There is nowhere left for you to hide now. Nowhere left to run, little mousey.” V said in a taunting tone, holding Lucy’s small frame tightly against him with one arm around her waist. He had finally caught her, after having let her run around the kitchen helplessly like a squeaky little mouse. The devilish smirk never faltered on his face even for one second, and her pleas for forgiveness in between giggles fell on deaf ears. Rising his other hand towards her face, the white haired man pinched her cheek gently, before leaving a stripe of flour on her nose. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered in response, not caring how whimpers and squeaks were flowing from her lips. A pleased chuckle bubbled in his throat, and V wrapped his other arm around her waist, looking down at her with a gentle gaze. Wiping the flour off her nose with the back of her hand, the young maiden looked up at the lanky man with a pout on her face. 

“That’s so unfair, you’re cheating.” she said, prompting the blue eyed man to tilt his head to the side as he grinned at her. Bringing one hand up to her face again, he gently tapped the tip of her nose with a slender finger, making her pout even more at him. The newly applied flour made her nose tickle, and before she knew it, she had to turn her head to the side to let out a stifled sneeze. Turning her gaze back to him, she blinked owlishly as she heard a gentle “Bless you.” in a low tone; almost a whisper. The grin that he had on his face slowly faded into that gentle gaze she had seen so many times before. Slowly tracing a finger down her cheekbone, he gently placed his floury palm on her cheek and stroked it gently. Lucy did not care that flour was being smeared all over her face; she merely blinked owlishly at him as he once again seemed to slightly lean in towards her with a gentle look on his face, just like that one time in the library.

So lost in their little bubble, the two did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen, nor did they see the figure that was standing right before them. Marianne was standing there, crossing her arms while shooting her master and the young maiden a disbelieving look. The maid had heard from the kitchen servants that their young master had asked to have the kitchen to himself and his guest. She knew the two were up to something right away, and seeing the mess that was all over the kitchen, Marianne was definitely not pleased. While she was glad that the young lad finally made a move, she was not keen on working in a messy kitchen, nor having a pair of lovebirds being lovey dovey in her working space. 

“You’re kneading the wrong kind of dough, son.” Marianne said, prompting her master and the young maiden to quip their heads in unison to shoot her a flustered look. The dutiful maid rolled her eyes as the two broke away from each other, with her master looking down at the floor in a bashful manner, while the maiden fumbled to explain themselves. “Are these two really meant to be in their twenties?” Marianne thought, and placed her hands firmly on her hips while narrowing her eyes at the two youngsters standing before her.

“You two done snogging in here yet? Noone is getting anything done thanks to the two of you. Now finish bakin’ whatever you wanted and clean up, some of us actually gotta work in this kitchen.”

Upon the maid’s blunt words, Lucy felt her face heat up in a beetroot shade of red, as she exchanged a look with V in shame. The two of them then meekly apologized to the older lady for interrupting the kitchen staff’s work. Letting out a sigh, Marianne shook her head and walked through the wooden door of the kitchen, leaving the two youngsters alone once more. After the maid had left, the lanky tactician let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, while the fair-haired maiden giggled quietly. Reaching for his slender fingers once more, she shot him a bashful smile, nodding her head towards wooden table in a silent request to continue where they left off. The two continued to bake together, throwing teasing remarks at each other and laughing together. Amidst their activities, she registered feeling a doughy finger poke at her cheek, prompting her to glare at him while he simply smirked at her. The young maiden in turn did not let him live it down that he, the cunning ruthless tactician, got defeated by not only a sack of flour but also several eggs. 

“Aww. So serious.” she taunted, in an overly surly tone while furrowing her brow in a comical manner; making the young man slowly turn his head to give her a disbelieving glare. Having finished preparing the batter, the maiden instructed her companion to pour the mixture into a small buttered pan, before placing said item into the oven. They sat together in front of the contraption afterwards, waiting for the result of their combined efforts in a comforting silence. 

\---------

It wasn’t until after dinner that Lucy was allowed to finally get the chance to enjoy the pastry she baked together with her host. Marianne knew the young maiden’s love for sweets, and had made sure that she finished her dinner before letting her get near her item of interest. The fair haired maiden was making her way back towards the library as she ascended the stairs, her companion in tow. In his hands was a tray that held a pair of tea cups, a pot full of chamomile tea, and a delicious looking queen’s cake. As they arrived at the library, V carefully set the tray down on the coffee table over by the couch close to the crackling fireplace, handing Lucy the pastry. Gleefully accepting the sweet bounty from the lanky man, the fair-haired lady took one tentative bite as her companion sat down beside her on the couch and poured them both a cup of tea each. A pleased hum escaped her lips when her tastebuds were greeted with the fluffy texture and sweet taste of the pastry. Seeing her beaming face made him smile, and the white haired young man shot her a lopsided smile before poking her cheek, a habit that he seemed unable to grow out of. To his surprise, instead of shooting him a glare, the young lady shot him a happy smile and her amber gaze was full of joy. 

“The cake is absolutely delicious! Our efforts truly paid off!” she said, and began to take another bite from the cake. A chuckle left his plump lips, and the white haired man could not help but poke her puffy cheek with his index finger once again. Yes, definitely hopelessly addicted.

“Oh? Is that so? I certainly hope it tastes as sweet as you, my dear.” he said as he took a sip of his tea, smirking at his companion who was staring at him in an incredulous manner as a blush dusted her cheeks.

He found it so adorable of her whenever she became flustered, hence his teasing whenever possible. Tearing her gaze away from him for a moment, Lucy wolfed down the rest of her cake in one swoop before standing up from the couch. She turned her head towards him and stuck out her tongue, prompting the white haired man to chuckle in his seat. Placing the empty plate back onto the tray, Lucy then noticed that there was a stack of books on the coffee table, close to the tray. Letting out a hum, the maiden reached out and picked up the book at the top of the stack, and a smile bloomed on her face as her eyes saw that her favorite fairy tale book was right beneath. “Perhaps I could read this to him.” she thought, and retrieved the book from the stack, before sitting back down on the couch. 

V tilted his head and offered the fair-haired maiden a puzzled look, who in turn held up the book in front of her with dainty hands. “Beauty and the Beast”, the title read. The young man knew she loved to read a variety of genres, but he wasn’t aware that she loved fairy tales as well. It suited her, he thought, as there was that innocence inside of her soul that he absolutely adored. “May I read this to you?” she asked, peeking at him with a soft gaze from atop the book as a smile bloomed on her face behind it. A thoughtful hum left his lips and he nodded, earning himself a giggle in return. The young maiden proceeded to flip the book open, and turned to the first page where she began to read to him in a soft tone. As she became more and more engrossed in reading, Lucy did not notice the way his eyes lingered on her form. 

It had been so long since he last experienced such tranquility, having been tormented by melancholy and remorse day after day; year after year. She was like a warm ray of light whenever the skies were dark, and her presence soothed him to his broken core. His affection for her was quickly overwhelming his heart, and he yearned to be closer to her. Much closer. Lucy paused momentarily the moment she felt him lean against her, resting his cheek against her blonde locks. Shooting him a bashful side glance, the young maiden cleared her throat and continued to tell him the tale of a beast who fell in love with a beautiful maiden. She told him how their love blossomed as time went by, about the trials they faced, and how the Beauty came to accept and love the Beast regardless of his nature. V was not certain if it was by pure coincidence that she decided to read the tale to him, but a strange sense of comfort was seeping into his heart. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the fair-haired man noticed that there was a hint of crumb lingering on the maiden’s cheek, close to her lips. While a part of him wanted to feign ignorance just so he could tease her about it later, there was a gnawing urge inside him to get a taste. The young tactician weighed the possible options in his head, all the while locking his gaze onto her small frame. It was odd how her presence tended to make him give in to less rational courses of action, and this time proved to be no different as he ended up doing something that was against his better judgement. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, V was already leaning down to place a kiss on the young maiden’s cheek, right where the crumb was. Amber eyes widened in surprise, and Lucy meekly asked her companion what he was doing; her dainty fingers tightening their grip on the book in response to his light touch.

“Keep reading to me.” he whispered against her skin, and a shiver ran through her body as she realized how sultry he sounded. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the young maiden sucked in a breath and tried to zone in on the book that was still placed atop her thighs. Although V did get a taste of the crumbs, which indeed was very tasty, he craved for something else entirely now. He gave into the whispers of temptation inside his mind, and instead of sitting straight up once more, the young man let his lips wander across her skin. He suddenly became hyper-aware of how shaky her breath had become, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled. Tilting his head, the white haired man placed another kiss behind her ear, and it took the maiden all of her strength to keep her voice from cracking. Her skin felt so soft against his lips, and V kept on kissing his way downwards until his lips were ghosting over that one thick vein deep inside her throat. If Lucy was merely shivering a few seconds ago, she was now trembling, as she felt his breath fanning the sensitive skin of her neck. 

“Mm ... what happened in the end? Tell me, dear Lucy.” V whispered once more, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep herself together. The young maiden could feel her self-restrain slowly crumble under his soft touch, and she was slowly losing the strength to stay focused. She was starting to feel warm all over, the lust that she had felt earlier that day was now whispering into her mind to give into her desires for him. Her attention had completely vanished, and her voice was quivering. The moment she felt his lips against the skin at the crook of her neck, a quiet moan escaped her lips, and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Her body began to crave for his, the feeling of his kiss on her neck ignited that forbidden feeling of lustful need inside of her. Slowly closing her eyes shut she let her head tilt backwards against the backrest of the couch, and she let out a gasp as his lips continued to gently suck at her soft skin. The book in her hand slid off her lap and landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thud, leaving the crackles of the fireplace and her ragged breaths to be the only sounds tearing at the silence of the room.

Their moment was interrupted, however, when the sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway. There was a low growl bubbling in his throat when his ears registered the sound of a knock on the library’s door. Squeezing his eyes shut in utter annoyance, V reluctantly tore his lips away from the maiden’s neck, turning his head slightly to glare at the doorway. Standing there at the library’s entrance was the butler, who was visibly nervous as he held a tray in his hand. “A letter from your father, sire.” the old man said, gulping nervously upon seeing the exasperated look on his master’s face. Sitting up straight in his seat, the young tactician crossed one leg over the other and beckoned for the butler to enter. Quickly obeying the young man’s order, the dutiful servant walked into the room and held out the letter tray towards the young man. He excused himself and scurried out through the door, not wanting to further disturb his master who was growing rather annoyed with the arrival of his father’s letter. 

Lucy could still feel her heart thumping frantically within her chest, and she let out a shaky sigh before leaning forward to pick up the book that laid open on the floor; placing it beside her on the couch. Desire was still bubbling in her veins, but she could not help but shoot the white-haired man a worried look. He always seemed on edge whenever he received a letter from his father, and after what he had told her about what happened after the clan meeting a couple of weeks ago she knew now that the two of them were not on the best of terms. Running a hand through his snowy locks, V promptly tossed the envelope onto the coffee table nearby, before standing up from the couch. He held out a hand towards her, and the blonde maiden gently placed her hand in his as she too raised from her seat. 

“It is getting late, please allow me to escort you back to your room.” he said in a gentle tone, offering his companion a warm smile. Blinking up at him in a bashful manner, the young maiden nodded her head in agreement, letting the tall man lead her out of the library and back to her bedroom. It was unlikely that she would admit it out loud, but she adored the feeling of having her fingers intertwining with his. Silently, she wished that she could spend more time with him, she was starting to get drunk on his affection and she could not break away. 

When they arrived in front of her room, V lingered there and seemingly did not want to let go of the dainty hand that he was still holding onto. Letting out a sigh, the lanky young man turned to face the fair haired maiden, who slowly raised her head to look at him with doe eyes. It took him all of his strength to resist giving into the temptations that were still gnawing at the back of his mind. It then occurred to him that she was looking up at him with a worried gaze, and he tilted his head to the side and quirked up his eyebrows in a questioning manner. The arrival of the letter did not simply upset just the young tactician, as worries had also snaked its way into the blonde maiden’s mind. She was afraid that once again, he would face retribution for wanting to spend time in her company. 

“… Please promise me that you will not endure pain and scorn on my behalf again …” she said in a hushed tone, and her heart clenched as he shot her a sad smile in response. Tightening his grip on her hand, the lanky man raised her fingers to his lips. Planting an affectionate kiss on her hand, V then placed the back of her hand against his cheek, looking at her with such a soft gaze that she felt as if her heart had melted. 

“I can withstand any pain and scorn coming my way, but losing you, my dear, is something I could never endure.” 

She vaguely registered a surprised gasp leaving her lips the moment his words graced her ears. Kissing her fingers one more time, V slowly let go of her hand and bid her a goodnight’s sleep as he walked past her, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. The young maiden could not help but lean against the wall, covering her mouth with one hand while clutching to the front of her dress with another. Her amber eyes went wide in surprise, and she slowly slid down from the wall to sit on the floor as her legs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marianne, would you mind PLEASE! D:


	10. Love seeketh only self to please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter contains slight gore, some disturbing imagery and a lot of NSFW content.**

Even after they had parted ways in front of her room, Lucy couldn’t get his words out of her head. She thought it was unfair of him to put her heart in such a tight clutch. It was quite a struggle to resist the temptations that gnawed at her mind; he had set her heart ablaze with desire. Placing a hand on her chest in hopes of calming her frantically beating heart, the maiden let out a sigh and began to stand up again on shaky legs. Her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of scarlet, and she felt as if a small flame was burning all over her being; inside as well as out. The doorknob turned and a creaky sound stirred the silent atmosphere as Lucy opened the door to enter her room. It was odd how lightheaded she was feeling, as if she was delirious just from taking a sip of his affections. As she changed into her nightgown, the fair-haired maiden could not help but let her mind wander back to the reading session with him at the library. In an absent-minded manner, she raised a hand up to the crook of her neck, letting her fingers graze the patch of skin that he had showered with undivided affection using his lips and tongue. 

While seemingly impossible, the blush on her cheeks darkened as a low moan slipped out of her lips. A shiver ran through her entire body as she recalled how soft his lips had felt against her neck, and how sultry he had sounded as he whispered against her skin. Finally she had given in to her desires, tilting her head back to expose her neck to him. Had it not been for the untimely arrival of his father’s letter, she would have completely surrendered. Her feelings for the man were catching up on her and she knew deep down she would not have the strength nor will to fight it once the time came. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the young maiden slowly undid her braid and gathered the dress that was pooling at her feet in her arms. She then walked towards the red armchair to drape the dress over its backrest, and proceeded to flop down unceremoniously onto the bed on her front. Sleep did not come easily to the maiden, as she tossed and turned in her bed throughout the night. 

\----------

As the first rays of sunlight seeped into her room, Lucy was freed from the tight grip of slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open, and the maiden slowly stirred awake with a quiet sound. Ivory sheets rustled as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes with one hand and letting out a little yawn. Turning her head to look at the nightstand, her amber eyes discovered that there was a small note resting atop the smooth, well polished wooden surface. She blinked a few times and let out a thoughtful hum, reaching a hand out to retrieve the piece of paper for herself. Unfolding the note in her hands, a small smile graced the maiden’s face as amber eyes drank in familiar, beautiful handwriting that belonged to a certain white haired gentleman. 

“Good morning, little mousey. There is a wonderful treat awaiting you, should you follow the little trail that I have left behind.”

The young maiden could not help but quirk an eyebrow, feeling a sparkle of excitement flicker inside of her heart. Placing the small note back to its original place, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed before planting her feet firmly on the carpeted floor. Blonde locks of hair swayed gently and smile bright on her face, Lucy hummed a little tune as she began preparing herself for the little rendezvous with her host. She decided to opt for a cute hairstyle, twisting the top layer of her golden locks into a loose bun and left the rest of her hair cascade down her back. There was a trail of little white petals in the hallway when she opened the door, and Lucy could not help the little giggle that escaped her lips. The door closed behind her with a creaky sound as the fair-haired lady began following the map left behind by the white-haired young man. While his little game got her curious and giddy, butterflies were fluttering about in the blonde maiden’s stomach as she looked forward to being by his side once more.

The trail of petals guided her way down the stairs to the foyer and through the door that led to the vast garden at the back of the castle. Once outside, the flower petals were replaced by small pebbles, forming a trail on the ground. Birds were chirping among the branches of the trees, and leaves of various colors were falling around her to cover the ground. As Lucy continued to follow his hints, she could not help but find it amusing. She was akin to a little mouse following a trail of breadcrumbs, all for the sake of a sweet reward. How cheeky and clever of him leading her to where he was, all the while dangling the promise of a sweet bounty right before her. When her eyes landed on the gazebo that stood among the shades of the tree, Lucy began to beam with joy. Quickening her steps, she felt excitement build up within her as a smile started to quirk her lips. She wouldn’t admit to it, but she couldn’t wait to see him there. 

With her gaze locked on the trail of pebbles on the ground, she closed the distance between herself and the gazebo, rushing up the few steps and not caring about being slightly out of breath. Only to find that the man was nowhere to be seen. Her smile began to wear off as she turned her head around looking for him in a confused manner, the feeling of excitement within her chest slowly being replaced by a knot of disappointment in her gut. As she stood there looking dumbfounded, a gentle wind suddenly blew past her and in the next instant, Lucy felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind followed by a slight pressure against her back. A low, sultry yet teasing voice grazed her ears as she felt his cool breath brush against her cheek.

“What is this I see? Caught myself a mouse, I have. Did you follow the trail of breadcrumbs to find me, little mousey?” he said, voice full of mirth as the young maiden felt a pout form on her lips and a frown furrow her brows. This didn’t go unnoticed by the man behind her, evident by the low chuckle dancing off the walls of her ear. Giving him a light shove, Lucy wriggled her way out of his grasp and turned around to shoot her host a sour look.

“I see seasons passing by sure hasn’t done anything to improve your manners. Well then, squeak squeak, are you happy now?” she muttered defiantly, crossing her arms while narrowing her eyes at him. Had the grin forming on his lips gone any wider, the young woman feared it might’ve split his face in two.

“Oh dear, I see someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of their bed. Would it have made you feel any better had I shared another night with you, my dear?”

If there was one thing about V that she was certain about, it would be the fact that he enjoyed teasing her to no end. Lucy felt her annoyance flare into exasperation within her heart, and she resisted the urge to give him yet another slap for his inappropriate remark. The young maiden instead decided to listen to her own voice of reason and attempt to diffuse the situation. Biting her lip, she took in a deep breath before replying.

“Your note said something about a treat, and as it is I am rather hungry. Would you kindly take me to it, or shall I go back inside and ask Marianne for some proper breakfast?” she said in a soft growl, ignoring his teasing while slightly gritting her teeth.

“Of course. My apologies. This way, please.” He apologized, but the grin was still stuck to his face. Holding out a hand, he gestured for the young maid to proceed forward. The two made their way towards the small table, and V pulled out a chair for his companion. Lucy curtsied at his gesture, making him shoot her a lopsided smile before tucking her closer to the table. The young man with snowy locks then sat down on the bench nearby, picking up a book that had been left behind and started reading after having flipped it open in his hand. There were various dishes on the table, as well as a three-tier stand that held different sorts of pastries. What caught the maiden’s attention the most was the plate of extra fluffy-looking pancakes. 

Covered in sweet honey dripping from the top, the hotcakes looked delectable with the contrasting colors of strawberry red and blueberries indigo. As she zoned in on the delicious looking dish before her, Lucy completely disregarded the sound that her stomach made, and the fact that V was shooting her an amused look. Picking up her fork and knife, the fair-haired lady began to dig in. A pleased hum escaped her the moment she got a taste of her sweet treat, and an aura of pure joy began to surround the happy maiden. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” the lanky young man said with a smirk, earning himself a glare in the process. Chuckling at her demeanor, V then reached for his glass of wine and took another sip, before returning his gaze to the page he was reading. 

Lucy did not know what got into her at that moment, but she could not stop staring at him. Specifically, she could not tear her eyes away when he absentmindedly bit his lip as he continued to read. Instead of feeling curious about what sort of book he was reading, the young maiden felt a blush begin to dust her cheeks. She could not help but recall the events that transpired in the library the evening before. Her lips quivered as she remembered the sultry way he whispered against her skin, and how soft his lips felt as he kissed the crook of her neck. The embers of desire began to burn once more in her heart, and she was oblivious to how her grip on the cutlery was starting to loosen. For a fleeting moment, she wondered how his lips would feel against hers, and her heart almost skipped a beat at the idea. Feeling her eyes on him, V slowly looked up on his book. The young man blinked owlishly at his companion, as he took in the flustered look that was on her face. 

“Lucy, dear, is everything alright?” he asked in a worried tone, snapping the maiden out of her trance. 

Fumbling to form an answer, she came to realize, albeit a bit too late, that the fork had slipped from her hand given how weak her grasp was. A small squeak escaped her lips as she tried to catch the item, only to see that her white-haired companion had already achieved her intended task in the next instant. Having managed to retrieve the fork, V began sitting straight up again in his seat, holding the cutlery up and twirling it between his slender fingers. He shot the blushing maiden a questioning look, prompting her to apologize in a meek tone. An idea sparked in his head, and a smirk slowly crept onto his face. Letting out a hum and putting the book down on the bench, he leaned forward and stabbed a slice of juicy strawberry with the fork in his hand. He then raised the juicy piece of fruit up and towards his fair-haired companion’s lips, waiting for a reaction from her. The smirk on his face morphed into an impish grin, seeing the incredulous yet bashful look that the maiden was giving him. 

“Lucy, my dear, say aaah~”

Lucy felt her mind go blank, and she scrambled to form a coherent answer instead of gaping at the fair-haired young man like a fish. The blush on her face was starting to match the color of the strawberry that was being held mere inches from her lips. There was a glint of mischief in those icy blue eyes, and she desperately wanted to wipe that grin off his face. It was obvious that the handsome bastard was having the time of his life seeing such a flustered expression on her face. 

“... Are you out of your mind? I am not doing this!” the maiden replied, tone laced with indignance as she frowned at him. Her words simply made him shrug in a nonchalant manner, further fueling the embarrassment that was coursing through her veins. 

“When was I ever normal, dear? Now, open those lovely lips of yours and say aah~” the white-haired man responded, showing no signs of dropping his little silly charade. 

The blush on the maiden’s face deepened, seeing how her companion even kept his mouth open just for that extra dose of a dramatic flair. While a part of her did not want to grant him the satisfaction of seeing her yield, her craving for the juicy strawberry won in the end. Letting out a defeated sigh, Lucy opened her mouth slightly and leaned forward, intending to have a taste of the fruit. 

… Which didn’t happen. 

V decided to move his hand just before her lovely lips could get a taste of the strawberry. A frustrated groan bubbled in the blonde lady’s throat, and she shot her companion a look that screamed murder. The lanky bastard had made her miss her target by a mile, and as a result, there was a bit of honey stuck on the tip of her nose. Laughing heartily in his seat, the fair-haired young man reached out his hand and used his thumb to wipe away the sticky liquid that lingered on the fuming lady’s nose.

“Aww. So serious.” he taunted, shooting her his infamous smirk while poking her lips with the piece of strawberry that she craved. 

She knew she shouldn’t give in, but her resolve of defying him was slowly crumbling. There would come a time when she could get back at him, she thought, still narrowing her eyes at him in an aggravated manner. The maiden looked at the little red fruit , and then at the white haired young man’s face, who tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. “Aaah~” V taunted yet again, making Lucy tighten her grip on the knife in her hand so as not to fling the item at him. Leaning forward, she engulfed the strawberry within her mouth, earning herself a pleased hum from the handsome bastard who was smirking triumphantly at his little victory.

“Mm, good girl.” V cooed at his companion, ignoring how she was clearly fuming in her seat. As the fair-haired maiden looked away while chewing on the little red fruit in her mouth, she was oblivious to the loving gaze that he held. Beneath his teasing and cocky demeanor, V could feel happiness surge in his heart simply from being with her. His smirk slowly turned into a gentle smile as he continued to lock his eyes on her small frame. Had it not been for her, he probably would have truly given into the cruel whispers of his inner demons and the darkness that shackled his heart. She was like a ray of sunlight that banished the dark clouds of his mind, bringing him warmth and soothing him to the core. The young man could not help but chuckle to himself at the image he conjured in his head, seeing how the sun would scorch him down to ashes should he expose himself to its light. His quiet laugh prompted the maiden to turn her head and shoot him a questioning look, and he found her confused face to be absolutely adorable. 

Piercing a piece of fluffy pancake with the fork, the white haired man held up the small chunk of the dish towards her mouth, insisting on feeding her once more. Lucy blinked a few times and shot him a disbelieving look, realizing that he truly had no intention of returning the fork to her. She wanted to protest, but her words died on the tip of her tongue the moment her amber eyes saw that heart-melting soft gaze. With a resigned sigh, the fair-haired maiden decided to indulge her companion, leaning forward and engulfing the small bit of pancake that was held on the fork before her. She could not help but shoot him a bashful look, feeling a blush dusting her cheeks as he smiled at her, icy blue eyes full of affection and warmth. The white-haired tactician reached his other hand out towards her face, gently wiping away a little crumb that lingered near the corner of her lips. His little gesture sent her heart racing, and the young maiden could not help but twirl a lock of golden hair between her fingers sheepishly. 

\----------

She had grown quite fond of the feeling of having her hands intertwined with his, something that the young maiden would never be able to tell the tall gentleman without flushing bright red. They were crossing the vast garden hand in hand to return to the castle, with the lanky man holding a parasol over his head. After having fulfilled his promise of offering her a sweet treat, V had suggested that they spend time together in the library. A smile bloomed on her face then, and she nodded eagerly at his suggestion, cheeks puffy and eyes twinkling with excitement. Her demeanor earned herself a chuckle from him, and before she knew it his index finger was once again poking her cheek. Had it not been for the gentle gaze on his face that sent her heart racing, she would have been fuming at him.

To Lucy, the library was slowly becoming their little sanctuary, and she could not help but wonder if he felt the same way too. Sitting on the couch and sipping a cup of warm chamomile tea, she locked her amber eyes onto his back as he went about browsing for books. V was humming a little tune, dragging his slender fingers across the spines of the books that were neatly arranged on well-polished shelves. The cushion sank under his weight as he came back a while later to sit next to her, holding a book in one hand while combing through his snowy locks with the other. She tilted her head to look at him curiously, and he held up the book in his hand to let her see what it was that he wanted to read to her. “Little Red Riding Hood”, she quietly read the title of the book, raising her head up to look at him with a little smile on her face. Perhaps he had picked up on the fact that there was a whimsical part of her heart that adored tales such as these. 

He began reading to her, in that warm voice that she adored. He told her the story of a young girl, who was known for the pretty red cloak that she always wore. He told her about the naive, little girl’s encounter with the big bad wolf as she walked through the woods, and how she strayed from the path regardless of her mother’s stern words. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but there was an unreadable expression on the young man’s face as he read the tale to her. Now and then he would bring up his hand to tuck away stray white locks behind his ears, and she found the gesture so attractive. Gaze downcast, long eyelashes and icy blue eyes glued to the pages of the book held in one hand, his ethereal beauty sent her heart racing. She took another sip of her tea before placing the cup back on top of the coffee table nearby, desperately trying to keep her less rational thoughts at bay. The maiden was oblivious to the side glance that her companion was shooting her, as he paused to turn to another page of the book. 

He continued reading to her, in that voice that stirred a whirlwind of emotions deep inside of her heart. She shyly lifted her gaze from the book to look at him, and a blush crept onto her face as she locked her eyes onto his lips. Plump, beautiful and seemingly so soft. Try as she might, the blushing maiden could not look away, and she did not even realize that the white haired young man had stopped reading to look at her. It wasn’t until she felt a finger against her lips that Lucy finally jolted out of her reverie. The blush on her cheeks darkened as he leaned in, slender finger still pressed against her lips. He looked at her with hooded blue eyes, and she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat at the way he was looking at her. 

“Be careful, little red riding hood, the big bad wolf just might eat you up.” V teased yet again, gently tracing her lips with his finger as he continued to gaze at her. Blinking her eyes a few times, the young lady let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. It was odd how she craved to feel his finger on her lips again after her companion had retracted his hand. A smile bloomed on his face as V moved to sit straight again in his seat, flipping the book closed in his hand and placing it next to him on the couch. He tilted his head as he turned to look at her, smirking at the flustered maiden who was trying to regain her composure. An idea crossed his mind, and the white-haired young man raised his hand to tuck away a golden lock of hair behind her ear.

“Shall we go to town, my dear? I have heard that there is a play at the theatre today, and I was hoping that we could enjoy it together.” V said in a gentle tone, smiling at the maiden before retracting his hand. 

A spark of excitement began to light up within her heart, and Lucy nodded her head eagerly in agreement with his suggestion. She didn’t have the opportunity to enjoy plays very often given her humble background, and the fact that not many in her village appreciated the wonders of the theatrical world. Having earned her approval on his little suggestion, V let out a pleased hum before standing up from the couch and holding out a hand towards his companion. As she placed her hand in his and rose from her seat, the young man then squeezed her hand firmly in his, prompting the maiden to look up at him in confusion. There was an expression akin to hesitation on his face for a fleeting moment, before the lanky young man let his thoughts slip past his lips.

“I have something that I would like to give to you, dear Lucy. May I request that you wait for me at the foyer while I go and fetch it?” he asked, warm voice laced with a hint of uncertainty. Try as she might, Lucy could not decipher the look that was on his face as he laid his eyes on her. She offered him a warm smile before reassuring him that she would be there, waiting for him at the foyer. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smile, and V slowly loosened his grip on the maiden’s hand. Lucy then excused herself before making her way back to her room, feeling his eyes lingering on her as she left through the wooden doors. 

\----------

Lucy was humming a little tune as she browsed through her collection of dresses. There was a glint of excitement in her amber eyes, and a happy smile bloomed on her face. She was mindful to not fling her dresses all around the room, not wanting to trouble Marianne or the other servants having to clean up her mess. Rosy pink, emerald green and deep ocean blue, beautiful dresses of various colors were hung neatly in the wooden wardrobe. As odd as her choice might have been, the young maiden opted for a simple black dress with long sleeves. The top was akin to a button down blouse with ruffled front and a turn-down collar. Layers of ruffles were sewed on either side of the bell-shaped, floor length black skirt, and white lace was peeking out from beneath the black hem of her dress. Having put on the dress, Lucy sat down in front of her vanity, and styled the top layer of her hair into a crown braid, leaving the rest of her hair loose. A blush dusted her cheeks as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if V would think that she looked pretty in her favorite dress. 

The hem of her dress fluttered and her blonde locks swayed gently as the fair-haired maiden descended the stairs to reach the foyer. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she could not help but bite her lip in a nervous manner. She laced her fingers together and held her intertwined hands in front of her stomach, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling in an attempt to calm her nerves. With her back to the staircase, the blonde lady’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she heard the sound of footsteps from the top of the stairs. When she turned around and raised her head to look at the figure that was slowly descending to approach her, Lucy felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. He was clad in a black swallowtail coat with a large high collar, the button down waistcoat underneath fastened by several golden buttons. A red blouse was peeking from beneath the velvety black jacket, and he completed his attire with a pair of black trousers. He looked simply dashing, and the ever present ethereal air was swirling about his tall figure. 

Noticing her small figure at the heart of the foyer, a pleased smile graced his face as V began descending the stairs. The young man walked towards her with slow steps, looking at his companion with an affectionate gaze as he closed the distance between them. She could not help but crane her neck to shoot the young tactician a bashful smile as he stood before her, and he in turn raised a gloved hand to gently stroke her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, the young maiden noticed that her companion had something draped over one of his arms. When she turned her head to look at what the item was, Lucy noticed that the lanky young man was holding a fluffy-looking, hooded red coat in his arm. 

The young maiden blinked owlishly at the brightly colored piece of clothing, and she wondered if this was the mysterious gift that he had mentioned earlier. It was odd how she could not tear her gaze away from the garment, and a strange sensation began to stir within her mind. She slowly raised her head to look at the white-haired gentleman, who was giving her a warm smile. Her heart throbbed in her chest as she looked at him, and she failed to make sense of the foreign feeling that was slowly gripping onto her. 

“My dear Lucy, I would like to give this to you. As it is, I do believe it will be quite chilly outside tonight. Here, allow me to help you put it on ...” 

She numbly nodded her head at his request and stood still, allowing her fair-haired companion to carefully wrap the red garment around her. The coat had a cape-like design and reached down to her waist, flaring out towards the end. There was a hood with a black fur trim, and three round buttons at the front as well as a pair of large, wide sleeves. Without a word, V took off his gloves and began fastening the buttons on her coat before slowly pulling the hood up and over her head. While warmth encased her body, the little embers of that weird feeling in her heart began to light up. The young maiden lifted her gaze to look at her companion standing before her, who raised his hands to hold her cheeks with slender fingers. There was that unreadable expression on his face again, and for a fleeting moment Lucy thought that she saw a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. 

The lanky man tore his gaze from her and turned away for a short while, idly rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs as he did. A few moments passed before he directed his gaze back onto her, and she blinked up at him owlishly as a smirk began to appear on his face. “Such an adorable little red riding hood you are. I just might eat you up, Lucy.” he said in a sultry voice, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Something within her stirred awake as his words sank in, and before she had time to think, words were already spilling off the lips of the fair-haired maiden.. 

“What if I want to be eaten?” she questioned, looking up at her companion with amber eyes full of curiosity.

Not expecting such a reply, his eyes widened in surprise. His pale cheeks began to flush a light shade of pink, and the smirk vanished from his face as his lips formed a thin line. The young tactician was utterly surprised, not expecting such a seemingly innocent question to have him at a loss for words. Thoughts seemed to have escaped him, for the fair-haired maiden had completely caught him off guard. Quirking an eyebrow at his companion, V slowly moved one of his hands from her cheek to her chin. Tilting her head up, he began leaning his head down until his face was mere inches away from hers. 

"I would advise you not to say such a thing to one of my kind. We may have ... difficulties restraining ourselves given the consent." the young man replied, earning himself a thoughtful hum from the blonde lady. Retracting his hands from her face and standing straight up again, V tilted his head to the side as he looked at his companion. He then reached for her hands, holding them in a gentle yet firm grasp as he shot her yet another one of his teasing smirks. 

“Well then, shall we be on our way, my little red riding hood?”

\----------

As they sat together in the carriage in silence, Lucy found the quiet atmosphere to be strangely comforting. He had reached for her hand, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as their fingers intertwined. A blush began to color her cheeks, and on her face was a bashful yet happy smile. Although the strange feeling of recognition was still bubbling deep within her heart, the young maiden also felt curiosity began to whisper into her ear. She could not help but think back about that gruesome night weeks ago, wondering how it was possible for V to know where she was. Gently biting on her bottom lip in contemplation, she decided to give into the curiosity gnawing at her mind. The maiden slowly raised her head to shoot her companion a curious look, prompting the young man to tilt his head and shoot her a lopsided smile. 

“I’m curious but … how did you know where I was on that night, V?” 

The smile on his face disappeared as the white-haired tactician fumbled to search for an answer in his head. He realized then no strategy or plan could ever prepare him for her questions, and a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. That was not the only question that graced his ears, as she continued to ask about various matters that got him tongue tied. He thought that she was adorable, looking up at him with that glint of curiosity in her amber eyes. Why was he so fixated on her the first time they met? Why did his eyes change color? How did her blood taste when he lapped on the small bead of blood on her finger in the library? Sucking in a shaky breath while giving her a nervous look, the white-haired man tapped her nose gently before giving her the answers she was looking for. 

“Oh little red riding hood, you sure don’t spare me from your curiosity at all. Well, to start with, we are bound by blood from the moment I lapped on your injured finger at the library. That’s also how I was able to pinpoint your location to come and save you. About my eyes, they reverted back to my original eye color since I haven’t had proper nourishment in a long time, and uh ...”

The blush on his face began to darken as he struggled to answer her only remaining question. V tore his gaze away from her temporarily, covering his face with the hand that wasn’t holding hers. There was an embarrassed expression evident on his facial features. He was nervous, his charming and suave facade was quickly crumbling. His change in demeanor quickly caught her attention, and the young maiden tilted her head as she shot him a questioning look. If she was curious before, she was definitely keen on knowing the answer now. That determined look on her face let V know that he was not getting out of this one without having a bit of his dignity chipped away. With a sigh, the young man ran a hand through his snowy locks before letting the answer slip past his lips.

“I was fixated on you because … By your scent, I can sense that you … are pure ... as in ...”

He did not have to spell the rest out for her, as Lucy managed to put two and two together to unravel the secret that she wished to know. She began to blush as well, amber eyes widened in surprise and mouth hung open slightly. The young maiden turned her gaze away from his face, and instead looked down at her lap as she felt her heart race within her chest. Silence ensued between them as she absentmindedly played with the hem of her newly given coat, while he cast her a bashful yet affectionate look. She blinked her amber eyes when a hand graced her chin, guiding her to turn her head to look at him once more. 

“I will always be there to protect you from harm, Lucy, please don’t ever forget that.” 

That strange feeling flared up for a fleeting moment in her heart, and Lucy felt all thoughts leave her mind at his words. Shooting him a bashful look, the fair-haired maiden nodded her head, earning herself a soft smile from her companion. She rested her head on his shoulder once again, and her eyelids slowly fluttered closed as a little smile graced her face. Tranquility flowed into her heart, and she slowly dozed off as the carriage continued to take them to the bustling town for their little outing. 

\----------

Hours passed before the carriage arrived at the bustling main square of the town. Lucy slowly stirred awake, feeling her companion gently nudging her shoulder and softly calling her name. The young maiden sat up straight in her seat again, rubbing sleep out of her eyes while the white-haired gentleman moved to get out of the carriage. He shielded himself from the sun with his parasol, holding a hand out towards the entrance of the carriage for the fair-haired lady. The wind caressed her hair gently as Lucy stood by the tall young man’s side, looking around the bustling town as the carriage left behind them. V had told her that the play wasn’t starting for another couple of hours, meaning that they had quite a lot of free time to spend together. Another breeze rushed by her, carrying with it the scent of food that came from somewhere within the busy town. The scent brought to life a sparkle of excitement in her, and the blonde maiden began looking back and forth, searching eagerly for a place to get a snack. She paid no mind to the way her companion was smirking at her, his icy blue eyes full of mirth as he shot her an amused look. 

“You had quite a hearty breakfast this morning, and yet you still crave for a snack? Which one of us is the hungry wolf here, dear Lucy?” he jested, causing the curious young woman to look up at him with a pout, clearly unamused by his remark. He let out a little chuckle, walking a few steps ahead of her and turning to look at her smaller form over his shoulder. In a rather playful tone, he asked the pouting young woman if a little pumpkin bread would sate her cravings, smirking at her as he did. 

She should have been fuming at him, she should have been narrowing her eyes at him at his teasing demeanor. She should be feeling indignance coursing through her veins, and yet at that moment…

Lucy felt her mind go blank. 

She felt as if time had come to a halt. It could have been her imagination, but for a fleeting moment, the young maiden thought she saw the white-haired man having a look of pure disdain on his face. There was no warmth in those icy blue eyes, nor was there any hints of a soul in his gaze. He was scowling, as if something had disgusted him beyond words. Lucy suddenly found it difficult to breathe, the mysterious feeling of familiarity in her heart began to burn without a stop. She stood glued to her spot, an expression that was a mixture of shock and heartbreak was visible on her face. Her lips trembled, and her chest tightened as if a claw had gripped her heart so tightly that it was suffocating her. A thick layer of fog clouded her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, the young maiden could not snap herself out of the sudden trance she was in. Strange as it may have been, there was an intense feeling of emptiness gnawing at her mind. 

The smirk he had previously had on his lips was now replaced by a frown as V saw the maiden stand glued to her spot, hands clutching at the top of her dress while her lips trembled. Worry prickled at his skin, and the young man walked towards where his companion was standing. In the most careful manner, he tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger, pulling her back to reality as she felt his gloved fingers against her skin. He felt a dull ache in his chest when his blue eyes did not see that spark of curiosity in her amber orbs. 

“Have I gone too far, Lucy? I did not upset you, I hope?” the white haired man asked in a worried tone, searching his companion’s face for possible hints of discomfort. While his voice did reach her ears, Lucy could not find it in her to form a proper answer. Her mind was still in a blur, and she quietly shook her head as a reply to his question, casting her amber gaze downward. The sudden change in her demeanor did not go unnoticed, as the fair-haired man could sense that her mind was in disarray. Shooting her a small smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, hoping that the little gesture would ease the storm within her mind. He had suggested that they would go and get some pumpkin bread together, seeing how she always seemed so happy whenever she got a taste of her favorite snack. She numbly nodded her head at his suggestion, and they began crossing the main square hand in hand. Along the way, the fair-haired maiden could not stop wondering about the short-lived image that she saw, and her heart became heavy whenever she recalled that unfamiliar and cold gaze. Could she have seen it before? The look of pure disdain felt so far off and completely different from the usual warm and loving gaze he would normally bestow upon her.

Lucy was silent after that little trance she was in. They were walking about at one of the main streets, and V had bought her some freshly baked pumpkin bread from one of the vendors. Her little treat was still warm in her hands, wafting a lovely, sweet aroma in the air. The young man thought it was strange how she had become so indifferent to the fact that her favorite treat was being held in her hands. She had a rather blank look on her face, and her gaze was distant. Had he not urged her to take a bite, perhaps the bread would have remained untouched. And yet, it wasn’t even a full bite that she took, as the maiden merely nibbled on the bread, chewing in a rather spiritless manner. Her quiet demeanor continued as the two of them spent time at the bookstore. She wasn’t gushing about any book, nor was she engaging him in a zealous discussion about what they had read. More than once she jolted out of the reverie she was in, apologizing profusely afterwards for her lack of attention. That mysterious feeling of recognition was still clinging to her, detaching her mind from reality and making her feel restless. Guilt was also prickling at her mind, for she knew she wasn’t making the outing pleasant for V, given how the young man seemed so worried about her wellbeing. 

The sky gradually took on a darker hue as the two of them spent time together. V had tried a number of things to lighten her mood, only to feel disappointed each time seeing how unresponsive she was. He had tried to pull the same stunt he did when they first went out together, purposefully walking fast and stopping at random points just so she would bump into his back. And yet, she was not fuming, nor did she give him a defiant glare that would send him smirking. She shot him a dull gaze and apologized quietly, and he felt his heart sink at her sullen demeanor. He had tried to poke her cheek as they sat at a table in the confection’s shop for a cup of tea, trying to ignore the fact that she did not get any pastry for herself. He tapped her nose, giving her a taunting smirk and making a little remark about how his finger longed for her stuffed full cheeks. His smirk did not last long, however, as she quietly apologized once again, locking her gaze at the tea cup that was gradually becoming tepid in her hands. Her heart still felt so heavy, and that hollow feeling was still devouring her mind. “Oh little mousey, why have you become so forlorn …?” he thought, casting her a worried gaze as she took little sips from her cup. 

\----------

V instantly regretted his choice the moment he remembered that they were seeing a rather tragic play. Having decided to see Hamlet instead of a lighthearted musical, he mentally chidded himself as the two of them settled in their seats. Lucy had reassured him that she would enjoy the play nonetheless, but deep down the young man could not help but feel as if he was pouring more fuel to the fire that was consuming her mind. The performance began not long after the seats of the theater were filled, and V squeezed the blonde maiden’s hand while shooting her a worried look. She shook her head at him as if silently telling him that it was alright, she would be alright, prompting the white haired man to smile warmly at her in return. As the play continued, a part of him was relieved to see that his fair-haired companion seemed to be enjoying herself. He had his eyes on the performance, and occasionally he would quietly glance at her. The maiden was engrossed in the play, gluing her amber eyes on the actors and actresses who were beautifully conveying the tragedy embedded in Shakespeare’s masterful work. 

He was not certain if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he turned to look at her again. In the dim light of the theater, his eyes caught sight of a single tear trickling down her face. Misty amber eyes, lips slightly parted and dainty hands tightly laced together on her lap. His heart ached for her, as he felt that there were perhaps a story behind that lonesome tear. Without a word, he reached out a hand and placed it on top of hers, prompting Lucy to quietly turn her head to look at him. She looked so fragile at that moment, and he yearned to hold her in his arms more than anything. A small yet sad smile bloomed on her face as she gazed at him, trying to convey a silent request for him to not worry about her. The young maiden then returned her gaze to the performance on the stage, and the young tactician’s sigh went unheard amidst the sounds of the play that was still unfolding.

Stars were sparkling by the time the two companions left the theatre. Lucy was quietly wiping away the leftover tears caused by the play with the back of her hand, as she and the young man made their way back to the main square. V had one hand placed on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze now and then in a silent effort of quelling her inner turmoil. When they arrived at the main square, the carriage was already there waiting for them, and the coachman tipped his hat to greet them from his seat. The white-haired man nodded his head in response as they approached the carriage, and moved to hold open the door for his companion. With a thud, the carriage’s door was pulled shut behind him as V entered the vehicle, prompting the coachman to signal his horse to begin the journey back to the castle. 

Resting her head on his shoulder, Lucy quietly apologized for her heavy mood throughout their day trip. The flames of that familiar feeling were still burning within her, and she could not help but let out a sigh. She felt her fair-haired companion lace his fingers with hers, as he kissed the top of her head softly. 

“Please don’t fret, little dove, I implore that you retire for the day as soon as we are back. Simply being with you fills my heart with so much joy, dearest Lucy.” the lanky young man said with a gentle voice, caressing her cheek with his free hand. He then turned to look at the scenery that was passing by outside the carriage’s window, seemingly thinking about something with his gaze distant. The atmosphere was laced with silence as the young maiden was lost in thought, trying to quell the storm that was still whirling restlessly inside her heart. As soon as they reached the castle, V urged the maiden to return to her bedroom and rest for the night, placing a lingering, chaste kiss on the back of her hand. On heavy, slow steps, Lucy made her way back to her room, changing into her nightgown without bothering to undo her hair. The bed creaked as she crawled under the sheets , laying on her side and curling up under the warm comfort of the blanket. Perhaps she was more tired than she thought, but the maiden easily succumbed to sleep, feeling herself being held in the tight grip of slumber within minutes of being in bed. 

\----------

She did not know how she ended up being here, in this hellish gruesome place. The sky was dyed in a shade of crimson, and the wind whipped at her, carrying with it a deafening silence. The air reeked of death, a horrible stench of rotten meat was so palpable that she felt nauseous just from taking a breath. She did not recognize this place, but Lucy got the idea that it used to be a little village, judging from the remains of buildings that scattered around her, and the number of corpses that covered the ground. She felt her skin crawl when her amber eyes registered that there were red blotches splattered across the still standing walls of the buildings. Blood, there was blood everywhere, painted on the walls, oozing from the bodies on the ground. It was a sickening sight to behold, one that she did not wish to gaze at for a second time. There was only one thing on her mind, she needed to escape from this place immediately. Looking left and right, Lucy began to back away, intending to turn on her heel and run.

But just as she was about to, she felt something clutching at her ankle, and her blood froze. 

Her heart almost stopped beating when she looked down, only to see that a corpse was grabbing at her leg, its hand slowly rotting away to reveal pale bone underneath. An aghast expression spread across her face, and her eyes widened in horror. The maiden wanted to scream, but all that came out of her mouth was a pitiful little whimper. With all the strength she could muster, Lucy desperately yanked her leg out of the corpse’s grip. She lost her balance and fell backwards, and that was when she felt someone, or something, creep onto her back. Turning her head slowly to the side, her amber eyes were greeted with a ghastly looking villager whose skin was littered with maggots. A shrill scream tore through the silent air from her lungs as Lucy scrambled to get up on her feet. She started to run, not caring about where she was headed. Behind her, corpses were coming back to life, reaching their bony hands towards her figure. 

Heart thumping frantically within her chest, her ears began to drink in their words, or rather … 

Their accusations. 

“It is your fault ... it is your fault ...”

Distorted, lifeless voices were chanting venomous words into the air, prompting the fair-haired maiden to cover her ears as she ran. Dread and fear were flowing freely in her veins as panic clouded her mind. Her lungs were burning, and her feet were dyed in crimson. With a frail voice she prayed that someone … nay, anyone, would come and save her. She prayed that the gods would give her a sign towards a sanctuary she could seek shelter from this chaotic place. But her pleas for help reached no-one, and it seemed that even the gods had abandoned her. As hopelessness began to poison her mind, something from the distance caught the young maiden’s attention. There was a little house ahead of her, its door was open and from there wafted the familiar aroma of a stew. A little spark of hope lit up within her heart, and she directed her steps towards the little building, not caring how her legs felt as if they would break from exhaustion at any given moment. 

As soon as she got inside the unfamiliar house, Lucy quickly slammed the wooden door shut and leaned her back against its surface. Her chest heaved laboured breaths and her body was trembling all over. Raising her head, the young maiden noticed that the house was oddly silent and dark. She could barely make out the shapes of the chairs that surrounded a small wooden table, and that there was a heated pot atop the stove, from which came the smell of a stew. There was no one else inside the little house, except the maiden and her shadow on the wall. As Lucy began to look at her surroundings, her eyes landed on a door to her left that was slightly ajar. There was a dim light seeping from the crack, and the young maiden felt a gnawing feeling in her chest, as well as a strong urge to find out what lied beyond that door. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she began walking away from her spot and towards the mysterious door with slow, shaky steps. The wooden floor creaked as she crossed the room, and the young maiden quietly placed her hand on the doorknob to pull the door open. 

Beyond the door was a dark, dimly lit hallway. The wallpaper seemed aged, and some of it was peeling off the wall. Perhaps it was because she had been in such a rush to seek shelter, but Lucy hadn’t realized until then that the house had a second floor. There was a wooden staircase that led upstairs at the end of the hallway, and she felt as if someone was whispering into her ears to ascend. She did just that, closing the door behind her and making her way towards the staircase, and began walking towards the upper floor. Her shadow etched onto the dimly lit wall as she slowly ascended the staircase, taking one careful step at a time. The gnawing feeling in her chest intensified as soon as she set foot on the second floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed that there was yet another slightly open door at the end of the hallway. Listening to her curiosity’s beckoning, the maiden started to approach it. She opened the door wider, and stepped inside the room, which turned out to be a rather dark and old bedroom. 

Whoever was the owner of this room must have been much younger than she was, given the small size of the bed. Similar to the hallway downstairs, the wallpaper in the room had seen better days. There was a window that shed some light into the small bedroom, and next to it was an old-looking dresser. A rocking chair was placed next to the bed, in its lap was a little doll. It rocked back and forth slowly, by the hand of the person who stood with their back turned to her. The creaky sound evoked an uneasy feeling inside the maiden’s heart, and she suddenly felt fear snaking into her veins. Judging by the form, the person before her was a young girl, who was clad in a white dress that reached down to the moldy, wooden floor. “Perhaps this girl could help me find an escape …” Lucy thought, and she beckoned for the mysterious figure, not minding how shaky her voice sounded. 

“Excuse me … Could you please help me? I need to find a way out of--”

The fair haired maiden could not finish her sentence, as her words died in her throat the moment amber eyes registered that blood was running down the young girl’s body, slowly soaking her white dress and dying it red. Scarlet droplets slowly began to drip onto the floor from the ceiling, and the air turned icy cold. Gripped by fear once more, Lucy slowly stumbled backwards, only to feel her back colliding against a hard, rough surface. Something began to snake around her throat, gripping it tightly to the point she could not breathe. Claws, monstrous looking claws were holding her throat. Panic and fear began to burn inside her heart, as the being behind her moved its other limb to cover her mouth, muffling her horrified sounds. Lucy began thrashing in vain, while the young girl standing before her stopped rocking the chair and turned around to look at her direction. 

It was as if she was looking at a person who had black scribbles all over their face; Lucy could not register what the young girl’s face looked like. She slowly felt pain all over her body, as the creature behind her took joy tearing at her skin with its claws. Blood started to ooze freely from her wounds, and pain began to numb her mind. Lucy started to feel weak, and she shakily held out a hand towards the mysterious figure standing before her. Darkness slowly clouded her vision, and her heart throbbed dully its last beats in her chest, before everything went black. She was … no more. 

\----------

A choked gasp escaped her lips as Lucy jolted awake in cold sweats. Her amber eyes widened in shock and fear, and her chest heaved laboured breaths. In a hasty manner, she sat up in her bed and took in her surroundings, desperate to disconnect her mind from the gruesome nightmare and to ground herself in reality. Even when her mind registered the familiar sight of her bedroom, the storm within her still refused to cease. That nightmare had terrorized her to the core, and the maiden shivered as she recalled the soulless whispers of the corpses that tried to reach for her. Letting out a quiet sob, the fair-haired maiden hung her head and covered her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to drown out the whispers within her head. Seeing that mysterious young girl in the ghastly bedroom of her nightmare terrified her, and Lucy felt as if she was drowning in a sea of darkness. Dread and anxiety were eating her from inside out, intensified by the fact that she was all alone in her bedroom. She began yearning to be comforted, to have someone hold her in their arms and banish the demons that were tearing at her mind. 

She thought of him, and the embers of that feeling began to rekindle within her heart. His name escaped her lips in a soundless whisper, and the sheets rustled as the maiden got out of bed. She did not mind the fact that she was clad only in a flimsy nightgown as she entered the hallway outside of her room barefoot, nor did she care about how disheveled she looked. Only one thought was on her mind; she _ needed _ to see him. Her legs felt like lead, and on slow shaky steps the maiden made her way towards the library. She emerged at the entrance of their little safe haven moments later, and Lucy felt her heart sink as she realized he was not there. Turning on her heel, the fair-haired lady began roaming the castle, searching every room she could to find him. He wasn’t in the living room, and he was not in his creative corner. She had also tried searching the dining hall, only to find that it was empty. There was only one place left that she could think of, and Lucy hastened her steps as she walked towards the door that led to the open field. 

Her skin was graced by the crisp evening air, and her blonde locks were combed by the breeze that was dancing about as she crossed the familiar grassy path. Puffs of air left her quivering lips, and she wrapped her arms around her shivering body in an attempt to shield herself from the cold. In her rush to find him, she did not bother putting on a coat nor any shoes. Her heart beat frantically within her chest and her misty amber eyes looked straight ahead, as bare feet continued to carry her forward. She could not think of anything else but to find him, and those embers began to burn more and more as she got closer to the vast field. A quiet sound escaped her when her eyes discovered his lanky figure from a distance, lying in the grass and gazing at the dark clouds that were starting to accumulate on the inky night sky. Ignoring how her legs felt like they would give out at any minute, she willed herself to continue walking forward, just to be by his side again. 

V was lying on his back, twirling a little autumn leaf in his hand and looking at the storm that was gathering over the horizon when he felt her presence. Hearing footsteps approaching him, the young man sat up while resting an arm on a bent knee, looking behind him over his shoulder. When his icy eyes drank in the sight of her trembling figure, clad in only her white nightgown, the young tactician quickly stood up and approached the troubled maiden. She hung her head as she stood before him, still hugging her shivering body without saying a word. Her shoulders jolted slightly when she felt his slender hands on them. V felt that there was unease brewing nonstop in her mind, and that alone prompted worries to bubble in his veins. 

“What are you doing out here, little dove? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Without a word, she slowly raised her head up to look at him, and V felt his heart shatter to pieces when their gazes met. Tears were racing down her cheeks, and her lips quivered as a little whimper bubbled in her throat. There was terror evident in her eyes, silently telling him that she had seen a nightmare so horrible that it had unnerved her to the core. Before he could react, Lucy was already clinging to him, clutching at his shirt while burying her face in his chest. Broken sobs spilled forth from her lips as she wept, shoulders trembling and heart frantically beating in her chest. Carefully wrapping one arm around her trembling form, V hugged the weeping maiden close to himself and gently combed through her golden locks with his other hand. A frown graced his face as she, in between sobs, told him about her nightmare and how terrified she had felt when her heart throbbed its last beats in it. He continued to hold her as she wept, kissing the top of her head and whispering reassuring words in hopes of quelling her anxiety. 

Amidst the pain, fear and the unending screams of the demons within her mind, Lucy could feel the embers of familiarity begin to light inside her heart once again. These mysterious feelings felt so odd, and yet she felt as if they had always been there, deeply rooted within her heart. A strange sense of recognition struck her as she felt his slender fingers combing through her hair. Moments passed before her sobs began to die down, and she found it perplexing how such a simple gesture could bring tranquility to flow in her veins. Held in his embrace, she felt as if she had found a safe haven amidst the storm that was brewing from within. Still burying her face in his chest, the maiden closed her eyes as she experienced a new wave of feelings surging in her heart. She knew these emotions all too well, being subjected to the hollowness that always made her yearn to be whole again year after year.

Her amber eyes blinked as she felt fingers grazing her chin to tilt her head up in a careful manner. There was a frown on his face as he looked at her, his gaze laden with worries and blue eyes bearing a hint of sadness. “Are you feeling better, my little dove?” he asked, warm voice soothing her to the core and sending her heart racing. She nodded her head, and he smiled at her before using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were still lingering at the corners of her eyes. Resting his pale cheek against the top of her head, V began to sway back and forth gently, holding her close to him while continuing to run a hand through her hair. Slowly the two of them engaged in a slow dance, with the fair-haired maiden resting her cheek against his chest. That sensation of familiarity was once again swirling in her head, fueling the embers of the mysterious feeling in her heart. They began to ignite, turning into a searing flame and engulfing her heart with overwhelming longing that made her shudder. 

Black clouds continued to accumulate in the sky over their heads, and thunder began to rumble. They continued to move slowly together, and as the minutes passed by, the fire in her heart continued to consume it, spreading all over her nerves and reaching her mind. Letting out a shaky breath, the maiden lifted her gaze to lock eyes with her companion, and the two of them slowly came to a halt in their steps. How suffocating the feelings in her heart were, and she felt her self-restrain crumble away as he gave her that heart-melting soft gaze. Lucy vaguely registered his slender fingers weaving a little red autumn leaf into her disheveled braid, and she felt her breath hitch at the gesture. Her heart was ablaze with longing, and her mind bore one single thought. She looked up at him with doe eyes, trembling lips hung open just slightly and dainty hands still clutching at the front of his shirt. Her gaze sent his heart racing, and V could not help but bite his lip at the way she was looking at him. 

“My dearest Lucy … I may not be able to restrain myself should you continue to look at me like that …” he whispered in a low tone as pink started to dust his cheeks. Swirling in his eyes were desire and affection for her. She couldn’t take it any longer. His smoldering gaze was the last nail to the coffin, and the fire in her heart completely engulfed her. She was ablaze, in and out, and the maiden could not help but shudder at how much she longed for him. There was no longer any point to barricade herself any further, and she decided to let herself be burnt to ashes. 

“Then don’t.” 

Lucy no longer cared about anything else as she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, yanking him down and tip toeing to crash her lips against his. V’s mind went blank, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of her soft, warm lips on his. Icy blue eyes widened in surprise; the young man almost lost his footing, and he stood frozen in place the moment he managed to regain a fragment of his composure. An electrifying feeling started to spread all over her body, and the maiden squeezed her eyes shut as she kissed him for the first time. She let go a few moments later, gazing up at him with hooded eyes, still lightheaded from the feeling of finally having her lips on his. Her heart was still racing in her chest, and her body was trembling all over from the adrenaline rush that came with the kiss. And yet the kiss wasn’t enough, it simply stoked the burning fire and further drove her insane with need. She wanted more, needed more, she wanted to feel his lips on her over and over until she could barely remember to breathe. 

Her desires were sated as in the next instant V held her face in his slender hands, crashing his lips against hers which elicited a moan from her lips. Their lips met again and again, and he poured his desires and feelings into each of his kisses. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against him the moment her legs gave out. Clutching at his back with her dainty hands, she hastily locked her lips with his once more, and the moan that bubbled in his throat sent shivers down her spine. Their kisses grew hungrier and more desperate within moments, and she felt his tongue sweeping across her lower lip in a silent request for entrance. It was intoxicating how he kissed her, letting his tongue dance with hers in a slow, sensual dance that ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach. Her body was burning with lust, and she craved to yield herself to him completely. 

The distant sound of thunder snapped Lucy out of her lust-induced trance, and droplets of rain began to cascade from the dark sky onto the ground below. A downpour it was, soaking their clothes and chilling their bones. And yet the storm could not douse the flame of passion that was still burning in their veins, as lust was still present in his gaze as he looked at her. She vaguely registered telling him they should seek shelter from the rain, and that he had swept her off her feet before sprinting back to the castle. 

\----------

Once inside, her back collided with the wall at the intersection of the grand staircase in the foyer, and she was held up with his hand having a firm grip on her behind. When her eyes drank in the sight of him, Lucy felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. He was soaked, white shirt clinging to his body and wet snowy locks stuck to his neck and face. There was a hunger in his eyes that made her whimper, and all thoughts vanished from her mind when he crashed his lips against hers once more.

She felt him smirk against her lips as a squeak escaped her the moment his hand tightened on her bottom. Placing his other hand on the back of her neck, V tilted his head to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Shivers ran through her veins as he continued to kiss her, coaxing her tongue out with his before sucking gently on the wet muscle. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he trailed his hand from her neck, down her shoulder and stopped at her breast. A choked moan slipped past her lips when she felt his fingers toy with her pert nipple through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Rolling, pulling, pressing without a care. Mustering all the strength she had left, the young maiden grabbed onto his wet shirt, trying and succeeding to pull the piece of fabric out of his black trousers. Breaking their kiss she wiggled within his hold, leaning forward to latch her lips onto the crook of his neck. The white-haired man squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky moan, tilting his head back as he felt her warm lips upon his skin.

Amidst his lustful haze, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the portrait of his father hung on the wall. Illuminated by lightning amidst the roaring storm outside the windows of the foyer, the old surly man looked down at them both. Regal as the powerful man looked in the painting, V could still feel as if there was contempt in his father’s gaze. An impish smirk began to spread across the rebellious son’s face. He knew what was happening would utterly enrage his father, had he been aware of his son and a human being consumed by carnal desires. It thrilled him, making him shudder in delight as Lucy continued to shower his neck with undivided attention. A high pitched moan spilled from her lips when she felt him grope her breast again, causing her kisses to falter. Her face was flushed a dark shade of scarlet as she felt her core throb, clutching onto nothingness. She needed him, and she knew the feeling was mutual as the fair-haired man began to lavish her neck with attention. 

“Ah … V ... my room, please …” she pleaded to him between whimpers and moans, clutching onto his shoulders with shaky hands. She bit her lip when a low growl graced her ears, and her companion reluctantly tore his lips from her neck. Carefully wrapping an arm around her waist and placing his other arm under her knees, V swept the maiden off her feet before rushing up the stairs to head towards her bedroom. They did not make it all the way, however, as the young man once again pushed her up a wall to kiss her; this time of the second floor’s hallway. Pushing his body against her, V once again held her up by having a firm grip on her bottom. He peppered her face with kisses, reaching to plant a feverish kiss behind her ear and trailing his lips down to lavish her neck with attention. He was drunk on her, his desires were overflowing to the point he felt intoxicated. Without shame, he began to grind against her core, feeling excitement rush through every fiber of his being when she threw her head back and let out a sultry moan. 

“Please, V ... my room … ah ... is just down the hallway ...” she begged, not caring about how needy her own voice sounded. At her words, he let out a hum in agreement, coaxing her to wrap her legs around him before carrying her towards her bedroom. She struggled to open the door, blindly searching for the doorknob with her hand while still locking her lips with his. The door was opened and then kicked close as the two of them tumbled into her room. In the most gentle and careful manner, he laid her atop the ivory sheets, crawling on top of her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss to hover over her; resting his own weight on one elbow beside her, while gently stroking her cheek with his other hand as he smiled down at her. 

“Oh Lucy, I have waited for so long …”

That gentle gaze could truly be the death of her. Letting out a breath, Lucy slowly reached up her shaky hands to clutch at his shirt and tugged gently, hoping that he would get the idea. He blinked at her in an owlish manner, before quirking the corner of his lips into a lopsided smile and sitting up. Her heart was racing in her chest as her amber eyes drank in the sight of him pulling off his soaked shirt. The young man tossed his shirt onto the carpeted floor without a care before locking his icy blue eyes onto her once more. A tiny squeak escaped her lips when she felt his hands snake beneath the hem of her nightgown and grabbing firmly onto her hips. Her blush darkened the moment she saw the smoldering gaze in his eyes, and she knew that he was awaiting her permission before continuing. Lucy nodded her head to show her consent, earning herself a smile from him in return. He began trailing his hands up her body, bunching up the flimsy dress and pulling it to rest above her breasts. 

“Breathtaking …” he whispered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the left side of her chest close to where her heart were. V lifted his gaze to look at her again, and she sucked in a shaky breath before arching her back, letting him slide her nightgown off her. The piece of clothing met with the floor within the next instant, and a quiet moan spilled forth from her lips as she felt his body press lightly against hers. His plump lips grazed her neck again, and the maiden wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to kiss and suck on that patch of sensitive skin. His touch was electrifying against her skin as he trailed a hand from her hip up to her breasts, gently weaving his other hand into her golden locks. Her little moans and whimpers were music to his ears, and he continued to shower her neck with affection. A pleased hum bubbled in his throat and a smile was evident on his face as he gazed at the little mark his lips had left on her skin. 

He planted one last kiss on her neck before trailing his lips downwards, peppering her with small kisses anywhere his lips could reach. Slowly moving her arms from his neck, Lucy could not help but shudder when she felt his breath fanning against her breasts. V had untangled his hand from her silky hair, gently caressing her cheek before trailing his fingers downwards. Amidst her hazy state of mind, the maiden did not notice how the white haired man was zoning in on her bosom. Her lips quivered and face flushed bright red when she felt his hands on her breasts. He played with them; kneading, groping, pushing her breasts together and twisting her nipples between his fingers. A gasp escaped her when she felt his lips on her left breast, and the flustered maiden raised one hand to cover her mouth, gripping the sheets tightly with the other. He had his eyes locked onto her face as he flicked his tongue over her hard nub, suckling on her breast and gently teething at her nipple. 

V thought she looked so adorable like this, face flushed red and amber eyes full of lust. He loved how responsive her body was, how she arched her back when he tugged on her left nipple with his teeth while pinching her right nipple between his slender fingers. The faces she made were lovely, and downright sinful for someone so chaste. Still sucking on her breast, the young man began to let his hand wander once more, sliding his slender fingers over her abdomen and past the hem of her bloomers. The maiden mewled and threw her head back against the soft pillow when she felt him trace her entrance with his index and middle finger. Her ears vaguely registered a rather sultry moan bubbling in his throat, and she was oblivious to his lustful gaze as he lifted his head to look at her. Letting go of her pert nipple and retracting his hand, the fair-haired man began dragging his lips down her body, planting shameless, open mouth kisses on her skin as he did. 

Lust was pooling in the pit of her stomach and seeping out from her core as Lucy saw how he silently worshipped her body. Wet, snowy white locks grazed her skin, and plump lips mapped her body. She felt so lightheaded, and her eyes widened the moment she felt his lips close to the lacy waistband of her bloomers. Her breath hitched when he lifted his head to look at her again, silently asking for her consent while gently tracing patterns on her skin with his fingers. “Yes …” she whispered, prompting him to smile at her before placing a kiss on her belly. V hooked his hand into the waistband of her underwear, dragging the piece of clothing slowly down her legs and dropping it onto the floor. 

Desire flared up in him as the young man sat up and let his eyes drink the sight of her naked body. Such a sultry, beautiful body she had, simply one look had his heart racing and mind filled with indecent thoughts. He gently grabbed hold of her left knee and slowly pried her legs open while kneeling between them. A low moan escaped her lips as he lifted her left leg up and pressed his lips to her ankle, slowly kissing his way down her calf. Slender fingers began caressing her left thigh, slowly reaching towards her womanhood. Her breaths became laboured as she felt him begin stroking her lower lips, and his mouth hung open just slightly as a moan escaped him. Wet sounds graced their ears as V continued to caress her outer lips, gently moving his fingers up and down, coating them in her desire. “Ah …!” the maiden gasped, body trembling all over as he slipped two fingers inside her sheath. 

“So wet … Do you desire me that much, love?” he murmured, shooting her a sinful look before leaning down to suckle on her left breast. Pleasure shot through her body at his ministrations, and she desperately tried to conceal the moans that were flowing freely from her lips. Icy blue eyes locked on her face, slender fingers moving in and out of her sheath in a lecherous rhythm, scissoring and stroking all the spots that rendered her mind numb. A thought crossed his mind, prompting the young man to angle his hand upward, purposefully grazing her bundle of nerves with the palm of his hand. The high pitched moan that she cried out was borderline obscene, and the grin that graced his face was devilish. He played with her body as if playing a lewd song, cooing at her and kissing her to his heart’s content. She writhed in pure bliss, eyes glazed over and breaths ragged. The fire of desires consumed her, and the fair-haired maiden called his name over and over, her voice laden with desire that coaxed a moan out of him. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach, tightly strung and she felt as if it would snap at any moment. Just a bit more and she would fall into the tight embrace of pure bliss …

That moment never came, however, as V slowly retracted his fingers. Lucy let out a surprised yet frustrated sound at him, shooting him a confused look as he had denied her bliss. Her amber eyes narrowed into a glare when his chuckle reached her ears, and yet her indignance would not last long. He grabbed her right ankle to lift her leg up, pressing his lips to her ankle and giving her a gaze full of lust. Wet, white locks of hair tickled her skin as he kissed his way down her calf. V carefully laid down on his front as he continued to plant open mouth kisses on her thighs, and Lucy bit her lip in anticipation. The closer he got to her core, the more palpable his desires for her became. Her scent evoked the deepest, most sinful desires inside him, and with it came a thirst for her taste. Her body jolted and the maiden mewled in wanton when she felt his tongue lick a broad stripe from her entrance up to her clitoris. He moaned at how tantalizing she tasted, lapping at her juice in glee while keeping his eyes locked on her face. As she began to writhe in pleasure once more, the young man placed one palm firmly on her stomach, holding her in place. He moved his unoccupied hand to enter her womanhood again and began to suck on her bundle of nerves, simultaneously caressing her insides with two fingers. 

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back when she felt a third finger slip inside her. She was at his mercy, and her body responded to him in earnest. Wet sounds stirred the silence of the night, and the room was filled with gasps and moans. He toyed with her clitoris with the tip of his tongue and curled his fingers up inside of her, searching for spots that would make her see stars. The young maiden was slowly losing her mind at the intensity of the pleasure that had woven itself into her veins. Her moans and body movements awakened something feral deep inside of him; a hunger so intense it consumed him. All sounds around him started to dissipate until her heartbeat was all that his ears could take in. It vibrated through his eardrums and the voice of thirst from deep within kept telling him to drink off her.

His jaw twitched as the white-haired man slowly raised his head to shoot the blushing maiden a wolfish look. Feeling him momentarily halt his ministrations, Lucy broke out of her lust induced haze and rose slightly to lean on her elbows. Looking down at him, she witnessed his mouth hung open, and out of his throat came a guttural hiss as his canines grew and morphed into a pair of fangs. Her eyes widened in shock, but she had no time to react as the man instantly sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her thigh. Pain prickled at her skin, spiking the pleasure that was still coursing through her body tenfold. Still leaning on her elbows she threw her head backwards, her mouth hung open, emitting an unabashed groan.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as V gulped down her sweet, virgin blood. He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as a spark began to run through his veins, invigorating every fiber of his being. When he opened his eyes to look at her again, Lucy could not help but let out a whimper. He was smiling up at her from between her legs, eyes glowing a vibrant shade of icy blue. Without a word, the beaming young man placed both her legs over his shoulders before planting a kiss on the two little wounds his fangs had left on her thigh. Trailing his wet tongue along her skin, the snowy-haired man lapped his way back to the maiden’s core, catching stray drops of blood that had escaped his lips as he had drunk. Latching one hand on each thigh, he pulled her slightly closer to him. A shuddering breath escaped her lips as she felt him place a kiss at the top of her labia. He used his tongue to pry it open, before tracing a path in between her lips down to her entrance. Lucy then felt his wet muscle enter her, and she finally slumped back down onto her back. She tilted her head back in a silent gasp, clutching at the ivory sheets with both hands.

That knot within her stomach was tightly strung, and she felt like she would burst at any moment. He alternated between fingering her and letting his tongue pleasure her while pressing at her clitoris with his fingers. It was no good, she was so far gone with bliss that she could no longer silence the lewd noises that were coming out of her mouth. As her walls began to clench down onto his fingers, V shot the maiden another sinful smile from between her legs. 

“Let go for me, love.”

Lucy had not felt such searing hot pleasure like this before. She closed her eyes, letting out a long, shaky moan as her body spasmed. Her ears vaguely registered V’s own moans as she came all over his fingers, and she whimpered when she felt them leave her sheath. Moments passed by before her eyelids fluttered open, and the sight that graced her amber eyes made her core throb. He was slowly sitting up from between her legs, holding his fingers up and staring intently at them. They were still coated in her essence, and a thin string was visible between each of his fingers. A smirk formed on his face as he brought his hand closer to his mouth, forming a “V” with two fingers. As he began licking them clean, V kept his eyes locked on hers the entire time. The gesture was lecherous, and yet Lucy could not tear her eyes away from him. She shuddered when he leaned forward, pressing his fingers against her lips insistently while cooing at her to open her mouth. The maiden swallowed thickly before parting her lips, allowing the young man to slip his index and middle fingers inside her moist cavern. A pleased hum bubbled in his throat as her tongue grazed against his skin. 

In a shy yet curious manner, she flicked her wet muscle across his fingers, tasting the remaining bits of her own essence and moaning as she did. V bit his lip as he watched his beloved maiden sucking on his fingers, her amber eyes were closed and cheeks dusted with a scarlet blush. He couldn't help but wonder how she could look so sinful, being so chaste and innocent. It was impossible to wait any longer, for the young man was already at his limit. He wanted her, needed her so much that it was slowly driving him mad with lust. Retracting his fingers, V leaned back up again on his knees, shooting her a longing gaze as he hooked his hands into the waistband of his trousers. He began pulling the article of clothing down along with his underwear, baring himself before her. A light blush colored his pale cheeks when he felt her eyes on his bare body, tracing a path from his face down his chest and abdomen, only halting her gaze as it reached between his legs. Her amber eyes widened slightly in shock at his sheer size, and she felt nervousness begin to seep into her heart.

The sheets rustled as V moved to the edge of the bed to take off his trousers and underwear completely. As he did, these pieces of clothing too met with the floor seconds later. The young man then crawled back to hover over the fair-haired maiden, shooting her an affectionate gaze as he smiled at her softly. Holding himself up on his elbows on either side of her head, the white haired man leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste, lingering kiss. He then proceeded to kiss her forehead, reaching one hand after hers to intertwine their fingers. Her heart was racing in her chest as he traced her lips with the fingers of his free hand, icy blue eyes searched her face for any hints of misgivings.

“... Don’t worry, my beloved. I will be gentle.” 

With a shaky breath, Lucy nodded her head and offered the man hovering over her a warm smile. He returned the gesture in kind, reaching his free hand down and positioning himself at her entrance. Her lips quivered as he rubbed the tip of his length against her wet core a few times, lubricating himself with her essence. V shuddered at the contact, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he began to push inside of her awaiting sheath.

“I love you …”

Her amber eyes widened, both at his words and at the pain that shot through her body. Inch by inch he began to fill her, mindful to enter her in the slowest and most careful manner possible. A pained gasp escaped her lips as he took away a part of her that would never return. She tightened her grip on his hand, digging her nails into his skin as hot tears streamed down her face. V stilled once he felt all of his length inside her; buried to the hilt. Peppering kisses all over her face, he whispered sweet nothings to her, hoping to soothe her pain. It was then that Lucy felt something wet and warm on her face, trickling down her skin. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that V was shooting her a sad smile, and crimson tears were prickling at the corners of his icy blue eyes. She knew not the meaning behind his tears, but her heart throbbed a dull ache inside her chest at the sight. Leaning up, the fair-haired lady softly kissed away the crimson droplets, not caring about the coppery taste that lingered on her tongue. She could hear a shaky sob escape his plump lips, prompting her to raise her hand up to caress his cheek in a comforting manner. 

“I’m right here. I am with you.” she reassured him in a gentle tone, and the white-haired man smiled at her before placing a kiss on her palm. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, whispering words of adoration and her name over and over like a fervent prayer between kisses. The pain began to fade after a few minutes had gone by, and it was replaced by a hint of pleasure that had her wanting more. She whispered his name sweetly, telling him that she no longer felt discomfort. He tightened his grip on her hand before beginning to move in and out of her at a slow pace, constantly searching her face for signs of discomfort. And yet all that was written on her face was bliss. She smiled at him, not bothering to mask the pleasure that he was bestowing upon her. Her amber eyes were full of affection and lust for him, her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks flushed bright red. That look on her face was erotic, and he could not help but lick his lip as they continued to make love. 

She felt so wet and warm around him, and V was drowning in intense pleasure. He craved for more, he wanted to make her delirious on bliss. Unlacing his fingers with hers, he grabbed onto her hips as his thrusts started to deepen and intensify. She no longer tried to stifle her moans, and he loved every single sound that she made. More, she desired more, she wanted to get lost in pleasure with him. “V ... please, I need more …” she pleaded to him, in a sultry, hoarse voice that sounded so foreign to her own ears. A low growl rumbled in his chest before the fair-haired man wrapped her legs around his hips. Fastening his thrusts, he angled his hips to reach an even deeper angle. Fair eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes squeezed shut and mouth hung open, he looked sinfully beautiful. Her breasts bounced at the intensity of his thrusts, and tiny beads of sweat started to cover their bodies.

Lucy could feel a knot starting to form in the pit of her stomach again, and she became even more vocal about her lust, moaning and whimpering in pleasure. And once again, he denied her bliss. Without a word, V had pulled out of her completely, prompting the fair-haired lady to cry out in frustration at the emptiness of her sheath. His pale chest heaved laboured breaths, before the young man placed his hand on her hip. Turning his lover on her side, he laid down behind her. He used his hand to slide one of her legs over the other before wrapping his arm around her, holding her right under her breasts. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he panted against her warm skin. They laid together for a few short moments before he moved his hand down to rub his length against her labia, slowly pushing inside her once more and retracting his hand to hold her again. Lucy let out a long, breathy moan as he stretched her insides, gripping the sheets tightly in her hand. 

“My God you feel so good … I can’t get enough of you Lucy …” he mumbled into the crook of her neck before resuming slow, calculated thrusts. Her juices covered his manhood, and the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as he picked up the intensity of his pace. Lust was starting to override her senses, and her body was ablaze with desire. Turning her head, Lucy clumsily pressed her lips to his, and the two let their tongues mingle with each other in a sensual, passionate kiss. V was slowly losing control, overwhelmed by the pleasure of being inside her and the overflowing adoration he had for her. It was slowly becoming too much for him; her tight sheath, her scent, her sweet sultry voice, her acceptance of his love. His thrusts started to become uneven and rough, losing the fluid yet fast rhythm he had previously set. His climax was approaching, and yet for once in his life he did not want to be selfish. If he was to tumble over the peak of bliss, so would she. 

Letting his arm go from around her he reached down between her legs, and Lucy let out a high pitched moan when she felt pressure on her clitoris. She gripped onto the sheets until her knuckles turned white, moaning wantonly as V continued to play with her bundle of nerves with his fingers. His love for her set him ablaze, all of his rationality was burnt to ashes. They were so close, and the young man was desperate to tip her over the edge with him. While sobbing his adoration into her neck he sped up his thrusts even more. Her breaths were becoming ragged, her body was spasming all over and her heart went racing inside her chest. She closed her eyes as she reached back an arm to wrap around his neck, moaning out his name again and again as she felt him throb inside her core. 

“I will give you everything, anything … all of me … I love you, I love you so much ...” V sobbed in between broken moans and grunts, burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

With a few more harsh thrusts, they both cried out in pure bliss. As V retracted his hand from between her legs to instead wrap his arms tightly around her once more, Lucy felt something warm begin to flood her insides. He had filled her to the brim, shuddering and panting laboured breaths while peppering her shoulder blade with kisses. A whimper escaped her lips as he slowly pulled out of her sheath, making his seeds gush out from inside of her and drip onto the bed sheets. Placing one last kiss on her shoulder, V unwrapped his arms around her waist and rolled onto his back. His heart was soaring, and a smile began to grace his face as his chest heaved ragged breaths. There was so much joy and relief coursing through his veins that he could not help but close his eyes and let out an exhausted chuckle. So lost in his own world, V did not notice that the sheets were rustling, nor the fact that Lucy was slowly getting up beside him.

His icy blue eyes widened in surprise when he felt his beloved straddle his hips, and his mind went blank. There was a shy smile on her face as she gazed at him, and his lips quivered as she held his face in her warm hands. “Lucy, what are you--Mphm” V could not finish his sentence, as she had silenced him by pressing her lips against his. She moaned into their kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. A thin string of saliva lingered briefly between their lips as Lucy broke the kiss. Murmuring his name softly, she leaned forward to press her lips behind his ear, coaxing a moan to come forth from between his lips. Icy blue eyes squeezed shut and the white-haired man shuddered as he felt his lover begin to trail her lips along his jaw to place a gentle kiss at the tip of his chin. 

Her damp golden locks tickled his skin as Lucy continued to kiss her way towards the crook of his neck, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Her touches rekindled the fires of passion and lust within him, and excitement was starting to flow through his body. A moan escaped his lips when she placed a gentle kiss on his chest close to where his nipple was, and his breath hitched when she lifted her gaze to look at him. 

“You were so good to me, V, please let me return the gesture.” she said in a soft tone, and in her voice was a hint of nervousness. 

The white-haired man threw his head back and let out a choked moan when he felt her lips against his nipple. Her amber eyes were glued to his face, the sparkle of curiosity in them was more evident than ever. She wanted to know about his body, she wished to discover what could set him ablaze with need. “Does this please you?” she asked, sticking out her tongue and lapping at his hardening nub in a manner akin to a curious kitten. He could not form a coherent answer, not with how much he was moaning as she continued to suckle gently at his chest. Her name left his lips in a breathless whisper as Lucy gave his other nipple the same treatment. Her lips left his hardened nub with a pop, and she began to plant little kisses down his body, trying to mimic what he had done earlier. His voice was music to her ears, and she felt strangely excited knowing that she had the ruthless tactician writhing in bliss. 

V had sat up on his elbows and gazed at her with hooded eyes. She continued mapping his body with her lips, running her hands down his abdomen as she gently kissed his stomach. When she directed her gaze at his manhood, the young woman could not help the little moan that spilled from her lips. Apparently she was not the only one who had been consumed by lust a second time. Swallowing thickly, she slowly trailed her fingers towards the base of his manhood, and a loud moan escaped his lips as she gently took hold of him. He felt hot and heavy in her dainty hand, and Lucy slowly turned her head to give him a curious yet timid look.

“What can I do to give you bliss?” she questioned in a sweet voice laced with curiosity, and V had to bite his lip to keep his more feral side at bay. Her amber eyes blinked when she felt his hand caress her cheek, and the pleading look on his face sent her heart racing. 

“My beloved Lucy, come here, let me kiss you again.” he beckoned for her, prompting his lover to slowly let go of his length before crawling back up to lay on top of him. Their bodies were flush against each other, and he held her face in his hands as they shared a heated kiss. He poured his feelings and desires into his kiss, slowly running his hands down her bare back as their tongues danced together. Lucy broke the kiss and let out a shuddering moan when she felt his hands tighten on her behind, kneading her in a loving manner. Her core was throbbing, clenching onto nothingness. Desires had overrun her rationality, and Lucy couldn’t think of anything else but him. She planted her hands firmly on his chest and, without thinking, she began grinding her soaked core against his manhood as she got up to straddle him once more. His mouth hung open as the white-haired man let out a shaky moan, shooting her a lustful gaze that got her lightheaded. 

“I want you ... I want you so bad that it’s driving me insane. Do you need me as much as I crave for you, V?” she poured her heart out to him, and her cheeks flushed a shade of scarlet at the desperation in her own voice. White, damp locks of hair sprawled onto the soft pillow as V tilted his head back, running his hands from her thighs up to her hips. He bit back a sob, feeling delight seep into his heart at how much she longed for him. “Oh Lucy … I need you.” he pleaded in a hoarse voice, tone laden with desire and gaze full of affection for her. She smiled bashfully at him, reaching one hand up to caress his cheek softly. V wanted to voice his adoration for her, and yet the only sounds that came out of his mouth were sultry moans and ragged breaths. Lucy had lifted her hips up as she aligned his hardened length at her entrance with one hand. Her amber eyes squeezed shut and her mouth formed a perfect little ‘o’ as she began to engulf him within her tight heat. He gripped onto her hips almost tight enough to bruise, pale chest heaving laboured breaths and eyebrows furrowed in bliss. 

She whimpered and stilled once she had sunk down all the way on him. Such a snug fit it was, and yet it felt so perfect. Her body trembled as pleasure washed over her, tight walls stretching to accommodate his girth. She blinked her eyes open when she felt his hands on her cheeks, prompting her to lift her gaze and look at him. There were hints of crimson tears at the corners of his eyes again, and the tender smile he was giving her made her heart skip a beat. Damp locks of white hair clung to his face, and beads of sweat were visible on his forehead. “My Lucy … my beautiful Lucy …” he called her name sweetly, and her chest tightened at the overflowing feelings in her heart. Lucy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, resting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing her nose against his. A bashful little smile bloomed her face, and V could not help but chuckle at the sweet affection she was bestowing upon him. Outside the castle the storm continued, rain pattering harshly against the window of her bedroom and thunder rumbling in the distance. And yet, all they could hear was each other’s moans and grunts as she began to move on top of him. 

Shuddering moans and breathless gasps left her lips as Lucy moved her hips up and down in round, elliptic movements, caressing his manhood with her wet velvety walls. She rested her knees firmly on either side of his hips, and laced her hands together with his. With misty amber eyes hazy from lust, quivering lips parted and breasts slowly bouncing, she was a sight to behold. V silently drank her with his eyes, raising his hips and thrusting into her from below. He threw his head back against the pillow and let out a breathless laughter, completely delirious from the feeling of being inside her. Wet, warm and tight, she made him see stars as she continued to ride him. He adored how she called out his name, and he loved it when she gasped whenever he hit that sweet spot within her. His self-control was slowly crumbling, and the white-haired man started to become more vocal about his bliss, moaning and grunting without a care. When he felt her finger on his lips, V mustered all the strength he had left in him to will his hips to a stop. There was that bashful look again on her face, and he thought she looked so beautiful with her damp locks of hair clinging to her glistening skin. 

“Shh, someone is going to hear us ...” she whispered to him, which only stoked that flame inside of his heart. He had waited for so long that accidentally letting the whole castle know about their lovemaking was the last thing he worried about. The snowy-haired man unlaced his hands to instead place them on his lover’s hips, and the sheets rustled as he sat straight up, crashing his lips against hers in a feverish kiss. “Like I care … Let them hear.” V whispered harshly against her lips, kissing her again and again. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shuddered in bliss as she resumed moving her hips. Snaking one arm around her waist he held her flush against his body, while leaning his weight onto his other arm for steadiness. His manhood continued to slide in and out of her, and Lucy gasped into the crook of his neck. To gain even more leverage, he used his arm wrapped around her to grab hold of her buttcheek as he kept thrusting up into her. Their passion grew more and more as minutes passed by, and V began to raise the intensity of his thrusts into her warm core. 

He was drowning in her, and she was struggling to stay sane. Eyebrows furrowed in bliss, icy eyes squeezed close and white locks of hair clung to his neck. Their bodies glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and the sounds of their love making filled the room as rain continued to fall outside the window. He hugged her close to him as they desperately chased after that high together, panting and grunting against her warm skin. She sobbed into the crook of his neck, begging him to take her to the stars as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. “V … Please pour all of your love inside of me ...” she whispered in a broken voice, clinging onto him for dear life as she felt the knot in her stomach slowly begin to unwind. Grabbing her by her hips, he took the control from her entirely. With his own strength V directed her to plunge down onto his manhood with a ferocious intensity, forcing her core down to his hilt with each thrust. He stilled inside her as they fell together over that edge, and she let out a broken cry, trembling like a leaf against him. Ropes of his seed painted her insides, and he whispered her name in a hoarse voice again and again as he poured his love into her for the second time that night. 

Slowly unwrapping her arms around his neck, Lucy held his face in her hands as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Their breaths came out ragged, and V was tracing patterns on her back with his hands in an absentminded manner. Breaking their kiss, the fair-haired lady rested her forehead against his as she continued to try and catch her breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she shuddered as the flames of desire were still burning within her body. It was as if she was addicted, but she could not stop wanting him. Shooting him a timid look, Lucy raised her index finger up before her lips, voicing her little request in a meek tone that could not mask the lust still boiling within her veins. 

“One more time ...?” 

V could not stop the voracious grin that was slowly spreading on his face at her words. He licked his lips as he looked at her, trailing his hands from her back down to her bottom, where he gave a gentle squeeze that elicited the cutest little moan from her. This was far from over, for his mind was still hazy with his love and lust for her while his body craved to make love to her one more time.

“Mm ... as you wish, my beloved.”

Beneath his lanky form was a strength that she did not expect him to have, for by the grip that he had on her bottom he picked her up and carried her over to the wall close to her bedroom door. Shoving her up against it he let her slide down onto his already hardened manhood as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung her hands to his shoulders. Changing his grip to hold her up by a tight grip on her hips he started to move. Slow and steady thrusts quickly changed into raw and intense ones as he felt feral desire start taking a hold of him. The friction of her skin scratching against the wallpaper was drowned out by the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. A rush of excitement ran through her body, making her shudder as she realized how much it enticed her to be pinned to the wall. He was in complete control, deciding the pace of his thrusts and how deep he would reach inside of her. Her movements were limited, spiking her pleasure even further with that added sense of vulnerability. She was reduced to a shaking, moaning mess as his pelvis grazed against her clit repeatedly. 

There was an intensity in his gaze as V locked his eyes onto her trembling form; his pupils forming into slits and his mouth hanging open. The young man was slowly losing control, his inner beast was clawing its way out. His mind was engulfed in the flames of lust, and his heart was overflowing with his love for her. His thrusts were getting rougher and rougher; the promise of being gentle with her was no longer kept. Amidst her moaning, Lucy let out a confused gasp when he suddenly stopped his thrusts and pulled out of her. A growl bubbled in his throat, and the young lady vaguely registered her body being lowered to stand on the floor, only to get turned around to face the wall a second later. She struggled to stand on shaky feet, breasts pressed up against the wall and palms held flat against the rough texture of its wallpaper. She slowly turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, and her eyes widened as he met her gaze and slowly pushed himself inside of her once more. Once inside all the way he immediately resumed his intense, rough thrusts in and out of her sheath, not tearing his gaze from hers even once.

He held her tightly by her hips, and his grip on her was bruising while the sound of skin slapping against skin was lecherous. Having set a rough and fast pace as soon as he had entered her sheath, V was loving every second of it. He had lost the last remnants of his self-restraint, letting the beast inside take control of his mind. It was so thrilling for him to see her being at his mercy, and the wolfish smirk on his face widened as his ears drank in her moans and gasps. Her body, her scent, her voice, the lustful way she looked at him over her shoulder. Everything about her drove him crazy with love and sinful desires. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, letting his tongue explore her moist cavern and swallowing her moans. As their kiss broke, Lucy slowly turned to face the wall again and closed her eyes shut. While leaning her forehead against it, he continued to make her body slightly jolt forward into it’s hard surface. Out of the corner of his eye, V noticed that his lover’s legs were trembling, prompting him to lean forward and let out a suggestion.

“Oh dear, your … legs are giving out. Let’s … get you ... a seat, shall we?” he managed to whisper into her ear in between low grunts.

Lucy could no longer feel any hint of coherence within her mind. Her amber eyes drank in the sight of her lover kneeling in front of her, his abdominal muscles going taut and lax as he thrusted in and out of her core. He had halted their coupling against the wall to instead carry her towards the red armchair. She was slouching in the lap of the piece of furniture, eyes glazed over and hands resting atop her chest while her legs were wrapped around his waist. He hung his head as he continued to thrust into her, his snowy damp locks hung like a curtain and swayed gently in time with the movement of his hips. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth hung open and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His pace was rough and fast, and his grip on her thighs was like a vice. Biting his lip, her lover unwrapped her legs from his waist, pushing her thighs back until her knees touched her chest. The change in position allowed him to reach even deeper into her, and she mewled as he reached that one spot head on. 

She slowly trailed a hand down her body, over her stomach and towards her mound. V threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Letting his eyes stay closed, he faltered in his thrusts as he felt her fingers on his member. Was it because of her curiosity wanting to feel where they were joined, or was it because of her being too far gone with lust, he had not a clue. That gesture alone enthralled him, and V sucked in a breath through his teeth before thrusting into her at a brutal pace. The moan that came out of her mouth was obscene when she felt his fingers roughly pressing against her clitoris. Her body was tightly strung, and she felt like a dam that was on the edge of bursting. “V ... V ... inside ... please …” she pleaded to him in a hoarse voice, reaching her hands up to hold his face. Her essence flowed freely from her core, and a high pitched moan tore through the silence of the room as waves of pleasure washed over her again. The tight clutch of her inside muscles made him throw his head back and groan loudly with each thrust as he kept delivering new ones without mercy.

And yet he was still not satisfied by her third time coming undone all over him, for V was a man with a selfish streak. 

Letting go of her thighs he instead picked her up and carried her once more. He moved his lover back to her bed, cooing praises at her as he laid her trembling body down onto the wrinkled sheets. Grabbing onto her hips, V turned his lover over onto her front, pulling her lower body up and pressing a firm hand between her shoulder blades. Kneeling behind her he gave his length a few strokes before pressing the tip against her entrance, slowly pushing in and relishing in the exquisite feeling of her wet, warm insides. She jolted as his manhood stretched her walls once again, weakly gripping the sheets with her trembling hands and letting out a choked moan. He was relentless, thrusting into her harshly at a pace fast enough to create friction even against her slick insides. Determined he was, to drown himself in bliss once more. Gently pushing her golden locks to the side, he leaned forward to press kisses from the nape of her neck down her back, planting his hands firmly onto her hips as he did. The contrast between his gentle kisses and his hard thrusts further added to the stream of pleasure that was flowing freely through every fiber of her being. Her body was hypersensitive, and she could not help but sob at how passionate his love making was. 

Grunts and sultry moans were spilling free from between his plump lips as V continued to thrust into her. The headboard was slamming against the wall, and yet neither of them found it in themselves to care. He wanted to make love to her again and again, and yet his body was slowly reaching its limits. One more time, he would fill her with his love just one more time, before letting himself be claimed by the exhaustion that was weaving itself into every fiber of his being. Halting his thrusts he pulled himself out of her, flipping his lover onto her back as he panted ragged breaths. Prying her legs open with his hands, he sat kneeling before her. She let out a whimper when he grabbed tightly onto her hips and lifted her lower body off the bed, entering her in one hard thrust. Her mind was in a haze, and she found purchase in grabbing at the sheets, letting him ram his member into her. Their bodies were tightly strung, and V poured his heart out to his lover as he felt her walls begin to tighten around his manhood. 

\----------

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, their voices of passion would not go unnoticed by all that night. Up in the sky, amidst the roaring rain, the flapping of a bird’s wings echoed off droplets falling. Had lightning not caused a shadow to float across the castle walls, the creature would have remained invisible in the darkness of the night. 

Griffon had taken off earlier that night, going for an evening flight to help keep his senses soothed. He appreciated the way his master didn’t keep him caged or with any sort of physical restraints whatsoever. It gave him a sense of freedom that was invaluable, and he would be forever grateful for it. Even though he would never admit to it, of course.

Once the rainstorm had started however, the big bird had decided to try and take shelter within the vast forest surrounding the castle, since he still had a way to go before he would reach home. That decision had proven to be quite hazardous, as lightning had struck the tree in which he had decided to hole up in. Just in time, Griffon had managed to take off from the branch on which he had been perched, letting out a loud squawk in terror. Far away or not, he would take the chance and fly the rest of the way back in hopes of not getting fried fit for a barbeque.

Once he finally reached the castle, Griffon desperately began searching for any window or door possibly still open, offering him a way towards safety inside. Turning around a corner, strange noises caught his ears and made his eyes widen in surprise. Intrigued by the sounds and hoping for salvation from the storm, the blue bird located the window from which the noises came. Much to his dismay, there was only a small gap open, but still curious about the sounds, Griffon steered towards his destination and landed on the windowsill outside. Which he would come to regret moments later. The noises were those of two voices. Two voices that he was all too familiar with. A man’s voice, that of his master, suddenly spoke in between sounds that the bird could only make out to be pants and grunts.

“Haah ... Lucy, Lucy …! I will fill you once more. Take every single drop of my love!“

Griffon’s eyes suddenly widened in shock at the words uttered. Realizing what was going on, the creature had a similar reaction to having almost been killed by lightning minutes earlier. Letting out a pitiful squawk and flapping his wings so that feathers flew, the bird instantly took to the sky and was gone out of sight within the next moment. “... Kitchen, kitchen ... Yes, kitchen! I am sure the kitchen’s backdoor will be open!” Griffon babbled to himself loudly. With eyes as big as saucers and rain soaking his quivering feathers further, the blue bird continued his desperate search for warm and dry shelter.

\----------

Lucy could not form an answer to her lover's request, as she was past the point of being incoherent. Loud gasps and moans tumbled out of her lips, and she closed her eyes as her body was overcome with intense pleasure. As he reached climax once more, V arched his back and threw his head back in pure bliss, emitting a roar inhuman in nature. White ropes of semen spotted her insides for a third time, and she shuddered at the feeling of being filled with his seeds once again. Trying to catch her breath, she wasn’t aware that one by one his dark markings began to leave his skin, turning into particles and vanishing into thin air. Moments passed by before V finally pulled out of her. He instantly collapsed onto the bed next to her, completely spent from their love making. His mouth hung open and his glistening chest heaved as he greedily took in breaths. Snowy locks damp with sweat clung to his face and neck, and icy blue eyes closed in bliss. 

The young man immediately fell into a deep slumber, having exerted more energy than his body would allow. He was oblivious to the hand that was inching towards him, as the fair-haired lady gently laced her fingers with his. How many hours had passed since she woke up from her nightmare? She had no idea. All she knew was that the hollow feeling of loneliness that had been plaguing her for years on end was slowly dissipating, finally making her feel whole. Turning her head to look at his sleeping form, Lucy shot her lover a warm smile before letting herself be claimed within the tight grip of sleep. Outside the window of her bedroom, the storm had finally come to a stop, and one by one white snowflakes began to fall from the inky night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, ladies. ;)


	11. Intermezzo, part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter contains gore, graphic descriptions of violence and NSFW content.**

**** Stars twinkled in the sky and the moon illuminated the ground below with a pale, cold light. Summer was slowly reaching an end, and a chill lingered in the breeze that danced through every corner of a sleeping town called Glassacre, signaling that autumn was just around the corner. There was not a sound to be heard, the townsfolk were deep in slumber as the night blanketed their land with its dark veil. Amidst the tranquility of the quiet town on a late summer night, a figure was moving at a brisk pace through the empty streets. Clad in a black hooded cloak, the person cast a long shadow onto the walls of the buildings that they went past. They looked left and right while continuing to make quick steps as if searching for something, or rather someone in urgence. Puffs of air escaped their lips, and an exasperated sigh could be heard before a growl rumbled from deep within their chest. From beneath the hem of their black hood, white locks of hair danced gently as an evening breeze graced their tall frame. 

It was the year of 1870 that V arrived to the small town of Glassacre while on a mission.

An annoyed expression was visible on the young man’s face, partly hidden by his hood. While he was sent to this small town to scout for potential traces of enemies, his father had also pushed several small errands onto him. One of them involved tracking down his brother to deliver a letter on his father’s behalf. The task was something that he thought was supposed to be done by one of the powerful man’s underlings instead of one of his sons, namely him. He had received word from his father that Vergil was in this town as well, and that he was to depart for another region the next day. That would mean that he would have to hurry and get the job done; it was never wise to be tardy when it came to serving the old bastard’s plans. But V would much rather have stayed at his father’s castle to read a book or two, as he found reading to be much more productive than running the old man’s errands. A bitter smile crossed his face as he thought that his father might have sent him here simply to replace his brother, who was leaving the next day. 

When a sound reached his ears, which effectively pulled him out of his train of thought, V halted his steps. He had thought the sound to be a figment of his imagination, but his suspicions were proven false when his ears heard the same noise again, but louder. Letting out a thoughtful hum, the tactician furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on pinpointing the source of the sound. It was then that the young man noticed the sound to be a muffled, wanton-sounding feminine voice that was coming from somewhere up ahead. “How curious …” V muttered with a smirk as he felt the gears in his head turn. He began walking again, and the closer he got to the entrance of the alleyway the louder the voice became; accompanied by the grunts of a voice that became more familiar the closer he got. The young tactician faltered in his steps for a moment, and he could not help but shake his head as he realized what was going on. 

Vergil was never a man to make love, nor was he one to believe in the notion of love. Feelings were fickle, redundant things, and forging bonds with humans was beneath him. Humans only served two purposes; being his meals and satisfying his carnal desires. And thus he showed no mercy to the nameless young girl who happened to be the chosen victim of his lecherous actions on this particular night. How naive and foolish she had been, not having listened to her mother’s words of wisdom not to follow any stranger anywhere past sunset. Tantalized by his icy blue eyes and mysterious demeanor, she had gone against her better judgment and followed him into the corner of an alleyway that was hidden from sight. It was then that he had revealed his true nature to her and put her in her current state. 

She had her breasts pressed against the cold and hard surface of the stone wall as he shoved her up against it. Wanton moans spilled freely from her lips, muffled by a piece of fabric that had been torn off her dress and tied at the back of her neck, effectively silencing any possible cries for help. Vergil was brutal and relentless, seeking only to please himself. The buttons of his shirt had been undone, revealing a glimpse of his toned body underneath. Going taut and lax, his abdominal muscles glistened with a thin layer of sweat as he kept forcing his manhood in and out of her sheath at a ferocious pace. Each thrust he made was followed by a low and airy grunt bubbling in his throat, and the man gritted his teeth as he felt her insides tighten around him. To hold her in place he had one hand firmly gripping her hip, while his other hand had her wrists locked together behind her back. There was nothing she could do but let him have his way with her body. 

Accompanied by the sounds of skin slapping against skin, a growl rumbled from deep within Vergil’s chest as he moved his hand from the girl’s hip to grab onto her hair. Pulling her head back, he made her arch her back in the process. He cared not how she felt, nor about the fact that he had torn her dress to shreds, or how he could possibly break her with his brutal pace. After all, according to Vergil that was the point of all humans; to break them, extracting pleasure from them, and drain them dry of their life. Vergil did not notice right away that his little brother was standing there at the entrance of the alleyway with a rather amused expression on his face. V was leaning on his side against the wall, with one leg across the other and crossing his arms while shooting his brother a disbelieving look as he watched the lecherous scene go on a few feet away.

“Having a bit of fun before you go huh, brother?” V quipped in a low voice, making only the young girl react whose eyes widened in pure shock. Completely unfazed by his brother’s presence, Vergil continued to pound into the girl as if they’d still been without company. The man truly was completely devoid of shame and embarrassment. Giving his brother a side glance, the older sibling noticed that there was a rather sour look on his face. Vergil knew what that demeanor meant, and a chuckle rumbled within his chest before he turned his head to shoot V a questioning look. 

“Did father send you here for small jobs again, little brother?”

His brother’s words stung more than V would have liked. It was the truth that the tactician was always given rather small, less than glorious tasks when he wasn’t planning strategies for the clan’s conquest of power. He knew that compared to Vergil or Dante, he was still an infant when it came to combat. While he was grateful that his brothers had taught him how to fight and defend himself, deep down he was jealous of their monstrous strength. Such an ugly feeling jealousy was, and yet he knew that he could not match them in pure force. He only shined in times when tackling a problem head on with force was not an option, and apparently that was how Sparda saw him too. A pawn that was only moved when the other pawns failed to get the king piece on the chess table. V tried to ignore the bitter taste that lingered in his mouth, desperately wanting to keep his mind from spiraling into a darker place. The tactician pinched the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner before letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“Yes, as usual. Apparently, humans have started going missing around here lately and he needs me to seek out any possible information about it. He fears it may be the works of our rivalling clan.”

V paused momentarily before continuing. “I … was also sent here to deliver a letter to you, because apparently that can help with the development of my capabilities.” the tactician said with a bitter scoff, earning himself another chuckle from his older brother. 

“Ah, don’t fret, little brother of mine. He is simply preparing you for bigger plans in the future.” Vergil replied, slightly out of breath.

The girl’s eyes went wide and a high pitched moan escaped her as Vergil picked up his pace. Pants, moans and grunts filled the quiet atmosphere as Vergil chased his high while the girl sobbed in an incoherent manner. With an emotionless face, V continued to look on, finding no interest in what was happening before his eyes. He was no stranger to his brother’s appetite when it came to sex, having been witness far more often than necessary. Moments passed by before Vergil finally stilled with a growl, filling the girl’s insides with his seed while stretching his neck backwards. Her body trembled all over and bliss was evident on her face while her eyes were glazed over. Leaning in close to her body, he let words slip past his lips and into her ear.

“Well now, wasn’t that just what you needed huh.” he whispered with a grin, his breaths puffy. The girl slumped against the wall as Vergil pulled out of her, nonchalantly tucking his member back into the confines of his trousers. 

Turning to face his younger brother again, Vergil buttoned his shirt and picked up his hooded coat that had been thrown onto the ground earlier. “Now then, about that letter …” he inquired, prompting V to push himself off the wall and reach a hand under his cloak to fish out an envelope. With a hum, Vergil took it into his hand and opened it up to begin reading, upon which the two of them began discussing back and forth about Sparda’s missions. As they continued to talk, Vergil noticed how the young girl had peeled herself off the wall and was slowly walking away from the two of them while removing the gag that Vergil had previously put on her. Putting the letter away into the pocket of his coat, Vergil took a few quick steps towards the girl and grabbed her by her arm to spin her around and hold her tightly against him.

“Hey now, where do you think you’re going? I am far from done with you.” he said with a grin, causing the girl to giggle at him in a rather lustful manner. The smile on her face died however, the moment Vergil opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs that elicited a gasp of fear from her. He sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck, prompting the girl to let out a terrified whimper as she desperately tried to wriggle her way out of his grip. To no avail, she pawed helplessly at his chest as she felt her life forcefully begin to drain from her body. 

Quirking an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner, V rolled his eyes and sighed as his brother drank his victim’s blood to his heart’s content. Out of the corner of his eye, the young tactician noticed that the helpless victim reached a trembling hand towards his direction, begging in a hoarse voice for his help and mercy. It was always like that, humans always begged for mercy whenever they were no longer of use to his kind. V found it to be a nuisance; they made him waste more time than needed to get his job done. He shot the girl a cold glare, turning his head away with a scoff and making her pleas fall on deaf ears. Moments later, the girl’s lifeless body hit the ground, and Vergil let out a satisfied sigh as he felt vigor course through his veins. 

“I do wish you’d be more discreet, brother. Being found out would put us in a less than favorable situation.” the younger son of Sparda chided in a low tone, and he frowned as his brother completely disregarded his words. Vergil wiped blood off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, put his coat back on and nonchalantly began fixing his cuffs as if nothing had ever happened.

“This town is full of these crawling insects, having one of them missing wouldn’t hinder us in the slightest. Now, I’d love to spend some time with you but I must get back and prepare for my departure. Best of luck to your missions, little brother.” Vergil said in reply. Having adjusted his outfit to a perfect state, he put the hood of his coat up and walked past the young tactician, disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

Left behind by himself in the darkness of the alleyway, V frowned at the corpse of the unfortunate girl, feeling annoyance bubbling beneath his skin. His brother was never the type to be discreet, which sometimes made him feel beyond exasperated because of the risks that he had to take into consideration while planning his strategies. His family certainly never made things easy for him, being dysfunctional at best and chaotic at worst. There were times when he would wonder about the feeling of being loved, but such thoughts were buried beneath layers of anguish. Time had taken its toll on him, his heart was hardened to stone while his soul was shackled by sins. Indeed, he no longer needed such unnecessary emotions, not when he had more important matters to tend to. V could not help but frown at himself, he always hated it whenever his mind would spiral out of control towards a more sentimental path. A sigh escaped his lips before the white-haired young man turned on his heel to leave. The tail of his cloak fluttered gently against the cool night’s air as his tall figure vanished into the darkness that blanketed the land, and only the moon bore witness to the gruesome scene that had taken place in the dark alleyway. 

\----------

V never woke up before noon, and that day was no exception. The sun was already high up in the sky when he finally awoke from his slumber, its ray barred by the curtains that he had pulled shut as soon as he got the keys to his room. Slowly blinking his eyes open, the young man let out a groan as he sat up in his bed. He had reserved a room for himself at one of the inns located at the town’s center, wanting to stay near the busier parts of town for easier access to information. The room was rather cozy and provided him proper rest in preparation for the upcoming days. There was a small table by the window that held two wooden chairs, one of which had his cloak draped over its back. A small drawer rested against the wall in one of the corners of the room, with a vase resting atop its wooden surface and from it came the scent of fresh flowers. He had put his suitcase on the floor by the foot of the bed, and his cane was within his reach, leaning against the wall. Beneath its seemingly harmless appearance, the cane held a rather sharp blade at the end, hidden beneath a sturdy yet stylish leather cover. Light enough to wield and sharp enough to draw blood; a weapon V deemed efficient for both self defense and offense. 

The sheets rustled quietly as the young tactician moved to get out of bed. A few thin rays of sunlight shone through the curtains and onto his bare body as he walked over to where his suitcase was. They felt warm on his skin, but not enough to harm him. Retrieving some fresh clothes from the suitcase, he proceeded to put on his attire which consisted of a white blouse, a pair of black trousers and a black tailcoat. With quick steps, V closed the distance between himself and the chair that held his cloak. Draping the cloak over one arm, he grabbed the cane on his way out of the room. The door closed behind him with a creaky sound and the young man descended the staircase that lead to the inn’s lobby. As his tall figure emerged at the lobby, the youngest son of Sparda heard the innkeeper bid him a friendly greeting from behind the counter. Not wanting to waste any time, he promptly ignored the gesture to instead put on his cloak and walked out of the building through the main door. Mingling with humans was not part of his agenda that day. In fact, he had no intention to interact with any humans at all unless it benefitted him and his clan in some way, and he winced at the mere thought of being close to any of them.

Ironically enough, as soon as he exited the inn his eyes were met with humans everywhere. V grimaced at the thought of being surrounded by them, and yet for the sake of a successful mission, he willed himself to compromise. Pulling the hood over his head, the young tactician began walking, paying no attention to how some of the passersby turned their heads and looked at him. He was never a fan of having attention drawn to himself; it often ignited a feeling of discomfort deep within his mind. Humans just couldn’t seem to mind their business, and V gritted his teeth as he continued to weave his way along the busy street. “Perhaps I could start with checking for some whispered stories. What do the working folks have in store for me today, I wonder ...” he thought as he hastened his pace towards the street that led to a bustling marketplace. His habit of scouting the area in advance has served him well, as V knew right away where to go, which in turn saved him from wasting time wandering around aimlessly. 

He had guessed that there would be many humans at the marketplace, but he hadn’t expected it to be  _ this _ crowded. The scent of humans was overwhelming, and his ears were ringing a bit from the loud chatters that surrounded him. The young tactician grimaced at the fact that there were even more humans here compared to the street he was walking on moments ago. Letting out a sigh, he began crossing the crowded place from where he was standing, mumbling something intelligible under his breath. Cheerful voices rang in the air as merchants welcomed people to come by their little stands. Children were laughing without a care as they ran around the market, and homemakers giggled with each other as they chatted among themselves. There was an abundance of goods on display, and the scent of food floated through the air. Squash green, tomato red, carrot orange; the contrast in colors of the vegetables was pleasant to the eye. Each of the stalls had a big umbrella hovering overhead, and V was grateful for the shade that they provided for each few step that he took. 

The young tactician was looking left and right as he walked at a rather sluggish pace through the busy market. Had it been night time, he would be sprinting through the place with ease instead of having to mind where he was walking. So far there had been nothing of interest to him, and V contemplated about where he should be heading next to gather information. He was pulled out of his thought, however, when he happened to bump into a man, who shot him an annoyed look as a result. 

“Watch where yer going, weirdo!” the man said, prompting V to let out a scoff before shooting him a cold look that made his face go pale. The man scurried off immediately, and the tactician rolled his eyes at the little mishap. He could not help but wonder if his father had sent him here just to keep him busy, while he had his brothers take care of something else more important. Before his mind could spiral further, a conversation nearby reached his ears, prompting the youngest son of Sparda to listen intently to what was being discussed. 

“Have any of you heard about people going missing in the forest lately?” he heard a young man ask.

V arched a pale eyebrow at the question, and he contemplated for a short while before moving to stand at a stall near the group of gossiping people. He ignored how the merchant welcomed him in a chirpy tone, knowing full well the person simply acted so in hopes of getting coins from his pocket. Putting on his best act, the young tactician pretended to be interested in the vegetables that were lined up on the wooden table before him, continuing to listen to the story that was slowly unfolding between the chatty humans. 

“Oh definitely, I heard people get spirited away in that forest after dark. Probably lost their lives to wolves or something.” one woman quipped, crossing her arms in a disbelieving manner. Her reaction prompted another man to let out a hum before making an answer that caught the white haired man’s interest. 

“Some of our men have gone to the forest to look for the missing people. One of them said they saw rather bizarre looking footprints on the ground, didn’t seem anything like a wolf to be honest. The victims were disembodied beyond recognition, or so I have heard … No wolves or animals could cause that, I’d say.”

A smirk began to spread on V’s face as he heard how the human behind him answered in such a hushed tone, as if fearing that speaking any louder would cause having his life taken. These were the clues that he needed, and the young tactician began connecting the little tidbits of information he got to form a plan in his head. So lost in thought, he did not notice the annoyed look that the merchant was giving him, as the young man continued to hold a tomato in his gloved hand. The merchant crossed his arms as he looked at the hooded person standing before him, and cleared his throat to get his customer’s attention. It wasn’t until the merchant had done so for the third time that the white-haired man finally snapped out of his reverie. Closing his eyes as he let out an irritated sigh, V shot the human before him a glare, not caring about how agitating his demeanor was to the merchant. 

“Are you going to buy anything, mister?” the merchant asked, the initial friendly facade was no longer there. How typical, V thought, that these merchants always followed a pattern of behavior in order to obtain something that they desired. Such good timing it was that he no longer had any reason to be at this noisy, crowded place. Nor did he have to deal with this human standing before him any longer. In a nonchalant manner, the young tactician flipped the tomato at the merchant who fumbled and dropped the vegetable onto the ground with a splat. Offering the human a taunting smirk, V answered their question in the haughtiest manner possible. 

“You aren’t getting a penny from me. I fare thee well.”

The tail of his dark cloak fluttered gently as V turned on his heel and walked away from the little stall, ignoring the profanities that were aimed at him as he did. It appeared that his target would be moving about as soon as the last rays of the sun began to dim, which would also put him at an advantage. The tactician raised his head to look at the sky, and a frown etched onto his face as he realized it would be hours before he could begin his little operation. Letting out a sigh, V began walking once again, keeping his eyes glued to the ground as he began to weigh different options in his head. The young man contemplated whether he should take a tour around the small town for more information, or return to his room instead to read and wait until it was time to act. 

Perhaps he should have minded where he was walking, but the youngest son of Sparda managed to bump into another human for the second time that day. Before he could react, another human bumped into him from behind, who apologized in a rushed manner before walking away, towards the center of the bustling market where a bard was singing joyfully. It then dawned on him that the market was getting more and more crowded, to the point he wondered how he was going to weave himself through this crowd to return to the inn. A low growl bubbled within his chest, and V began pinching the bridge of his nose in utter annoyance. Apparently the people of this town would break out singing and dancing at random times, as V suddenly heard various instruments starting to play a cheerful tune, prompting people to happily move in tune with the music. He was not a fan of crowded places, and he definitely was not in the mood for music and dancing at that moment. “Now how do I even get back to that inn without exposing myself …” the white-haired man thought, looking at the crowd in frustration and disdain.

If there was one thing he was certain about, V knew that the number of humans around him was starting to make it difficult to move. He was forced to move back a few steps as more and more people rushed to the marketplace to join in on the joyous occasion. Mentally letting out a curse at the situation that he suddenly found himself in, V began looking back and forth to find a path that would lead him away from this maddening, noisy place. Everywhere there was chatter, laughter, music and people dancing. All the noises combined started to get louder and louder inside his head, to the point of V feeling himself start to lose grip of his own sanity. He felt as if everyone was staring at him. In front of him, an old man appeared smiling as he tipped his hat to V in a friendly greeting as he passed by. To his left was a woman laughing while children’s joyous screams echoed from behind. 

He never liked having eyes on him, he did not like being stared at. V gritted his teeth before finally turning his head to the right, and his icy blue gaze was met with a young girl who stood by his side. She was looking up smiling at his hooded figure. Was she taunting him? What ulterior motives were behind that smile? V had no idea, but he was certain that he did not intend to return the gesture. Panic was slowly tightening its grip around him and he knew he had to get out of there or he would be losing control of himself. The young tactician sneered at the young girl, prompting her to flinch visibly at his unwelcoming demeanor. 

“Out of my way, pest.” he said in a cold voice, pushing past her to try and weave himself out the crowd. Unaware of her eyes that lingered on his frame, he made his way against the moving sea of people. The only thing that was on his mind then was to go to somewhere much quieter. It was not until a while later that V finally emerged at the entrance of the inn. He quickly walked inside the building and headed for the stairs right away to make his way back to his room. Perhaps scouting for more information could wait until another time, it would do him well to preserve energy before it was time to head out for the night. 

\----------

Hours passed by before V closed the door of his room behind him and began descending the staircase of the inn once more. Deep hue of inky blue painted the sky, and the sun had finally descended from its throne when he exited the building. There were a lot less humans walking about compared to when he first went out during the hours of noon, and the air had chilled considerably. It felt more pleasant to move about without being overwhelmed by the sheer number of creatures that were not of his kind. Without wasting a minute, the young tactician began walking at a brisk pace. The forest that seemed to engulf people’s existence in nothingness lied beyond the outskirts of the town, where he believed the target of his mission awaited his arrival. “This better be worth my time …” he muttered under his breath, continuing to cross the town to reach his destination of interest. 

Cobblestone streets gave way to a dirt path, and the dirt path eventually gave way to mossy grounds at which point V deemed it was safe to quit acting human by walking. Since there were no humans left around in sight, he switched to moving at an inhuman speed. The white haired young man arrived at the entrance of the forest moments later. He raised his head to look up at the night sky, and a smirk crossed his face as he saw that the moon reigned high on its throne. Slapping his cane against the palm of his hand in an idle manner, V began walking forward, towards the unknown territory of the silent forest. He reckoned this forest housed something that was out of this world, something that was inhuman and shunned by the heavens just like him. There was something wandering about within the darkness of this land, and the tactician intended to discover whether that would give him a lead towards the whereabouts of his enemies. Nonchalant steps became quicker and quicker, and before long V was sprinting at an inhuman speed once again. The scenery around him passed by in a blur, and he arrived at a clearing that was far away from where he came from. 

The moon illuminated the mossy grounds of the forest with its pale, cold light, and a cold breeze weaved itself between the dark trees that reached for the sky. There was not a sound to be heard, save for the rustling sound of leaves in the trees, and the distant cry of a nightbird. The air was crisp; filled with the comforting earthy scent of the forest, and the faint fragrance of wild flowers that still dared to bloom during fall. Tranquil was the scenery that laid before his eyes, and yet the shadows of the forest veiled the terror that was the topic of the town’s whispered stories. Snowy locks danced gently as a breeze graced his tall frame, and pale eyebrows furrowed in concentration as V tried to pinpoint the possible whereabouts of his target.

The sound of footsteps alerted him, breaking him out of his focus and prompting him to quickly hide behind a tree. Taking in a deep breath, the tactician turned his head slowly to look out from his hiding spot, clutching his cane in one hand and slowly drawing the blade from its sheath with the other. Much to his expectations, the footsteps belonged to a pair of young humans who were giggling amongst themselves. 

A frown marred his face, and V inwardly cursed at the timing of their appearance. He was aware of the fact that the younger humans were, the more impulsive they would act, but he had hoped that none of them would get in his way that night. And yet, an idea sparked within his head at that moment, making a smirk bloom on the young tactician’s face. He decided not to deal with them, and instead let them lure out whatever was hiding within the forest. Carefully pushing the blade of the cane back into its sheath, the white-haired man continued to observe the situation, keeping his eyes glued to the area before him. How typical of a young couple, the two humans were fooling around and being ignorant to the possible threats of the silent, seemingly peaceful forest. They began to kiss each other, and V scoffed at their decision to snog in a place that was stirring rumors about its dangers.

“Did you seriously bring me to this forest to snog? Haven’t you heard about people going missing?” the girl chided playfully between giggles and kisses, earning herself a hum from her lover. A moan escaped her lips as the boy began kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did. “Oh silly girl, the only danger you’re facing is me. Rawr.” he quipped, making the girl giggle in response. From behind the tree, V quirked a pale eyebrow up at their recklessness, and he rolled his eyes as the two humans began to grow more bold with their less than decent behaviour. He began to hope that his target would show up soon, for being a peeping tom was the last thing on his agenda that night. Having bore witness to his brother copulating the night before was more than enough.

It was then that an uneasy feeling began to seep into his mind.

His icy blue eyes widened slightly as he felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand up, a sign that his instincts were starting to stir awake. A shiver ran down the tactician’s spine, both his mind and body were on high alert. Gritting his teeth, V began to tighten his grip on his cane, keeping his eyes glued to the couple in the distance while focusing on possible sounds of the enemy approaching. His ears began to pick up a sound in the distance that was akin to a knife piercing through the air. His pulse was ringing in his ears, and he clutched onto his weapon until his knuckles turned white. It was coming closer, his target was getting closer towards its prey. He did not feel an ounce of pity for the two oblivious humans, whose death was looming above their heads. They had served their purpose as being a part of his plan, and it was not his responsibility to worry about creatures that were not of his kind. “Show yourself, whatever you are.” the young tactician whispered to himself, his icy blue eyes began to glow in the dark as his pupils narrowed into slits. 

A red blur whirled by in a chaotic pattern before the ghastly predator showed itself. V felt his mind go blank, it was a demon that he had never seen before. Crimson scales that glistened in the pale moonlight, monstrous claws and a blade that spawned from one of its arms. The demon was fast, much faster than the tactician had expected. It appeared behind the couple, and the girl’s eyes widened as her eyes took in its terrifying form. Following a shriek in terror, she had pushed her lover off her before scrambling away, leaving the young man to shoot her a perplexed gaze. Before he had time to react, a blade had pierced itself through his body from behind. He could not make a sound, for all that came out of his mouth were gurgling sounds and streams of blood. A whimper escaped the human girl’s lips as the young man’s lifeless body fell to the ground, and within the next instance she too met the same fate. 

A lizardlike creature it was, agile and ruthless, hunting and taking down its prey at a breakneck speed. Beads of cold sweat cascaded down the nape of his neck as V continued to observe his enemy. This species of demon appeared to have a rather strong urge to kill faster than any other, an obsession to hunt so fast that it became the only thing that was on its mind. Its twisted killer instincts must have manifested in its mutation, the white-haired man deducted, and he bit his lip as he considered possible courses of action. He could not help but think that his brothers were more suitable for this type of enemy. Hell, even his nephew would of been a better choice. For a fleeting moment, V wondered if the old bastard had sent him here to deal with something that he was unprepared for. “Always making it difficult for me huh, father dearest …” he thought, and shook his head before walking out from behind the veil of the tree that had protected him from being seen. 

The demon was feasting on its unfortunate victims when it noticed the son of Sparda’s presence. Idly slapping the handle of his cane against his palm, V shot the demon a cold stare as he took careful steps towards his target. His presence earned himself a growl from the crimson demon, which slowly rose to its feet. A chuckle left his lips as V then saw the demon spawn a blade out of its arm. The white haired man gripped onto the handle of his cane, and slowly withdrew his weapon from the confines of its leather sheath. Tossing the cover of his cane onto the ground, V twirled the weapon in his hand before grabbing firmly onto the handle and pointing its sharp end towards his enemy. 

“Such a tacky performance. Try to do better now, for I am your next opponent.”

With a growl, the demon began crouching down, and within the next instance it appeared before the young tactician, having dashed towards him for an attack. V let out a grunt as he parried the attack with his cane, gritting his teeth as he tried to push back against the monstrous blade that was pressing against his weapon. The demon then appeared from above, prompting the young man to quickly dash backwards and out of the way as it attempted a dive attack. The white haired-man planted his heel firmly on the mossy ground as his body skidded to a halt, frowning at his agile opponent who vanished before his eyes once again. Out of the corner of his eye, V registered a red blur, and he narrowly managed to whirl around just in time to block the blade that aimed for his back. A series of loud clanking sounds echoed loudly in the silence of the forest, and his cane met with the demon’s monstrous blade over and over. 

His chest heaved ragged breaths as V regarded his enemy from a distance. He had no clue how long the fight had been going on, but he knew for sure that this demon was not an easy target. “This thing is quite dependent on its agility, and its attacks follow a pattern. I just need to figure out the right time to strike.” he thought as he got into a defensive stance, his fingers twitching slightly as they held onto the handle of his weapon. Moments passed by before the red scaled demon let out a growl, prompting the tactician to narrow his eyes at its grotesque form. Its eyes began to glow faintly in the dark, and once again the demon vanished without a sound. Seconds passed by before its scaly body reappeared as it dashed towards him, and V quickly swung the sharp end of his cane forward. 

But he missed his target.

A shocked expression etched onto his face as the young man’s mind absorbed the fact that the creature was not in front of him anymore. He quickly raised his head to look up, and it was then he noticed that the demon was bringing its blade down onto him. He was wide open and vulnerable. With a gasp in shock he tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Blood spilled onto the mossy ground of the forest as V let out a pained scream, heaving ragged breaths and gritting his teeth. “Damn it … a diversion …” he thought, clutching onto the wound that his enemy had left on his shoulder. He did not have time to think however, as within the next instant the agile creature reappeared behind him, slashing across his back with its blade. The attack forced another pained cry out of the youngest son of Sparda, who fell forward onto his knees. Holding himself up by clutching tightly onto his cane, V began to feel panic whirl inside his mind. His little miscalculation had put him at a disadvantage, for the demon continued to land hits upon hits onto his body, having staggered him. To the best of his ability, V tried to block the onslaught of attacks, but as the fight continued he kept feeling weaker and weaker.

“I have to end this … before the odds turn completely against me …” the tactician thought. He began to analyze what he had learned from his fight so far while trying to fend for himself. The demon had several patterns of attacks, and he noticed that it would not attack without getting into a specific stance beforehand. In other words, he needed to know which pattern of attack would follow each of these stances. If its eyes began to glow, that would most likely mean it was about to create a diversion, which would result in a dive attack from above. Should it crouch while its blade was drawn, chances would be that the creature would dash forward towards him and attack in the next instant, which would be followed by a dive attack. It would have been much easier had the relentless predator followed one pattern after another, but it was smarter than he gave it credit for. The darned thing rotated its attack patterns at random, leaving him to guess constantly where it would be coming next. 

His chest continued to heave ragged breaths and his whole body trembled in pain as V was brought to his knees once more. Darkness was beginning to blur his vision, and agony clouded his mind. The demon stood a distance away behind him, and the white-haired young man gritted his teeth in an attempt to ground himself in reality. His blood had painted the green mossy ground of the forest crimson, and he slowly raised his head to look at his enemy over his shoulder. Its red monstrous blade was covered in his blood, and V frowned at the demon as it began to approach him. The tactician knew he had but one chance, and should he miscalculate again, he would be no more. 

“It isn’t crouching, its eyes aren’t glowing… it’s taking its time to approach me with its blade drawn … then that’d mean--” 

A deafeningly discordant roar pierced through the silence of the air before the demon began dashing directly at the kneeling young man. Time seemed to slow down to a halt as the agile beast attempted to perform one final attack to end its opponent. A smirk bloomed on V’s face before the young man countered its attack, which provided him with a brief delay to act as his action caught the demon off guard. With all the strength he could muster, the young man held tightly onto his cane with both of his hands, before pushing the sharp end backwards in one swift move. Behind him, the sharp end of his cane pierced the stomach of the beast. Clenching his jaw, V switched grip on his cane with one hand and began to push the end of his cane upwards, effectively eviscerating the crimson beast’s torso. His attempt to retaliate was a success, and the white-haired tactician snarled at the beast as it staggered and fell onto its back with a cry behind him. A twisted desire welled up within him, and on trembling legs he stood up, turned and walked towards the beast that was writhing in pain. There was a crooked smirk on his face as he stomped a foot on the creature’s helpless form, and V held up his cane once more with both hands as he spoke venomous words to his enemy. 

“I am not one to leave anything haphazardly done. You are an eyesore that I shall eliminate.” 

And with that he brought down his cane onto the demon’s chest again and again, right where its heart was throbbing a few last dull beats. The crimson predator let out a series of gurgling sounds before its body turned black, disintegrating and melting into a puddle of inky black liquid. V fell onto his knees, holding himself up by clutching onto his cane. Exhaustion was quickly weaving itself into his veins, having exerted more strength than his body would have been able to withstand. “I must get back … “ he thought, and mustering all the strength he had left, the white haired man began standing up once more, using his cane as a leverage. Every single muscle within his body was drowned in burning agony, and his once elegant clothes were now shredded and soaked in crimson. He could not even walk straight, let alone sprint back to where he came from. Pained grunts left his lips, and his chest heaved labored breaths as the wounded tactician began taking slow, heavy steps back to the entrance of the tranquil forest. As he left, V didn’t notice the remains of the slain demon’s blood was slowly spreading, reaching towards the roots of a tree that stood nearby.

\----------

The tactician lost track of time as he dragged himself through the forest. His feet felt like lead, his body was trembling from pain and exhaustion while his mind was starting to get hazy. It was getting harder to navigate his way back, as the world started to spin around him. He collapsed several times along the way, and it was by sheer determination alone that he managed to get back on his feet to keep walking. The moon continued to illuminate his way with its cold light, and the big dark trees lent him their support as the young man stopped every now and then to lean against one of them. The fight with that agile demon had drained him considerably, and V silently lamented that he did not possess the combat prowess that his brothers had. Leaning his body against a tree, the white-haired man raised his head to look at the path ahead of him. A hint of relief sparked within his mind, as his icy blue eyes saw a glimpse of the outskirts of Glassacre. Heaving a pained grunt, he pushed himself off the rough surface of the tree and began walking again, clutching onto his cane for support as he did.

Mossy grounds slowly faded into the earthy color of a dirt path, and the limping figure of the tactician emerged at the entrance of the forest moments later. His mind was fogged over by fatigue and his body was barely holding itself together. V continued to drag his body forward, ignoring how every single muscle within him was screaming in agony and how faint he was feeling. Collapsing in the middle of nowhere was the last thing he wanted to happen, not wanting to be seen as being vulnerable and weak. And yet his body had reached its limits despite his will, and he fell forward onto the ground as his legs gave out, being exhausted beyond possible means. The young tactician desperately tried to get up on his elbows, reaching a trembling hand towards his cane that was lying on the ground before him. He couldn’t give up, he refused to be seen collapsing on the first day of his mission in a small town that was in the middle of nowhere.

In his exhaustion induced haze, the son of Sparda heard the sound of a door being opened somewhere around him. As he continued to struggle to reach for his weapon, the young tactician realized that someone was approaching him with quick footsteps. A figure appeared within his field of vision as they crouched down beside him, causing V to raise his head as much as his injured body would allow. When their gazes met, the white-haired man realized that a young girl was kneeling before him with a worried look on her face. Dark brown locks of hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes full of wonder and clad in a white nightgown that peeked beneath a worn out gray cloak. 

For a fleeting moment, V could not help but wonder if he was imagining things after having lost so much blood. Something stirred within his chest, and buried memories of a past long gone suddenly rushed back to his mind. Those eyes, he recognized them. He had seen them before, having known someone with the same pair of eyes many years ago. V felt his heart throb a dull ache within his chest, and he questioned his sanity as he continued to gaze into the girl’s eyes. Shame and remorse began to course through his veins, and his heart was drowned in sorrow. Why must the past come back to haunt him, he had desperately tried to bury those days in the darkest, deepest corners of his mind. This human girl bore the eyes that reminded him of the days he no longer wished to remember. The vulnerability he felt at that moment disgusted him, and he loathed the situation that he suddenly found himself in. Still, without realizing, his thoughts became words, and they slipped past his lips.

"L- … Lily ...?" 

For a brief moment, what came out of his mouth caused the expression on the girl’s face to go from worried to confused. Taking a glance at his tattered body and shredded clothes, however, made her expression quickly switch back to being worried again.

“Oh no, are you okay mister?! Please wait here, I will go and look for help right away!” the girl quickly said as she looked at his wounded form. Before V could react, she had already gotten back up on her feet and was on her way. A frown crossed his face as the young man let out a quiet curse, never would he want to receive help from anyone, let alone humans. He wanted to call out to the girl to drop the foolish idea, but he could not even move a finger within the next instant as the world around him was engulfed in darkness. The loss of blood and the exhaustion from overexerting himself during the fight with the demon had finally taken its toll on him, rendering him debilitated. Before he knew it, V was no longer conscious, his face hitting the muddy ground beneath him as his body slumped back down in utter fatigue.

\----------

Everything that happened afterwards felt like a morbid dream to him. 

He fell in and out of consciousness, feeling his body being moved somewhere. Two townsmen appeared to be carrying him by his upper body and his feet. Trying his hardest to regain control, V attempted to wriggle loose but was met with a tightened grip around his tattered frame. Harsh words telling him to lay still as he was being carried forward spilled forth, prompting the young man to snarl and bare his fangs. Horrified human voices echoed inside his head as they talked above his form.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“You are letting a beast inside your home?! You are mad, lass!”

In his barely conscious state, V registered a third voice, this one a soft feminine one that he recognised as the one belonging to the young girl he had seen moments earlier. She was pleading for the men to carry him inside so that she could tend to his wounds.

He was not sure if he was still sane when his back was met with something warm and soft. He was dropped down onto the mattress of a bed with a soft thud, and the two townsmen who had carried him took their leave while muttering harsh words to the girl who in turn thanked them for their help. “Mark my words, you may have brought misfortune to us all.” one of them said as the door slammed shut behind them. 

Perhaps he was delirious from the taxing activities from earlier, but V felt a pair of shaky hands slowly unbutton his soiled blouse at some point. He remembered hissing when he barely regained consciousness as something grazed his wounds. There was a soothing voice close to him, gently asking him to endure the pain and reassuring him that he was not alone. Strange how hearing that voice speak to him sparked a tiny light of tranquility within his jaded heart. For a fleeting, transient moment in his foggy state of mind, the white-haired man wondered if this was how salvation felt like. It was overwhelming, and given how he was depleted of strength, the young man could not stop the lonesome crimson tear that slowly trickled down his face. Something soft and warm grazed his cheek then, wiping away the tear in the gentlest and most careful manner. 

Normally V would be repulsed should anyone or anything touch him. And yet, at that moment he felt safe, relieved, comforted.

\----------

Hours must have passed by before V regained consciousness. He found himself to be laying in a small, creaky bed that definitely was not his. Heaving labored breaths, the tactician slowly turned his head and looked at his surroundings. Somehow he had wound up in a small bedroom that was a huge contrast compared to his room at the inn. There was a window near his bed, from which poured the pale light of the moon. A small and old-looking dresser was placed against the wall by the window, and next to the bed where he was resting was a rocking chair. As he tried to sit up, a searing pain shot through his body, causing him to groan in agony. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his body was covered in bandages, the white fabric soaked in red. V winced and flopped back down onto the mattress of the unfamiliar bed, letting out a curse at the pathetic state he was in. He felt absolutely drained, and as if on cue, his instincts began to flare up. Blood, he needed some blood to reinvigorate himself or he would surely be no more. He had shed far more blood than he could afford during the battle with the demon, and he loathed the feeling of being weak. 

The distant sound of footsteps from beyond the bedroom’s door alerted him, prompting V to slowly turn his head to look at the doorway. The wooden door slowly opened to reveal the small figure of a brown haired human girl. She was holding a small basin in her dainty hands, and draped over one of her arms were strips of bandages. As her eyes landed on his form, the unknown girl blinked owlishly a few times before a bashful little smile bloomed on her face. 

“You are awake! How are you feeling?” she asked in a cheery voice, carefully nudging the door closed behind her and crossing the room to place the basin on the top of the drawers. Her presence fueled his thirst for blood, and V gritted his teeth as he locked his eyes on her. The girl began preparing a new batch of bandage, oblivious to the way her guest was weakly gripping at the worn out sheets. She then turned to shoot him a kind yet bashful smile, before taking slow and careful steps towards the bed.

“I will need to change your bandages, so … Please stay still for me, OK?” the human asked in a soft tone, her voice laced with nervousness. The tactician’s blue eyes took in the sight of her trembling hands reaching towards the bandages that were still wrapped around his torso. And that was when he acted on instinct. Taking a hold of her wrist, he pulled her forward with the little bits of strength that he was amazed that he still had. His action prompted the girl to yelp in surprise, and she shot him a confused yet scared look as she knelt by the bed. Pain was still nestled deep inside every muscle within his body, and V let out a pained groan as he clutched onto the human’s wrist for purchase. Squeezing his eyes shut, he lamented the situation that he was in. How pathetic everything was, he was injured by a demon and had to rely on a human for help. Minutes passed by excruciatingly slow before the girl’s voice reached his ears, prompting the son of Sparda to let out a growl before opening his eyes to look at her. 

“Is there something I can do to help you, mister? Anything at all?” she asked him, and swirling in her green eyes was a determination that he had never seen. Why was she so keen on helping him, what was this human hoping to achieve by doing so? And yet at that moment there was only one thing on the young tactician’s mind. Blood, he needed blood to survive. This girl was willing to help him, but he doubted that she would be willing to shed blood for him, a creature that was shunned by the light. Letting out a bitter chuckle, V cast the worried girl a taunting smirk before croaking poisonous words in between pained grunts. 

“Anything? Hah! … Are you … willing to offer me your blood then, brat?” 

Her green eyes widened in shock at his words, and the human girl bit her lip as she tore her gaze away from his. A sour smile crossed his face as the white-haired man continued to look at the young girl. Of course she would not agree, no one ever wanted to help him, not even those he called a family. Perhaps this was what the old bastard had planned all along, sending him here to run odd jobs and making him challenge a demon to a duel that resulted in his tattered body. Humiliation and rage began to course through his veins, and V could not help but wonder if his existence could ever be more than just a disposable pawn. To his surprise, however, the girl slowly reached her other hand towards the arm that was still within his grasp. Without a word, she began rolling up the sleeve of her nightgown, baring her forearm to him and making him shoot her a perplexed look. 

“I don’t mind. Please take my blood if it helps you.”

It felt as if his ears had betrayed him when he heard the human’s answer. Never before in his life had he encountered a human actually willing to offer him their blood, nor a person who was willing to help him by all means. He was not sure if this girl was simply too kind to the point of being stupid, or was it because of some sort of morbid curiosity that she had. It did not matter, he would think about everything else later, when his mind was clearer and his body was back to its prime state. For now he would taste this foolish stranger’s blood; survival was his priority of that moment after all. Locking his eyes onto her face, the son of Sparda slowly brought her wrist closer to his lips. He opened his mouth, and the human girl let out a little whimper the moment she saw his fangs before V sank them into the skin of her wrist. Sweet and invigorating her blood was, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank off her wrist, not caring how she squeezed her eyes shut in discomfort. The white haired-man kept on drinking, paying no heed to how the girl started begging him to stop as she was beginning to feel faint. 

His body was pulled forward as the girl yanked her arm from out of his hand, losing her balance and falling onto the floor as she did. V let out a pained groan, and before he knew it, darkness had claimed him again as he lost consciousness once more. He fainted slumping over the edge of the bed, his head resting against one arm and damp white locks sprawled on the wrinkled sheets. Being unconscious, the tactician did not know of the shocked expression that etched onto the human girl’s face, or how her lips were trembling as she gazed at him. He was not aware that the girl let out a sigh as she got back onto her feet before rolling his slumping body onto his back. She tended to his wounds, changing the bandages and wiping away the blood that smeared onto his face. Everytime he regained consciousness she was there, sitting in the rocking chair by his side and dozing off within its lap. V could not help but find this human to be so strange, as not even his family was there for him when the world seemed to be falling apart before his eyes.

“Why would you be kind to a creature like me, human? Such a strange one you are …” he muttered to himself as he cast the girl’s sleeping form a curious but tired look. His musings were met with silence, for the girl was fast asleep within the little comfort offered by the rocking chair. Outside of the little house’s window, stars continued to twinkle on the dark night sky, and the moon reigned high on its throne. There was not a sound to be heard, save for the distant sound of crickets as the night had blanketed Glassacre with a thick veil of slumber.

That night marked his first encounter with a human whose heart was big enough to do whatever it took to help him. 

That night was the beginning of a story that would burn into his mind for years to come. 


	12. What comes after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: No warnings here! <3**

Lucy was the first to wake up that morning. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly awoke from her slumber. The room was quiet; a few faint rays of sunlight poured in onto the floor from between the closed curtains. Turning her head to the side, a smile bloomed on Lucy’s face as she let her eyes drink in the sight of him. He was still asleep, lying on his side facing away from her. Looking at his bare back, it then occurred to her that his dark markings were all gone. All that was left on his pale skin were the marks that were the aftermath of him being punished, having defied his clan for the sake of saving her. Letting out a low hum, Lucy reached out a hand and began tracing her fingers softly along one of the many scars that still lingered on his body. When she tried to turn onto her side towards him, a low, pained gasp escaped her lips as the fair-haired lady felt a sharp pain in her hips. She could not help but frown, reaching a hand to her hip and gently massaging herself in an attempt to quell the sudden pain.

“Ow... Ow, ow...” Lucy grunted, and the sheets rustled quietly as she attempted to move her body. The young woman realized that her hips were not the only part that was in pain, as her body was sore all over. Perhaps she had indulged him far more than her body would have been able to withstand. A blush dusted her cheeks as she recalled how wanton she had been the previous night as they made love to each other over and over. Ignoring how sore her muscles were, Lucy shuffled over and planted a soft, lingering kiss on the nape of his neck. A low groan reached her ears then, and her lover slowly turned, willing his body to lay on his side but now facing her. His snowy locks sprawled onto the pillow, long eyelashes grazed his pale cheeks and plump lips were slightly parted. He looked so beautiful and serene, and she shot him a soft, loving gaze as she felt happiness fill her heart.

“...We kind of overdid it, huh?” she whispered to her sleeping lover with a smile, admiring his beauty with a gaze full of adoration.

Lucy reached a hand towards him, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face and gently tucking it behind his ear. A soft smile graced her face as she continued to look at him, the man with an ever ethereal aura of beauty. She could not help but let her mind wander, thinking back on how they started out as two strangers learning to live under the same roof. She found him to be a difficult person to deal with back then, always knowing how to fluster her or send her fuming. What she did not know then, was that beneath his cocky and aloof behavior, V was a broken, lonely soul yearning to be accepted and loved. He had given her a taste of the sweetest love and affection, intoxicating her and making her feel as if she was on cloud nine. He endured scorn and pain just to rush to her in the darkest moments, and he let her witness a much more vulnerable side to him that he refused to show anyone else. She could no longer deny her own feelings to herself. Yes, she had fallen in love with someone who turned out to be not human, yet he was still more human than anyone else she had ever met.

Her affectionate gesture seemed to have pulled the young man out of his slumber, who let out a sigh as he began to stir awake. Lucy was pulled out of her reverie when she heard a groan bubbled in his throat, and her gaze softened as she noticed that he was slowly waking up. Fluttering his eyes open, the white-haired man furrowed his eyebrows as he blinked the remaining dust of sleep from his eyes. The moment his icy blue eyes drank in the sight of the fair-haired lady who was lying beside him, V felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. Long golden locks that framed her face beautifully, amber eyes that twinkled with affection and lips that formed a bashful yet sweet smile. She did not say a word, but her gaze held a thousand words that made his heart swell with joy. Such a soft, loving smile she had on her face, and he could not help but wonder if this was yet another one of his dreams. He had dreamed about her almost every night for many years, and his heart always broke whenever he woke up and realized that she was not there in his arms. A shaky sigh escaped his lips before V slowly reached a hand towards his lover’s face to caress her cheek softly and lovingly. She let out a small giggle as she leaned into his touch, and the white- haired man felt as if he had finally found paradise.

“Lucy…? I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asked her, voice hoarse and broken as his slender fingers grazed the soft skin of her cheek. His question prompted a playful sigh escaped her lips, and Lucy gently placed a hand on top of his as if to reassure his quivering heart. In the softest, gentlest voice, she answered him, giving him a smile that banished the darkness of doubt that was clouding his mind.

“Don’t worry… I am with you. I am real.”

Warmth encased his hand, and V could not help but close his eyes as he smiled in bliss. Was this what happiness felt like? Long had he yearned to feel happiness, to be accepted and loved regardless of his inhuman nature. He had thought that one fateful night would have torn her away from him, given how she bore witness to his ruthless nature as he took human lives without a second thought. To his surprise, not only did she accept him, she also reciprocate his love and loved him for who he was, not for what he was. He loved her, he loved a human whose heart was strong and big enough to bestow love and affection onto a creature like him. Opening his eyes once more, the young man smiled at her, caressing her cheek with his fingers in the gentlest manner, as if she was made of glass.

“I love you… I love you so much that my heart soars just from being near you. You are so wonderful, Lucy.”

The sheets rustled quietly as V leaned closer to his lover, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as he did. He proceeded to pepper her face with kisses, all the while whispering words of adoration to her over and over. He was in love; so in love that he simply could not contain all the affection for her within his heart. Lucy could not help but giggle, and as she was about to make a playful remark, her stomach betrayed her and started to growl loudly. The magical, tender moment was broken as soon as the noise stirred the silence of the room’s atmosphere. Blood rushed to the fair-haired lady’s cheeks, and she shot her lover a bashful look. V paused his flurry of little kisses to blink owlishly at his beloved, and a chuckle rumbled within his chest before the young man playfully tapped the tip of the flustered lady’s nose.

“Feeling peckish, aren’t we? Well then, I suggest that we get up and go for some breakfast. What say you, my love?”

As if on cue, her stomach let out yet another sound at his words, prompting Lucy to meekly nod her head at her lover’s suggestion. Planting one last kiss on her flushed cheek, V began sitting up. That was when he felt the residue of last night’s activities, as his body too was sore all over. Perhaps he got too carried away the night before, and he swallowed thickly as he wondered if her body was sore as well, having been on the receiving end of his lust and passion. His face scrunched up in discomfort as the young man continued to try to sit up, and the sheets rustled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, V sat on the bed with his back to his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder and kneading the muscles there to soothe the soreness. He then heard the sheets rustle, and within the next instant a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist while warmth grazed his bare back. His icy blue eyes widened just barely in surprise, and they softened into a loving gaze when he felt her lips on his shoulder.

“Do forgive me sir, but I fear that your hospitality might be starting to get the better of me.” she said in a soft voice full of mirth that ended in an adorable snicker. V felt her continue to pepper kisses along his shoulder blade before resting her cheek against his back. Letting out a content sigh, he placed a hand on top of hers as he turned his head to look at his love over his shoulder. Her amber eyes were closed as the fair-haired lady rested the side of her face against her lover’s back, oblivious to the happy smile that spread across his face. Without a word, the young tactician began turning around, prompting Lucy to loosen her hold around his torso before straightening up to stand on her bed. A confused expression graced her face as she watched her lover reach a hand towards the bed’s wrinkled sheets. Grabbing the piece of fabric he then got up on the bed to mirror her smaller frame. She then felt the soft texture of the sheets against her skin, as V wrapped it around their bare bodies. Lucy smiled softly at her lover as she raised her index finger to point it at her lips. The grin that appeared on V’s face in response to her gesture was down right adorable.

Holding her close to him with his arms locked behind her back he began leaning in, and her eyes fluttered closed the moment she felt his lips on hers. She reached her hands up, and he smiled against her lips as he felt the warmth of her palms against his cheeks. They kissed again and again, giggling as they did. Finally breaking away from her lips, V rested his forehead against hers, gazing lovingly into her amber eyes as he got lost in their beauty. “Words cannot express how much I love you, Lucy… You fill my heart with so much joy.” he whispered to her, and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at his heartfelt words. She shot him a bashful smile, letting her thumbs stroke his cheek in an absentminded manner while getting lost in his icy blue eyes. Butterflies were playing catch within her stomach, and her heart was full of love for him. The world around them suddenly became blank, as all they could see was each other, and all they could hear was the comfortable silence that surrounded them …

Which made them unaware of the sound of the door being opened, and the tired-looking figure standing at the doorway.

\-----------

Marianne did not get enough sleep that night. She had thought that she was imagining things when she heard weird noises coming from the foyer. Turning her head she glanced over at her alarm clock that stood at the small bedside table. Twenty minutes past one o’clock. Her previous doubts were proven false the moment the noise re-emerged, and she heard a feminine voice that she had grown to be quite familiar with. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on out there. “Oh I’ll be damned, was that a moan?” the maid thought to herself, and a disbelieving expression slowly made its way onto her face as she lay in bed and continued to listen. She had always expected her master to be the one to make the first move, but judging by the noises he too was making, her friend was doing a pretty damn good job at being bold, Marianne thought. The maid had always thought the fair-haired lady to be a meek girl, but to think that she’d be the one to elicit those sounds from her stoic master was something else. “Get it going then, you two. Sheesh, two seasons spent dawdling. Not to mention all that melodrama. I’d say it’s about bloody time.” Marianne muttered to herself, pulling the blanket over her shoulders as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

But she couldn’t sleep.

The storm that raged on outside the castle kept the maid awake, and the cracking sound of thunder did not help with her struggle to rest either. Marianne tossed and turned in her bed throughout the night, and at some point she even resorted to grabbing the pillow and covering her ears with it. Her efforts remained fruitless, however, as it wasn’t until what felt like an eternity later that the sky finally calmed its tantrum. Slowly opening her tired eyes she looked at the alarm clock again. Eight minutes to five o’clock. Letting out a sigh, the dutiful woman got out of bed and began walking out of her room to fetch herself a glass of water. That was when she noticed that funny noises were still audible from upstairs. She had expected the young couple to be done with their pent up frustration for each other by then, but it seemed like they’d kept going like a pair of insatiable addicts. As happy as she was for them, Marianne’s lack of sleep extinguished her short-lived joy as she thought about how she would have to work a long day on so little sleep. It did not help that she happened to have found out one of the kitchen staff had fallen sick just a day ago, which meant that she got her hands full with so few hours of rest.

\-----------

Placing her hands at her hips in an indignant manner, the maid shot the couple a disbelieving look. She was intending to come and check on them, seeing how the sun was already up in the sky and they still weren’t at the dining hall. What she did not expect was that they were still in bed, being all lovey-dovey with each other and seemingly did not care about the world about them at all. Marianne knew for certain that she was not letting the young maiden go on with her day on an empty stomach, even if it meant breaking the couple out of their happy moment together. “God give me strength…” the maid muttered to herself, taking in a deep breath before calling out to her master and his lover.

“Rise and shine, love birds. I hope you two slept well, because this maid sure didn’t.” the maid quipped, causing the young couple to break out of their little happy bubble and quickly turn their heads to look at her in unison.

A high pitched scream echoed off the walls of her bedroom as Lucy shot the tired maid a mortified look. The sheets rustled as Lucy scrambled them together to cover her naked body while V pushed himself backward in utter shock, only to fall off the bed and land onto the carpeted floor with a thud. A moment later the white-haired young man slowly sat up on the floor, poking his head up from behind the bed much like a turtle stretching its neck out of its shell. Horror was evident in his gaze as he meekly looked at the maid, while his lover’s face was colored a deep shade of scarlet. Lucy opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if trying to come up with an explanation as to why her host was in her bedroom naked. The scene before her would have been hilarious to Marianne had she not been feeling so groggy and drained. There were numerous things on her to-do list for that day, and thus she had no time to waste standing around with such a tight schedule waiting for her.

“Don’t play dumb with me, I know what you two were doing last night. Spare me the details while you are at it.”

Marianne got to the point with her words, earning herself a whimper from the flustered young lady who began twirling a lock of messy blonde hair between her fingers. Rolling her eyes at her master and his lover, Marianne let out an exasperated sigh before continuing.

“Alright, the day is long and this maid is busy, Lucy you get up and take a bath. And you, young man, you leave this room so your lady can prepare herself for the day. I expect to see both of you at the dining hall later on, am I understood?”

“Yes ma’am…” the lovers timidly responded in unison, not realizing how shaky their voices were. Having earned an answer from her master and his lady, Marianne turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her as she did. Silence once again lingered in the air after the maid had left, before Lucy finally let out a breath she did not know she was holding and got off the bed. While she was grateful that Marianne always looked out for her well-being, the fair-haired lady secretly lamented the timing of the maid’s arrival. Movements out of the corners of her eye caught her attention, prompting Lucy to turn her head and look at her lover, who was slowly picking himself up off the floor. She could not help but lock her eyes onto his frame as he walked towards her side of the bed, her gaze lingering on his well-formed behind. As he reached her he planted a lingering kiss at the top of her head. A puzzled expression etched onto her face when she felt him snake his arms around her still bare form wrapped up in the bed sheet.

“She’s right. Let’s get you to the bathtub, shall we?” he said in a gentle tone, giving her a soft smile that melted her heart. As much as she didn’t want the moment to end, Lucy nodded in agreement. It was about time to get ready for the day ahead. As she turned away from him to walk towards the bathroom however, she was once again reminded of the aftermath of the activities of the night before as she instantly felt her legs start to give out from underneath her. V noticed as fast as it happened and he saved her from falling to her knees by wrapping an arm around her waist again, causing a small squeak to escape her lips.

“Oh dear, it seems that a fair lady’s fallen victim of her own limbs, I must save her!” he said in a soft tone full of mirth. With a playful smirk on his lips, V then reached down and placed his other arm behind her knees and picked her up into his arms effortlessly as if she were featherlight.

“Here, let me help you…” he said, smiling down at her. Never would she think that being swept off her feet would make her feel so gleeful, but it seemed that her lover just had a way with her heart. Lucy let out a small giggle when her beloved leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. With her arm wrapped around his neck she felt him smile against her lips before he started to make his way towards the bathroom, with her still in his arms.

\-----------

The sound of water echoed off the walls of the bathroom as warm droplets of water fell from the tap of the bathtub into the water below. They sat together in the tub, surrounded by a comforting silence. Lucy had her back to his chest and V had his arms wrapped around her waist. Her golden locks of hair danced gently back and forth on the water’s surface as little beads of water cascaded down the lovers’ bodies. A blissful sigh escaped the fair-haired lady’s lips when she felt his lips against her skin, as V began peppering small kisses on her shoulder blade. “Beautiful. Breathtaking. Gorgeous…” he whispered in between kisses, and she could not help but giggle in a bashful manner at his display of affection. Retracting his arms from around her waist, the white-haired man began kneading his beloved’s shoulders gently, smiling to himself when he heard a pleased groan escape her lips. Without a word, Lucy craned her head back as much as she could, and captured her lover’s lips in a tender, loving kiss. Her gesture prompted the young man to pause his task, and V raised one hand from her shoulder blade to instead cup her cheek, absentmindedly stroking her skin with his thumb.

As they broke the kiss, Lucy carefully turned her body around to face her beautiful lover, stirring the water in the bathtub as she did. Her gaze was tender as she looked at him, as her amber eyes made butterflies play catch within V’s stomach. She raised her hands up and cupped his cheeks, before leaning forward to plant another kiss on her lover’s lips, eliciting a content sigh from him. They both fluttered their eyes shut as their lips met again and again. Water made their wet skin glisten as their naked bodies were held flush against each other. The intimacy between them was pure and innocent rather than lustful, and a soft and quiet tranquility filled the room as they held each other’s embrace. Minutes went by before they broke away from each other, and the white haired man let out a pleased sigh as he felt her fingers trace along his lower lip. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt his breath hitch when he saw the way his lover was looking at him.

“You are beautiful V, heart-breakingly so… You’re the apple of my eye.” Lucy murmured with a smile, leaning forward to slowly rub her nose against his. No words could express the happiness that he felt at that moment as his ears drank in her words. She made him feel so loved, so full of joy and bliss that he felt his heart soaring. They rested their foreheads against each other, closed their eyes and silently wished that time would come to a standstill and frame this tender moment of theirs for all eternity. In this cruel world, for as long as time would let him have her by his side and for as long as she loved him, V would endure anything and everything.

She was his guiding light in the dark.

\-----------

“Your hair is very fluffy after a wash. It’s so cute.” Lucy teased with a giggle, and her lover chuckled at her remark as he continued to dry her hair with a soft towel.

It had taken the lovers all of their might to finally leave the bath, neither of them wanting to let go of the tender moment they were having. After Lucy had put on a dressing gown, her lover offered to help her dry her damp locks, to which she happily accepted. She sat in the lap of the red armchair with her legs crossed, placing her hands at the crossing point of her ankles. He was kneeling before her while carefully drying her golden locks. Every now and then he would pause to sneak in a kiss, whether it be a chaste kiss on her forehead, a little peck on her cheek, or a long, soft kiss on her lips. He could not get enough of kissing her, and she got addicted to the feeling of having his lips on hers. They got lost in each other’s gaze once more, and Lucy reached a hand up to caress his cheek, prompting her lover to close his eyes and lean into her palm. While she would love to be showered with his affection a little longer, she knew a certain maid would be angry if they fail to appear at the dining hall soon.

“We probably should not keep Marianne waiting any longer. I will go change into a dress and fix my hair, then we can be on our way.” Lucy gently said, prompting the white-haired man to pout a little at her words. The look on his face made it very clear he would rather not leave her room but stay and cuddle instead.

She adored this side of him; a mischievous, adorable side that he would not show to anyone else but her. Seeing that her hair was now thoroughly dried, V planted one more kiss on the tip of her nose, letting his lover get up and walk towards her wardrobe to fetch a dress. Opening the wooden doors, the fair-haired lady hummed a little tune as she thought about what she would wear for the day. A light breeze grazed her then, and in the next instant Lucy felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She felt his weight against her back as he leaned against her smaller frame, gently swaying back and forth while resting his cheek against her locks. V could not keep his hands off her, and Lucy found his little gestures of affection to be so sweet. Their moment was broken once again by the sound of her stomach wailing for food, reminding them both that it’s about time they start going to the dining hall.

“Hey... I can’t change if you cling to me like this.” she gently chided him, to which the white-haired man merely chuckled before moving her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. “Let me help you then, my love.” he offered, and she felt blood rush to her cheeks at his bold request. Before she could protest, V was already reaching a hand forward to retrieve a dress from her wardrobe. Knowing that he was not one to back down once he had his mind set on something, Lucy decided to indulge her lover with his request. He helped her change into a beautiful blue dress made of silk, carefully sliding the sleeves onto her arms and buttoning up the outfit in the most careful and gentlest manner. Once she was properly dressed, he took a few steps back and admired her beauty with a smile. The way he was looking at her - with complete and utter adoration - suddenly made her feel shy, and she felt her cheeks become dusted with pink.

“Care to do a little twirl for me, pretty little dove?” he asked and made a little gesture with his hand, prompting her to playfully quirk an eyebrow in his direction. Mirth swirled in his eyes and a chuckle rumbled within his chest as V stood and watched his lover indulge his request, twirling gracefully and giggling as she did. All that was left then was to style her hair, and an idea crossed his mind, prompting V to let out a thoughtful hum. He then closed the distance between them in quick steps, taking her hand in his and leading her towards her vanity.

“Do let me help you with your hair as well, my love. Wait for me here, I shall be back with a little present for you. I won’t keep you waiting.” he said, and was then gone just as she opened her lips to ask what it was that he wanted to give her. Blinking her eyes owlishly, Lucy let out a little chuckle before sitting down at her vanity. While contemplating the fact that he was spoiling her rotten, she absentmindedly started to twirl a lock of hair between her fingers. Picking up her favorite comb, she began weaving it through a lock of hair, wondering about V’s little gift for her and what they would end up doing that day. While looking at her own reflection in the mirror, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. The lack of reflection in the mirror made her flinch, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. V’s newfound nickname for her seemed ever so fitting as his hand caused the young woman to let out a squeak, much like one of a scaredy mouse.

“Oh dear, did I scare you, little mousey? I did say I wouldn’t keep you waiting for long.” he teased, and in his voice was a hint of mirth. A frown marred her face when his chuckle reached her ears, and as she felt his lips on her cheek she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It was unfair of him; there was no way she could be mad at his little stunts of mischief when he would melt her heart with kisses like that. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed that her lover had placed something onto her vanity, prompting her to let her gaze follow his hand. A pink ribbon was lying on the ivory surface of her vanity, its appearance stirring that sensation of familiarity within her heart. Her lips parted just slightly as her amber eyes locked onto the silky item. Odd as it may have been, Lucy felt as if she had seen that ribbon somewhere before, and a wave of recognition washed over her.

As if the ribbon had always been hers.

There was an unreadable expression on V’s face when he noticed the way his lover was looking at his gift for her. A lump formed in his throat, and the young man opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to convey his thoughts to her. He gave up on the task in the end to instead squeeze her shoulder gently, prompting his beloved lady to jolt in response. There was indeed a story behind that pretty ribbon, but perhaps… perhaps he could tell her another time. For now, he would spend all the time there was to be with her, starting with helping her with styling her silky locks as he had promised earlier.

“How should I prepare your hair, love?” he asked, absentmindedly playing with the end of a golden lock as he waited for her instructions. His question elicited a thoughtful hum from her, and V noticed that she slowly turned her head to shoot him a scrutinizing yet uncertain look. He quirked a pale eyebrow at her, before placing a hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture of hurt. “Oh dear, is that doubt I see in those beautiful eyes? Do you not trust me, my dove?” he asked her, and his pained look was betrayed by the hint of playfulness evident in his voice. She quirked an eyebrow at him and flipped her hair, shooting him a playful smirk that made his heart skip a beat.

“If I remember correctly, darling, you cracked eggs simply by holding them. I can’t help but wonder if my precious golden locks will be safe in your hands.”

There was a triumphant look on her face when she realized that her words had got her lover tongue-tied. He shot her a disbelieving look, lips hanging open and blinking at her like a perplexed owl. A giggle escaped her lips before Lucy turned around to face the mirror once more. She took a handful of her golden locks and held them to the side, looking over her shoulder at her lover who was now pouting at her. Maybe she should pick a hairdo that wouldn’t be too difficult for him, given the high possibility that he might not have helped anyone with fixing their hair before.

“I trust that you will handle my precious locks with care. Could you help me with braiding my hair, dear tactician of mine? I will show you how, of course.” she asked in a gentle tone, and the pout grazing the young man’s face vanished as he shot her a smile at her request.

Carefully taking a hold of her hair, the tactician began his attempt at what his lover called “braiding”, paying close attention to her instructions. Compared to baking, which was an experience he still would rather not go through a second time, this was a much more lenient task. Her hair felt so silky against his slender fingers, and butterflies began playing catch again in his stomach. He looped a small lock of hair underneath another, and then another, slipping his tongue out at the corner of his lips as he did. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and he tried to take care of her hair in the most gentle and careful manner possible, not wanting to accidentally tug it and cause her discomfort. Having finished a braid, the white-haired man held it forward for his lady to check, and a smile bloomed on his face when he received her compliment for his first attempt.

“You have the gift for this, my dear! Perhaps I could ask for your assistance with my hair from now on.” she chimed, and he chuckled at the joy in her voice. She then held the finished braid in one hand and requested that he did the same to another lock of hair that she held out with her other hand, to which he happily obliged. Once he had finished his task, the young man held the two braids together behind her head and tied them with the silky pink ribbon. With a loving gaze he admired his handiwork, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down to place a kiss at the top of her head. Having only her own reflection looking back at her in the mirror felt rather odd to Lucy. Had it not been for the slender hands that were still perched on her shoulders, she would have a hard time believing that he was right there with her in her room. Was this the reason why there was not a single mirror in the castle, with her room being the only exception? A sinking feeling reared its head in her heart, but it was drowned out by the soothing sensation when his voice reached her ears.

“You are so breathtaking, my love. Absolutely so.” he murmured, and she smiled bashfully before placing a hand on top of his. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly stood up from her vanity, turning around to look up at her lover. With a black satin blouse peeking from beneath a black velvet tailcoat, featuring intricate white embroidery, and a pair of white trousers that accentuated his legs he stood, surrounded by an ethereal aura of beauty. To her it seemed odd that he would think she was breathtaking, for the word befitted him more than it did her. It dawned on her that he was rather well-dressed, seeing how his attire at home often consisted of a pair of black trousers and a simple white blouse. His appearance both captivated her and also aroused her curiosity, and she could not help but wonder if he was supposed to be elsewhere for the day. The twinkle of curiosity in her amber eyes caught his attention, and V shot his lady a loving smile before raising a hand to caress her cheek.

“I was thinking that we could go and visit my nephew today. I reckon that Nero and Kyrie would be thrilled to see you again my dear. What say you?”

His suggestion sparked joy inside of her, and Lucy eagerly nodded her head in agreement. It had been quite a while since she had last seen Kyrie, and the idea of being able to spend time with her friend again filled the fair-haired lady’s heart with so much joy. Her beaming demeanor elicited a chuckle from the young man, who playfully tapped her nose with a slender finger before kissing her forehead. The door of her room closed behind them with a familiar creaky sound, and hand in hand the young couple then began making their way towards the dining hall.

\-----------

With a bowl of corn in front of him and a blank stare aimed straight forward into nothingness, Griffon was perched by a window at the dining hall when his master appeared with the fair-haired maide-... No, she was definitely not a maiden anymore, not after what he had happened to overhear the night before. Never had the blue bird expected that a nightly flight would lead him to such a discovery that left him scarred for life. Hearing his master being trapped within the throes of passion was something he never wanted to experience in life. It did not help that he had also heard his master’s lover being too far gone with bliss, which further added salt to injury. While Griffon was glad that his master’s feelings were finally reciprocated, he wished that he could forget everything that he had heard the night before. The images caused by the memory of their voices shattered like a broken mirror in his head, and the blue bird found it difficult to look the couple in the eye. He zoned in on the bowl of grains before him, trying desperately not to think about the fact that he was an accidental voyeur on a couple's stormy night of passion.

“Good morning, Griffon!” Lucy greeted the bird in a rather sing songy tone, oblivious to how he visibly jolted upon hearing her voice.

Slowly tearing his golden eyes from his bowl of grains, Griffon chanced a look at his master and the lady with amber eyes. Pulling out a chair for her, giggling like a drunken fool, giving pet names for each other. Overnight, his master had definitely gotten past the pining stage and was now in the lovey dovey couple phase with the fair-haired lady. The blue bird wanted to open its beak and answer the lass, but his attempt was thwarted as the servants began bringing food into the room. It was then he noticed the pink ribbon that was tied into a bow on her golden locks. “Oh, the bastard finally gave it to her huh…” the bird thought, leaning down towards his bowl to help himself to more corn. He knew for a fact that the pink ribbon was always one of V’s most cherished items, apart from the red coat that he had given to Lucy, and his books. He had happened to see the lanky bastard holding the ribbon close to his lips more than once, in a manner akin to a lovesick person longing for their lover. The bird reckoned that there was a story behind the ribbon, seeing how such a simple item was so important to his master.

Lucy shot her lover a warm smile as he settled down next to her at the dining table. It appeared that Marianne was occupied with another task, which meant they were off the hook for the time being, having kept her waiting more than they should have. Breakfast looked delectable as usual, and her eyes lit up at the sight of the pastries that were laid before her on the table. The amber-eyed lady reached out a hand for her cutlery, only to find out that they were already in the hands of her lover. It seemed that for a moment, she had forgotten how quick he could be. He began cutting at an omelette, and a blush dusted her cheeks when he held up a chunk of her food towards her lips.

“My beloved lady, part those lovely lips of yours and say aah~” V said in a tone full of mirth, smiling at his flustered lover who was blinking owlishly at him.

She vehemently tried to tell him that she was fully capable of helping herself to her food. Her words fell on deaf ears, however, as the white-haired man continued to gently poke the bit of food at her lips while shooting her an expectant smile. She realized he wasn’t going to give up on his intention of feeding her anytime soon, and she let out a defeated sigh at his determination. “A~...aah” she parted her lips, leaning forward and engulfing the small piece of food within her mouth. He let out a pleased hum at her, and she felt him place a kiss on her forehead as she began chewing on her food. That was not the only time he would have his lips on her, as every bit of food he fed her was accompanied with a kiss somewhere on her face. Lucy was slowly growing annoyed from not being allowed to eat her breakfast in peace, and she swallowed the food in her mouth before gently scolding her overly affectionate lover, a frown evident on her face. He blinked at her a few times, and her amber eyes widened in surprise as in the next instance he had captured her lips in a deep, soft kiss. His gesture earned himself a dazed look and a shaky sigh from her, and he smiled at her flushed face as they broke the kiss.

So lost in their little world, the lovers did not notice the way a certain blue creature was glaring at them. Griffon was trembling as he locked his widened golden eyes onto his master and the fair-haired lady, babbling something intelligible under his breath. To say that the bird was disgusted was an understatement, as he never expected to see the young man being openly affectionate towards his love interest like this. “Please take me away from here…” he muttered quietly, and let out a squawk when he saw Lucy turn her head to look at him with a puzzled expression on her face. Seeing that he no longer had his lover’s attention on him, V mimicked her action to look at Griffon, who was uncharacteristically quieter than usual. The blue bird panicked as he realized the couple had their eyes locked on him, and he mentally kicked himself for having caught their attention with that big beak of his.

“What’s with you?” finally spilled from his master’s lips, making the bird wince. The events of the night before were still far too recent in his memory for Griffon to be able to detach from the sound of his master’s voice. “Could you NOT direct that filthy voice of yours at me? I would rather keep my breakfast in my stomach this morning.” Griffon snapped, making his master raise a pale eyebrow at him. Silence ensued between the two of them for a short while, until a perplexed Lucy chimed in.

“Griffon, are you feeling alright?” she asked, voice laced with worry as she shot him a concerned look. Unbelievable, Griffon thought, that she would come off so polite and kind like this now while at the same time being able to sing for her lover in lustful passion.

“Don’t act chaste with me, fanger-banger. I heard what you two were doing last night. Man, the storm got nothing on you V, you were SO loud.” the blue bird squawked in an indignant tone, pointing an accusatory talon in the direction of the two lovers.

A clanking sound was heard as V, in utter surprise, dropped the fork in his hand onto the floor. Silence filled the room once more as the young couple and the bird looked at each other. Lucy widened her eyes in utter horror upon realizing what the avian was implying, and she slowly raised her hands up to cover her now crimson face. A jumble of muffled words slipped from her lips into her hands while she kept wishing she could sink into the ground, never to return. She dared not look at her man for she feared she might actually faint out of shame should she happen to meet his gaze. They had been heard, and of all the possible candidates for an “audience” it had to be the blue bird. Seeing how his words caught the two of them off-guard, a strange sense of accomplishment washed over Griffon and he narrowed his eyes before further adding salt to injury; still having his eyes peeled on the mortified lady.

“Truth to be told though, V, I didn’t know your voice could be that airy. Must have felt like being on cloud nine for you, huh, loverboy?”

A high-pitched whimper left Lucy’s lips as she tried to dig her face deeper into her hands. She still had not heard her lover utter a single word in reply to his pet’s snarky remarks, though she was certain he felt as embarrassed as she did. Surely the silence coming from his direction could only mean he was wallowing in embarrassment. Seeing how he managed to affect the young lady with his words, Griffon snickered in spite. Prepared to gloat in his master’s look of shame, the avian turned his head to the young man.

… who was looking right at him with a flat expression on his face. Surprised, and somewhat disappointed, Griffon flinched as he puffed up his feathers at the lack of reaction from his master. V - in return - kept his eyes peeled on his pet while slowly lifting his cup of tea to his lips. Pausing his hand, the young man let a devilish grin spread across his face before gracing the blue bird with an answer.

“... Yes. It did, thank you.” he said concisely in a soft, content tone before finally sipping his tea.

Spluttering at his words in aggravation, the avian couldn’t bring himself to bring forth a reply. For once, he was at a loss for words, which, for Griffon, truly was a rare occurrence. Instead, he let out a loud squawk laden with annoyance and puffed up his feathers even more while his master continued to enjoy his cup of tea in silence. Lucy finally had the courage to come out of her hiding place behind her hands and found a new source of interest to lock her gaze upon: her breakfast. Peeling her eyes down at her plate, she slowly grabbed her utensils and started helping herself, flushed face still putting ripe tomatoes to shame.

The grin on his lips didn’t fade as V picked up his book that he had left on the table. It was one of those things about him that Lucy had noticed. While having such a grand and beautiful library, the young man still littered the castle’s different rooms with books wherever he spent time. To someone like Marianne, such a habit would have been an utter annoyance, but Lucy found it rather sweet, albeit somewhat absent-minded.

Speaking of the maid, Marianne came through the kitchen door carrying yet another plate of pastries just as Griffon finally was about to open his beak and hiss a pile of profanities at his master, prompting him to utter an annoyed squawk before returning his attention to his own breakfast bowl of corn.

Looking up from behind his book, V gazed at his lady in a curious manner. She jolted with a squeak as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Shyly she peeked at him, oblivious to a certain maid that walked past with a pile of vegetables in her arms. Shooting Lucy a lop-sided smile, V gently moved his hand from her shoulder to guide her face to look straight at him by holding her chin with his thumb and index finger. Putting his book down with his other hand, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek while she still had her knife and fork in her hands. They locked gaze afterwards, and with a deep breath, Lucy shot her lover a playful smile. As embarrassed as she had just felt, one soothing look from him seemed to make it all go away, as if nothing had even happened. She leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of his nose before letting words slip past her lips.

“We sure gave him a performance to remember huh, my beloved tactician.” she jested, and at her words the white-haired man shot his lady a loving smile before rubbing his nose against hers. The little gesture caused a giggle to escape her lips, and Lucy mimicked his action, smiling happily as she did. She raised a hand to caress his cheek, and her gaze softened when her lover placed a kiss on her palm before leaning into her touch. There was so much affection in her amber eyes, and V let out a blissful sigh as he continued to gaze at her. Truly everything else became insignificant the moment he got lost in her beautiful amber eyes.

“Yeah I’ll say.” Marianne quipped, walking past once more; now with a pile of clean tablecloths, fiber brushes and aprons in her hands. Tearing her gaze from her beloved, Lucy shot her friend a curious look. “What do you mean?” she asked, as a sinking feeling pooled in her gut.

The dutiful maid stopped at her side, shooting her a disbelieving look. “What do you mean ‘what do I mean’? I don’t think there is a single rat beneath the castle’s sewers that couldn’t hear ya moaning girl.” she quipped in a slightly annoyed tone, making Lucy’s face go pale as a sheet.

And that was what finally wiped the smile off V’s face. He would take joy in watching Griffon squirm in utter horror at the thought of his master’s passionate lovemaking, but the thought of his chief maid chiding him for it was enough to make the man freeze stiff in his seat. As if on cue, something akin to a muffled snicker could be heard from behind them over by the window, followed by the flapping of wings as Griffon took flight out of the open window.

“And for the record, you will need to have Henry order a new grandfather clock, as the one in the second floor’s hallway is broken. It had mysteriously fallen to the floor sometime during the night. Now, good heavens, I wonder why.” Marianne continued, narrowing her eyes at her snowy-haired master.

At the lack of a response from him, she rolled her eyes and turned her head back to Lucy. Her gaze softened as she finished with “See? I told ya the corset would help. You can thank me later.” Turning on her heel, she disappeared off into the kitchen. Left alone in the dining hall were the two young lovers, exchanging a perplexed look with each other.

It was the ticking of the wall clock that finally pulled V out of his foggy mind. Looking at the clock, he suddenly remembered they had plans for the day. Lucy blinked owlishly when her lover slowly stood up from his seat and then held a hand towards her and voiced his suggestion.

“My love, the hour of the day will not be waiting on us. We had best be getting ready to visit Nero and Kyrie. Let us pack and then we will be on our way.”

The young lady nodded and with a smile and took his hand as she stood up. Hand in hand they walked out of the dining hall, their fingers entwined just like they had been upon entering the same room earlier on.

\-----------

The door of the carriage closed behind him with a thud as V settled in his seat next to his beloved lady. With a neigh from the horse, the carriage slowly stirred and was then on its way. She smiled at her fair-haired lover, absentmindedly running a hand through the soft fur of a little black feline that was sleeping curled up on her lap. V had placed their luggage on the opposite bench, along with a large birdcage that housed Griffon. He had explained to Lucy that Nero lived together with his fiancée in a small town known as Woodhaven, which was a few hours away from the bustling town of Aramore where they often went on their day trips. She was surprised to learn that her lover’s nephew did not live in a castle like him, but instead chose a humble townhouse to be his home; despite the wealth that seemed to run in the Sparda family. “It must be a very cozy and homely place with Kyrie around.” Lucy said with a fond smile, to which the young man chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Shadow’s ears perked up when she heard her human friend’s voice, and the baby panther let out a yawn before kneading at the fabric of her dress. Noticing that she had woken up the adorable feline, Lucy whispered an apology and petted her behind her ears, earning herself a pleased purr from the cat.

“I don’t know about that, lass. But I’m sure you two are about to get real cozy in here. Might want to keep it down so the cat can sleep.”

Griffon’s brash voice stirred the silence inside the carriage from within his large cage, prompting Lucy to tear her gaze away from Shadow. The blue bird was mumbling something intelligible under his breath, glaring daggers at his master who simply ignored him. While he appreciated that Griffon kept an eye out for them both, the snarky remarks were slowly getting on the young man’s nerves. An idea appeared inside his head, and V shot the avian an amused look before beckoning for his beloved to come closer, crooking his index finger. A devilish smirk spread across his face as he whispered into the amber-eyed lady’s ears, making a shade of pink color her cheeks. Lucy giggled at her lover before resting her head on his shoulder, shooting Griffon a smile that raised several questions in the bird’s mind.

“Whatever it is that you two are planning to do, I don’t want to know--”

V placed a gloved hand on Lucy’s chin, prompting her to look up at her lover who leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he deepened their kiss, and the lovers paid no mind to the funny looks that Griffon was shooting them. The avian grimaced at the young couple’s display of affection, raising a wing up to cover his beak in a manner akin to an offended human, while making gagging noises.

“Oh jeez, I am disgusted, absolutely disgusted. Sickened. You two saps are beyond disgusting. Ugh, I could just fly the rest of my way to Nero’s place and--”

Griffon realized that he had made a mistake the moment he saw his bastard master break his kiss with the fair-haired lady to shoot him a grin. The bird knew that look all too well, it was the look the tactician would have whenever an impish idea appeared in his head. The mischief that was written all over the white haired-man’s face caused Griffon to swallow thickly. The bird trembled as his master leaned forward in his seat while resting his elbows on his knees, slender fingers laced together. Shooting the white-haired man a troubled look, the blue bird began scooting as far back as possible within the confines of his cage. “V, buddy, can we talk about this?” the avian pleaded, and yet his words fell on deaf ears as his master hummed a tune while unlocking his cage.

The door of the moving carriage was then opened, followed by a hand reaching out to throw out a thrashing blue bird that was spluttering a series of profanities. V vaguely heard his name in between the bird’s hostile words, but he simply chuckled at how creative his pet was when it came to insults. He closed the door of the vehicle, and turned to his lover who was laughing heartily in her seat.

Lucy had not seen such a hilarious sight like that in a while. A screaming Griffon being chucked out of a moving carriage could easily top the image of V having flour all over himself. Her laughter was contagious, and before long the white-haired tactician found himself throwing himself back and erupting in laughter as well. The two lovers could not stop laughing until Shadow stirred in the fair-haired lady’s lap, seemingly disturbed with all the commotion that was going on. Shooting the black cat an apologetic smile, V reached a hand towards his pet and scratched gently behind her little ears. His gesture seemed to soothe the little feline, who let out a pleased purr before resuming her sleep. A comforting silence filled the inside of the carriage, and Lucy smiled to herself as she rested her head on the white-haired gentleman’s shoulder. She felt him plant a kiss at the crown of her head, and a blissful sigh escaped her lips when V raised a hand to caress her cheek. The carriage continued to carry them towards their destination, and trailing behind it was a screeching blue bird furiously flapping his wings.

“I’ll hide the key to her room, you brooding bastard!! I swear I’ll get you two back for this!”

\-----------

Hours passed by before the carriage slowed down to a stop. The first day of winter was a rather cloudy one, which meant V did not need a parasol to shield himself from the sun. Getting out of the carriage, he held out a hand towards the entrance of the vehicle, and a smile blossomed on his face when his lady placed her hand in his. Lucy held Shadow close to herself with an arm, and she walked a few steps forward to admire the building before her while her beloved moved to fetch their luggage. Standing tall before her eyes was a tall, narrow red brick building with numerous white windows at the front. An ivory set of stairs led up to the main door, and small pots of flowers could be seen on the windowsill, droplets of water still fresh on their leaves.

“So Nero and Kyrie live here huh…” the fair-haired lady mused, and she was pulled out of her reverie when the sound of the door creaking open reached her ears. A familiar figure emerged from behind the door, and footsteps could be heard as a demure lady quickly made her way towards where Lucy was standing.

“Oh goodness me! Lucy my dear, it’s so good to see you again!” Kyrie beamed, throwing her arms around her friend and pulling her into a tight hug. Letting out a squeak, the fair-haired lady greeted her friend, trying to return the gesture with her free arm that wasn’t occupied with carrying the little black feline.

Moments went by before Kyrie finally let go of her flustered friend. She placed her hands on the amber-eyed young woman’s shoulders, intending to gush about how delighted she was to see that her friend was well. That was until something seemed to catch her attention. Lucy shot the lady before her a confused smile the moment she noticed how her friend seemed to zone in on her face before looking her up and down, as if searching for something. Kyrie then suddenly let out a gasp and brought her hands up to cover her mouth in utter surprise. Something seemed to have dawned on her, and Lucy couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was. Just as she was about to ask her friend what was the matter, a tall figure with shaggy silvery white hair emerged at the doorway behind them, and footsteps rang in the air as Nero quickly descended the stairs to walk towards where his fiancée and her friends were.

“Hey Lucy, it’s good to see you again!” Nero greeted with a lop-sided smile as he stood beside his beloved. Just as he put an arm around his love’s shoulders, Nero seemed to freeze the same way Kyrie had just done. Slowly turning his head to Lucy he peered at her for a moment before his eyes widened and he let out a slight gasp. “Oh hell no… No way, really? Damn...” he babbled, and Lucy could not help but quirk an eyebrow at the lovebirds’ sudden change in demeanor. Kyrie turned her head to look up at her fiancé and her face was positively beaming. “I know, right? I am so happy for them!” she cooed.

Lucy was utterly confused. What was going on with those two? What was so curious about her that they felt the need to behave in such a way? Upon having both their eyes on her, Lucy could not help but feel a little sheepish, shooting the young couple before her a look of utter confusion.

“Is there something on my face? Why are you--” she began asking, but before she could finish her line of questions, Lucy interrupted herself by letting out a surprised noise as she felt a hand on her shoulder. A familiar warm voice greeted her ears. It appeared that her white-haired tactician had managed to retrieve their belongings from the carriage, and he had now placed them on the ground next to him.

“Greetings, Nero. A very fair day to you as well, Kyrie.” he said with a courteous nod of his head.

Nero finally tore his gaze away from Lucy to instead look at his uncle. A disbelieving expression was evident on the younger man’s face, causing the tactician to furrow his eyebrows in response. Awkward silence ensued, and was broken when Kyrie let out a joyful sound. Before she knew it, Lucy felt the demure lady grab her hand and began dragging her inside, giggling and gushing about something along the lines of “good news” all the while. The amber-eyed lady sputtered a series of incoherent words trying to answer her friend, and behind her V stood grounded in his spot as he shot them a baffled look.

“Did I miss something...?” he asked in a voice full of confusion, shooting his younger kin a questioning look as he failed to comprehend the reasoning behind Kyrie’s actions. Nero sucked in a breath through his teeth and moved to fetch his uncle’s luggage. The young lad then cocked his head towards the door before walking back inside his house on quick steps. “Aha… Interesting turn of events.” V muttered to himself before following his nephew to enter the building. He paid no mind to the squawks coming from behind him, causing a certain blue bird to slam itself against the door as the white-haired young man closed it behind him.

\-----------

Once they were inside the house, Kyrie continued to pull her friend forward by her hand, and Lucy struggled to keep up with her. Apparently Dante and Lady were also visiting at the time, and the fair-haired lady quickly bid them a greeting as she rushed past the living room, oblivious to the surprised look that etched onto the rugged man’s face after they had passed. While footsteps echoed off the flight of stairs, Kyrie’s excited voice could be heard. “Lady! Upstairs. Bedroom. Now!” she urged, almost in a manic tone. A baffled Lady got off the chair where she was previously seated and scurried past Dante who raised his hands in utter confusion. “What the hell…?” he muttered while leaning forward to try and see what was going on in the hallway. “Bah… Women!” he then mused to himself with an amused hum, quirking his lips into a grin as he slumped back against the backrest of the couch he was sitting on.

As Lady ascended the stairs, Nero and V emerged at the hallway, discussing about something among themselves. The young tactician cast a lingering look at the staircase as his beloved just disappeared around the corner at the top, and he smiled to himself before entering the living room with his nephew. His smile became a frown, however, when he noticed that his rugged older brother was sitting on the chair near the window with velvety rustic curtains.

“Hey, if it isn’t the brooding loverboy! Good to see you again, brother!” Dante greeted from his seat, making a gesture with his hand and ignoring how his sibling narrowed his eyes at him. Letting out a sigh, V moved to sit in a chair opposite to where his brother was seated, crossing his legs as he did. The living room at Nero and Kyrie’s place was much simpler than his own back at the castle, with a small wooden table standing by a couple of wooden chairs. A tea set had been placed on the table. There was only one couch, which was already occupied by Dante and Nero as the young lad moved to sit down next to his uncle, mindful to keep a distance between themselves. A large flowery carpet was laid down on the floor, and a couple of dark wooden cupboards rested against the wall near the door. Cozy and homely best described their home, which always made V’s visits to his nephew enjoyable. That is, unless his other brother was there as well, which happened to be the case this time. A loud sound came from beyond the closed window behind Dante, prompting the rugged man to let out a hum before turning around to look outside.

“Let me in you fools!” Griffon screeched in an indignant manner, flapping his wings while suspending himself in the air outside of the window. His face seemed slightly flatter than usual, an aftermath of slamming himself against the door. Dante shot his brother a quick glance before opening the window, and the blue bird immediately flew inside as soon as he saw an entrance. Perching himself on top of one of the cabinets, Griffon heaved ragged breaths, and he shot his white-haired master a hostile glare before spilling a string of profanities and insults.

“Man, fuck you, V! Fuck you and the fanger-banger. You two are truly a match made in the deepest pits of hell! ” the bird roared, but his boiling anger simmered cool when he saw the cold glare that his bastard master shot in his direction. “Mind your tongue, feather duster. My head chef is running out of chickens. Speak ill of her again and I’ll make sure the guard dogs back home are given an extra treat.” V warned in an icy tone, and the bird rolled his eyes before puffing up to prepare for a nap, muttering intelligible words under his breath. Letting out a sigh, V took a sip from his teacup, and it was then he noticed the grin that was on his brother’s face. The young tactician quirked an eyebrow at his older kin, and he frowned when he saw that his nephew was also shooting him a knowing smirk. “Here we go huh…” V thought, placing his tea cup back to its small dish before putting away his drink onto the small wooden table.

It was definitely time for gossip.

\-----------

“So, I reckon you had a very eventful night with Mr. V, Lucy?” Kyrie asked in a tone full of mirth and curiosity, causing the young woman in question to splutter. She was sitting on the bed in her hosts’ bedroom, with her friends shooting expectant smiles her way as they began to ask her about her newfound love life. A cozy yet well decorated room it was, with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a double bed, and opposite to it was a small wooden table with a pair of wooden chairs where Lady and Kyrie were seated. To the right of the bed was a small cabinet, on top of which was a tray that held a couple of teacups and a small dish of biscuits.

Lucy knew the exact meaning behind her friend’s question, and having two pairs of eyes on her did not help with her nerves. Trying her hardest to feign ignorance still, Lucy looked at Kyrie, in a puzzled manner.

“I’m sorry? What makes you think that--” she started, but was cut off by her friend. “Oh honey, we can tell. I mean, I can. Lady can’t obviously, but I can.”

Lucy then remembered what V had told her about being able to sense her chastity by her scent, and the memory caused a scarlet blush to begin spreading across her cheeks. She knew she would not be able to feign ignorance with these ladies, and the thought caused Lucy to let out a defeated sigh. She grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest, shooting a meek look in the direction of her friends. Taking in a deep breath to steel herself she nodded her head, making both Lady and Kyrie widen their eyes as they looked at each other before a series of excited squeals could be heard.

“Oh goodness me, who started it?” Kyrie questioned, and there was so much excitement in her voice that Lucy was taken aback. “Did he treat you well? Or did he care only about himself? Tell us everything!” Lady added while leaning forward in her seat, visibly enthusiastic to know about her friend’s first experience of lovemaking. Judging by the looks on their faces, the lady with amber eyes knew for certain that she would have to tell her story down to the smallest details. Her heart raced within her chest and butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as Lucy began retelling about her first night with a certain white-haired gentleman.

While the ladies were giggling and chatting upstairs, things were much more laid back in the living room for the gentlemen.

“So, I see that you two have kissed and made up.” Dante jested, grinning at his brother, who shot him an unamused look while taking a sip from his teacup. The fact that his nonchalant uncle had finally experienced a taste of love and happiness seemed to pique Nero’s interest. The young lad eagerly waited for the tactician’s answers, grinning from ear to ear while leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his legs.

“Your lady is in a league of her own, uncle. She definitely has my respect now.” Nero quipped, and at his nephew’s words V simply shook his head.

Despite his aloof demeanor, deep down he was grateful that his older brother had looked out for both him and his lady after that fateful night. He also felt relieved that Nero accepted Lucy as his lover, regardless of the fact that she was not one of their kind. Letting out a sigh, V placed his cup back down on the table’s surface before sitting straight up in his seat. A fond smile blossomed on his face as he recalled his first kiss with the fair-haired lady, and at the sight both Dante and Nero exchanged baffled looks with each other. Never had the two men seen such a peaceful, happy smile on the ever brooding tactician’s face, for he always seemed to be surrounded with melancholy.

“She’s wonderful.” V murmured and softened his gaze, lacing his fingers and leaning back in his seat. Images of their times together began racing through his mind, prompting the tactician to detach himself from reality and get lost in his own world. The blissful sigh that he let out raised several questions in his nephew’s head, whose lips parted in utter shock. On the other hand, an unreadable expression etched onto Dante’s face as he looked at his brother. He did not say a word, and minutes passed by before a chuckle rumbled within his chest. “At last huh… After all this time you finally did it.” the rugged man muttered and crossed his arms, prompting Nero to turn his head to stare at him with a quizzical look. He did not get any answers to his questions, and the young lad frowned before shrugging his shoulders in defeat. On top of one of the cabinets, Griffon was soundly asleep, occasionally mumbling something along the lines of getting back at his master.

At that time, giggles and gasps could be heard from upstairs behind the closed door of Kyrie and Nero’s bedroom as the girls continued to chat away.

“You initiated the kiss? Haha, I didn’t think you’d be so bold!” Lady gasped out loud, shooting her fair-haired friend an amused look. Lucy winced at the dark-haired woman’s sudden cheerful outburst, pulling the pillow up to her face as she felt her blush darken. Next to her on the bed, Shadow was playing with a small ball of yarn, seemingly unperturbed by everything that was happening around her. Exhaling a shaky breath, the amber-eyed lady cleared her throat before continuing to tell her friends about the story they were so eager to hear.

“W--well, he is… a very gentle and generous lover. He cared about my well-being and feelings too, so I don’t have any complaints.” Lucy stammered an answer to her friends, and the shade of red on her face could easily put tomatoes to shame. A giggle reached her ears before Kyrie began tapping her chin with a finger, in her eyes was a glint of curiosity that made the fair-haired lady swallow thickly. “Generous in what way, dear?” the demure lady questioned with mirth, and at her words Lucy’s amber eyes widened comically while a flabbergasted look spread across her face. She began to stutter, lips parting and closing just like a gaping fish. Her two friends laughed heartily when they saw how she covered her face with a pillow, and a series of muffled jumble of words could be heard amidst laughter. Finally regaining her composure, Lucy decided to dodge her friend’s bold question and direct the attention elsewhere.

“What about you Kyrie, what is your story with Nero? How did you two meet?” she asked curiously, prompting the light auburn haired woman to scoff lightly. “Oh no, don’t try that with me. Don’t avoid the question young lady!” she giggled as she got up from her chair to move onto the bed to sit beside Lucy, only increasing Lucy’s curiosity further.

“Aw come on, please tell me. Seriously, what happened?” she asked, her pleading eyes finally making Kyrie giving in.

“Well… I was um, a woman of lesser morals and virtue back then. I was… working at a... local brothel, see.” she replied, the memory of it making her cheeks dust with pink.

“A brothel? Oh, you mean, like, a waitress?” Lucy asked, surprised Kyrie would even step a foot inside such an unholy place. At her words, a snort and a giggle came from Lady’s direction.

“Oh, no… I was um… Gosh, how do I put this… an entertainer of gentlemen who would frequent the facility.” Kyrie managed to slightly stutter. A brief silence ensued before Lucy’s eyes widened in shock. “... Oh!!” she finally exclaimed, letting out a gasp in shock.

“This was back during my days as a human. My parents had passed away and I had no money, let alone a place to go. It seemed like the most reasonable solution at the time, or I would’ve probably died out on the streets.” Kyrie continued. “Fast forward a couple of years and then came Nero. He came there together with his uncle one night. He was so sweet and kind to me. I suppose you could say it was almost like love at first sight. He took me away from that wretched place. I will be forever grateful to him for that.” she said with a smile.

“... Human, huh. So, did he…?” Lucy asked with a slight nod.

“Yes. I asked him to. He was reluctant, but I talked him into it. We were in love and I wanted to be as close to him as possible and see the world the way he did. And that was the end of it.”

“Oh, Kyrie… That is so romantic.” Lucy squealed, putting a hand to her mouth. Her friend blushed and shot her gaze downwards as she absentmindedly stroked her hand along the fluffy bedspread. A gentle smile spread across her face as she recalled fond memories.

It was then that a thought crossed Kyrie’s mind. She contemplated for a little while, before beckoning for her friend in a soft voice.

“Pardon me for being so bold, but… Have you, y’know... considered letting him make you one of our kind?”

The question caught Lucy off guard, and she could not help but shoot Kyrie a disbelieving look. She assumed her friend was jesting, until her amber eyes drank in the serious gaze that Kyrie was giving her.

“... No, and to be honest, I don’t think I’d want to be turned. It would destroy my mother. I would not be able to look her in the eye after that. And what about food… I don’t know how you do it. I could not for the life of me bring myself to drink blood, let alone let it be my only source of nourishment for the rest of my life. All those delicious pastries, gone to waste … Nope, I couldn’t do it.” she concluded in a determined voice.

A heavy silence filled the atmosphere of the room after Lucy had uttered her answer. Kyrie felt as if her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach upon hearing her friend’s words, and sorrow was evident in her eyes. She turned her head to lock eyes with Lady, who also had a grim look on her face. The change in her friends’ demeanor did not go unnoticed by Lucy, and she could not help but wonder if she had said something unacceptable.

“But… Lucy, then you’d…” Lady started, but she was cut off by a knock on the door. Butterflies fluttered about in Lucy’s stomach when the door opened to reveal the familiar figure of her lover. A smile bloomed on her face, which then withered just slightly when she thought she saw a hint of sadness in her beloved’s gaze.

“Pardon my interruption, but Dante has sent me here to tell you that he was planning to take you out for dinner tonight, Lady.” V announced, and at his words Lady let out an annoyed sigh. “Yes he would now wouldn't he. Too damn lazy to do it himself.” she retorted, standing up from her seat and bidding her friends a goodbye before walking towards the door. Along the way, a thought appeared in her mind, and the dark-haired woman leaned down to whisper something into Lucy’s ear. The young woman’s eyes widened as she looked at Lady in shock. “S--... Spice things up?” she squealed as Lady shot her a dirty grin before walking past V at the doorway.

Entering the living room back downstairs, lady sighed and put her fists at her sides while shooting an oblivious Dante a glare. “Sending your brother to run your own errands again? You truly never change do you. Well, are you getting up or what?” she hissed in an annoyed tone. Baffled, Dante turned his head to look up at her. “Get up? What for? I am perfectly comfortable right where I am, thank you.” he replied, raising an eyebrow at her. Crossing her arms, Lady felt her patience slowly evaporating. “What is wrong with you? V told me you wanted to take me out to dinner, ya lug.” she seethed. “I did? Oh, alright, must’ve slipped my mind.” Dante said with a big grin on his face, making Lady’s eyes narrow.

A ruckus could be heard from the hallway downstairs, and the main door of the building was opened and slammed closed moments later. Movements out of the corner of her eye caught Lucy’s attention, and she noticed that Kyrie too was getting up and off the bed. Although she offered her guests a warm smile, Kyrie couldn’t help but think of what her friend had just told her and it made her sad. She tried her best to hide the turmoil that was whirling within her mind.

“You must both be tired from the long trip. I had Nero go to the local market before your arrival to fetch you something to eat as well Lucy, I’ll bring it for you. Please, allow me to show you both to your room.” Kyrie offered, prompting her guests to follow her. Taking the lead, Kyrie shot V a look that almost looked akin to accusatory as she walked past him.

As she walked alongside her lover, Lucy chanced a look at him, and curiosity gnawed at her mind as her eyes drank in the sullen expression on his face. Noticing her gaze on him, V placed a hand on his beloved’s shoulder and squeezed gently, shooting her a reassuring smile as he did. A thoughtful hum escaped her lips, and Lucy decided to not pry any further.

\-----------

V was lying on his back on a wide double bed with a book in his hand, letting his icy blue eyes scan through the pages. The room where they would be staying the night was cozy and homely. Wallpapers of pretty little yellow flowers, wooden floor that creaked a little under the weight of footsteps. A big bed that was spacious enough for two, a small wooden table resting against a big window with white curtains pulled shut, and a small cabinet that stood in a corner of the room. There was a small basket on the floor at the foot of the bed filled with a little cushion, which was claimed by a sleeping little baby panther. Everything was simple and modest, but not to the point of being poor. Flipping another page, the white-haired man tore his gaze away from his book when the sound of the door being opened reached his ears. A smile blossomed on his face when his eyes drank in the sight of his lover standing at the doorway. She wore a frilly white nightgown, and even so, his beloved was still the fairest lady of them all in his eyes. As their gazes locked, she too smiled at him, carefully closing the door behind her as she walked further into the room.

The young tactician placed his book onto the nearby nightstand before moving to get off the bed. He closed the distance between himself and his fair-haired lady, who looked up at him with a gaze full of affection. A little giggle escaped her lips when he planted a soft kiss at the crown of her head. She filled his heart with so much warmth and joy, and yet she had not a clue just how much. Gently taking her hands in his, he brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, earning himself a bashful smile from his beloved. “Shall we retire for the night?” he suggested, and the corners of his lips quirked up into a smile as his lover nodded her head in agreement. He led her towards the bed with a gentle grasp on her hand, and the mattress sank beneath the weight of their bodies as the lovers got under the sheets. Darkness engulfed the room after V extinguished the candle on the nightstand, and pale moonlight seeped into the room from the small crack between the windows.

Lucy let out a content sight as she felt her lover weave his slender fingers in her golden locks. In the quiet, dimly lit bedroom, her heart almost skipped a beat as her amber eyes drank in the sight of him. Although lying on his back, he still had his head turned to look at her. There was so much love and affection swirling in his eyes, and the smile that bloomed on his face made butterflies flutter about in her stomach. He gently moved his hand to caress her cheek, whispering words of affection to her as he did. His words stirred awake the curiosity in her, and a question crossed her mind as she felt his fingers continue to stroke her cheek. He was her first love, the first man to ever captivate her in such a bewitching and sweet way. She could not help but wonder if he had ever fallen in love before, she was curious if he had fallen for someone else before he met her. Letting out a contemplative hum, she decided to seek an answer to her question.

“Tell me... Did you ever love before?” she asked in a soft, quiet voice.

V blinked. He did not expect such a question, nor the whirlwind of emotion it would cause to stir deep within his chest. His chest became painfully tight, and his body went rigid as thoughts raced through his mind. A lump formed in his throat as the white-haired man struggled to form an answer.

Lucy’s heart throbbed a dull beat in her chest as within the next instant she saw the expression on her beloved’s face change. For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw the glint in his eyes turn from serenity and happiness to sorrow. Lingering his gaze on her, he remained silent before slowly turning his head to look up at the ceiling and letting out a quiet sigh. The young woman felt as if she had struck a sore point, and she frowned as the feeling of remorse began creeping up on her. She instantly wanted to apologize, and as she was just about to do so, he finally answered her in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper.

“I did… Once, a long time ago.”

She thought she heard his voice crack, as if he was desperately trying to block painful memories out of his mind. His sudden answer surprised her, and Lucy was thrown out of her current thought process. Curiosity got the better of her, and she bit her lip before asking the young man about his previous lover.

“... What was she like?”

Her question was greeted with another pause from her beloved fair-haired tactician. Still glueing his gaze to the ceiling, the young man seemed lost in thought as he contemplated about what to say next. She laid on her side beside him in silence, searching his face for signs of hurt as her hands squeezed the soft pillow her head was resting upon. It wasn’t until a moment later that he finally continued.

“A lot like you actually. Vibrant, joyous, curious… Always wore her heart on her sleeve.”

Slowly turning his face back to her, he now had a soft smile on his lips, but the sadness in his eyes still remained.

“... Just like you.” He paused once more before finishing. “But she passed away at a young age.”

Reaching out, Lucy clutched her hand onto the front of his sleep shirt. “Lucy?” he whispered, and the sheets rustled as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “I am so sorry… I did not mean to pry.” she whispered. A shaky breath left him before he reciprocated her feelings in kind. With his icy blue eyes squeezed shut V melted into the kiss, caressing her cheek with his hand tenderly as if she was the most delicate flower.

“I love you... I love you, I love you so much, you have no idea.” he whispered against her lips, and she shot him a bashful smile in response. Cupping her jaw gently, he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her again. His beloved lady too fluttered her eyes closed as she leaned forward, dainty hand still clutching at his shirt while her heart raced within her chest. Their lips met again and again, and euphoria filled his heart as he got drunk on her sweet affection.

Finally breaking the kiss, Lucy sighed with contentment as she softly pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. The sheets rustled quietly as she then gently turned away from him and snuggled her back into his chest. She fell asleep in his embrace that night, their bodies held flush against each other as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is a dirty lil gremlin and we all love him for it.


	13. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Blood, disturbing imagery, slight animal abuse and a lot of NSFW content within this chapter.**

Aileen Bennett was a woman in her fifties. She lived in a small village known as Rayborough, and the folks there knew her as the widow whose daughter always had her nose in a book. Characterized by her long brown locks peppered with grey strands that she always wore up, and hazel eyes that seemed to hold numerous stories, Mrs. Bennett was a hard-working merchant. Everyday at the crack of dawn, the door to her house would open as the middle-aged woman made her way towards the market. Her job often kept her busy, and the days were long and exhausting. But she did not mind. The tiredness after a long day at work dissipated whenever she came home to her smiling daughter, who always had a hearty meal prepared for the two of them. Mrs. Bennett loved it whenever her daughter gushed to her about what she had read at work, being a storekeeper at the village’s little bookshop. The loving mother thought it was rather fitting, given her child’s fondness for books and the wonderful worlds that they held within their pages. 

It was a normal occurrence for Aileen Bennett to be told by the villagers that perhaps she should rush her daughter to settle down. “Oh nonsense.” she would retort, brushing off the prying villagers with a roll of her eyes and a flick of her hand. Mrs. Bennett had a daughter that she loved more than life itself. 

Her daughter was a pretty young woman in her twenties, who often got so engrossed in reading that she left kettles boiling on the stove top for longer than necessary. Even if the lass was not aware of it herself, or perhaps she chose to overlook it, Lucy Bennett was a head-turner. Men had tried to court her, and yet none of them managed to weave their way into her heart. The young lass seemed to have as much interest in the village’s men as watching the old wallpaper peel off the wall of her house. 

Aileen did not mind that her daughter was like a log when it came to relationships and marriage, knowing that it was the young maiden’s choice to decide for herself. What bothered her was that some of her daughter’s admirers did not and would not take “no” for an answer. She was no stranger to chasing away the stubborn lovestruck lads with her broomstick, who dared to venture to the sacred territory that was her home. “Shoo, away with you, come here one more time and I’ll give you a fear for broomsticks!” she often yelled at the persistent skirt chasers, not wanting them to disturb her nor her daughter. 

Aileen taught her daughter many things, including standing up for herself whenever others intended to test her boundaries and patience. Her daughter seemed to take that to heart, as the middle-aged woman happened to come home one day and saw her daughter standing at the front door, a pan held tightly in her hand. A young lad was fumbling to get away from her daughter, causing Mrs. Bennett to quirk an eyebrow in his direction as he ran past her while rubbing a spot on his head. Her daughter merely let out an exasperated sigh in response, but Aileen had one hell of a proud smirk on her face at the sight. Beneath her seemingly meek demeanor, Lucy Bennett was rather fierce at heart. Many would deem such a trait to be a hassle to deal with, but Mrs. Bennett did not share their opinion. On the contrary, she believed that she raised her daughter just right.

Life in a small village was often uneventful, and the Bennett household was not rich enough to be able to afford trips to other towns for self-indulgence by any means. Nevertheless, Aileen was happy. She was content that she had a wonderful daughter and a kind fellow travelling merchant as her neighbor, Mr. Brandon. She adored whenever the three of them could chat away at her house, over a nicely brewed cup of tea and biscuits that had been baked with love by her daughter. And yet fate had other intentions for her daughter, and her peaceful, happy life together with her had come to an abrupt end as a letter had arrived at her home one fateful day. The letter that was asking for her daughter to come and live as a guest at a mysterious lord’s castle in a far away land. It was the night when her daughter, Lucy Bennett, had left her old life behind to embrace a new one full of uncertainties.

\-----------

Sitting up in her bed, Aileen Bennett felt another series of cough creep up on her. The shadow of her silhouette etched onto the dimly lit wall of her bedroom, and the middle-aged woman felt as if she was exhaling a bit of her life with every cough. She had been sick for a while now, and the merchant woman never liked being sick. The house had been so empty ever since her daughter left, and felt doubly so at that moment with her being bedridden and all alone. Mrs. Bennett saw her daughter everywhere and in everything she did. Every item that the young lass had left behind reminded Aileen of her daughter, and at times her longings would get so overwhelming that the single mother could not help but weep. Her daughter had not visited home for half a year, and the two only managed to get a glimpse of each other’s well being through the letters that always seemed to take an eternity to arrive. Wanting to see her beloved child again after so long, Aileen had asked her neighbor, Mr. Brandon, to help her write and send a letter to her daughter. She waited everyday afterwards for an answer, and her heart fell to the pit of her stomach when she woke up each day and saw the delivery man go past their house and shake his head. 

Footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls of the quiet house before the familiar figure of her old neighbour emerged at the doorway of Mrs. Bennett’s bedroom. He carried a small tray in his hands and carefully made his way to his neighbor’s bed, placing it down on top of the nearby small table that rested against the wall. 

“Here, Aileen, I got you some soup. Please try to eat some while it’s still hot.” Mr Brandon advised in a concerned tone, carefully retrieving the bowl full of soup from the tray and handing it to his neighbor. Aileen thanked him with a smile as she received the bowl, but she did not have the appetite for anything. She missed her daughter terribly, and she could not help but wonder whether her letter had actually arrived at the castle. Holding the still warm bowl of soup in her hand, the sick woman let out a forlorn sigh before turning to shoot him a heartbroken look. 

“Do you think she will ever come home again, Mr. Brandon? It has been quite a while since we sent the letter, and yet there is still no response...”

Her question got the travelling merchant tongue-tied, who desperately tried to search for an answer inside his head. He too had been longing for a response from the fair-haired lass ever since he posted the letter, wanting to see her again just as much as her mother did. She was like his own grandchild, and he felt as if a part of him had withered away the night he saw her all alone walk up the path that led up to that mysterious castle. While he himself did not know the whereabouts of the letter, Mr. Brandon was aware that it was important to not lose hope, to not let his neighbor lose hope. Shooting the worried mother a reassuring yet warm smile, he contemplated for a fleeting moment before voicing his thoughts to her. 

“Let’s not lose hope, I am sure she will come home to visit you soon, Aileen. Lucy is not one to abandon her own mother in dire times. Let’s have faith in her.” the travelling merchant reassured his neighbor, earning himself a wistful gaze from her in return. A dejected sigh escaped her lips before Aileen finally had a taste of the soup. She could not feel the taste of the broth on her taste buds, and the aroma of the soup was also lost on her. Yet she continued to hope that she would get to see her daughter again, even for just one day. She prayed that fate would be kind to her beloved child, and that the mysterious lord was kind towards her as they lived under the same roof. 

\-----------

A series of light kisses on her face prompted a sleepy Lucy to slowly stir awake the next morning. Letting out a confused sound, the fair-haired lady let her eyes drink in the sight of her lover, who was resting his head on one hand while caressing her cheek with the other. “Good morning, my sleeping beauty.” V quipped with a chuckle, leaning down to capture her lips in a deep yet soft kiss that elicited a little moan from her. As he broke the kiss, her lover proceeded to rub his nose against hers, and Lucy could not help but giggle at his affectionate gesture. The sheets rustled quietly as the young lady with amber eyes moved closer to her lover’s body. She buried her face in his chest, dainty hands clutching at his sleepshirt and a pleased sigh escaped her lips when she felt him run a hand through her golden locks. 

“Did you sleep well, my love?” he asked in a warm voice laden with affection for her, continuing to comb through her hair with his slender fingers in a gentle manner. “Mhmm...” she murmured, feeling butterflies flutter within her stomach as her lover placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. It was strange how everything else around her seemed to blur whenever she was within his embrace. There was barely a sound to be heard inside the cozy room where they had stayed the night, save for the whispers of the winter wind outside the windows. She felt safe and loved, and the corners of her lips quirked up into a content smile as Lucy felt tranquility flood her heart. The warmth and comfort of the bed banished any thoughts of getting up, and Lucy let out a sigh as she traced patterns on her lover’s shirt in an absentminded manner. 

“We don’t have to get up, do we? I wish to stay in bed the whole day with you.” the fair-haired lady voiced her thoughts in a playful tone, placing a kiss on her beloved’s chest through the fabric of his shirt. Her little request was met with a chuckle, and within the next instant Lucy felt her lover tilt her head up with his thumb and index finger. The moment their eyes met, she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. She got lost again in his icy blue gaze, and pink began to dust her cheeks as she saw the affection that was swirling in his eyes. Such a loving, tender gaze he had that she thought her heart would melt at the sight alone. 

“I would love to, my beloved, but I reckon we ought to return to the castle today. I have another meeting coming within a few days, and I’d much prefer that you are cared for by Marianne and the servants in my absence.” 

Lucy could not help but let out a dejected hum. Her heart sank a little, knowing that she would spend days without him. The thought of waiting for his return stirred a whirlwind of sadness within her mind. She wondered how it was possible back then that she could wait for his return for two long weeks, when the mere thought of not seeing him for a few days already made her feel anxious. A sigh slithered out from between her lips before the fair-haired lady closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest once more. While a part of her wanted to be with him, she knew that dire consequences awaited her beloved should he defy his clan once more for her sake. As if being able to sense her distress, V held her even closer to him, running a hand through her locks and whispering words of adoration to her. The tactician himself also did not want to attend another meeting with his clan, as he would much rather spend his time showering his lady with love and affection. Truly, time was one thing that they lacked, as the minutes kept on marching without giving them a breather. For a fleeting moment, V could not help but wish that they would both be frozen in time, just so he could be with her forever without feeling the darkness of the world creep up on their backs.

And yet, V couldn’t bring himself to fulfill his own wish. He could not bring himself to doom her to the same kind of life full of endless thirst, greed and self-loathe as which once had been brought upon himself. Especially not as he the previous day had overheard her thoughts on becoming one of his kind.

\-----------

It took both of the lovers quite a while to get out of bed, neither of them wanting to let go of each other’s embrace. After finally having dressed, Lucy and her beloved made their way to the dining room downstairs, with her cradling a sleepy Shadow in her arms. Kyrie was moving about preparing breakfast for Lucy, while Nero was setting the table when the two of them arrived at the dining room’s entrance. Noticing their presence out of the corner of his eye, Nero paused his task to quip his head up and shoot his guests a friendly smile. 

“Oh hey, good morning, come in and have a seat you two. Breakfast should be ready for you soon, Lucy.”

Upon hearing her friend’s name, Kyrie paused preparing the pancakes to shoot the fair-haired lady a warm smile over her shoulder. Lucy returned the gesture in kind, and the couple walked towards the dining table that was at the heart of the room. Her beloved pulled out a chair for her, gently pushing it back towards the table after she had seated herself. As V picked up his baby panther and brought her to her little bowl of food next to the door, Lucy let her eyes wander to take in her surroundings. 

Despite the wealth that he was born into, Nero didn’t seem to be the type to indulge himself in luxury. Similar to the other rooms at her hosts’ home, the dining room had only the necessary furniture. There was a tall wooden cabinet resting against the wall near the door, a low cupboard on which was a vase full of flowers, and a large round wooden dining table with four chairs. A beautiful still life painting hung on the wall above the cupboard, and a large flowery carpet lied beneath the dining table. Speaking of the cupboard, Lucy blinked owlishly the moment she saw the familiar figure of a big, blue bird that was perched on top of said piece of furniture. Griffon was helping himself to a bowl of grains, and as their gazes met, he narrowed his golden eyes at his master’s beloved lady. 

“Well, good morning to you too, sir grumpy bird.” Lucy jested, nodding her head at Griffon and shooting him a playful smile. At her gesture, the blue bird rolled his eyes and mumbled intelligible words under his breath, leaning down towards his bowl to help himself to more grains. V seemed to notice his pet’s fuming, unfriendly demeanor out of the corner of his eye, and a smirk bloomed on his face before he returned to his seat. As soon as he had seated himself, V leaned towards his beloved and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, oblivious to the way her cheeks began to flush a faint shade of scarlet. He merely chuckled at the fair-haired lady, who shot him a frown as she chided him gently for his display of affection for her. Lucy was not a fan of any form of public display of affection, something that seemed to slip from her lover’s mind at that moment. 

A mischievous grin spread across his face before V leaned in again, intending to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. His attempt was thwarted however, as Lucy swiftly placed a finger onto his lips, shooting him a stern look that made him blink owlishly. With a pout on his face, like a child that had been chided, the young man defiantly kissed his lady’s finger in retaliation. Being wrapped in their own little bubble, the lovers did not notice that Kyrie had finished preparing breakfast. As she stacked the pancakes neatly onto a plate, the lady with light auburn locks proceeded to bring the food to her guest, and a smile spread across her face as she saw what was going on. While mirth was evident in his fiancee’s eyes, Nero on the other hand shot the couple a disbelieving look. The young man found it hard to believe that his uncle, the stoic and ruthless tactician, was pouting like a child having his candy taken away from him. 

“Oh goodness me, well aren’t you two adorable. Here you go Lucy, I have prepared some pancakes for you. I hope they’re to your liking, dear.” Kyrie said with a giggle as she placed a plate full of piping hot pancakes onto the table. The demure lady’s voice broke the couple out of their little bubble, with Lucy jolting a bit in her seat and letting out a squeak. She let out a sigh and narrowed her eyes at her beloved, who was desperately trying to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. The fair-haired lady huffed in an indignant manner before picking up her cutlery while Nero and Kyrie sat down at the table with them. As Nero poured himself and his older kin a cup of tea, Kyrie chatted happily with her human friend, both giggling like a pair of teenage girls. 

So lost in her conversation, Lucy did not notice that V was shooting her a mischievous look. She then felt his hands on hers, prompting her to blink owlishly at Kyrie before looking down to see that her cutlery was gone. “Oh no…” she thought, feeling her heart begin to sink within her chest as she slowly turned to look at her man, who was cutting at the freshly made pancakes. He then held up a piece of the pancake towards her lips, smiling warmly at her and paying no heed to the mortified look on her face. 

“Lucy, my pretty little dove, say Aaah~” 

The shade of scarlet that spread on Lucy’s cheeks could put even the ripest tomatoes to shame. She held up her hands and shot her dear tactician a flabbergasted look, sputtering a jumble of words along the lines of “please, not here!”. Quickly taking a side glance at her hosts, Lucy wished the floor would swallow her right then and there. Nero looked both uncomfortable and shocked, mouth hanging open in shock while still pouring himself some tea. Kyrie, however, was covering her mouth with one hand all the while giving her human friend a look full of mirth and curiosity. Seeing that he did not have his lady’s attention on him, V gently placed a hand under her chin, gently coaxing her to turn her head and look at him once more. “Lucy, my love, part your lovely lips for me.” he cooed at her, and Lucy whimpered as she felt three pair of eyes on her. It did not help that her stomach also started wailing for food right then and there, further fueling her beloved’s determination to dote on her. Knowing that there was no chance for her to persuade him to stop his antics, Lucy let out a defeated sigh before leaning forward and engulfing the piece of pancake with her mouth. 

“Good girl.” he cooed yet again at her, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. Lucy could no longer look at her hosts in the eye, not when V kept on peppering her face with kisses and using all sorts of pet names for her in front of them like this. Still chewing on her food, albeit in a rather stiff and slow manner, the fair-haired lady gave her beloved tactician a stern look, which he simply smiled at her in response. As the couple slowly detached themselves from reality and got lost in their own little world once more, they did not notice the looks Nero and Kyrie were giving them. Still holding the teapot in his hand, with a small stream of hot tea pouring into his now overflowing cup, Nero babbled a series of incoherent words. He could not believe what he was witnessing, and for a second he wondered if this was all a funny dream and it’s about time he woke up. His uncle, the son of Sparda with brooding tendencies, was openly showing his love and affection without shame. It wasn’t until Nero felt Kyrie’s hand on his that the young lad finally snapped out of his reverie, which was also when there was not a single drop of tea left in the teapot. Turning his head to look at his fiancée, he could not help but quirk an eyebrow at her, seeing the happy smile on her face as she gazed at the couple before them. 

“Ugh… they are at it again. See, kids? This is what I have to put up with, and the bastard has the nerve to chuck me out of a moving carriage too. Ungrateful idiots, the both of them.” 

The silence of the atmosphere was disrupted as Griffon voiced his snarky remark, voice ever brash and tone mocking. Hearing his voice prompted Nero to quip his head and shoot the blue bird an incredulous look, who had managed to wolf down all the grains in his bowl. Puffing up his feathers and letting out a satisfied noise, Griffon turned to look at his master’s kin, pointing an accusatory talon in the tactician’s direction. 

“Ah don’t bother, they won’t hear ya. Once the bastard has his eyes on the fanger-banger, he forgets about everything else, including you two.” the blue bird continued, and at his words Nero let out a thoughtful hum as if he had just learned something interesting. A familiar giggle graced his ears, and he cast his beloved a curious look as she gazed up at him with a warm smile. Kyrie rested her head on her lover’s shoulder, smile ever present even if there was a hint of sadness in her gaze. She continued to look at Lucy and V, seemingly deep in thought as she laced her fingers with Nero’s. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? He is finally happy and loved. I don’t remember the last time I saw him so… at ease.” Kyrie mumbled, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Nero’s hand while keeping her eyes locked onto her friend. Her smile withered a little then as she recalled the fair-haired lady’s answer to her question the day before. The light auburn-haired lady blinked when she felt her gentleman tightened his grasp on her hand, prompting her to shoot him a questioning look. There was a lopsided smile on his face as Nero looked at her, and Kyrie felt warmth flood her heart at the sight. 

“I’m glad for him, it’s about time that he stops brooding.” 

The demure lady smiled at her beloved before returning her gaze to the couple once again. She began giggling to herself when she saw how Lucy was desperately trying to stop V’s advances by placing a hand on his lips, fuming at him as she did. 

\-----------

After Lucy had her breakfast, albeit in an embarrassing manner thanks to her lover’s antics, Kyrie and Nero offered to see the two of them off and help with their luggage. Lucy learned then, beneath her gentle appearance, Kyrie held strength that knocked the air out of her. A wry smile bloomed on her face as the fair-lady recalled the bone-crushing hug that her friend gave her. It wasn’t until she had patted Kyrie repeatedly on her back that her friend finally let go of her, apologizing profusely afterwards. As she got into the carriage, Lucy waved her hand at Kyrie and Nero. For a fleeting moment, the lady with amber eyes thought there was a rather sullen expression on her friend’s face as Kyrie looked at her. She wished she knew the reason behind it, but she did not have time to dwell on such matter for her lover sought her hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze as he did.

The trip back to the castle was a quiet one as Griffon had decided that he would fly his way back home, not wanting to be part of mis master’s mischievous schemes and shameless romantic shenanigans anymore. The absence of the blue bird only fanned V’s raging fire of love in his heart for his lady. He couldn’t keep his hands off her during their travel home, showering her with kisses on her face and caressing her cheeks as if she was the most delicate flower. Shadow was once again taking a peaceful nap on her human friend’s lap, occasionally twitching her legs as she dreamed about chasing the birds in the castle’s garden. She was oblivious to how her master’s kisses began to grow more and more desperate, and how the fair-haired lady fluttered her eyes shut as their tongues danced together. There was a dazed look on Lucy’s face as V broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed scarlet and parted lips quivering. The flames of lust consumed his heart, and the tactician felt the last bit of his rationality crumble into ashes. V bit his lip as he gazed into her amber eyes, and upon seeing the faintest hint of a sultry smile on her face, he could no longer keep his desires at bay. In the most gentle manner, he picked up the sleeping baby panther and quietly placed her on the opposite bench, now full of space as Griffon was not with them. Sitting down once more, V wrapped an arm around his lover’s small frame. He leaned in and place a kiss on her cheek, resting his other hand on the fair-haired lady’s still clothed thigh. 

“You are insatiable.” Lucy gently and playfully chided in a tone full of false indignation, to which the fair-haired gentleman simply smirked against her skin as he trailed his lips from her cheek to the shell of her ear. A shaky sigh left her lips as he began to slowly bunch the skirt of her dress up, before snaking his hand underneath the fabric to start caressing her thigh. Silk felt exquisite on her skin, but nothing came close to the feeling of having his hands caressing her with lustful passion. What they were doing was indecent, and yet she could not care, not when her mind was clouded with a fog of lust and desire. Her heart raced with anticipation within her chest as his slender fingers inched closer and closer to her core, and Lucy threw her head back with a moan as he reached his goal and started to caress her womanhood through her underwear. A shaky sigh escaped her lips before the fair-haired lady turned her head to the side and crashed her lips against his, desperately trying to convey her wishes through her kiss. She needed him as much as he craved for her, and it wasn’t long before moans and gasps began to fill the inside of the carriage.

\-----------

Hours passed by before the carriage came to a stop at the front yard of the castle. V was the first one to step out of the vehicle, humming a tune with a smile full of content on his face as he held out a hand towards the entrance of the carriage. It took Lucy a while to finally step out of the vehicle, fumbling just slightly in her steps as she moved to stand next to her lover. Shadow was yawning and purring in bliss as Lucy held her, pawing at a piece of lace that was on her human friend’s dress. V reached for his beloved’s hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a seemingly chaste kiss on her knuckles. His impish gaze betrayed the innocent and sweet gesture, however, and Lucy could not help but shoot her lover a disbelieving look. The lovers then walked back to the castle as the servants began retrieving their belongings from the carriage. Griffon flew past them from above, rolling his golden eyes and mumbling complaints under his breath as he searched for a way inside that would not let him cross path with the two saps. 

As soon as they set foot inside the castle, the couple was greeted by Henry the butler, who approached them with a silver tray in his hand. A frown marred his face as V shot his servant a displeased look, which in turn made the old man flinch in his steps. The youngest son of Sparda had come to associate the image of his butler carrying a silver tray as something unpleasant, seeing how it was usually his father’s letters that the servant brought him. Swallowing thickly, the dutiful old man continued to walk towards his young master, intending to fulfill his duty and be out of their way as soon as possible. 

“Uh… This letter arrived for you, Miss.”

The frown that was evident on V’s face moments ago quickly morphed into a look of astonishment upon hearing his servant’s words. Lucy widened her eyes in surprise before she quickly walked forward to accept the letter from the butler. Having fulfilled his task, Henry quickly excused himself and scurried away, leaving his master and the amber-eyed lady to themselves. V could not help but tilt his head and shoot the envelope a curious look as Lucy opened it up and took out the letter to read. A short moment of silence passed before the young lady raised her head to look at him with a puzzled smile blooming on her face. “It’s from my mother!” she exclaimed in a happy voice. It had been quite a while since she last received a letter from her mother, and receiving one now filled her with utter excitement. Her happiness was contagious, and before he knew it a smile also blossomed on the fair-haired man’s chiseled face. Perhaps they could spend time in the library, reading to each other over a cup of tea, he thought. Placing a hand on her shoulder, V leaned down and kissed her cheek, shooting her a warm smile.

“How about you go on ahead to the library, my love? I will go and get us some tea, so why not read the letter in the meantime?” he suggested in a warm voice, prompting Lucy to nod her head in agreement. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he saw her beckoned for him to crouch down to her level, coaxing a chuckle to rumble within his chest as he indulged her request. Warmth filled his mind when he felt her place a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking towards the grand staircase, absentmindedly running a hand through Shadow’s inky black fur. He stood in the foyer and watched her follow the hallway, and it wasn’t until his eyes could no longer see her that V finally went to get some tea. The white haired young man emerged at the foot of the stairs moments later, carrying a tray that had a teapot, two teacups and a small dish full of biscuits. He hummed a little tune as he ascended the stairs and followed the hallway to reach the library, thinking of what to read to his lady as he did. 

When he arrived at the doorway, however, V almost dropped the tray in his hands as he saw what was happening. 

Tears were freely streaming down her face as Lucy clutched the letter in her hands. Dread and fear swirled without a stop in her misty amber eyes, lips trembling and knuckles turning white from gripping onto the piece of paper. Shadow was sitting on the floor as she gazed up at her human friend, ears flattened on her head and tail swishing back and forth restlessly. “Lucy…? Lucy, what’s wrong?” V asked in a tone full of worry, quickly placing the tray in his hands onto the nearest surface he could find before making his way to the couch where his lady was sitting. He kneeled before her, and placed his hands gently onto her trembling shoulders. His heart sank the moment their gazes met, seeing how she had such a heart-breaking look on her face as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. Taking in a deep breath as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, Lucy tried with a shaky voice to convey what was on her mind.

“My mother… She has been bedridden for weeks now, and this letter only arrived today. I’m scared V, what if I lose her. I… I…” 

Lucy could not finish her sentence as grief had squeezed her heart tightly to the point her chest felt painfully tight. The thought of being all alone in the world with no family to turn to terrified her, and a choked sob left her lips as her heart shattered to pieces. She vaguely heard her beloved tactician gently ask his little panther to leave them be, moving to sit next to her on the couch after Shadow had hopped off the furniture and tottered out of the library. A frown spread across his face as V wrapped his arms around her trembling form and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head as he did. While the tactician tried to soothe her with reassuring words, Lucy knew she had to do something. She could not waste another minute crying, for she had to see her mother immediately. The last thing the fair-haired lady wanted to happen was to not be there by her mother’s side when she needed her the most. As much as her heart burned for V and as much as she longed to be by his side, she had to leave. Contemplating for a little while, Lucy let out a shaky breath before sitting straight up again on the couch and giving her beloved a sincere yet determined look. 

“…I hope you understand, but I need to go home. I wish to be by my mother’s side, she needs me now more than ever. Please fulfill this wish of mine and help me return to Rayborough.”

V felt as if time had come to a standstill the moment he heard his lady’s request. His icy blue eyes widened in surprise at her words, and he bit his lip before tearing his gaze from her as he began to contemplate about what to do. Furrowing his brow as he closed his eyes, he lowered his head as he felt dread bubble up from deep inside. Deep down he knew that he couldn’t be selfish and make her stay. But he was terrified. What if he let her go, and then she wouldn’t come back? Nothing unnerved him more than the thought of seeing her walk out of the gate of his castle, never to return. Still, he knew he had to let her go. He needed to be rational and take her feelings into consideration. He needed to have faith that she would return to him. Admitting to it wasn’t easy, and it left him squeezing his fists tightly while clenching his jaw. After what felt like an eternity, he let out a sigh and opened his eyes, finally returning his gaze to Lucy, She was shooting him a hopeful look and her lips were tightly pursed. Amber eyes full of determination regarded him in an anticipating manner. Biting back the bitterness that welled up in his heart, the young man offered his lover a kind smile before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. 

“...I understand. I shall go and have a carriage ready to take you home. I will have a servant come and help you pack whatever you need to take with you... You should go and prepare for your trip Lucy.” he finally replied, and a tiny spark of joy lit up within his heart upon seeing how his words cheered up his beloved. She offered him heartfelt words of gratitude before standing up and quickly leaving the library, oblivious to the sadness that lingered on his face. As if on cue, the demons that slumbered away in his mind awoke at that moment, whispering venomous words into his ears. Running a hand through his snowy locks, V let out an exasperated sigh before standing up from the couch. There was no time to waste, he would have all the time in the world to confront his demons after he had seen his lady off. 

\-----------

Lucy was frantically stuffing a number of dresses into the suitcase that V had offered to lend her for her trip, all the while the young servant girl that V had sent to her room stood by her bedroom door and watched in silence with her hands laced together. Lucy had refused to accept her help with the packing as she considered herself more than capable enough to do it on her own, but she also didn’t want to burden the poor girl as she already had her hands full with duties to fulfill around the castle.

Lucy moved back and forth on hurried steps, quietly mumbling a list of items that she wanted to bring with her. Dresses? Check. Her mother’s comb? In the suitcase. Something to keep her entertained during the trip? Nothing packed so far. It then dawned on her that she did not have anything to keep herself occupied with during the long hours of travelling. “The trip will take quite a while… I’d better bring something to read.” she thought, tapping her chin with a finger in a rather absentminded manner. Worried eyes regarded her from the bedroom entrance and the servant’s voice reached her ears. “Forgive me... Won’t you please let me help you pack? The suitcase is going to be quite heavy, at least let me help you carry it. My master sent--... uh, Miss!” the girl pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears as the young woman was lost in thought. Lucy wasn’t going to waste a single minute, and walked past the servant girl and out of the bedroom to make for the library. The young girl was left alone looking lost and bewildered.

Her beloved gentleman wasn’t there when she arrived, and Lucy could not help but let out a dejected sigh at his absence. “I should get some books and finish packing…” she mused, walking towards the bookshelves and began running her fingers across the spines of the different books. Lucy took one book, then two, then three, stacking them on top of each other as she held them close to her body. Wanting to be able to get to the higher shelves she grabbed a ladder that stood nearby and climbed onto it. As she reached for a book that was on one of the higher shelves, something caught her attention. 

It was that one book with lecherous contents that left nothing to the imagination. The book that had been found by mistake all those months ago.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as the lady with amber eyes recalled when she first stumbled upon the indecent book. A little whimper escaped her lips as memories of how embarrassed she felt that night came flooding back to her, and how she had wished the floor opened up to swallow her whole. Along with that came the memory of Lady’s impish suggestion from the other day, causing the blush on her face to darken. And yet, Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious to know more, now that she had had a tantalizing taste of the forbidden fruit. “Spice things up, huh…” she mumbled, absentmindedly tapping a finger at the spine of the book. Swallowing thickly, she looked around to make sure that she was alone before grabbing the book out from its place and climbing down the ladder.

With a racing heart she poked her head out the hallway to check for possible presence of others. Once the coast was clear she scurried back to her room on hurried steps. Holding the stack of books tightly against her body, she had made sure to lay the indecent book in between others to avoid getting caught.

\-----------

V was standing at the front yard with his beloved while the butler put away her suitcase in the carriage. There was a forlorn look on his face as he gazed at her, and Lucy could not help but let out a sigh as she reached her hands up to caress his cheeks lovingly. She saw then in his eyes fear, anxiety and uncertainty. Was he terrified that she would leave and never return to his side? A little smile bloomed on her face as the fair-haired lady continued to stroke her lover’s cheeks in a gentle manner, before reassuring him in a soft voice.

“Don’t you worry, I am not leaving you. It’ll only take a few weeks, I promise.”

“But that’s too long…” V thought, his shoulders visibly slumping as he leaned into her touch. He closed his eyes, and long seconds passed by before a defeated sigh left his lips, icy blue eyes fluttering open to gaze at her once more. While deep down he wished for nothing more but to keep her by his side, he knew that her mother meant the world to her. The last thing he wanted to see was a heart-broken Lucy mourning that she wasn’t there for her mother in dire times. Giving her a lop-sided smile, V nodded his head and placed a chaste yet lingering kiss on her forehead. As he pulled away, the white-haired tactician noticed that his beloved seemed to be deep in thought, prompting him to tilt his head to the side as he shot her a curious look. She gazed up at him with a rather stern look then, and the young man with snowy hair could not help but blink owlishly at her. 

“Promise me that you will behave until I return, and by that… I mean with your father.” she implored in a firm voice, and at her words V felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water onto him. The smile on his face vanished right then and there, and was replaced by a frown marring his face at the thought of trying to be on good terms with the powerful man. But he knew he couldn’t refuse her request, not when she was giving him such a pleading look. Perhaps he ought to listen to her advice, upsetting his father would lead to rather undesirable consequences, which in turn would burden her with worries. He did not want her to be worried, he wanted her to be happy and by his side. Sucking in a breath through his teeth and letting out a frustrated sigh, V nodded his head in agreement, but he could not help the pout that was rather visible on his face. Her giggle reached his ears before Lucy pulled him down and tiptoed to place a kiss on his pouting lips, making the pout on his face melt just barely. She shot him a warm smile and turned to walk towards the waiting carriage. Just when she barely seated herself on one of the benches, Lucy heard her lover beckon for her, prompting her to look at his tall figure from inside the carriage. 

“Say hello to Mrs. Bennett for me.”

There was a rather unreadable look on the white-haired man’s face, and Lucy blinked at him in a rather confused manner. She decided to brush it off, however, and shot him a smile as she nodded her head. The carriage’s door closed with a thud, and a feeling of sadness welled up in the fair-haired lady’s chest as the carriage departed for her village. Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling torn. A part of her was happy and eager to finally visit home after half a year of being away, while another part of her was sad that she had to part with her lover. “Just three weeks… then I’ll see him again. Mother, please wait for me, I’m on my way.” she muttered, lacing her hands in her lap and gazing out of the small window. Left behind by himself in the front yard, V locked his icy blue eyes on the silhouette of the carriage, until it could no longer be seen. A chilly winter breeze caressed his snowy locks, its coldness was numbed by the heavy feeling within his chest. 

“A speedy recovery to you, Mrs. Bennett…” he whispered, gaze downcast before turning on his heel to go back inside the castle on heavy steps.

\-----------

Lucy had no idea how long she had been staring at the scenery that passed by in a blur outside the carriage. To say that she was bored was an understatement. The fair-haired lady began to fidget in her seat, alternating between crossing her arms and lacing her hands on her lap. Judging by the unfamiliar landscape, that was partially covered in a thin layer of snow, it would be another couple of hours before she could set foot in Rayborough once more. A sigh escaped her lips, and she lamented the fact that she left her knitting items back at his castle. “Ah well, maybe I could read something…” Lucy muttered to herself, leaning forward to reach for her borrowed suitcase that was placed on the opposite bench. It opened with a clicking sound, revealing the contents stored within, among which were a number of books. Her heartbeat sped up as the fair-haired lady caught glimpse of one particular book. She could feel it, the whispers of curiosity from deep within her mind, telling her to have a peek. Lady’s words came to her mind at that moment too, prompting her to swallow thickly as she recalled what it was that her dark-haired friend had suggested.

“... Just one look wouldn’t hurt now, would it?” 

Sucking in a breath, Lucy reached for her item of interest, pulled it out from within the suitcase and closed the straps of the borrowed object. She sat straight in her seat afterwards, staring at the book that was being held in her dainty hands. It wasn’t like she was a stranger to these types of books, she used to work as a bookstore clerk after all. She had made an attempt to read one a long time ago, which ended with her face flushed crimson and eyes as wide as saucers before the book had been closed. That was before… she’d met him and gave herself to him. But things had changed, however, after she finally got a taste of how passionate his love for her was. He was so good to her, doing everything he could to bring her to the stars over and over. Lucy had to admit that she wanted to do the same for him, to give him the bliss that he drowned her in during their first night together. Apart from the time spent with him, she was inexperienced. That was a fact. But perhaps she could learn more about the arts of carnal desire and return the gesture in kind through reading this book. 

“Alright, let’s see what you have in store for me, lecherous book.” Lucy muttered to herself and opened the book. All her thoughts vanished then as her amber eyes drank in the words and illustrations that left absolutely nothing to one’s imagination. As she continued to read, Lucy could not help but widen her eyes as she realized that V somehow had managed to perform multiple things at once, right on their first night together at that. “Oh… my… god…” she whimpered, cheeks flushed crimson and heart close to leaping out of her chest. And yet by some sorts of morbid curiosity she did not stop reading. With every page that was turned by her shaky fingers, a squeak would follow suit. Before she knew it, the fair-haired lady got lost in the pages, letting the carriage continue to take her home and losing track of time. 

The sky was already dark by the time the carriage arrived at Rayborough. Curious villagers had their eyes locked onto the vehicle, whispering among themselves as to why it was here and who could be visiting their village. As soon as the door opened, surprised gasps could be heard as the figure of the fair-haired maiden emerged from within the carriage. Ignoring the villagers’ murmurs and whispered gossip, Lucy quickly made her way towards her house, and in her rush the troubled lady almost forgot that her suitcase was still inside the carriage. After having retrieved said item and bidding the coachman a goodbye, she resumed her brisk walk to her home, heart frantically beating inside her chest as she prayed that she wasn’t too late. 

The door to her house swung open before a breathless Lucy stepped over the threshold of the doorway. “Mother! Mother I am home! Where are you?!” she beckoned in an anxious tone, and as her voice stirred the silence of the dimly lit house, hurried footsteps reached her ears. Mr. Brandon appeared in her field of vision then, and he let out a gasp before approaching her with teary eyes and trembling lips. He could not believe that the lady with amber eyes was standing there right before him, and for a moment the travelling merchant could not help but wonder if she was a figment of his imagination, or that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Closing the door behind her and putting her suitcase down onto the floor, Lucy quickly closed the distance between herself and her neighbor on quick steps. She threw her arms around his trembling frame and hugged him, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a shaky breath. A choked sob flowed from the travelling merchant’s lips as he returned the gesture in kind, feeling relief washing over him. 

“Oh, Lucy… We missed you so, so much.” he said in a shaky voice, and moments passed by before Lucy finally let go of her neighbor. “Where is my mother? Please tell me I’m not too late…” she asked him, voice faltering and trailing off towards the end of her sentence as dread filled her mind at the thought of failing to see her mother one last time. Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, Mr. Brandon sniffled and cleared his throat before uttering a reply with a shaky voice. “Oh, no dear Lucy, she is still with us. But she is unwell. The last few weeks have taken their toll on her quite a bit…” Lucy felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill forward. “Please, take me to her… I need to see her.” she said in an almost whispering tone. “Of course. She’s in her bedroom. Been bedridden for quite a while now, she has.” The old man gestured for the fair-haired lass to follow him as he led her towards her mother’s bedroom. Their footsteps echoed off the walls before Lucy and her kind neighbor finally arrived at the right room.

The door to her mother’s room slowly opened, and Lucy let out a gasp when her amber eyes took in the sight of her mother, who was sitting up in her bed with her back against the headboard. Hollowed cheeks, bags under hazel eyes, bony fingers... Lucy could barely recognize her beloved mother who had always been so full of life for as long as she could remember. The fair-haired lady widened her eyes as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock, feeling her heart shatter into a thousand pieces within her chest. Aileen on the other hand, felt her mind go blank the moment she saw her daughter standing at the doorway of her room. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as the bedridden mother reached a shaky hand towards her daughter, before calling for her in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“Lucy… ? Is that really you… ?” 

Without a word and before she even knew it, Lucy rushed forward and closed the distance between herself and her mother’s bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother, ignoring how tears were streaming down her face. Sobs after sobs left her lips as she wailed like a lost child who finally saw her mother again, and she buried her now wet cheeks into the crook of her mother’s neck. It took Aileen a little while before she finally reciprocated her daughter’s hug, as the mother herself still could not believe that her daughter was finally home. When the middle-aged woman brought a hand up to comb through the weeping young woman’s golden locks, her eyes widened just barely as she saw the ribbon that was tied into a bow in her daughter’s hair. Her lips parted slightly, before letting out a shaky breath she did not know she was holding. Closing her eyes shut, Aileen ran a trembling hand through her child’s hair, feeling a single tear trickle down her face as she voiced her thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m so glad, I’m so glad Lucy... I can finally see you and hold you in my arms again… I have missed you so, so much...”

With a small smile on his face, Mr. Brandon quietly turned on his heel and walked away from the doorway, leaving the two women alone to savour their reunion. At her mother’s word, Lucy could not help but cry even more. Her heart felt as if it was about to burst, a storm of emotions whirled restlessly within her mind that overwhelmed her senses. Relief laced with a twinge of sadness washed over her, and she sobbed a jumble of incoherent words to her mother as she continued to weep. Aileen kept on soothing her child with reassuring words, and while she continued to hold her beloved daughter in a tight embrace, she could not help but cast a lingering look at the pink ribbon. There were a number of matters she wanted to ask her daughter, but perhaps it could wait until later. For now, she would hold her daughter in her arms, she would tell her how much she had missed her and how it filled her heart with so much joy seeing her being home again. 

\-----------

Pondering, V had no idea how he had managed to live a single day without seeing her before. Lucy had been gone for merely a few days, and yet he felt as if it had been weeks since he last saw her. He missed her voice, he missed the smile that bloomed on her face, he missed the softness of her hands on his cheek and he missed the warmth of her love. The fair-haired man would much rather have stayed at home in the library and distracted himself with a book, and yet here he was, at another meeting at his father’s castle. His father was talking about something, that much he vaguely registered, and that Vergil was shooting him side glances full of disdain as usual. Dante gave him a curious look now and then, seemingly keen to know the reason behind his melancholic albeit distant gaze. “Did you two fight again?” the rugged man mouthed to him once across the table at one point during the meeting, to which V simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could not help but wonder how his beloved was faring, and a quiet sigh left his lips as he continued to think about her. Noticing that his youngest son once again had his head in the clouds, Sparda frowned and cleared his throat before calling for the tactician’s name, prompting him to jolt in his seat. 

“I hope that is a strategy that you’re hatching in your mind, Vitale. What is it now, son?” 

While a part of him dreaded that his father had his eyes on him, V knew that defying the man again would put him in a rather unfavorable situation. He no longer cared about how the powerful man thought of him, he had stopped doing so a long time ago. What bothered him was that he would risk worrying her about his well-being, should Sparda choose to punish him once more. His lady’s words rang in his head then, and the tactician sucked in a breath before turning his head to regard his father. V’s jaw twitched as he locked eyes with his father, followed by a deafening awkward silence that filled the room. Mustering all the will he had, V forced a stiff smile that prompted a rather perplexed look to appear on Sparda’s face. The white-haired tactician tried his best to ignore the flabbergasted look that Dante was giving him, or the odd looks that Vergil was shooting in his direction. 

“My sincere apologies, Father. I was thinking about the best course of actions for the sake of our clan’s future. How may I... make amends... for my… lack of… attention?” V asked in a monotone voice, seemingly gritting out each word to form his sentence. He mentally kicked himself when he realized that he had all eyes in the room on him, and he particularly did not like the way his father was staring at him. The excruciating awkwardness was starting to bite at him, which ended the moment Sparda let out a thoughtful hum as he shot his son a smirk. 

“Now isn’t this quite an uncommon occurrence that you’re actually behaving, Vitale? Very well, I want to see those long overdue documents stamped by the end of this week, delivered to my castle in immaculate condition.” 

The corner of V’s lips twitched just barely as Sparda’s reply reached his ears. Bowing his head slightly in affirmation he thanked the powerful man for his “benevolence”, before tearing his gaze off him to instead focus on a stack of papers lying on the table before him. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right at that moment, for out of the corner of his eye he could see the weird looks Dante was giving him. V dared not look away from his papers, for he knew he would see the astonished look on his nephew’s face, and he definitely did not want to cross gazes with Vergil. As Sparda resumed his speech, Vergil chanced a glance at his younger brother, who had his arms crossed as he leaned against the back of his chair. Something was off about him, and the surly man narrowed his eyes at his brother’s lanky form before looking straight ahead once more. Perhaps a visit to that secluded castle later on would provide him with some answers.

\-----------

Vergil stayed true to his intention of visiting his brother a few days after their clan meeting. The tail of his cloak fluttered against a chilly winter breeze as he walked up the path that led to his sibling’s castle. Despite the fact that it was barely around sunset, the winter sky was already dark by the time he reached the fences that stood before the castle. The second in command looked up with a nonchalant gaze, before taking a few steps back and sprinting forward, jumping over the iron bars and landing onto the ground with grace. Standing back up straight he adjusted his collar and cast a glance up at the pale moon that was shying away behind a few stray clouds. “What is it with you this time? Has she pulled you even further down another ditch, little brother?” he mused to himself with an annoyed sigh. It was then that the soft sound of leaves rustling at his feet caught his attention. Looking down he noticed that a squirrel had crossed his path and was now sitting right by his boot, gnawing on a cone. Watching the squirrel littering the powdery snow with cone husks, Vergil continued to muse while a frown started to mar his face. “To think it could all have turned out so much different from now… If only she hadn’t … But don’t you worry, I will--” Vergil was interrupted by the realization that the squirrel had finished its barky meal and was now tentatively sniffing at his boot. Furrowing his brow, the surly man then swiftly moved his foot, effectively kicking the squirrel aside with an annoyed grunt. A soft squeak could be heard before the small animal landed with a poof a few metres away in the soft snow. Scurrying off, it then disappeared into the safety of the darkness that the shadows of softly swaying trees cast. Shooting another yet quick glance at the dark sky, Vergil then adjusted his cuffs and continued on down the path that lead up to the castle.

As Vergil stepped foot inside his brother’s home, he noticed then the atmosphere was quieter than usual. It dawned on him that his brother was nowhere to be seen, and he had a guess that the brooding tactician must be upstairs in his library. He then crossed the foyer, ascended the grand staircase, and turned right upon reaching the first floor. True to his guess, V was in his library, sitting on the couch near the fireplace and gazing out of the window, seemingly deep in thought. Casting a look around the library, Vergil realized that the fair-haired woman was nowhere to be seen. He found it to be rather odd, seeing that his brother endured scorn and faced retribution all for that wench’s sake. The surly sibling still could not comprehend the motivation behind his younger kin’s actions, and what had led him to change beyond recognition. His train of thought came to a halt, however, when the tactician’s voice reached his ears. 

“I don’t recall inviting you here, brother. Are you here on another errand again?” V said in an even tone, turning his head towards the entrance of the library to shoot his brother an uninterested look. His unfriendly demeanour earned himself a scoff from his brother, who walked inside the library and sat down on a couch opposite to where he was seated. The surly sibling reached a hand under his jacket, pulling out yet another envelope with a fancy red wax seal on top and tossing it onto the coffee table nearby. V quirked an eyebrow at the item before locking his eyes onto his brother’s figure, shooting the older man a questioning look as if silently asking if there was something else on his mind. With his arms crossed Vergil leaned back against the backrest of the couch, looking at his brother from head to toe in a scrutinizing manner. His younger sibling definitely seemed much more full of life compared to the last time they last met, which raised a number of questions in his head. 

“ You seem… revitalized. Did the stray dog finally repay your foolish kindness ?” Vergil asked in a tone full of contempt, continuing to lock gaze with his brother who narrowed his eyes at him. At his brother’s words, V could feel his jaw twitch. He despised hearing anyone calling his beloved with such derogatory names, for she was the brightest, most beautiful star in his heart. But, her words rang in his head again at that moment, reminding him that he needed to stay composed and out of trouble while she was away. While anger boiled in his veins and an urge to spit venomous words at Vergil gnawed at the back of his mind, V knew it’d be wise to not engage his brother in another fight. The tactician squeezed his eyes shut as he took in a deep breath, an attempt to keep his mind tranquil and free of hostile thoughts. He opened his eyes again moments later, tilting his head to the side as he regarded his brother with his infamous smirk, which earned himself a frown from the second in command. 

“Indeed, my beloved did. I haven’t tasted such bliss in so long, brother. She was simply divine.” 

V’s smirk grew as his eyes took in the astonished look that was on his kin’s face. The surly man could feel disgust and rage start to bubble beneath his skin, and he clenched his jaw as she shot his brother a disbelieving look as if the younger man had lost his mind. He did not like what he had just heard one bit, for Vergil loathed seeing his youngest sibling being so full of joy and happiness like this. How unthinkable it was for a son of Sparda to fall in love with a human, and - even worse - treat her as his equal. The longer they locked eyes, the more Vergil seethed with fury in his seat. That triumphant and cocky smirk, he wanted to wipe if straight off his brother’s face. It was then that a thought hit him, and his eyes widened slightly at the realization. It prompted Vergil to chuckle with malice before leaning forward in his seat, elbows resting on top of his legs. With a smirk visible on his face he went in for the kill.

“I see that you finally lowered yourself and bedded the wench. I am no stranger to your poor tastes, but pray tell, little brother… You haven’t told her the truth yet, have you.”

Vergil knew he had struck where it wounded his brother the most, for the smirk vanished on the tactician’s face almost instantly. A distraught expression slowly spread on V’s face, who tore his gaze away from his brother to instead look to the side and bite his lip in a troubled manner. Seeing such a reaction from his younger brother filled Vergil with glee. Without a word, the second in command chuckled quietly before standing up. He began fixing his attire and started heading towards the library’s entrance. He halted in his steps along the way for a fleeting moment to cast his brother a cold gaze, who slowly raised his head to shoot him a hostile, yet broken look in response. 

“This is rich. You had the spite to defy us all, and yet you cower because of a lowly human. Pathetic. I wonder, would she still stand by you should she know the truth… ?” Vergil spat at his brother, and was then gone in the blink of an eye in the next instant.

Silence filled the library once more, and V could not help but let out an exasperated sigh as he tipped his head back against the backrest of the couch. Vergil had struck a chord in him that stirred awake the demons within his mind, something he truly could live without. He could hear it, the cruel whispers of his past that he desperately tried to bury in the farthest corner of his mind. He swallowed thickly, as if to try and bite back the guilt that washed over him.

“I’ll just read something and then go to sleep…” he muttered, willing himself to stand up and walk towards one of the bookshelves to retrieve something to distract himself. As he reached for one of the higher shelves, V realized that one of his books was missing. He knew exactly which book it was too, for he remembered where he had put it. He let out a thoughtful hum at the absence of the item, before retrieving another book of poems and returning to the couch to read. Minutes became hours as his eyes scanned the pages, and before he knew it, sleep had claimed him in its tight grasp. 

\-----------

V always detested seeing even the tiniest fragment of his past in his dreams. 

Just how many times had he found himself here, on the battlefield littered with corpses? The tactician had not the faintest clue, but he knew for certain that he dreaded the scenery to no end. Familiar, haunting, soul-crushingly depressing. Black clouds hung high in the sky, hindering even the weakest rays of sunlight to grace the earthy soil below. Once again the winds whipped at his tall figure, and he grimaced as the stench of rotten corpses graced his nostrils. He was standing in the middle of a vast field, and in the distance, remnants of civilization could be seen as his eyes saw the outline of what used to be a town engulfed in a sea of searing fire. And yet this time, not a single sound of terror graced his ears, nor footsteps, nothing but silence. Not that there was a single soul left to humor him with a scream of utter despair and fear, for the town had been wiped out. 

The white haired man grimaced, feeling a dull ache stir within his chest as he took in his surroundings. In his peripheral vision, he thought he saw a figure from a distance, standing with their back towards the fire that sent embers floating to the dark sky above. Before he was even aware of it, V was already walking forward, towards where the person was. His mind was screaming at him, pleading for him to stop, and yet his body kept on moving ahead on its own. The closer he approached the remnants of the town, the more suffocating it became for him as a whirlwind of emotions began to stir within his mind. The smaller the distance between him and the lonesome figure became, the clearer he could see who it was that stood before him.

The tactician always dreaded seeing a reflection of himself in his dreams, for it was a constant reminder of the atrocities that he had committed. 

Dark blue cloak tattered at the hem, shaky hand clutching tightly onto the handle of a cane and head hung with gaze downcast. Snowy white locks danced against the harsh howling wind, dyed in splashes of crimson that clung to his clothes. His reflection slowly raised its head to look at him, and as their eyes met, V felt as if he was drowning in a sea of sorrow. Those eyes, same as his, were full of remorse, sorrow, and devoid of life. Droplets of crimson lingered at the corners of his past self’s eyes, threatening to spill and cascade down a face stained with blood. The tactician clenched his jaw as he continued to lock eyes with his reflection, raising his hands to clutch at his head as he felt pain start to overwhelm his senses. “You are not me… You are no more... You’re not real!” V croaked in a broken voice, gritting out each word as if his tattered past self would vanish the moment the words were uttered. And yet his words fell on deaf ears, for the white-haired man standing before him slowly brought a bloodied hand towards his face. Tied to his hand was a pink ribbon, dirtied with soil and blood of the innocent who had fallen prey to his slaughter. 

“We did this together, you and I. All these chains that bind us can never be broken. We will never be freed, and not even her love can save us.” was uttered from the lips of his former self.

Upon hearing his own words ring inside his head, V slowly bowed his head down as he raised his hands up to look at them. Terror filled his mind as he saw the previously gone dark markings slowly reappear on the exposed skin of his wrists. “No… !” he exclaimed with eyes widened in shock. As panic seeped its way into his veins and he was held tightly in the clutch of agony, he quickly pulled his coat off and tore his shirt open, only to see the same thing happen to his bare chest and stomach. Intense, ragged breaths started to seek their way out of him as his chest heaved frantically. “Not again… NOOO!” the young man screamed in a broken cry towards the black sky as he fell onto his knees, with crimson tears painting his cheeks red.

\-----------

V jolted awake with a gasp, feeling a cold sweat trickle down the nape of his neck as he sat up on the ivory couch. His chest heaved ragged breaths, and he brought his shaky, slender hands up to clutch at his head in an attempt to silence the relentless whispers of his demons. His heart was heavy with dread while remorse and sorrow clouded his mind, and a choked sob left his lips as fragments of his past replayed in his head over and over. It then dawned on him. The markings. In his dream. Tearing a few buttons open in panic he opened up his shirt to have a look at his exposed skin. 

… No markings. His chest was as untarnished as it had been before he fell asleep. A heavy sigh of relief left his trembling lips as V reposed his face into his hands, his elbows resting on top of his bent knees. “Oh God, what is happening to me… ? Please, I can take no more…” he sobbed into his own hands.

Minutes passed by before the young man with snowy hair finally started to regain his composure. He craved for her comfort, he yearned to be held in her arms; to have her soothe him with a song in the voice that seemed to banish the darkness within him. Her name left his lips in a broken, hoarse whisper, and the tactician let out a dejected sigh as he realized that the light of his life was not there. Swinging his legs over the side of the couch and placing his bare feet firmly onto the carpeted floor, V stood up and began walking out of the library on heavy steps. The sound of his footsteps stirred the silent atmosphere of the castle as the fair-haired man ascended the stairs to reach the second floor. 

He stood before the door of her room, leaning his forehead against the wooden surface and squeezing his eyes shut as he swallowed the lump that was in his throat. The doorknob turned, and a creaky sound rang in the air as the door slowly opened to reveal the tall figure of the lovesick son of Sparda. Without a word, he allowed himself inside her bedroom, closing the door behind him and slowly making his way towards her bed. He placed a hand onto the sheets, feeling the soft texture of the ivory fabric against his slender fingers. And yet they felt inferior to the sensation of having her warm hands on his, for truly nothing felt as exquisite and comforting as the feeling of her soft skin on his fingers. The bed creaked quietly as V got onto the bed and under the sheets. He laid on his side, casting a forlorn gaze at the empty half of the bed and reaching out a hand towards the other pillow. “I miss you… I miss you so much ...” he whispered, and the sheets rustled as the fair-haired man curled up into a fetus position, clutching the pillow close to his chest as he let out a shaky breath. 

\-----------

Almost three weeks had passed by ever since Lucy returned to her village. While a part of her was overjoyed to be able to see her mother and Mr. Brandon once again, her heart craved for her lover. She missed him dearly, and even when she dedicated her time to taking care of her mother, a part of her heart and mind were with him. She lied awake in bed every night, thinking about the fair-haired tactician and missing getting light-headed on his love. What was he doing? Did he get into trouble with his father and brothers again? Was he getting proper rest when she was away? Questions such as these passed by her mind on a daily basis, and her yearnings also showed in the distant gazes she had as she read by the window of her bedroom. She also could not help but wonder about how strange it was that her mother seemed to pause the moment she passed on her lover’s greetings. Lucy was not certain if it was her imagination, but a rather unreadable smile was on her mother’s face, a crinkle of relief could be seen in the middle-aged lady’s eyes. “I see… A kind young man he is, truly.” Aileen had said, further adding to the gnawing feeling of curiosity in her daughter’s mind. Something was definitely off, but Lucy could not find it in her to pry further. Not when her mother was still bed-ridden.

Although she was not aware of it herself, there were moments when she was so lost in thought about him that Lucy failed to stay attentive to what her mother and Mr. Brandon were saying to her. It always ended the same, with her blinking owlishly and asking in a rather bashful manner for her beloved neighbor and mother to repeat what they were saying. Her efforts of staying positive could not mask the wistful sighs and longing gazes, at least not to her mother who easily saw through her little act. Just a few more days and she could return to the castle and be by his side once more. 

Luck seemed to be on their side, for Aileen was recovering bits by bits everyday. Her coughing fits lessened with each dose of medicine that Mr. Brandon purchased on her behalf, and her daughter’s chicken soup warmed her to the core. While she was grateful to be in such good care and for her recovery, the mother noticed that something was off about her daughter. The longing gazes, the wistful sighs, the sullen look that the young lady desperately tried to conceal with a bright smile, her daughter was definitely lovesick. It was not like Aileen did not see that her daughter was missing someone.

The middle-aged woman saw her child standing all alone in the kitchen one day. Gaze downcast, shoulders sagged and fingers absentmindedly tracing the outline of a plate held in her hands. Her daughter was there, but the young lady’s mind was definitely elsewhere. Mrs. Bennett also noticed that her daughter had worn the pink ribbon in her hair every day since she had arrived, and she would occasionally bring the silky item to her lips and give it a chaste, lingering kiss. Aileen heard his name roll off her daughter’s tongue, the name of the one who tore her beloved child away from her that fateful night. There were so many things she wanted to ask from her daughter, but she had not the heart to, not when the young lady was occupied with caring for her and their home. But the two of them could really use a talk, there were so many things to catch up on after half a year of being away from each other.

Lucy made use of the free time she had at home to study a certain book that she had “borrowed” from her lover’s library. Never would she have thought she could read a book more religiously than her bible. She would not dare go through the pages while her mother was awake; the thought of being caught reading something indecent mortified her. In the dim, flickering light of an oil lamp, she sat at her table in her old bedroom late one evening. V’s lecherous book laid open before her on the smooth wooden surface of said piece of furniture. Cheeks flushed scarlet, lips slightly parted and heart racing, she let her amber eyes drink in what was written and illustrated on the pages. Ever since she first took a peek at the book’s contents inside the carriage, Lucy had been rather eager to know more. The fair-haired maiden blamed it on her insatiable curiosity, and perhaps her hunger for him as well. “No way… Is that even possible… ?” she muttered to herself in a disbelieving tone, eyes widened in surprise when she turned to the next page. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if V would be willing to indulge her with what she had just read, and a whimper escaped her lips as the blush on her cheeks darkened. 

Whenever Lucy started reading, she would forget about her surrounding completely. As such, the flustered lady did not notice that someone had knocked on her room thrice, or how her name was beckoned at least four times before her mother entered her bedroom. As the weeks had passed on, Mrs. Bennett had slowly gotten better and was now well enough to be up on her feet again; at least for shorter periods of time during the day, before fatigue claimed her still recovering frame and she had to lay down to rest.

“Lucy? You’re still awake?” the middle-aged lady asked in a soft voice, and when her question was greeted with silence, she decided to approach her daughter. The first thing Aileen Bennett noticed was that her daughter’s ears were red. Lucy seemed to be fidgeting a bit in her seat as well, the sound of her dress rustling under the table was a dead give away. “What in God’s name is she reading?” the mother thought, and sneaked a glance over her daughter’s shoulder to see what could cause such a reaction from the usually composed and quiet young lady. The moment her hazel eyes saw the book that was laid open on the table, Aileen’s eyes widened in shock. Her eyebrows almost reached her hairline, and without a word, she slowly turned her head to shoot her oblivious daughter a disbelieving, albeit amused look. It seemed that a lot had transpired during the time that her beloved daughter was away, especially with the mysterious individual she was sharing accommodation with. 

“Interesting book you’ve got there, Lucy. I can see that you have gotten on very good terms with the mysterious lord for him to be lending you such an item.” 

Lucy thought that her heart had stopped beating and fallen to the pit of her stomach the moment her mother’s voice reached her ears. Letting out a squeak in surprise and slamming the book shut, she slowly turned her head to the side and looked up at her mother who was still giving her a funny look. The fair-haired lady felt as if all the warmth of blood inside her head slowly drained from her face and was replaced by the chill of ice. She desperately wanted to offer her beloved mother an explanation as to why she was reading the “interesting” book, but her mind was devoid of thoughts. With her mouth hung open, eyes wide and cheeks redder than the finest apple, Lucy was like a deer in headlights. Still unable to form a coherent sentence in her head, the young woman let out a whimper as she hung her head in utter embarrassment. Seeing such a reaction from her daughter further amused Aileen. She patted the embarrassed young lady on her back as she laughed heartily, paying no heed to the whine that came from her beloved child. Moving to sit on the bed , the mother placed her hands on her lap as she gazed at her daughter, who finally raised her head to shoot her a sheepish look. Upon seeing the smile that was on the face of the middle-aged lady, Lucy knew that her mother had come to her for a talk. In an attempt to regain her composure, the fair-haired young woman cleared her throat before standing up from her chair. Her footsteps bounced off the walls, and the mattress dipped underneath her weight as the daughter moved to sit by her mother’s side on the bed.

“Is something on your mind , mother? I thought that you were already asleep.” the fair-haired lady asked in a soft tone, reaching to hold her mother’s hand in hers. Mrs. Bennett shot her daughter a warm smile in return, reaching her other hand up to caress her daughter’s cheek softly. Years of hard work had made her mother’s fingers calloused, but the warmth and comfort that spread through her from the gesture prompted a smile to bloom on Lucy’s face. 

“It’s just… I have been so worried ever since you went away. Tell me dear, has he been kind to you? Does he treat you well and respect you?” Aileen asked in a firm yet soft tone, a stern expression on her face as she locked her eyes onto her daughter’s amber orbs as if searching for any hint of sadness. At her mother’s serious look and questions, Lucy could not help but blink owlishly in response. For a fleeting moment, she could not help but wonder if there was a reason behind her beloved mother’s keen interest in knowing what had transpired between her and the tactician. Letting out a thoughtful hum, Lucy chewed gently on her bottom lip before letting out a playful sigh, prompting her mother to arch an eyebrow at her.

“Well, truth to be told mother, in the beginning he was a difficult person to deal with. He’s cocky, annoying, always seemed as if he derived joy just from teasing me.” Lucy said with a roll of her eyes as if to emphasize her points. Aileen could feel her jaw twitch just slightly while her blood sizzled beneath her skin at what she was hearing. As the mother was about to make a remark, she then saw a bright and warm smile bloom on her daughter’s face, who giggled before she continued. 

“But you know, mother, he’s the kindest, gentlest soul I have ever met. He showers me with hospitality and comforted me in the darkest moments. It’s odd, but when I am with him, I no longer feel as if a part of me is missing. I am happy, so happy.”

As Lucy continued to gush about her lover, she did not notice the unreadable way that her mother was looking at her, or how silent the middle-aged lady had become. Something crossed Aileen Bennett’s mind then, and her lips parted just barely as she searched for a way to voice the thoughts that roared like tides in her head. But she couldn’t tell her daughter, she didn’t have the heart to ask the questions that gnawed at her mind, not when the young lady was beaming with happiness. Clenching her jaw as if trying to silence her own thoughts, the middle-aged lady instead tapped her lovestruck daughter’s nose gently, laughing quietly to herself when the young woman shot her a dumbstruck look in response. “It appears that someone I know has finally been struck by an arrow of Cupid.” the mother jested, prompting her daughter to blink owlishly at her before pouting like a child whose candy got taken away. A chuckle rumbled within her chest as Aileen stood up from the bed. She placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, patted the young lady’s back once, twice, and was then on her way towards the door. As she reached the threshold of the doorframe, however, Mrs. Bennett lingered for a short while, turning her head to shoot a smile over her shoulder at her daughter.

“That pink ribbon really suits you, Lucy. He has good taste. Oh, before I forget… Don’t be embarrassed about reading indecent books, child. I’ve seen much worse on my travels. Goodnight, dear.” Aileen quipped, smiling to herself as she caught a glimpse of the look of utter shock and disgust on her daughter’s face. As soon as her mother had closed the door, Lucy grabbed the nearest pillow and held it against her face, which effectively muffled her screams of utter shock and embarrassment. 

\-----------

V was tired, and he was beyond exasperated. The young man thought that if he had to spend another day on another meeting he would lose another fragment of his sanity. Luck smiled at him, however, for today was the last day that he had to be at his father’s castle this time around. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as V shot a disinterested look at the stack of papers before him on the table, a “gift” from Sparda to him. “What are you doing now, my beloved Lucy?” he thought, idly drumming his fingers on the table’s surface. Just a few more hours and he could finally return to his castle. He could head straight to the library, read something and perhaps catch some shuteye. Strange, how time seemed to pass by in a blur whenever he’d be with her, and slowed down significantly whenever he was at one of the clan’s meetings. 

The past three weeks had been exhausting for him, given that he had been overworked to the bones by his father, but also the fact that he hadn’t been able to get the proper nourishment that he needed now that Lucy was gone. After she had left, he had resorted back to feeding off rats and other small animals whenever the thirst got too much to handle. He refused to feed off another human again now that Lucy was finally his. His heart wouldn’t allow him to, no matter how loud the voices of thirst inside his whole being were. As a result, his eyes had slowly changed back to their original jade green color. He felt lethargic and out of energy, but he managed to cope. He had to. For her. He had to believe she would come back to him soon, or else he would perish.

It did not help that Vergil seemed to be onto him as well, constantly reminding him of matters he wished to keep buried deep within a corner of his heart and mind. The fact that his older kin now also had snuffed out that V had been keeping things from his beloved made the situation extremely vulnerable. It stressed him out to no end.

\-----------

By the time V arrived at the front yard of his castle, the last rays of sunlight had already dimmed. A puff of his breath was visible in the chilly air as the young tactician heaved a tired sigh, and the end of his cloak fluttered as he made his way inside his home. He thought about her once more along the way, silently hoping that she was already home, waiting for him. His hopes were crushed, however, when he stepped foot in the foyer and was greeted with a deafening silence. A few servants greeted him as he took off his hat, and he offered them a courteous nod in return before crossing the foyer and ascending the grand staircase. Apparently his beloved hadn’t returned yet, as he had learned from one of the maids. The sound of footsteps echoed in the dimly lit hallway as V walked towards the library, his heart heavy with yearning and his mind full of thoughts about his fair-haired lady. The library looked so different without her there, sitting on a couch reading with Shadow curled up and napping in her lap. The young man could not help but frown, and with heavy steps he made his way towards his favorite napping spot. Taking off his clan’s cloak and tailcoat, V hung them on the back of the couch before sitting down on the warm, plush cushion. Pulling off his boots he sighed with relief as his sore feet would finally get some rest too. He felt tired. So, so tired. Both in mind and body. Leaving his feet bare he raised them up on the couch and laid his weary body down to rest. With one arm flung above his head, wrist resting across one eye, he cast a wistful gaze at the ceiling, quietly uttering her name before letting sleep claim him in its grasp.

Hours passed by as the fair-haired young man continued his slumber. He laid still on the couch, one leg bent while the other dangled off the armrest. V was a rather heavy sleeper, and as thus he did not wake up when the sound of the door being opened and closed stirred the silent atmosphere of the library. A figure walked inside his little sanctuary, steps light as a feather as if trying not to disturb the sleeping young man. Amber eyes locked on his figure, and parted lips uttered his name quietly in a whisper full of affection. Her racing heart was full of excitement and love while her mind was fogged over with an intense desire to embrace him. As silence was her only reply, she made her way over to the couch on which he was sleeping. With amber eyes she regarded his sleeping form and was once more struck by his ethereal beauty. It awakened something inside of her and suddenly she was overcome by intense desire. “I am home, V.” she quietly whispered, as she untied the knot of the waistband that held her white dressing gown together closed. Raising her hands she let the silky piece of clothing slide off her shoulders, exposing her bare body underneath. The dressing gown fell onto the carpeted floor, pooling around her feet. As she watched him sleep, an affectionate smile made its way onto her face. Truly, the man took her breath away. Quietly, she kneeled down on the floor beside him.

Placing her hands on the edge of the couch, Lucy quietly leaned forward and captured her lover’s lips in a soft yet deep kiss, fluttering her eyelids closed as she did. Sparks of bliss shot through her body as her lips met his, prompting a low moan to bubble in the fair-haired lady’s throat. The kiss was not enough to quell the roaring tides of desire within her, for it merely fanned the flames of lust that were burning in her heart. She needed him badly, she wanted to get lost in his love and affection and have him drown her in ecstasy. Three weeks of being away from each other drove her mad with longings, and she could not help but wonder if he felt the same too. Breaking the kiss , Lucy blinked owlishly at her lover and pouted, seeing that her kiss didn’t wake him up at all. “Playing hard to get huh, sleeping handsome? And I came back early for you too…” she muttered with a playful sigh, the corner of her lips quirking up into a lop-sided smile. An idea crossed her mind then, and a faint shade of pink dusted her cheeks as the young woman contemplated whether she should act on her feelings. 

It’s not like he would mind her little surprise for him, right?

Standing up from her kneeling position on the floor, Lucy shot V a sultry smile before finally succumbing to her desires. She moved to straddle him, placing her hands on her lover’s shoulders and leaning forward to kiss him once more. Intoxicating were his lips, and she was slowly getting drunk on the feeling of having his lips against hers. Lust was pooling in her lower stomach, and she could not help but grind herself on his still clothed pelvis for some short-lived relief. Trailing her hands from his shoulders to his chest, she began to undo the buttons of his white shirt. She broke their kiss in a rather reluctant manner, sitting up straight again to admire his body, partly revealed by his now open top. “You’re so mesmerizing to look at…” Lucy whispered, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek, letting her thumb stroke his skin gently. With a shaky sigh, she once again leaned forward, planting her hands firmly on his chest and giving a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. His name left her lips like a prayer as she peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses, slowly trailing her lips down to his chest and placing a lingering kiss above where his heart was. A small smile bloomed on her face as Lucy gently rested the side of her face against his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the rhythmic sound of his faint heartbeats. A sense of adoration and tranquility washed over her the moment the sound graced her ears. Few things could bring her so much joy like hearing the sound of his heart and being surrounded by the warmth of his voice. 

Lucy was pulled out of her little reverie when his grunt reached her ears, causing her to jerk her head up to see whether her beloved was awake. “Ngh... Lucy… When will you come back…” V mumbled, and was then soundly asleep once more, emitting quiet little snoring sounds as he did. Lucy could not help but arch an eyebrow at her lover, shooting him a disbelieving look as indignation started to prickle at her skin. She went through the trouble of coming back early, showered him with kisses and adoration, and yet he still did not wake up. Her core was throbbing, clenching onto nothingness while lust and desires overrided her rationality. She needed him, she wanted him and craved for him so much that she was slowly losing her mind. Swallowing thickly, the fair-haired lady dipped her head, engulfing his nipple within her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. She absentmindedly toyed with his other nipple with her hand, rolling and pinching it between her fingers before giving it the same treatment with her lips. Her ears vaguely registered a low grunt, but she was too lost in her own world to care. Letting go of his nipple, she began to map his body with her lips, planting open mouth kisses on any exposed patch of skin that her lips could reach. Her silent worship of his body seemed to stir awake his desires as well, for she then felt his excitement against her sheath, separated only by the fabric of his dark trousers. 

And that thrilled her to no end, as shown in the sultry smile that showed on her face as she turned her head to gaze at his still clothed crotch with a lustful look.

The little space on the couch did not help with her less than decent intentions, prompting Lucy to plant a deep kiss on the tactician’s lips before getting off him. She kneeled on the floor once again, shooting her lover a quick glance before hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants. In the most careful manner, she opened up his belt, undid his fly and slowly dragged the piece of clothing down his toned legs, along with his underwear. Her heart began to race in her chest the moment her amber eyes saw his length, and she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip at the sight. Reaching her hand forward, she carefully took hold of his member, slowly running her hand up and down in a curious manner, as if testing the waters. The shaky breath that spilled from his lips spiked her desires even further, and the fair-haired lady felt an electrifying sensation of giddiness run through her body at his reaction. He was truly generous in size, and she continued to absentmindedly let her hand explore him while trying to recall what was written in a certain book that she… had “borrowed”.

“I wonder if you will like this…” she thought, and leaned forward to engulf the tip of his member within her mouth. A salty taste lingered on her taste buds, and Lucy closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue over the head, enjoying the flavor that was him. She then carefully lowered her head, trying to take in as much of his length as she could. The task proved to be quite a challenge, however, and her body trembled as she desperately tried to not choke the moment his member hit the back of her mouth. “I’ll use my hands then…” the lady with amber eyes mentally noted, running a hand up and down what her lips could not reach. Wanting to quell her own desires, Lucy reached her other hand down, stroking her lower lips and toying with that bundle of nerves between her legs. Low moans and shaky breaths continued to spill from the fair-haired gentleman’s plump lips as his lover lavished his member with attention. Delirious with her desires for him, Lucy did not stop, and in fact intensified what she was doing after a while of being gentle and careful. She hollowed her cheeks, quickened the movement of her head while stroking his shaft with a firm grip of her hand. A moan bubbled in her throat when she inserted two fingers into her aching core, and the vibrations seemed to fan the embers of pleasure for her lover as more and more salty liquid leaked from the head of his manhood. 

V vaguely felt a wave of bliss wash over him, slowly pulling him out of the tight grip of slumber and back to reality. Fluttering his eyes open, a moan escaped his lips as the tactician felt tantalizing pleasure shot through his body. His mind was still hazy, and he felt groggy after suddenly being woken up after short hours of sleep. “What…?” he muttered, blinking his eyes a few times as his chest heaved ragged breaths. Raising his head, he looked down to see what had woken him up in such a way. The moment his eyes saw what was happening, however, V‘s mind went blank. Long locks of silky blonde hair, amber eyes squeezed shut and muffled sultry moans that seemed to spill nonstop from her lips. She had her fingers wrapped around his length, and the wet, slick sounds that graced his ears let him know that she was, in fact, pleasuring herself. 

Was this another dream? V wasn’t sure, but if it indeed was, he did not wish to wake up. A stark contrast to his usual nightmares.

V’s mouth hung open the moment he saw his beloved lady opening her eyes again to gaze at him. She paused for a fleeting moment, before resuming what she was doing, amber eyes locked in a heated gaze with his forest green ones. “L-… Lucy…? What are you--Aaah...” V muttered, but he couldn’t finish his sentence for pleasure once again wracked through every fiber of his being. Throwing his head back against the pillow on which he rested his head, the fair-haired man squeezed his eyes shut. Shameless, airy moans flowed from his quivering lips like a stream. He wove his slender fingers into her silky locks, tugging as gently as he could for purchase. Close, he was so close, his body tightly strung like a dam about to burst at any moment. Tiny beads of sweat clung to his forehead and chest, pale, glistening skin dimly illuminated by the faint orange light of the fireplace. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, the knot in his stomach would snap anytime soon. 

“Lucy... I can’t... I--Haaah!” 

Lucy’s amber eyes widened in shock as she felt his essence fill the cavity of her mouth. Taken by surprise, she swallowed without thinking. Ever the generous lover that he was, there was enough to make her fail to swallow it all, and the remnants of it dripped down her chin and chest. A thin string of saliva lingered between his member and her lips as Lucy pulled away. She collected the remnants of his seeds on her face and chest with her fingers and brought them to her face as she locked her gaze on them; her amber eyes full of amazement and even curiosity. V couldn’t help the moan that escaped him the moment he saw his lover’s fingers, still coated with his semen, brought to her lips as she began licking them clean. It was hard to believe that she was a woman of virtue. Well. Used to be. A strange sense of glee washed over him; truly he had ruined the once fair-haired maiden with his love for her. Having licked her fingers clean, Lucy once again got up to straddle him. V shuddered at the lust that swirled in her amber eyes, and his heart quivered at the sweet voice that beckoned for his name. He had waited for her for weeks, and doubts reared its ugly head in his mind once more as he locked eyes with her. 

“Please, if this is a dream, please don’t let it end... Please don’t be just an illusion of my longing for you…” V pleaded in a broken, hoarse voice, crimson tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes as his heart ached for her. He had lost count of how many nights he had dreamed of her, how many times he had woken up only to have his heart shattered as he realized that she was not there with him. Each day spent waiting for her return was agonizing, and he was terrified by the thought that what he was seeing was not real. An indignant huff reached the tactician’s ears, and his eyes widened in shock the moment he felt her soft lips against his. What started as a deep yet sweet kiss slowly morphed into a flurry of desperate kisses, the lovers’ tongues mingling with each other in a dance of passion. A blissful sigh left his lips as he felt the warmth of her hands on his cheeks, and as her voice graced his ears, V finally felt his doubts and sadness dissipate.

“I am here, right here. You’re no longer alone, V. I am back home with you now.” Lucy soothed him in a warm, soft voice, leaning forward to kiss away the little crimson droplets that threatened to spill from her beloved’s beautiful eyes. His love for her once again overflowed in his heart, and V sat up and wrapped his arms around her frame in a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “Lucy… Lucy, oh Lucy...” he sobbed her name again and again, peppering her shoulder and neck with soft kisses that elicited a giggle from his lover. The tactician slowly unwound his arms from her body and slumped back down onto the plush cushions of the couch. He gazed up at her with utter adoration, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek in a loving manner.

“I need you, Lucy. Please… Take me...” 

He drank in the sweet yet sinful smile that blossomed on her face, and without a word the fair-haired lady lifted her hips, reaching a hand down to position his throbbing manhood at her entrance. "I missed you, so much…" she whispered to him, gaze soft and cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lucy slowly sank down on his length, and the lovers let out a long, breathless moan in unison. The sounds that slipped from her gentleman’s lips were tantalizing to her ears. He filled her perfectly, and realizing that they were connected in such an intimate way thrilled her to the core. She felt his arms snake around her waist, holding her flush to him as he once again had sat up and buried his face in the crook of her neck. A shaky sigh left her lips as Lucy began to move in a slow rhythm, moan after moan spilled from her lips as her velvety walls stretched to accommodate his girth. It had been long, far too long, since the last time that they had made love. Lust clouded her mind, and passion burnt her rationality to cinders. She couldn't care less that they might be heard; she was too far gone with her desires and longings for her beloved. 

“Ha… Oh, V… I am one with you again.” she panted, reaching her hands to cup his cheeks as she crashed her lips against his, eliciting a rather needy moan from her lover. Her lips felt like velvet against his, and the way that his tongue touched hers sent her heart soaring. V thought he was slowly going insane with how much his body was burning for her. Her lovely scent, the warmth of her body, the tight clutch of her walls on his manhood, everything about her drove him mad with want. She was so wet, so tight and hot, and the slick, lecherous sound that reached his ears was an exquisite melody. Holding onto her with one arm, he began to run his other hand down her back, slender fingers tracing a path along her spine. Reaching her backside, V kneaded her behind in a loving manner, and a pleased smile spread across his face when his lady keened and arched into his touch. The once quiet library was now full of the sounds of their love making. Gasps, moans and grunts bounced off the wall as the fair-haired lady continued to move her hips up and down, her essence flowing out of her and coating his length. Tiny beads of sweat covered their bodies, and the light of the fireplace painted the lovers’ skin with an orange hue in an otherwise dark room. The arm that was previously holding her against him was now grabbing onto the soft cushion of the couch as V raised his hips and thrusted up into her sheath, chanting her name like a mantra while desperately crying out his love for her.

It wasn’t before long that their gentle love-making got much more passionate. V had moved his legs off the edge of the couch and leaned his back against the backrest with one arm stretched out alongside it. His hand grabbed onto it for purchase while Lucy still continued to make him see stars with the way she moved her hips. They kissed again and again, drinking each other’s sinful moans as their fingers wandered. V had intensified his thrusts, slamming his manhood into her awaiting warm core at a faster pace than before. The fair-haired young man had his other arm wrapped around her as he broke the kiss, weaving his hand into her silky locks as he gazed into her hazy amber eyes. “You drive me crazy, Lucy… You ruin me in the best possible ways.” he poured his heart out to her, before moving his arm off the edge of the backrest to snaking it around her waist and placing his hand on her buttcheek, effectively holding her down as he continued his series of harsh thrusts up into her. He wanted more, so much more, he wanted to drown her in bliss until all she could remember was his name. But he didn’t want to be selfish, for the man with snowy locks wanted to reach paradise together with her. An airy laugh stirred the heated atmosphere, and the last shred of self-restraint within the tactician crumbled as he saw the smile that was on his lover’s flushed face. 

“He who desires… but... hah… act not, breeds… hngh… pestilence… dear gentleman of mine."

So that’s how she wanted it.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the predatory gaze on his face. Shivers ran down her spine as the fair-haired lady realized that the beast was out and play time was over. He placed both hands on her hips, and began to lift her body up before plunging her down onto his manhood, her core engulfing his length all the way to the hilt. Plump lips hung open, pupils forming slits and eyebrows furrowed, he made her shiver in delight and sins. His thrusts were ferocious, and she whimpered as he hit that spot deep within her dead on again and again. She tightened her hug around his shoulders and trembled against him, the helplessness that she felt at that moment sent heat straight to her core. Close, she was getting so close, the knot that formed in her stomach was starting to unwind. “Please… V… take me to the stars, fill me to the brim with your love…” she sobbed to him, her words of desperation earned her a growl from her lover as he continued to thrust into her with ferocity, forcing her tight walls to accept him over and over. V was starting to lose the fluid rhythm that he set moments ago, but it was not like she minded. With a few more hard and deep thrusts, he stilled inside her as he cried out her name in a broken, hoarse voice, and Lucy tilted her head back with a long, airy moan. He had fulfilled her lewd request, ropes of semen shooting deep into her warm core and painting her insides white. 

The lovers slowly came down from their high, and Lucy leaned forward to capture her beloved’s lips in a deep and soft kiss. They were both heaving ragged breaths, and yet there was only a faint trace of exhaustion on their faces. She broke the kiss with a smile, gently rubbing her nose against his, and he chuckled in delight as he ran a hand through her golden locks. “I love you… my god I love you so much, Lucy… Being away from you tormented me so.” V murmured, tracing his fair-haired lover’s lower lip with his thumb while gazing at her with hooded eyes. Her giggle graced his ears then, as Lucy planted a quick kiss to his forehead. Having her lips on him once again sparked the flames of lust in him, which quickly spread through his glistening body and clouded his mind. Caressing her cheek with his slender fingers, V shot his beloved a sultry smile, voicing his request in a voice that held promises of an eventful, lecherous night. 

“One more time…?”

The smile that was on Lucy’s face was anything but indecent. She reached to place one of his hands on her cheek, leaning into his palm and closing her eyes as if to savor the contact. She opened her eyes again seconds later, and swirled in those amber orbs were lust and affection for him. This was just the beginning, for their desires and longings for each other after weeks of absence were far from being sated. 

“Yes…After all, the night is still young, my dear tactician.”

Their clothes laid forgotten on the carpeted floor as the lovers made love to each other again. He had laid her on the floor by the fireplace, mindful to place a soft cushion beneath her head to make sure she was comfortable. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and each of his thrusts sent her body jolting forward. And yet the friction of her skin against the floor was barely noticeable, for it was drowned out by waves of intense pleasure. Sparks of glee ran through every fiber of his being as V watched his beloved’s face contort in pure bliss. Lips parted, eyes glazed over and breasts bouncing as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her golden locks sprawled onto the floor and clung to her skin, and he adored the sound of his name rolling off her tongue like a fervent prayer. His grip on her hips was close to bruising, and there was not an ounce of mercy in the way he was slamming his hips against hers. The fair-haired man squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, hissing a curse as he felt his lady drag her nails down his back. Her action stirred awake something feral deep within him, and V shot the lady with golden locks a look that made her breath hitch. 

“Two can play that game, darling.”

Before she could react, Lucy felt the white-haired young man unwound her legs from their place around his slender hips. A gasp escaped her lips the moment he slid one arm in under her neck while hooking the other under her knee to hold onto her upper arm, leaning forward until her thigh touched her torso. His thrusts then became ferocious and relentless, making her see stars. “V… Ohh… I--!” she gasped, but Lucy could not finish her sentence for the young tactician had leaned forward to crash his lips against her in a heated, albeit sloppy kiss. His harsh thrusts caused the lecherous sound of skin slapping against skin. But she loved it, she loved every single moment of it, and so did he. Something about being at his mercy thrilled her so, and Lucy could not help the moans, gasp and the string of incoherent words that were spilling from her lips after they broke the kiss. His manhood was reaching so deep within her, and the close proximity of their bodies made his pelvis graze against her clitoris repeatedly, further driving her closer to that edge. Feeling her walls clench down onto him signaled V that his beloved was getting close once more, and he was determined to chase that high together with her. A loud, high pitched moan slipped from her lips as he further picked up the intensity of his thrusts, panting laboured breaths and pouring his heart out to her. Unlike their first night together, tonight was desperate, messy, and even borderline rough.

“I missed you, I missed you so much I thought I was going insane… Oh Lucy… I want to pour all of my love inside of you… !”

His words made her whimper, and it wasn’t long before Lucy was tipped over that peak with a broken cry, body trembling as wave after wave of bliss washed over her. Her climax spurred her gentleman to desperately rut his hips against hers, and within a few more harsh thrusts, he too reached euphoria with a loud cry. She could feel it, the warm sensation of his seed coating her insides and gushing out of her as he withdrew from within her sheath. Ragged breaths filled the library as the lovers tried to catch their breath. V squeezed his eyes shut, slowly and carefully moving her leg off its place on his arm. He held himself on his elbows above her, mouth hanging open as he greedily sucked in air. A grunt rumbled within his chest, however, when he felt her fingers wrapping around his still hard manhood. He fluttered his eyes open, looking down to see that she had guided him below her sheath, to an entrance he hadn’t entered before. V found his mind at a blank point, and the young man slowly turned his head to shoot his lover a disbelieving look. Where and how did she even know about this, unless... It then dawned upon him, the reason why one of his books was missing. 

“Please… ? I want you to...” she pleaded to him, in a hoarse voice laden with lust that made him shiver with excitement. The fair-haired tactician sucked in a harsh breath, nostrils flaring as a fiendish smirk spread across his face. “Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… you are full of surprises, my naughty little mouse.” he chided playfully in a low tone, earning himself a whimper from her as he picked her up and carried her towards one of the bookshelves. Setting her feet back down on the floor on trembling legs, she felt herself being turned around to face the books standing on the shelves before her. Thinking her lover would go to an unholy place as she felt him position himself, Lucy let out a gasp in surprise as he slid inside her sheath once more, all the way to the hilt. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed, for she heard a low chuckle rumble from deep within his chest as he grabbed a hold of her hip with one hand and slowly snaked his other hand up her back and up into her hair. “Breathtaking…” he murmured, clutching hold of her hair into his fist at the back of her neck, pulling her head back while using his own body to push her flush against the bookshelf, eliciting a soft whimper out of her. At the corner of her eye, she saw that devilish grin on his lips once more. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I can’t go on having you torn apart right away now can I?”

At his words, Lucy felt the man behind her start moving in and out of her. On each slow and rhythmic thrust he pushed himself inside all the way to the hilt, which made her gasp for air. Letting go of her hip, V then moved his hand to her front and shamelessly grabbed her crotch, letting his fingers slide into her slick folds as he started to rub against her sensitive bundle of nerves. His thrusts were still being achingly slow as he breathed heavily into her ear, still having her head pulled backwards by his hand in her hair. However, he let go of his grip and moved his hand to hold her throat instead, his slender fingers reaching from under her chin and two of them snaking their way past her lips and into her mouth. Letting her tongue slide along his fingers she heard herself moan at the loss of friction as she felt his hand move from between her legs, leaving a wet trail of her own essence across her skin all the way to the back. The snowy-haired tactician angled his hand downwards with his palm against her skin as he let two of his fingers slide along her crack, creating a slippery slope before sliding two of them into her anus.

A high-pitched moan left her open lips as Lucy felt his fingers slide their way in up to his knuckles. It was an unfamiliar sensation, one she hadn’t felt before; one that felt unbelievably unholy, and yet it felt so insanely good. It prompted her to move both her hands from off the bookshelf to reach behind her backside. Jade eyes watched as she grabbed a hold of her buttcheeks and spread them apart, as if to beckon for him to reach even deeper inside of her with his thrusts. Watching her perform such an act elicited a moan to escape his own lips before he leaned in, chuckled quietly into her ear and planted a soft kiss against her temple.

“Heh heh… Good girl.” he gently teased.

Letting his fingers slide in and out of her, slick with her own essence, the young man started thrusting his manhood into her at a more passionate pace, nibbling at her earlobe as he did. A sharp nip of pain coming from her ear let her know his fangs had appeared. Clearly the man was slowly losing his self-restraint once more, further shown by the low grunts that spilled forth from his plump lips with each thrust made. Each thrust also brought a moan of her own, needier than the last. Finally letting go of her throat he let his hand wander back down in between her legs, once again delving into her wet folds as his lips met with her sticky shoulder in a series of soft, open-mouth kisses. Having repositioned her hands back at the shelf before her, Lucy reached one up and dug her dainty fingers into his snowy locks of hair and tugged gently for purchase, as she felt herself coming closer to tumbling over the edge of bliss.

However, the young man took notice, and she was denied said bliss as he halted his thrusts and let himself slide out of her completely, his fingers following suit. A whiny whimper left her lips as she felt herself clench onto nothingness.

“... Hey now, I think they’re enough, don’t you?” He was teasing her again. She wanted to chide him for it, but she was too far gone in pleasure to care.

Using his strength, V pushed his fair-haired lover further up against the bookshelf, holding her in place with a bruising grip on her hips as he positioned himself against her other entrance. He cast her an expectant look, gauging her reaction and waiting for her signals. She nodded her head then, and over her shoulder she could see that V was shooting her a deceivingly gentle smile as he nudged the tip of his manhood against her tight ring of muscles. “I love you… so much…” he murmured, slowly pushing inside of her.

A sharp arrow of red hot pain flashed before her eyes and shot through her body as he entered her, and Lucy couldn’t help but let out a pained whimper as he continued to gently slide further inside. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wondered whether she could possibly take all of him inside, and yet somehow he made it all the way to the hilt before he stilled, buried deep inside of her. Moving his hands off her hips he snaked his arms around her and embraced her body in a tight hug. “Sshh… I’m sorry, my love.” he gently whispered into her ear, peppering her cheek and neck with little kisses as he waited for her to adjust to his size. 

It was a foreign sensation, unlike anything that she had felt before. As the pain subsided, V felt her body starting to relax against his, and he gently nuzzled his nose against her neck before quietly asking for her consent. “Are you okay… ?”

A silent, yet gentle nod of her head let him know that he could keep going. Unfolding his arms from her body he placed his hands at her hips instead. As he started to move she felt slight discomfort coursing through her, but his measured, slow thrusts were gentle enough for it to subside. Soon enough, discomfort was replaced by pleasure. A foreign sensation it was indeed, and yet he made it feel so good. He kept searching her form for any signs of discomfort or pain, whispering sweet nothings and encouraging words to her. Pleasure and euphoria washed over him, truly she spoiled him rotten and indulged him in the best possible ways. Moans and gasps flowed freely from her lips as Lucy felt his manhood slide in and out of her in a slow, languid rhythm. She felt his breath against her ear, and her eyes widened when his words reached her ears in a sultry, mischievous tone that sent shivers down her spine. 

“You have been … hah… studying my book… quite hard...It seems.”

The flustered look on her face thrilled him, for she looked like a deer in headlights. Seeing that she was no longer in discomfort, V licked his lips before setting a faster pace, coaxing a sharp gasp out of her with a sudden, harsh thrust. It excited her whenever she was at his mercy like this, she loved it when he took control from her completely. The large bookshelf rattled as the snowy-haired man intensified his thrusts, rutting into her and chanting her name as he did. Reaching her hands to a higher shelf, Lucy grabbed on to the edge of it and leaned her face against her arm with her mouth hung open, letting out unabashed groans as her form rhythmically jolted forward only to be pulled back again with each of his thrusts. He loved how he was able to reduce her to an incoherent moaning mess, and he adored the whimpers and gasps that escaped her lovely lips. There was something so forbidden, something so unholy and dirty about the way she moaned as he slid deep inside her backside, and he loved it. It prompted him to lean his head down and with a long, slow swipe of his tongue lick part of her spine along her back as he kept thrusting into her, capturing beads of sweat along the way as he did. Feeling the warmth of his wet muscle against her skin made Lucy keen in pleasure. His gaze on her was nothing short of frenzied. The young tactician was determined to make up for the time they had spent apart that night. 

Lucy made a confused sound when she felt her lover withdraw himself, and the next thing she knew, she was once again laid onto the floor near the fireplace. Her eyes drank in the sight of him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth hung open while a thin layer of sweat covered his body. Truly he was even more beautiful and ethereal than usual when overcame with carnal desires, she noted, unknowingly licking her lips as she gazed at him. He grabbed onto her hips, turned her onto her front and pulled her lower body up, running a hand over the curve of her behind with a playful hum. A little breather before the fun were to continue. He kneeled behind her, leaning forward to hover over her trembling body and bracing himself on one arm, palm flat against the carpeted floor. Positioning himself against her second entrance once more with his other hand, V closed his eyes and let out a moan as he slowly entered her once more, planting one hand onto her hips as he did. He would never get enough of the feeling of having her walls sucking him in and clenching onto him. Such an exquisite feeling it was, and it filled his heart with joy that her body always accepted him and responded to his impure intentions in earnest. “Oh V…. V… Ah…!” she panted, and he thought her voice was especially lovely with that hint of lustful passion whenever they made love. Once more, he will tip her over that peak once more, make her fall into the embrace of euphoria together with him just one more time. 

Lucy shuddered when she felt his plump lips against the shell of her ear, puff of air gracing her skin as he continued his relentless, harsh thrusts into her that sent her body jolting forward. “Did you think of me… haaah… because I could only… think of you… You were constantly on my mind...” V murmured into her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe as he kept up his pace. The fair-haired man wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her body up so that both of them were now kneeling on the floor with her back to him. Her gasp rang in the air as Lucy felt her lover pick up his pace again, and she tipped her head back with a whine when he reached a hand down between her legs and used his slender fingers to play with her clitoris. Her reaction made him start to lose self-control again, and as his eyes once more formed slits, he parted his lips and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her shoulder, lapping his tongue at the crimson liquid that emerged from within the tiny wounds that his fangs created. Emitting a lustful moan at the exquisite pain, Lucy felt the droplets that escaped his tongue trickle down her shoulder and onto her heaving breast.

Trickling down her thighs was her essence, and she reached a hand back to cling to her beloved’s neck as he continued to rut into her. She could feel herself getting close to the edge again, body tightly strung and that knot in her stomach was rapidly starting to unwind. “I thought of you… every… day… I craved... for your love… I yearned for your touch... I needed you so bad to drown me in your love... V… Please!” she pleaded to him, and at how desperate her words were, V let out a growl as he began thrusting at a speed that made her eyes roll back into her head. A few more hard, rough thrusts were all it took for the lovers to be drown in waves of ecstasy. Moans and gasps echoed off the walls of the dimly lit library as his seeds filled her insides for yet another time that night.

Lucy whimpered as she felt him slowly pull out of her. The lovers greedily gasped for airs, and moments passed by before the fair-haired lady slowly turned her head to shoot her lover a tired yet loving look. Truly he was a marvel, with damp white locks of hair clinging to his face. He shot her a gentle smile in return, leaning his head down to plant his lips on hers. In contrast to what they had just done, their kiss was sweet. Chaste. Full of affection for each other, the kiss conveyed something that no words could ever describe. “I love you so, so much… I love you, love you…” V murmured against her lips as they kissed again and again, feeling tranquility and joy flow into his heart knowing that she was together with him once more. 

\-----------

A comforting silence surrounded V and Lucy, with the crackling sound of the fireplace creating a pleasant ambience. After their lovemaking, the two of them had shared a bath together in each other’s embrace. They sat side by side on one of the couches near the fireplace, with Lucy working on embroidering one of her lover’s jackets and V leaning against her with a content smile. The wonderful aroma that wafted from her was soothing, and as V cast his gaze at her, he could not help but zone in on the pulse of her neck. It reminded him of the fact that before tonight, he hadn’t properly fed for weeks. And he was still hungry.

Lucy blinked owlishly as her beloved sat straight up again in his seat, and for a fleeting moment she thought she saw his jaw twitch as he gazed at her. “What’s wrong, dear tactician of mine?” she asked in a soft voice, earning herself a gentle smile from her lover who reached a hand up to caress her cheek lovingly. 

“Well… It’s just… I haven’t had your blood in such a long time, my thirst has only been half sated… I was wondering if I could…”

Letting out a thoughtful hum, Lucy set down her little sewing project carefully next to her on the couch. His icy blue eyes widened as V watched his fair-haired lady breach the skin of her index finger using a razor she had picked out of her sewing kit. Her face grimaced in discomfort as a low sound of pain escaped her lips. She then exhaled a shaky sigh, holding her finger towards his mouth with a warm smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. “I don’t deserve you…” V muttered, gently encasing her hand in his before leaning forward and engulfing the bleeding finger with his mouth. Her blood was so sweet and tantalizing, and at the taste V closed his eyes and shuddered as sparks of vigor spread through every fiber of his being. He savored the moment, oblivious to the frown that was evident on her face. Lucy did not like what she heard, in fact her heart ached as his words reached her ears. There were still numerous mysteries that surrounded him, but there was one thing that she knew for certain. Her beloved tactician deserved happiness and love just as much as anyone else. 

V let go of her injured finger moments later, slowly fluttering his eyelids open. His icy blue eyes almost seemed as if they were now glowing, enchanting the fair-haired lady. She smiled at her lover, who pressed a chaste kiss to the little wound at the tip of her finger as if offering a silent apology. Without a word, Lucy leaned forward, resting her forehead against his and gazing into his eyes. Letting out a sigh, the lady with amber eyes gently rubbed her nose against his, voicing her thoughts in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. 

“Please don’t say such words ever again, V, my heart breaks knowing that you think so lowly of yourself. You deserve happiness and all that is good in this world, dear tactician of mine, and don’t let anyone or anything make you think otherwise.”

At her words, V wondered if it was possible for him to love her any more than he already did. Casting her a gentle look, the fair-haired man let out a hum, closing his eyes as he too rested his forehead against hers. The world may be cruel to him, and their time together may be limited, but he was with her, in the tranquility of their safe little haven. Which brought a sense of calm and happiness to wash over him. Something crossed Lucy’s mind at that moment, however, prompting her to let out a quiet “Oh” as she sat straight again in her seat. 

“Ah, I almost forgot, but my mother wishes to send her regards to you too. She caught a rather bad flu, but luck was on our side and she is well now.”

V shot his head up upon hearing his lover’s words, and an unreadable expression became visible on his face that made the smile on his lover’s face falter just barely. Moments passed by before a lop-sided smile slowly etched its way onto his chiseled face and a thoughtful hum rumbled within his chest. “I see, quite a good news indeed.” he murmured, leaning forward to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his beloved’s forehead. Lucy could not help but blink owlishly at her lover, who buried his face into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her frame. She did not mind, however, and returned the gesture in kind, running a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. Unbeknownst to her, conflicting thoughts were racing through the tactician’s mind, who furrowed his eyebrows as he debated about how he could tell her about one of the secrets that gnawed at his conscience. 

He wondered how he could tell her that he had in fact met both her and her mother before, 10 years ago in a town by the name of Glassacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No squirrels or buttholes were harmed while writing this chapter.


End file.
